Uncertain Future
by Answerthecall
Summary: G1, with characters form other series included. AU. In a future where Decepticons have taken control of Earth. A few lucky humans find themselves saved, and taken in by members of the Autobot faction. This is their story. Dicontinued. Dets in profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is inspired by the story 'Small Favors' by Lnzy1, just a beforehand mention of that. :) If you haven't read it, go check it out, it's an awesome fic! But this fic will be quite different from that. I simply was inspired by that to write this. :) Just keep in mind, due to college, updates will be limited to when I have time to write updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I only own my OC.

...

**CHAPTER 1**

Fresh food, if there was one thing in the entire world that he missed, it was fresh food. It had been easy to come by when he had been younger, much easier. But these days, it had become a rare delicacy to find fresh food. Quite frankly, it had become rare to find food at all, or even other humans, let alone anything _fresh_. Yet Jason Carter did everything he could to find anything edible, to survive. For ten years, that had worked, he's survived, he was still alive and well. Though he had lost much in his life, from his Father in the initial attacks, to his Mother and Sister to illness, he still lived. Why God had ever allowed him to live, he didn't know, he didn't try to understand.

The ten year old trudged along the city streets with a labored pace. His hand on his small knife that he kept on his belt calmly, blue eyes slowly surveying his surroundings. If any Decepticon decided to jump out, and take him by surprise, he was ready for them. That's what he told himself. He was ready to take on any one of them that challenged him. Yet he knew, or at least, the smart half of him knew, that they would just take him. So many humans had been abducted since the war had finally taken its toll on Earth, and he knew, as dismaying as it was, he'd be no different if they caught him.

His eyes moved towards a shattered window, which belonged to a Wall Mart. Shifting his body through it slowly, he knew at once it was a bad idea. Yet, none-the-less, he didn't turn around, he didn't leave. He simply let his stomach growl quietly, and took it to be his body telling him he needed to eat _something_, lest he starve. He searched every aisle, some had been emptied, but no matter how hard he looked, he could see that the food had already been cleaned out. By what or who, he didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't go on without food for much longer.

Yet nothing could be worse then what came next. The sound of light footsteps caught Jason's ears at once. The child tensed up, and put his hand carefully to the knife on his belt before taking hold of it. He stood slowly, but weakly, his energy low due to the emptiness of his stomach, and lack of food. His eyes closed, and he slowly inched back, but even as the footsteps came closer, he felt no harm come to himself. He opened his eyes slowly, and pushed away the bangs of his dark brown hair. The owner of the footsteps was a mech, there was no surprise there, at least not to him.

The mech was tall, but not the biggest that Jason had even seen from a distance. The robot was white in color, with red and blue stripes going down the length of his chest, a visor over his optics, and a black helm, his metal lips were curved into a smile, a friendly one. Jazz stared the boy down slowly before he carefully lowered himself into a crouch, as not to scare the frightened child off. "Hey there lil guy." Jazz cooed, noting the knife that the boy clutched in his hand "Oh kid, you don't need that, I'm not going to hurt ye." He noted.

Jason stared Jazz down, half-expecting him to strike at any moment. When Jazz didn't so much as move, however, he slowly set the knife back onto his belt. Yet he still didn't speak to Jazz, his fear clear by the look of confusion in his eyes. "You look hungry." Jazz noted, reaching into his subspace calmly, he pulled out a small can of soup, which only served to further Jason's confusion "I don't have anything to heat it up. But.. I carry it around, just in case." He slowly set the can down.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jason finally spoke, he stared at Jazz in fear.

Jazz knew exactly what the boy was saying, after what had happened to the world, Primus knew the child was probably terrified of his own shadow. "Because if I intended to hurt you, I'd have gone and snatched you from where you stand. Rather then offered ye something to eat." Jazz was careful, taking a small blade, he carefully opened the can, popping the top, he stared at Jason calmly "Come on kid, I can't just leave ye to starve. Slurp it down, I hear it's really good." He noted.

Jason stared at Jazz, then at the can, and carefully stood to his feet. He walked toward it, and for a moment, stared at the can. Slowly, he picked the can up, and began to slurp the tomato soup down. It wasn't the most filling thing in the world. But the taste of food certainly quenched much of Jason's hunger. His eyes lifted to Jazz, and he noticed with a sigh of relief, that he bore the Autobot symbol. The Autobots, being the only of the robots that weren't killing or abducting humans, certainly had his trust, at least to some extent. "Are you alone l'il man? Where are your parents?" Jazz questioned.

As Jason finished the soup and set the can down, he shifted slightly, and tugged at his tattered clothing. "Dead. It's just me." Jason said flatly.

Jazz frowned a bit at this, uncertain of what to do. If it had been a family in the shop, he would have simply showed them to the nearest shelter. But this boy was an orphan, something one saw few of, considering they usually were the most easily kidnapped. It was why children were experimented on by Decepticons the most. "Come on." Jazz carefully scooped Jason up before the boy even knew what was happening "I have plenty of food to get by on where I'm taking you." He told him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jason spat, terrified.

"Easy, li'l man, I'm not going to hurt you. But I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself either." Jazz stated with a calm, quiet voice, he was gentle as he stroked the boy's back "I'm going to take you back to base with me. We've got enough food to keep you alive and stable for the remainder of your life. We can get you something nicer to wear too, even a good bath." Jason seemed to relax, he had to admit, that didn't sound bad at all "What's your name, kiddo? I'm Jazz." He noted.

"J-Jason, my name's Jason Carter."

Jazz smiled, Jason, he liked that name, probably just as much as he already liked the kid. He had impressive survival instincts for one so young, between his reaction to his appearance, and how long he had most likely been on his own. But he wouldn't be on his own anymore, he told himself, Jazz would take care of him, or if not him, there were plenty of Autobots on base that could take care of him. "Well, Jason, do you trust me enough not to run if I set you down for a moment?" Jazz questioned, he got a nod in response, and set the human boy onto his feet "It'll be much faster, and easier, to drive." He noted.

Jazz transformed down into his Porsche 935 Turbo alternate mode, and opened up his door. Jason stared for a moment, and looked around, still frightened. Yet somehow, Jazz didn't seem to be as dangerous as other robots he had encountered, he felt as though, for some reason, he _could_ be trusted. Carefully, he climbed into the waiting form of Jazz, and allowed himself to be driven from the shop, from the town, and away from the hell he had somehow managed to survive all these years through.

...

Jason was sound asleep when Jazz reached the Autobot Base, requiring the use of his solidified hologram to lift him out. Jazz carried the boy in the palm of his hand now, carefully, protectively, making sure that none of his superiors saw him, at least not until he talked to Optimus Prime. When he entered the office, the red and blue mech took notice of the sleeping child in Jazz's hands almost immediately. "Jazz." The baritone voice of Optimus Prime spoke quietly "Explain yourself." He added.

"I found him in a torn down Wall Mart." Jazz replied, quietly enough that the young child could not hear "He was starving, Prime. And alone. He told me he was an orphan... And... I just, couldn't leave him there." Jazz stroked the boy's spine as he slept, causing a reflexive snuggle "He won't take up much room, Prime. CJ is already looking after Oliver, isn't he? Sure, he's grown up. But we still looked after Oliver. And Prowl raised Amy on the Eastern base." He noted.

Oliver had been the first human the Autobots had found. Cliffjumper had found him cornered by Ravage, and barely managed to save his life. The boy had been fifteen, and given six years had passed, Oliver was already in his twenties. He fought on the front lines with the Autobots, working as a strategist alongside Cliffjumper, whom had adopted him after finding him. Amy had been found by them too, when Prowl had been visiting the western base. Prowl adopted her after finding her near beaten to death on the side of a road. She too, had grown up into an adult, having recently turned eighteen.

"He's... Much younger then either of them were, Jazz." Optimus began, his optics falling upon the sleeping form of the child "It's dangerous to just bring every orphan we encounter onto base Jazz, he'd need a caretaker." Jazz simply pointed to himself, to which Optimus sighed "Should have seen _that _coming." Optimus noted, his optics turned to the window of the main base, and stared out of his office "Are you certain he is an orphan, and is not a spy?" He questioned.

"Going by his description. His Father was in the third regent shot down six years ago." Optimus nodded, he remembered the massacre well, though he wished he hadn't "He had a Mother, Sister, and an older brother. His Mother and Sister fell ill this winter, and died of unknown causes." Jazz took a deep breath, he looked off a bit "At first, he denied any other family, but he tells me his older brother disappeared without a trace two months ago." He noted "He describes a large 'Hawk' taking him away." He noted, Optimus turned his head "I can only assume, he was taken by the animal Decepticons, and either devoured, or collected. But knowing their instincts, he was collected." He noted.

Optimus's own spark nearly broke for the young boy that Jazz had in his hands. He'd been through a whole lot, not unlike Oliver had, having watched his entire family massacred, or collected by Decepticon hunters. Optimus breathed a deep breath inward, and looked Jazz in the visor. "Get him cleaned, get him dressed, and take him to Oliver. I permit only him to watch the boy while you set your room up for him." Optimus took a deep breath, and allowed Jazz to leave.

Now, Jazz just had to figure out how he was going to handle a ten year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When Jason woke up in Oliver's quarters, the boy had nearly panicked. He only relaxed when he realized he wasn't abducted. The only way he had figured that one out was the fact that he was under a massive amount of blankets, laying on top of a soft bed, and dressed in nice, warm clean clothing. Oliver exited the kitchen area of his quarters, wiping off his hands of water. The young man of twenty-one was surprisingly healthy for spending six years on a base full of Autobots. He was tall, broad shouldered, and muscular, with sand blond hair, and green eyes. "Good, you're up." Oliver smiled as Jason slowly sat up on his bed "Welcome to Autobot HQ kiddo." He noted.

"Who are you?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Oliver Ryan, one of the only other humans here on base. You're the second." Oliver replied, he smiled a bit "Jazz brought you down here to rest while he got his quarters situated for you." The young man explained to the much younger boy "Don't worry either, this was no Decepticon trap. I've been living here for six years under the nurturing watch of an Autobot myself." He added.

"They adopted you?" Jason questioned, confused.

Oliver nodded, smiling at the picture of himself and his adoptive Father, Cliffjumper, off to the side. The red mech was known for being tough, and oftentimes, stoic. But when it came to Oliver, Cliffjumper was a soft mech, kind, and loving. Though Oliver often thought the world of him for more then that, Cliffjumper had also been the one to save his life. "Yeah, one of them did. My Dad's Cliffjumper, you'll probably meet him before _too_ long." The look on his face became thoughtful, and calm "Found me about to be collected when I was fifteen. Practically destroyed the 'con doing it. Brought me back here... And took me in." He noted, then stared at Jason "What's your story, kid?" He questioned.

Jason figured he meant what he was doing there. The boy bit his lip, and climbed from the bed calmly. "I was searching for food at a Wall Mart. Jazz just kinda found me." Jason shrugged his shoulders a bit, still confused by what had happened himself "He didn't want to leave me alone. I must have been crazy to go with him, but I did." He commented, shifting the black t-shirt he had on a bit "Promised me a warm bath, food, and some clothes." He commented.

"Also offered you a home." Oliver commented, he turned his head toward Jason with a smile "They don't just take you back, do all of that, then dump you. You can get comfortable Jason, you're here to stay." He commented.

Jason didn't know how to even begin to respond to that. There was a certain tension at the thought, after all, their war had made the world go to hell in the first place. Yet, despite it all, if Oliver was as happy as he appeared to be, he had no reason to fear staying. If it meant no longer constantly searching for shelter, or for his next meal, he'd take it. "So, what? Jazz... He's taking me in?" Jason tried to understand what was going on as best he could, Oliver only nodded in response "But I... I have family out there, a brother." He explained.

"Where's your brother now, then?" Oliver questioned.

Jason looked away quietly, not about to talk about what happened that day. That horrible day when the giant robotic bird had attacked them, when they'd taken Tony away from him. The last person he had in the world, the entire _world_ was gone. "He was collected." Jason replied bitterly, he settled his hands in his pockets "He managed to get me out of the way, but they just snatched him up." He added.

Oliver bit his lip, unsure of how to put what happened lightly. He knew the boy's brother was either dead, and stuffed in a museum, or a Decepticon slave. Or worse, if one of the Animals had taken him, there was a chance he'd been fed to their young sparklings. "Listen, Jason... It's best you don't think about your collected family members." Oliver told him quietly, setting a hand gently on the boy's shoulder "Just be glad you're not collected, okay?" He questioned.

Jason stared down, he knew he'd never stop trying to find answers, yet he looked up and nodded. Knowing there was little else that he could honestly do at that point. After all, who knew what the Decepticons did with them. Yet, he wasn't sure he was ready to give up hope, like, by the looks of it, Oliver had for his own relatives. "But there's... There's a chance he's alive, right?" Jason questioned.

Oliver rubbed the back of his head slightly, uncertain of how to answer that. How in the world _could_ he answer that? Oliver settled for simply not telling the truth, not for now anyway. He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through the boy's hair. "There's always hope kid. The Autobots are ALWAYS searching for abducted humans." He nodded at Jason slightly, and winked a bit "Something tells me you'll see your brother again." He noted.

The sound of the door opening grabbed both of their attentions. Jazz entered the room calmly, smiling down at Jason, relieved he was up. "Get a good sleep, kid?" Jazz questioned, Jason nodded his head "Thanks for watching him Oliver. But I think I need to get him to my quarters, and settled now." He turned his head towards the boy a bit, smiling as friendly as he could manage "I hope you don't mind bunking with me." He noted, carefully scooping him into his hand.

Jason didn't say anything, he only nodded a little, and allowed Jazz to carry him off. Somehow, his talk with Oliver hadn't exactly made him feel much better. The idea of living with Jazz was less frightening now, sure, but somehow, how he'd talked about his brother, it seemed as if there was something wrong. Jason sighed, resting his head against his new caretakers thumb, he allowed Jazz to stroke him. As strange as it was, the stroke felt comforting, and he felt oddly safe in his hands. "So, you're gonna adopt me, huh?" Jazz looked down at him, and nodded a bit "Does that mean if you find my brother, you'll adopt him too?" He questioned.

Jazz looked thoughtful at this, knowing Jason really cared about, and wanted to see his brother again. If he was asking if he'd adopt his brother too, Jazz guessed the brother was also a minor, as an adult would not need anyone's care. "I promise to do what I can to find him." Jazz told Jason, doing his best to comfort Jason, and get him to fully trust him "If I do find him, you can bet he'll be coming home with me too, Jason. You two would be a packaged deal." He smiled a bit.

That made Jason feel a great deal better, hearing that Jazz would at least, attempt to look for his brother. It wasn't a promise that he'd find him, but it was a promise that he'd try. Even if he was dead, Jason wanted to know, he wanted closure. His brother had only been thirteen when taken, so his chances of survival, even he knew, were pretty high. So if he was out there, somewhere, alive, he wanted to see him brought back alive too. "You'll have to tell me what he looks like." Jazz told Jason, who stared up at the Autobot calmly "Name, age, looks. That way I know who _exactly_ I'm lookin' for." He noted.

"Do you have my old clothes? I have a picture of him."

Jazz nodded, carefully reaching into his subspace, he handed the boy his old jeans. The boy carefully reached into his pockets, and found a picture. Jazz took the picture calmly, he recognized Jason right away, a woman that must have been his Mother, another small girl, and another boy. He was taller then Jason, stocky, tangled blond hair, the same blue eyes that Jason had, he shared. "I have it in my databanks now." He told Jason calmly, handing the picture back.

"His name's Tony." Jason told Jazz matter-of-factly, the Autobot nodded a bit "He was thirteen when they took him, but... I think his birthday passed so he might be fourteen." He noted.

Jazz could see the worry in Jason's eyes, and looked at him reassuringly. "I'll find him Jason, I promise. I bet that he's probably worried about ye too." Jazz nodded, he stopped in front of a door in the hallway of the base "Well, here we are." He noted.

The door slid open to reveal Jazz's room, which was surprising to see. Music boxes were all around, a berth in the corner, some beat up posters lined the walls. Then there were rather unusual alien objects that he guessed pertained to his work. He noticed that a corner of the room had been set up for him, a bed, dresser, and some toys there. "I know it isn't much for ye, but I gathered some of Oliver's old stuff. I hope it will be enough." Jazz carefully set the boy down on the ground "I've never had a sparkling before, so I didn't know-." He began.

"It's great Jazz." Jason commented, feeling the softness of the bed "Wow, a real bed. Last time I had one of these, we were hiding in a mattress store." He noted, and shook his head "And that was only for one night." He admitted.

"Now you've got one forever l'il man. Even if you chose not te stay with me, you'll get a bed." Jazz told him, Jason nodded a bit, he took a deep breath, and looked away "I know, I sprung this on ye really quickly. But I knew if I knew you were alone out there... I wouldn't be able to live with m'self." Jason stared at Jazz, who seemed to smile "I didn't come off as creepy or somethin' did I?" He questioned.

Jason couldn't believe what he was saying, it was clear that Jazz was nervous. He'd known him a day, and he'd given him food, gotten him clean, gotten him clothed, given him a bed, and a home. And most of all, he'd agreed to search for his brother. All of which, to put it simply, meant the world to him. "No, I was just... I was just scared." Jason admitted quietly, sitting on the bed calmly "After they took Tony, I've been scared I'd be next. I didn't know you were an Autobot, and..." He could feel tears form in his eyes slightly.

Jazz stared at Jason for a moment, and carefully lowered himself down to his charge's level. "Listen bud, I know and I don't blame you. But I can promise I will never hurt you or let that happen to you." He poked the young boy in the stomach "And as for Tony, I'll do everythin' I can. So you wipe your leakage away Jason. You'll see him again, sooner then you probably expect." He looked his in the eyes "A'ight?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Jason smiled a bit.

Jazz sighed in relief, knowing he'd finally gained the trust of the boy. He hadn't ever had the honor of having a kid of his own, but this boy, and with any luck, his brother, would do just as well. Jazz took a deep breath, and nodded a little. "You should get to bed, it's getting really late by your standards." Jazz nodded towards the dresser "You'll find Pajama's in there if you want to change into them." He noted.

Jazz listened for any indication that the boy needed him, but by the time he turned again, he had already climbed into the bed. The boy appeared to have passed out the second his head hit the pillow, which allowed Jazz some time to do a bit of research on his brother. If he had at the very least been collected, he'd be listed as such in the databanks. It would take a long time, but it was time to get started.

...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Worth continuing or not? Reviews make my day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jason half-expected to wake up in Wall Mart, and for it all to be a dream. But he woke up on the soft mattress, covered by blankets, and smiling gently. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of warmth and safety he felt to himself. He sat up carefully, and stared around, finding Jazz mid way into drinking from an Energon Cube, though he didn't actually know the name for it. He carefully climbed out of the bed, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the dresser, he carefully made his way over. Jazz detected the movement right away, smiling down at his Foster Son with a bright smile. "Mornin' small fry, ye hungry?" Jazz pointed towards a cupboard that had been installed about Jason's level on the wall "Plenty of food was brought in this morning, take your pick." He nodded.

"Anything? Like nothing's taboo?" Jason questioned.

"We have another human on this base, and one that frequently visits. Of course all the food is fresh." Jazz told him with a bright smile, he sighed lightly, and looked down upon Jason "So, I did research on your bro last night." He explained, Jason turned his head in surprise "A while back, we hacked into some of their databases, the Decepticons. Every time their list of human's captured alive is updated, we know." He gave a smile, though it seemed between half-happy, and half-sad "He's alive, though where he was taken isn't listed. The second it is though, we have spies that will begin searchin' for him." Jazz explained.

Jason took a deep breath, smiling, that certainly made him feel better. Knowing his brother was alive, however, where he was was the ultimate, frightening question. Sighing, he opened up the cabinet, going for the small fruit bowl from the cabinet. "How did you guys manage this?" He questioned, he looked at Jazz in confusion "I haven't seen fruit in ages." He admitted as he began to eat it.

"Wheeljack's one invention that works, keeps food from getting spoiled or old." Jason cocked an eyebrow, and Jazz realized the boy hadn't met Wheeljack "Wheeljack is our resident scientist. He's a really nice mech, but stay away from his lab. Lest you loose an arm or leg." Jason giggled a little at the joke, though Jazz shrugged "Don't say I didn't warn ye li'l man." He teased, at which point Jason gulped a bit "Don't worry though, he's not usually dumb enough to do it with kids in the room." He added, calmly.

Jason made his way towards the Transformer sized couch Jazz was on, and allowed the mech to pick him up. Jason settled onto the kneecap the mech had set him on comfortably, and began moving from Strawberries to Peaches calmly. His starvation wouldn't last long, that much was certain, not with so much food, and that was just the fruit bowl. "Hey Jazz, can I ask you a question?" He got a nod in response, and Jason kept his eyes on him "I don't have to call you Dad, right?" He questioned.

"Only if you want to, if you'd rather call me Jazz, call me Jazz. If you want to call me Dad, call me Dad." Jazz replied, he stroked the top of the boy's head with a bright smile "I don't expect you to be comfortable with the latter for a while though. It took Oliver two years to call CJ his 'Dad'." He explained, Jason nodded a bit "You don't mind if I introduce you as my 'son' though, do you?" Jason shook his head, knowing that had been coming "Good, because we'll avoid a lot of unneeded questions that way." He admitted.

"I figure as much, I guess a lot of your friends would wonder, eh?" Jason questioned, Jazz nodded his head a bit "Any rules I need to know about?"

Jazz looked thoughtful, he knew there would be a few, lest he get himself hurt or in trouble. Though Jazz was typically laid-back, he had a responsibility to the boy now. "Anything that looks the slightest bit 'Alien' in here is off-limits." Jazz began, pointing towards his alien tech "You NEVER leave this base unless I'm with you, or I approve who goes with you." He looked thoughtful "I usually have daily patrols, when I'm on those. I may bring yo with me if it's safe to. But if not, you are to stay in these quarters, or to spend your time with Oliver. Nowhere else." He noted.

"Bedtime?"

Jazz looked thoughtful at this, the boy did need a bedtime, lest he get exhausted if they ever had any early mornings, unexpected or otherwise. "I'm gonna say nine thirty. You'll always get a decent amount of sleep that way." Jazz explained, as Jason finished the cup, he took it and set it on the nearby table "So tell me, kid. Would you like to meet the rest of your new extended family?" He carefully scooped Jason up and stood, but the boy tensed "Don't worry li'l man, they're all friendly. You have no reason to be afraid." He noted.

"I guess I might as well get to know them, huh?" Jason nodded a bit.

Jason never saw it coming that Jazz would lift him and settle him onto his right shoulder, but he did. "Don't worry." Jazz noted the fear Jason appeared to harbor at being high up "I'm not gonna drop you, kiddo, You're safe and sound." Jason nodded as they exited the quarters calmly "Alright, so the base is huge, but it's pretty easy to find your way around if you follow the signs. The outside looks like a destroyed building. Because it's cloaked, so if you see a sideways car garage, you've found home." He then added "Though I hope you will never need to look for it." He noted.

"So the Decepticons can't find us?"

"Nope, it's rad, right? They can't detect us or see us. We're lucky in that sense too, as us Autobots only have four bases." Jazz explained, stroking his chin "One is the West, this one, here in California. The other are the East, near Boston. Then there's one in Japan, and another down in the South Pole." He explained "All the places where we're most needed as Decepticons strike there the most often." Jason nodded, so far, able to understand what the mech was saying "You're the third human we've found. Others hide, and others just refuse to come. Oliver was the first, and then Amy in the East, came next." He explained.

"Oliver was first?"

"Yep, I was part of the group who was with good ole CJ when he found him. Six years ago now." Jazz looked thoughtful, and shook his head "Poor kid's been through just as much as you have. You're both extremely lucky we found you, because Primus knows neither of you would have been free long otherwise." He shook his head, then turned his head to Jason, who bit his lip "If you're wondering what I mean, I'm sure Oliver will tell the story if you ask him. He likes to tell the story of when CJ found him." He added.

Jason nodded, knowing he'd have to do so before long, he was interested in finding out how the others were found. He was also quite interested in meeting this Amy too, but he figured it would be a while before he got the chance. Which he didn't mind, but he hoped that both of them could contest for the fact life was easier on the Autobot Base. "I'll have to talk to him, and Amy whenever I get the chance. I want to know more." He smiled lightly, honesty filling his voice, he stared around "So, do I have any new siblings?" He questioned.

"Nope, but you have a couple of Uncles. But I'm not bonded to anyone currently, in other words, married." Jazz shrugged his free shoulder calmly "Until we find Tony, you're currently an only child." He said bluntly.

Jason nodded a bit, his mind trailed absently as they continued onward through the base. The further in they went, the more he realized Jazz hadn't been exaggerating. The place, for lack of a better word was absolutely gigantic, but looked quite easily navigated. Jazz finally came upon a room, and entered it calmly. "And this, is my favorite room on the base." Jazz motioned around the massive room, with TVs, very old gaming consoles, couches, work out equipment, and the like "This is the Rec Room. Where we spend most of our time when we're not on-duty." He noted.

"This place is awesome." Jason's eyes widened, as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"I'll teach you to a play a few of the more fun games later on." Jazz smiled, figuring it would be a good way of bonding with him "Hey CJ! We were just talking about you!"

Jason turned to see a red and black colored mech, who appeared to be working out. Oliver, he noticed, was nearby, and the mech looked like the same one from the picture in Oliver's quarters. Clearly, this was the same 'CJ' or Cliffjumper, he'd heard about from both Oliver and Jazz. Cliffjumper rested the bar down in a human-like way and sat up. "Heya Jazz." Cliffjumper nodded and stood, his optics immediately moved towards Jason "And you must be Jason, Oliver was telling me all about you earlier." He smiled.

"Hi." Came Jason's only, very shy, response.

Cliffjumper smiled, recognizing the shyness from Oliver's own early days on the base. "You two going to stick around and mess around a bit? Oliver and I were planning on playing some Mario Kart. But we could easily make it a four player game." Cliffjumper told them calmly, Jason turned to Jazz calmly "Come on, it'll be fun, plus, I need to get you back for last time." He told Jazz compettitively.

"I just don't want to beat you in front of your own son."

"Likewise." Cliffjumper retorted.

Jazz grinned, and brought Jason over, setting him on the nearby human sized couch. Oliver climbed up beside him, and grinned over at him. Jazz took his seat, and picked up the customized oversized controller, as did Cliffjumper. "One match on our own, then we include the kids." Jazz nodded, Cliffjumper simply replying with 'Deal'.

As the two Giant Robots began to play their game, Jason turned to Oliver. The young man already knew what was coming, just by looking at the younger boy in the eyes. "You want to know the actual story of how I ended up here?" He questioned, Jason nodded vigorously, to which he grinned "Alright, given how long the game is likely to go we have time. So get comfy, it's kind of a long story." He explained.

...

A/N: So we'll get a little bit of Oliver's backstory next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first three chapters! :D Reviews make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I've decided to make this story two intertwining stories. One story being Jason's, and the other of a different character we will meet next chapter. This came from brainstorming earlier, and I think the angle I'm going to take the other in too is something I'd really like to explore as well.

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

SIX YEARS AGO

Oliver Ryan could see his life flash before his eyes, this was it, this was the end. He had honestly believed he would survive. His two little brothers had been collected, and devoured. His parents had been killed. But he had truly believed, against all odds, that he'd survive. Yet there he was, his body leaned against a wall, his arm broken, being stared down by the most well-known of all Decepticon Animal Hunters, Ravage. The Panther seemed to step forward, and growl lowly. He'd chased him through the city ruins until he'd broken his arm and fell against the wall.

The jaws of the Panther-Bot snapped up and down, his red optics flashing. Oliver knew he'd be eaten alive, Ravage looked hungry, and with the Decepticons low on Energon, blood was the next best thing. Yet just as Ravage pounced, a loud blast could be heard, Oliver's eyes shot open, and he found the Panther Bot in stasis lock. Standing over him, barrel smoking was the red form of the Autobot, Cliffjumper. Immediately Oliver attempted to cower away, terrified, but Cliffjumper only crouched down. "Hey, easy kid, easy, you're hurt." Cliffjumper stated, using all the calmness and softness he could muster "I won't hurt you kid, I saved your life, why would I try and hurt you?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper was careful, and gentle in lifting him into his arms. Being a mini-bot, and Oliver being fifteen already, it was easy to hold him in his arms. "Are you alone? Or do I need to look for more?" Cliffjumper questioned, he got a small nod once, and a shake of the head the second time "Well, you're not alone anymore kid." He shifted Oliver calmly against his spark chamber "You're safe now, kid, I'll take care of you." He told him quietly.

At the time it was a way of calming him, as Cliffjumper had no clue how much the boy would truly change his life. Especially not as the boy began to squirm in his arms. "Let me go! Let me go! I know what this is, it's a trap! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" The boy screamed out, Oliver began to struggle, eyes welling with tears "P-Please, I'm too young to do work and not entertaining enough to be a pet!" He sobbed quietly.

Cliffjumper's arms held the child closer, and settled him near spark chamber. Showing Oliver his Autobot shield in hopes of calming the human that he currently had nestled in his arms. Oliver seemed to relax, the gesture having done its job. Cliffjumper smiled fondly, and began to carry him from the sight. "What's your name, little guy?" Cliffjumper questioned, the boy looked up at him.

"Oliver."

"Oliver, eh? I like it." Cliffjumper grinned a bit, doing his best to seem and appear friendly "I'm Cliffjumper, but you can call me CJ if you'd like." He told the young man, who seemed to rest against his chetplate, sniffling, and finally calming himself down "Just relax, sleep if you'd like... You're safe now." He cooed lightly, surprisingly good at this, even surprising himself "Everything's going to be okay now." He noted.

Oliver allowed the minibot to carry him off calmly, away from the city, away from Ravage. Even then, Oliver knew he was being taken by a good mech, he could just sense it. The mech offered him no violence, no harshness. As he slowly closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sleep off his exhaustion, he allowed every ounce of tension to leave his small body. Cliffjumper's smile widened as he carried the boy towards his small group of other Autobots. Certain that the boy and him, if anything would make great friends.

...

Jason shifted on the couch, and turned toward Oliver, nodding a bit. Oliver smiled slightly, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Cliffjumper had also been quietly listening. "Next time I woke up, he'd already signed the paperwork. He gave me a bed, clothes, food. And the rest, as they say, is history." Oliver shrugged his shoulders a bit, and turned to Cliffjumper "I got lucky that day. I met the best Dad in the world." He noted, hoping that Cliffjumper would hear that.

Cliffjumper paused the game for a moment, clearly having heard that. He turned around, and smiled brightly, a type of smile he'd only given when he was around Oliver. "I'm the only lucky one, kid. I met my little boy that day." He said, reaching a hand over, and stroking the top of his head gently "You always talk about it like it was the best day of your life. But you have no idea what that day meant to me." He noted.

"Slag, I don't have a tape recorder." Jazz noted with a chuckle "If I did, all your sappiness would me choice blackmail."

Both Jason and Oliver chuckled a little at this, but Cliffjumper was much less amused then either one. A light smack upside the helm was the reaction that Jazz got from his friend, as a quick reminder that Cliffjumper was still himself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get over yourself Jazz. I haven't changed much. I'm more then allowed to be that way with my kid." Cliffjumper noted, he took a deep breath "Even if he is an adult." He noted.

Oliver grinned at Jason, who seemed much less nervous then he'd been before. Oliver couldn't blame him, he'd seen Jazz serious for a while, but he hadn't seen him like Cliffjumper was acting. Loving and caring, gentle and kind. Behind the scenes of the war, and all of the guns, the Autobots were kind beings that Oliver never regretted being rescued by. "See, they aren't as scary as they look." Oliver elbowed Jason in the ribs with gentle mockery "They're all a bunch of gentle giants behind the scenes." He noted.

"Well, most of us are." Jazz shrugged "There are a couple of exceptions." He chuckled a bit nervously "Let's start with Warpath, for example, that guy actually scares ME." Jazz shook his head, Cliffjumper nodded nervously in agreement.

Jason made a mental note to avoid the Autobot called Warpath. And turned to Oliver with a cocked eyebrow to make sure this wasn't a joke, Oliver looked equally nervous and shook his head, to which Jason actually gulped, knowing now that this wasn't a joke. "Well the good news is most of them are nice though. You have no reason to be afraid, Warpath is on the Eastern Base, and never on the base more then once or twice a year." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, and taking a deep breath "So, are we gonna get this game going, or not? Seriously, I'm itching to play." He noted.

"I don't know how to play though." Jason admitted.

"It's easy l'il man." Jazz nodded he carefully scooped him off the couch and set him in his massive lap, setting a controller in his hands "I'll teach you all about it, kiddo. The little pad right there controls the car. A is acceleration, B is to shoot off your weapons." Jazz explained calmly "If you need any more help, just tell me and I'll pause the game and help you out, alright?" He questioned.

Jason looked up, smiled, and nodded. Oliver took a seat next to Cliffjumper for a moment. Before Cliffjumper lifted his adult son up onto his own lap. Though Oliver was grown up now, Cliffjumper still saw this as bonding time, and Oliver was still his 'little boy'. Even if he had been a teenager when he found him, he would forever see him as such in his optics. "You'll have to help me beat Jazz this time, he just keeps kicking my aft." Cliffjumper teased.

"It's on, red." Jazz joked.

Jason smiled, and as the game started, allowed himself to start playing. It was the first, of many times he'd find himself having fun. Something he'd almost forgotten he could do. Without a doubt, he was more then happy to be where he was. He realized that, perhaps, living a life, even with a group, and mech, he barely knew, wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

A/N: Short chapter I know, wasn't sure what else to do though. I started Chapter 5 earlier, so it should be up soon and be a bit longer. :) Reviews make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He'd spent the last ten years as a pet, from the age of four, to the age of fourteen. He'd been collected at age four, and his captor's creator, Soundwave, had decided due to the longevity of the time he'd live by keeping him at age four, he'd make a good pet. Going as far as to go to the pet shop he'd been brought to to seek him out, as at the time he had been the youngest pet captured, and he would be easy to spot. He'd given him a metal collar, a deep blue collar to wear around his neck, and that had been it. From age four to fourteen his whole life was spent entertaining Soundwave and his cassettes, who also owned him, even if most of them were actual animals. He remembered the times that the animals used to pet him and give him treats in a type of disturbing role-reversal, even moreso, he remembered how much he grew to like it.

But with nothing to loose, no family, for that matter, never even having a family in his life, he just liked having some form of attention. Yet it begged the question as to why he decided to escape, if he liked the attention, what was the point of making his escape? It had taken lots of convincing to get the Autobot his master had held hostage to take him with him when he made his escape, perhaps more then it was worth. The Autobot didn't like him, and the mutual feeling didn't help matters any. Yet he'd taken him, he'd gotten the collar off of them, and they'd escape. Half the reason, however, was that Sunstreaker had not wanted Alex waking his master up before he could make his escape.

Unfortunately for the mech, however, that now put him in charge of a fourteen year old kid.

For the last four weeks, they'd driven, still nowhere closer to the Autobot base then they were before. Sunstreaker found he had to do everything he could to look for food to keep the boy stable, and even had stopped to get blankets, and fresh clothing. Yet, he oddly did not regret his decision. Not normally one to care, Sunstreaker knew he would never be able to get the picture of the young pet human out of his processor otherwise. The yellow Autobot crouched slightly, scanning he footsteps he found carefully, while keeping a careful optic on his current charge. Oddly, the boy reminded him of his twin brother, Sideswipe, with his calm curiosity and outright goofiness.

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful, silently missing his twin. But knowing he was waiting for him back at Autobot base, he'd, after all, escaped when he'd been captured. "Don't go far." Sunstreaker told the brown haired, green eyed young boy "There are collectors around here. And if they find you again, you're on your own. As I can't be slowed down by a rescue mission." He grunted slightly.

"I need to change." Alex whined.

Sunstreaker stared at him for a moment, and sighed, waving him off. Alex quickly jogged behind the nearest building, and carefully changed into cleaner, more comfortable clothing. He wore his clothing for around three days a pair, as they didn't have many on hand. His eyes scanned the area around him, just to be sure he was alone, or alone enough. His eyes turned down the side of the building again, to his relief, Sunstreaker hadn't ditched him. He was always scared of that, but despite his bitterness, Sunstreaker never left him, even when given the chance, as bizarre as it was, he truly took care of him, and protected him, even if it was just his duty.

The sound of a twig nearby snapping caught his attention almost instantly. Quickly, and quietly, he pulled on the red t-shirt, and stood slowly his eyes scanning around. His eyes met with the source of the sound, a large Decepticon, or at least bigger then him stalked nearby. His red optics were focused on him, only on him. But as the adult-sized Decepticon leaped forward, the top half of his head was sent flying in one direction. Alex turned his head to see Sunstreaker, standing with a smoking cannon. "That's why I don't want you going off on your own." Sunstreaker told Alex with a hint of almost concern "You're staying within optics reach from here on out, kid." He told him flatly as he led him back to where they had been.

"What do you care, anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to just ditch me?"

Sunstreaker stared down at the boy, and glared a bit at him. "Listen, kid, I rescued you because A. You're an orphan. and B. You remind me of someone dear to my spark." Sunstreaker admitted, he turned his head a bit "Whether I like it or not, I'm responsible for your safety and well-being. Until we reach base, and I hand you over to a more capable caretaker." He carefully scooped the young human up and settled him onto his shoulder "If you tell anyone I have a soft spot for you for either reason though. I'll-." He decided it best not to complete that sentence.

"Soft spot." Alex snorted, as if finding that a ridicilous thought "Yeah right."

"I could have let him take you. I could have left you with Soundwave, but I didn't." Sunstreaker told him bluntly "I allow you to sleep comfortably in my slagging interior every night. And I search for food for you every slagging day." He turned his optics to him "Normally, I would not do any of those things. So give me a little more credit, kid. I care about you." He couldn't believe he was saying it himself "So, just STAY where I can see you." He slowly set him down, then stated "Believe it or not, and I almost don't _want_ to, but I don't want to loose you." He noted.

Alex bit his lip slightly, supposing he didn't give Sunstreaker enough credit. He was, to put it simply, full of himself, cold, and cynical. But he was a kind mech underneath his armor plating, he hid it, try as he might, but he was a kind mech. "I'm sorry." Sunstreaker turned his head towards his young companion as he spoke "You're right, Sunstreaker. I just... I thought you resented my presence." He admitted.

"If I resented your presence, Alex, I'd never have taken you with me." Sunstreaker admitted, he then carefully pointed a large metal finger at him "I don't know if it's because I'm missing my twin. But you're kind of..." Sunstreaker rolled his optics and turned around "Well I guess I kinda see you as an annoying kid brother." He stated, though Alex almost thought for a moment that he might say something else "Are you tired?" He questioned, having noticed the boy starting to slow down "I want to cover more ground searching, so you'll be napping in my palm." He noted, Alex only nodded a bit.

Sunstreaker was careful in crouching down, and scooping the boy into the palm of his hand. The hand was always surprisingly warm, and comfortable. He'd slept in his palm several time, or at least napped, and though he knew Sunstreaker was annoyed by it, he still enjoyed it. Curled into a little ball, Alex let his eyes close, and his dreams slowly overtake him, only planning to awaken when Sunstreaker needed him to. As Sunstreaker watched the boy nap in his palm, he took a deep breath. The more he was with Alex, the more soft he was becoming towards the human, which he found almost sickening. He had gone from pitying the small being to caring about him in four weeks. And outside of Sideswipe, he tended to care about _no one_ but number one, himself.

Now he had to look after another living being as well, until he could finally just hand him over. And no matter how much he had grown to care for Alex, he was going to be relieved the day he handed him over to Optimus and told him he needed a home. Because the last thing he needed was his softness towards a little flesh creature completely ruining the reputation he'd worked hard over the vorns to build. "Annoying little brother that's more trouble then he's worth." Sunstreaker huffed as he continued onward, grumbling under his breath "That sounds like the perfect description." He added.

Yet he couldn't get that mental image out of his mind, that Decepticon had almost had him. If Sunstreaker hadn't been wondering what was taking him, Alex would have been gone. And for one reason, or another, the thought scared him. He hadn't even hesitated to go at him, hadn't hesitated to pull a trigger on a Cybertronian to save a human, even it was a Decepticon. He'd seen the mech charging at the teenager and his immediate thought, immediate instinct, was to stop him. He took a deep breath, and stared around, there was still no sign of what he remembered as the Autobot Base, and he was starting to believe that they were still nowhere near California.

Taking a deep breath, he began looking for shelter, at last, finding a large, mostly in-tact building. Initial scans made it clear it was abandoned with no Decpticon activity, which made him relieved. Nine times out of ten, they found buildings that were in tact were more then likely occupied by Decepticons. Carefully, he entered the factory, and found a corner of the factory to situate himself in. He'd relax there until Alex was awake, and then start driving out of the city, head further Southwest, keep searching. Sunstreaker laid his head against the wall of the building and took a deep inward breath. He'd need to replenish his food and water soon, as the storage was running low, which wasn't good.

He shook his head a bit, still in disbelief with himself, he had to ration his Energon he'd stolen from Soundwave. Yet his first concerns when it came to going hungry was the boy, the fragging _child_. He could only question what was wrong with himself, though most would say the stubborn mech was in complete denial of just how much he was growing to care about the boy, and perhaps he was. But he wasn't about to consider it, it wasn't worth it to him, he was just an assignment, one he'd given himself, obviously, but none the less an assignment. He was not about to let himself think about a human being any further then that.

Unfortunately for Sunstreaker's sanity, Primus had an odd sense of humor. To the point where even he knew whatever denial he was in was likely _not_ to last long.

...

A/N: I decided to add this second storyline to give more of a insight and look into the world outside of Autobot Base, and its state. I knew I wanted to have the least expected mech possible to be paired with, and become responsible for a human. And who better then Sunstreaker, right? XD Anyways, reviews make my day!

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

When Sunstreaker was in his golden Lamborghini form, Alex was in the backseat. Sunstreaker emptied his subspace of quite a few things to entertain me they found in the wreckage of cities. As to keep him occupied while he focused on driving undetected. Alex always had his 'bed' set up, putting a blanket over the back seats, and having a pillow propped up against the right door. He never wore a seatbelt as unless a Decepticon attacked, which was rare, he had no reason to. And even if he needed a seatbelt, Sunstreaker was always quick to attach it to him. He always had his solidified hologram driving, just in case he needed it for anything, though it could not go far past his real form, it had many times come in handy. Like at the moment for instance. As the hologram had come from the Grocery Store he'd been in, he came out with two cans of soup, and a spoon. The door opened, and Sunstreaker handed the cans over before disappearing.

"It was the only thing I could find that's expiration date didn't indicate you'd get sick." Alex nodded, carefully taking a knife and opening the first can he began to drink "Don't you dare spill in me or I slagging swear I'll kick you out." The mech warned, to which Alex nodded though he never had spilled before "Listen... Are you alright? I realize, you were probably scared." He noted as he began to drive and Alex finished off the second can "You know I wouldn't really let you get taken, right? I can be cold, but I'm not that cruel." He noted.

Alex only nodded, unsure of what else to say in response. He had been terrified, knowing that if he ever went back, Soundwave and his Cassettes would likely see him as a traitor and murder him. He knew, however, that Sunstreaker would protect him, he had thus far, and he couldn't see that change anytime soon. "I know, you protect me too much for me to think you'd actually let them take me back." He leaned his head against the pillow "I'm just scared of getting taken back to Soundwave. I know if he sees me as a traitor... I'd... I'd be screwed." He breathed quietly.

"That won't happen. We'll both get to the Autobot base, and you'll find a good caretaker." Sunstreaker told him, he paused for a moment "I just hope that Sides feels me coming. If they think I'm dead, I'll have to prove I'm me. And pit, that's just a pain in the aft." Alex smirked and chuckled a bit, snuggling into the seats a bit "Easy kid, I can feel that you know." The car shuddered "That kinda tickles." He noted.

"That sounded _so _wrong." Alex teased.

"Mute it." Sunstreaker replied, embarrassed, and it showed, even if he could only speak and make no faces.

Alex smirked a bit, pulling a book from the floor, an old book that's title had faded, yet he could read the rest of. He'd read it many times, but with the sci-fi overtones, and whimsical fantasy, it was a nice escape from the reality of the world they lived in. Sunstreaker flipped his light on, as the night descended upon him so as to allow Alex some light to read in. It was, after all, at night on the open roads that Sunstreaker drove the most. Decepticons loved to strike at night, and if they didn't have shelter, they were better off driving, to simply be safe. Meaning some silent reading was the best way to keep the boy quiet so that they could move along quickly and quietly.

Yet after some lengths of driving, Sunstreaker slowly became bored. "You know, you never told me what happened to your family." Sunstreaker noted, this caused Alex's face to fall "If they were collected, the Autobots at base-." He began.

"I never had a family. When the invasion happened, I was living in an orphanage." Sunstreaker fell silent as Alex told him this, Alex felt tears streak down his face, and took a deep inward breath "That's how I was taken at age four Sunstreaker. They went to the orphanage killed a bunch of us. And took about eighty of us." He shook his head a bit, and closed his eyes "I guess I should consider myself lucky, since so many people lost their entire families. But knowing that most of those orphans are still with the Decepticons... I don't." He admitted, turning his head to face the back of his seat.

Sunstreaker hated to say it, he really did, but he actually felt bad for the kid. He thoughtfully considered what to say in response to it, and decided to be simple in his response. "You're wrong about not having family. If you ask me, in some odd... Bizarre way, we've become family." Sunstreaker barely managed to tell him, he then added with a small chuckle "You're my annoying little brother, remember?" He encouraged lightly.

Alex sat up a bit, and looked at the radio he was speaking from. "You know, I heard of you from Soundwave before we met. He called you a lot less... Nicer then you are." Alex noted, Sunstreaker seemed to rumble his engine a bit at this "What changed you?" He questioned.

Sunstreaker never thought he'd be asked that question, so he'd never thought of an answer. A lot of things had changed him, being Soundwave's captive being chief among them. He'd seen the true cruelty humans endured, and, as such, gained a certain amount of sympathy for them. Though he was known for being stoic, and by those who were truly cold, even moreso then he had been, a 'Sociopath'. His time as a prisoner had changed him to more of a Sideswipe-like personality, still cocky, hardheaded, hot headed, and yes, stoic. But much more caring then he had been before the past year and a half. "My time as a prisoner, I suppose." Sunstreaker admitted, going quiet for a moment "I haven't changed much beyond being _nicer_ though." He noted.

"Did I cause that? You know, taking care of me?" Alex questioned.

Sunstreaker didn't answer, he couldn't answer that. The stubborn part of him _really_ wanted to say Alex had no part in changing him, that he _wasn't _becoming attached. But even Sunstreaker knew the truth to be unavoidable, being responsible for another living creature was changing him, admittedly for the better. "Stop getting all sappy on me, kid. I said you're like my brother." Sunstreaker said flatly, then added, almost hesitating in doing so "Not like my son. If anything, having a kid of my own _might_ cause a change. But taking care of a kid brother? I did enough of that with my twin, I always _was_the more mature one." He admitted.

For one reason or another that made Alex's face fall slightly as he turned to look up at the roof. Alex didn't know why, but the comment about not caring about him as a son actually hurt him a little bit. What he had expected, Alex didn't know. He knew Sunstreaker wasn't a kids type of mech, he was far from it in fact. But he could definitely be his little brother, he could live with that, it still meant a sense of not feeling alone, after all. At least, that was what he told himself. "Sorry, I know I was just... That was stupid of me." Alex commented, pulling the blanket over his body "I'm uh... Gonna get some rest, alright?" He then added "Night Sunny." He added turning of the lights himself.

"Sleep well, kid." Sunstreaker found himself, to his surprise, replying with.

Sunstreaker knew he had hurt him, but he wasn't entirely ready to admit how much he cared about the kid. He'd only just accepted his slowly changing outlook on life, accepting someone, let alone a _human_ had become like a son to him was going to take time. And thought, lots of thought too, after all, he wasn't sure he wanted to feel that way, as it would make it hard for him to give him up. And if how taking care of him had gone so far had been any indication, taking care of a kid was hard. He wasn't sure, after all of this, that he was ready or a commitment, and if not, he would certainy, at the very least, be his friend, or even an older brother figure as he had suggested to him before. There was certainly nothing wrong with that in his opinion.

The question still bothered him though, he was unusually soft with Alex and it almost bothered him. He wasn't soft with anyone, not unless you counted Sideswipe. Yet spending all that time alone with Alex had changed him, in a way. Perhaps it was time he just accepted that, and let himself accept the role model role. It didn't mean he had to be nice to everyone constantly, it just meant he'd accept that he had a soft spot for one being. There was nothing wrong with it, he figured, or at least, he hoped not. As the boy shivered lightly, he activated is hologram, and carefully pulled the blanket further over him. Alex opened his eyes, not yet asleep, and smiled lightly. Sunstreaker smiled back, only slightly.

"What happens on the road, stays on the road though, I suppose." Sunstreaker admitted, then looked him in the eyes calmly "You want to think of me as a surrogate parent, role model, or whatever... You're welcome to. But I have a reputation. I you tell anyone the second we hit the base, you'll regret it." He noted patting the boy on the head a bit, Alex smiled at him slightly "You must be crazy to want me for one though. I don't think I'd even want me for that role." He admitted as the boy seemed to doze off.

Sunstreaker carefully returned his attention to the road, and took a deep breath. "I must be loosing my mind. Fragging Decepticon torturers." Sunstreaker muttered under his breath, knowing he just committed himself to 'parenting' even if it was just for while they searched "Better not make me regret this, kid." He added.

...

Alex awakened no longer in the backseat, but rather in a building, at first his mind panicked. But he slowly noticed that fingertips were running along his back, he stared up, finding Sunstreaker, holding him to his spark chamber, deep in stasis. Shifting a bit in what he supposed was his Foster Father's hands after what Sunstreaker had said last night, he soon found the mech's optics quietly coming online and staring down at him. "Was hoping I'd be awake before you discovered this, preferably on the road." Sunstreaker muttered, carefully setting Alex on the ground.

"You stopped in a factory and kept me warm?" Alex questioned rubbing an eye calmly, he got a nod in response "I knew you cared about me as more then a little brother." The boy teased, to which Sunstreaker merely rolled his optics "Don't tell me big bad Sunstreaker is actually going soft?" He joked, to which Sunstreaker poked him lightly "Hey!" Alex chuckled as he fell on his butt.

"Only means I'm going to be even more careful about where you go and what you do." Sunstreaker noted as he stood, and did a scan around to make sure no Decepticons had entered during the night "Usually anything I'm fond of rarely leaves my sight. Add yourself to that list. I don't care what you're doing from now on it'll be within seeing distance, period." He noted, looking at the boy, whose jaw had dropped "Hey, you wanted to be in my family. Family, believe it or not, is the thing I care most about." He noted "Well, that and my paintjob." He corrected himself.

"Yes sir." Alex replied in a mock salute that actually caused Sunstreaker to smirk a bit.

"Yeah, be a smart-aft to the king of smart-afts, see where that gets you." Sunstreaker replied with a light chuckle, he shifted a bit "I can ground you, y'know. Can't do much but I do have EVERYTHING you entertain yourself with in subspace." He knew that got him as a youngling, and hoped it still worked, the boy's mouth simply hung open "Hey this is what 'Dad's do Alex. And when I do something I tend to do it, right." He told him very cockily.

"So, you meant what you said last night?" Alex questioned "About... You know?"

"I think that what I said should have answered that question already." Sunstreaker told him calmly, looking down upon the boy "I don't know why you'd want me to be your 'Dad' and it isn't at all an official thing. But as far as you can concern yourself you're my son. So the next time you backsass me, I have the right to actually punish you." He smirked, causing Alex to physically freak out "I'm kidding. Primus, you take things too seriously." He told him.

The sound of rustling in the background of the factory caused Sunstreaker to draw his blaster immediately. His sensors went haywire, but this time, the creature that pounced was far too fast for him. Sunstreaker spun at the sound of Alex's startled cry to find him held up by the neck, against the wall by Frenzy. The purple mech grinned at Sunstreaker madly as Alex struggled to get free. "Oh, how touching. The escapee found a family. I'm so sorry I have to break it up." Sunstreaker aimed the blaster quickly "Oh, you think you're going to shoot me? I can just snap his neck you know." He told him "And I now know you'd NEVER allow that to happen to him." He noted.

Alex trembled, trying to kick at the wall and break away, but with no success. "Let him go you pit-spawned glitch. You snap his neck, I swear I'll break you in half." Sunstrekaer snarled, the look on his face beyond serious "Either way, you're screwed. So let. The boy. GO." He noted.

Frenzy let Alex's neck go but took firm hold of his shoulders, pulling him back roughly. Sunstreaker felt his anger growing, and his patience wearing more and more thin. If there was one thing the mech couldn't stand, it was seeing his family hurt, and right now, Frenzy was hurting him, as he could see blood on his left shoulder. "Let's see here, you escape, steal Decepticon property. Then give him false hope." Frenzy sneered "I'm only taking back what's mi-." Frenzy suddenly keeled.

Sunstreaker appeared confused, but took notice that Alex, the smart kid he was had elbowed one of his wires. The grip loosened, Alex began a quick bolt toward Sunstreaker, who stepped forward to punt Frenzy, knocking him against a wall. Sunstreaker quickly gripped the minicon by his own neck, lifted him, and threw him against the wall. "You listen here you little scrap heap." He threatened the purple Decepticon coldly "You tell Soundwave the next fragging hunter he send out after Alex. I'm going to personally find and kill him. You understand?" Frenzy, fearing for his life, simply nodded "Good." He threw Frenzy aside "Better yet, tell him Alex died of starvation, make my job EASIER." He noted.

Sunstreaker transformed quickly, and opened his door, allowing Alex to quickly scramble inside. He emptied the subspace of the usual things, and took off from the building quickly. "They're following us?" Alex said holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

"It would appear so, we'll talk more at our next stop. Keep pressure on the wound until I can get a better look at it. And make sure it doesn't get on my slagging interior." Sunstreaker said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Alex nodded, and kept his wound pressurized as best he could. Though he knew already, if Sunstreaker was nervous, things were going to get much worse before they got any better.

...

Wow, longest chapter of a fic I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :P Apparently I'm on a real muse high today. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story so far! :D It means a lot.

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

Alex winced as Sunstreaker removed his shirt, and began his scans. He had never seen Sunstreaker as concerned as he was, but the mech had said he was very protective of his family. And as he had made it clear, though he found it strange, he saw him as family. Sunstreaker carefully ran his fingers along his shoulder, and scanned for infection, taking a deep breath. "Well it's not too deep, but I'm gonna still watch it." Sunstreaker moved towards the small bit of medical supplies he had gathered "Are you okay, that really scared the slag out of me." He admited.

"That was pretty awesome what you did back there." Alex admitted, he bit his lip, and eyed Sunstreaker "I didn't know you cared that much."

"You've grown on me, and I wasn't about to let that fragger hurt you." Alex winced as Sunstreaker applied rubbing alcohol to his wound "You know, if you decide to stay with me, for real, that'll happen a lot more often." Alex nodded, knowing very well about that "Why do you want to stick with me anyway? I'm not exactly role model or parental material." He noted, eying him with his optics curiously.

Alex looked down, unsure of the answer himself. He had never really gotten along well with Sunstreaker, but the last four weeks, needless to say, things had definitely changed. Sunstreaker didn't admit it, but he was a good guy. He'd not wanted to take him along, yet, he protected and took care of him. Really, Alex didn't need to be babied, he was fourteen, he just needed someone to be there for him, like Sunstreaker was. "Because you care." Alex admitted quietly, to which Sunstreaker looked more then a bit surprised "You didn't have to take me along, but you did. And you didn't have to get stuff for me to survive, or to keep warm, or be comfortable. But you did." He smiled a bit "I guess that's what I always imagined a parent to be." He admitted quietly.

Sunstreaker stared at Alex, and nodded for a moment. He could accept that, it made sense, and he didn't really mind. Sunstreaker carefully wrapped up his shoulder calmly, and nodded his head a bit. "Well, I guess Sideswipe will just have to get used to one more member of the family then." Sunstreaker smiled a bit, as Alex lit up "But I hope you know, I'm not gonna change who I am because I have a kid now. So don't expect that." He handed Alex his t-shirt and allowed him to pull it over his body "You're going to have to deal with my personality just like _everyone_ else." He added.

"I can deal with it." Alex smiled broadly.

Sunstreaker had a feeling he was insane for doing this, after all, he had no experience raising kids. Yet he had a feeling he wouldn't regret it, he didn't know why, but something about taking the boy in seemed right. And Sunstreaker didn't feel that way about most things. "Move your arm a little for me." Alex moved it up and down calmly, then side to side "Alright, you should be fine. We just have to monitor it." He turned his optics towards the road they had been traveling on "Looks like no one's pursuing, so we should probably get going soon." He admitted.

Alex watched Sunstreaker as he seated himself down, clearly waiting to see if anyone pursued. Alex looked at the mech calmly, and leaned against his leg. It was bizarre, knowing he was now family to a mech he once couldn't stand, but he was happy to know he had a family. "Careful, I'm not exactly the softest surface, plus... You might scratch my paint job." Sunstreaker looked down to make sure none of the paint had chipped off "Phew, still there." He added calmly.

"You're way too obsessed with your paint job."

"Hey, it's CUSTOM." Sunstreaker rebutted he shook his head "And it's like a... Well I guess it's like a second child to me now!" He noted.

"I'm a sibling to a paint job? Nothing weird about that." Alex teased, causing Sunstreaker to actually chuckle a little "Hey Sunstreaker, can I ask you a question?" Sunstreaker turned to stare down, and nodded his head quietly "You really want me, right? I didn't force you into this." He questioned.

Sunstreaker at that point crouched down low, and stared him in the eyes. Of course, the one time he offered a hand in kindness it was questioned. "Listen here small fry, if I didn't want you I would say so. I'm the _last _person to try and do something like that to be nice. Slag, I'm hardly ever what people consider 'nice'." Sunstreaker reached a finger forward, and roughed up the human's hair a little "Don't question why I took you in, I did it because you've got guts kid. I like you, and I think you need someone to take care of you that can keep up with you." He slowly transformed, and opened up his door, lowering the passengers seat "Now, enough of this sappy melodrama, let's get going. We lost a lot of time sitting here talking, we should keep moving." He noted.

Alex nodded his head and climbed into the backseat, allowing Sunstreaker to drive. He set up his usual spot, and relaxed a bit. It had been a long day already, and he had a feeling it would be an all night drive, as who knew if they were still being pursued without even knowing it. "If you're tired you're welcome to nap, I'm not stopping, kid." Sunstreaker noted "I don't want you loosing sleep out of fear either. So relax, and nap, I know you need and most likely WANT it." He noted.

"Alright, Mom." Alex teased.

"Don't make me turn this car around young man!" Sunstreaker teased back.

Alex knew that Sunstreaker meant it though, in his own way. He was only ever blunt with him when he sincerely meant an order, carefully resting against the seats, he allowed his body to relax. It was worn out, wounded, and tired, so Alex sure didn't mind the thought of napping. Sure he did a lot of it, but it was better then staying up, worried about any Decepticons that may have been following them. He had slept for what seemed like hours when Sunstreaker shook him awake carefully. Alex groaned a bit, and saw that he had dinner, some fruit for him, it wasn't much, but it looked fresh. "Found an old Autobot Outpost, must have had humans in it for a while, because there was a lot of food. I got you enough food to last a week." He noted.

"We lucked out." Alex smiled "That means we must be close right?"

"No it means we've been going in the wrong direction." Sunstreaker admitted frustratedly, his hologram leaned back "We were nowhere near any outposts. So chances are that we should be heading in a more westerly direction. We've actually set ourselves back quite a bit." He sighed, and shook his head a bit "I think we're closer to the middle area of the states. So we're going to have to make our way further west. And hope that we're not TOO far off." He noted.

Alex nodded as they continued on off the normal road. There weren't a lot of roads anymore, especially not once a person got near the west. So he understood why they were driving off the path, because they were headed westward. "How far off do you think we are?" Alex questioned, Sunstreaker shrugged and shook his head "Why do I get the feeling they're going to find us before we find it?" He muttered.

"Hey!" Sunstreaker took firm hold of his son's arm, and stared him in the eyes "That is _not _going to happen. Have you seen what I'm capable of? I can kick the aft of as many stupid minions those slaggers send after us." Sunstrekaer told him, firmly and bluntly "So you get that thought out of your slagging head, you got that squirt?" He questioned, poking him in the chest, causing Alex to slowly nod his head "Good, because the second you loose faith in me, I'm booting your little butt out of me." He joked.

"You wouldn't be able to do that for more then five seconds before you turned around." Alex told him flatly, knowing it was true.

"Don't make me put that theory to the test, you might not like the results." Sunstreaker told him, Alex took it as a joke, ruining Sunstreaker's teasing easily "Primus, do you ever take my threats seriously?" The mech groaned a bit.

"You're really bad at hiding you care for someone, what can I say?" Alex shrugged.

Sunstreaker could have kicked him out right there and then, but it didn't matter to him. He supposed he had to get used to Alex knowing him, they were stuck with each other for a while. On top of that, he'd just agreed to legally adopt him once they were back at base. He had to get used to the smart-Alec child that he was no responsible for. "You're lucky I like you, you know that twerp?" He questioned, with a nudge at him "Or I can pretty much tell you, you would be out that door for being a smart-aft." He said flatly.

"Get over it, Sunstreaker, you're not the only smart-aft in your family anymore." Alex winked jokingly.

Sunstreaker smirked a bit and brought the boy into a headlock, giving him a noogie lightly. "No, but I always _will _be the first, and don't you forget that." He commented, his head shot to the side as if seeing something "Are those lights up ahead?" He asked questioningly "And those sure as slag aren't headlights or optic lights." He noted, his eyes becoming cross, he carefully let go of the young boy "Keep your head down, I don't know what that is." He noted.

"Nice try."

"I'm VERY serious." Sunstreaker noted as his hologram climbed into the front seat carefully and took the wheel "My name is Steven, you're my son, Alex. Remember that. Because I think we're about to find ourself in some human village." He then noted, as he turned his head towards the backseat "Wild humans." He reiterated.

Alex felt a lump in his throat at that, there'd been horror stories of them among the Decepticons. And while they were friendly when it came to other humans and the occasional Autobot, Sunstreaker wasn't so sure which side to believe, and Alex only knew the Decepticon stories. As such Sunstreaker kept his eyes on the village calmly as it came into view, and a few humans seemed to crawl out of burrows. "Yep, I was right." He muttered, turning to Alex "Pretend you're asleep, Alex. Until I know they're friendly." He noted.

As Sunstreaker pulled to a stop, and his hologram climbed out of his alt mode, Alex tensed. He was gone for close to thirty minutes, he could hear talking outside of the Lamborghini, but no raised voices. The door opened finally, and the car seat went down, Sunstreaker's hologram sticking his head in. "Come on out Alex, they're friendly." He smirked a bit, and looked at him with a nod "It would seem we've made it to a village of Autobot supporters." He noted.

Alex stepped from the car calmly, and took his first steps onto actual soil for the first time in years. Every other time it was destroyed city streets or the like, but he noted they were in a wooded area. Sunstreaker subspaced his things calmly, before transforming behind him, his hologram disappearing. Alex's eyes darted towards an elderly man of about seventy, short grey hair, and full beard held out his arms. "Welcome to the Oklahoma colony." He announced brightly.

...

A/N: So we'll finally get to meet some of the 'Wild' humans next chapter. :P Including finding out what happened to a few of the canon characters. You just saw one of them. :P Reviews make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sunstreaker didn't expect to run into Sparkplug or any of the other Witwicky's again, yet somehow it had happened. He almost wished he had run into the older man earlier, before he became emotionally attached and committed to Alex. Knowing had that been the case, Sparkplug would have happily taken him in. Yet now, even if Sparkplug offered, Sunstreaker would have said no, flat-out, without even hesitating. "Never took you for the parenting type." Sunstreaker's optics turned toward Sparkplug as they sat in his hut, which barely fit the slightly small mech "Excuse me for finding it a bit... Funny." The man noted.

"A couple of days ago, I would have laughed off the idea myself, Sparkplug. So you're more then welcome to laugh at it." Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably to peer at Alex, who slept soundly on a nearby mattress "That kid has a gift, he managed to get into my spark. Which is more then a little bizarre. But it would appear that he's caused a strange, unexpected part of me to come out." He shook his head "I'm not yet entirely sure of the nature of it." He crossed his arms a bit.

"It's called 'love' Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker's optics widened at Sparkplug "What, you thought that was only something you could feel for your relations, like Sideswipe? Love a strange, and powerful, force Sunstreaker. And clearly somewhere along the way, it caused you to feel that way about, Alex." He explained, Sunstreaker almost looked as though he didn't believe a word he said "Alright, if you don't believe me, I'll put it to the test. Tell me, if you were in an altercation with a Decepticon... If a stray blast was headed straight for Alex, what would you do?" He questioned.

"Try and deflect it, and if I couldn't. Leap in front of him." Sunstreaker admitted, without so much as hesitation present in his voice "Isn't it normal for one to feel that way if... You know, they are in charge of someone younger then themselves?" He questioned.

"If you love said companion as your own, yes." Sparkplug noted "Before his disappearance a year ago. I would do the same for Spike, I'd take a bullet for my son, I'd even die for him." He explained trying to make things more clear for Sunstreaker

Sunstreaker stared at Sparkplug for a moment, then at Alex. Almost scolding himself, almost. If anything because the fact he had actually come to love someone he was not related to by Energon was something new, and in a way, bizarre to the golden mech. "Alright, so I love him, so what?" Sunstreaker shifted a bit, and looked at Sparkplug slightly "Kid is going to be my son the second I get to the base. In the long run, it was going to happen." He admitted.

"How long have you actually cared about the kid and been denying it?" Sparkplug questioned.

Sunstreaker stared at Sparkplug as if he had just been slapped in the faceplate. How he did it, Sunstreaker didn't really know, but it didn't really matter either. He had cared about Alex, as much as he denied it, for a while before they escaped. They'd never started talking until two or three months before, but when they had, he had found the boy's humor and toughness despite all that had happened. "I wasn't allowed near him until about three months ago." Sunstreaker told Sparkplug calmly "I came to get to know him, and I guess I liked him a bit. I never came to... 'Love' him... The past four weeks though." He then added "Being around him so much, really getting to know him." He shook his head.

Sparkplug nodded his head a bit, knowing how awkward this must have been for the mech. Sunstreaker was the last mech to find himself feeling that way about anyone, not counting Sunstreaker, and the man could tell he was still trying to process it all. "It must be hard for someone like you to comprehend that, I know." Sparkplug stood, and stared up at his old friend "But I'm sure you'll accept it more when everything's more official. Or when the time comes, or that matter." He explained, to which Sunstreaker nodded "I've never adopted, but I can imagine, unpredicted adoption is not the easiest to come to terms with." He added.

Sunstreaker stood slightly, leaning against the side of the home, he shook his head. "It isn't. I mean I've never wanted kids, never. I haven't even considered the idea of children." Sunstreaker seemed to try to take a deep breath, but still felt tense "Then this.. This... Kid, shows up and I want that. I just don't, don't get it." Sunstreaker rubbed his foreplate in slight frustration "I simply don't understand why my mind has changed due to... A human." He then added "No offense intended." He added.

"None taken." Sparkplug waved his hand as if to make to say it was no big deal "I guess it would be as equally strange if I were in your shoes, but as a human finding one of your young." Sunstreaker attempted not to laugh at the mental image "Listen, did you hear anything about Spike? Was he... You know?" He began.

Sunstreaker shook his head, almost feeling a tinge of regret at not knowing Spike had been missing the last few years. "I wouldn't worry about his life so much though. He's deeply connected to us, if he's been taken... I have no doubt that he's alive and well, he's worth more to them that way." Sunstreaker explained to which Sparkplug nodded in agreement "Once I'm back at Autobot base, I'll tell them he's missing, where you guys are... Shouldn't be too hard to get him back." Sunstreaker explained.

"I'd go with you, but my duty is with my colony. And moving them would be too hard. We'd be too easily detected." Sparkplug explained, to which Sunstreaker nodded in agreement "Just like it's your duty to be with Alex, though, if you really find this too hard to handle... There are plenty of infertile couples here that might-." He began.

"Sorry, but that will not be happening. I get the fact that humans are better off with their own kind..." Sunstreaker looked thughtful, and carefully stroked Alex's back as he slept with a fingertip "But I fear that being in his position for so long. He could never mix himself into human society. Which, Sparkplug is honestly, a sad truth." He noted, his arms crossed, his thoughts scattered "He's much better off with me. Just trust me on this, integrating him into human society, to accept full-time human company." He tried to think of a way to best describe it "It would be almost impossible. He was a lucky kid, some of them walk on all fours and bark by the time they're his age." He explained.

"I get it, it's better he sticks with who he knows." Sparkplug nodded in somewhat-understanding.

Sunstreaker stood slowly, and turned toward Sparkplug. "I'm going to recharge outside. Don't wake me and I swear if I wake up to dents or chipped paint." Sunstreaker added, to which Sparkplug only nodded allowing Sunstreaker to exit the hut.

It was, after all, going to be a long day that followed.

...

Alex hadn't been around other humans for what seemed like decades. Even if it had only been one decade, it felt like more then that. So to see all of these humans, in only one place, almost sent the boy into a state of shock. There were forty of them in the colony, men, women, and children. Families, couples, and those who were single included. Alex was more or less quite a mused by it, but at the same time, confused. How they all managed to survive eluded him, as most if not all the original human cities were either in ruin or destroyed completely, there was never an in-between as far as he had seen.

Sunstreaker had gone to see one of the map-makers in the village to talk about how to get to California most easily. And thus, Alex was simply getting to know, and get re-acquainted with his own kind. He'd met a few of Sunstreaker's old friends, Sparkplug, followed by Chip Chase, who seemed to be a wheelchair bound genius. And Carly, the old girlfriend of Sparkplug's missing son, Spike, whom Alex couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to. Yet the fact she was taken kept him from pursuing the attraction, for obvious reasons. Though she was the one who had taken the most interest to him.

"So, Sunstreaker has a soft side?" Carly questioned, quite amused by that fact, Alex only nodded with a grin "I always thought that was only possible for Sideswipe. But Sunstreaker? I personally would have thought that hell would freeze over before he was soft to _anyone_." She commented.

"I guess he can be cold sometimes, but I wouldn't say he's mean or anything." Alex shrugged his shoulders slightly "He's been taking care of me for almost a month now. I don't think he's ever complained about it either." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, at which point Carly nodded a bit at him "He's a good guy, he just... I guess he just has a really odd way of showing it." He admitted calmly, as he looked around "Then again, I guess he's obligated to be that way to me, he is my Guardian... Or Dad. I'm not sure what he considers himself, yet." He added, shaking his head.

"Well a Dad typically loves his children." Carly replied, trying to help him figure that out "Has Sunstreaker, ever, you know?"

"He barely agreed to take me in yesterday, Carly. And I doubt he'll honestly... Ever get to _that _point." Alex admitted, knowing that there was a good chance of that "Sunstreaker likes to show he cares about you in different ways then "I love you" and hugs and that stuff." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "He shows it by how protective he is of you. At least, that's how I see it, personally." He explained.

"Sounds like good ole Sunny to me." Carly replied, smirking a bit, Alex only nodded "But at least he's good to you. I'd never expect Sunstreaker to be kind to anyone in that way. But the present situation has changed a lot of people." Alex curtly nodded in agreement "For the worse too, but I try my best not to think of _those_ people." She noted with a tinge of frustration in regards to it "Like whoever betrayed Spike, for that matter." She noted.

"You don't know who did it?" Alex questioned.

"I wish I did so I could kick their sorry ass. But no I don't." Carly stopped and took a deep breath "Listen I'm going to go do something really quick. But it was good talking to you." Alex had a feeling she just wanted to avoid a conversation about Spike.

He had a feeling there was more to this whole thing then he knew, and he hoped he would find out soon. Because in a way, Alex wanted to help, even if he knew nothing about Spike, he did want to help. But he'd let it go for now, as he could smell something cooking in the center of camp. And needless to say, he could definitely use something to eat.

...

A/N: To make this clear, Alex and Carly will NOT be a couple. Spike and Carly are together and it will stay that way. :) Reviews make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Alex shifted uneasily as he tried on the jacket that Sparkplug had lent him. The man had told him that it'd belonged to Spike, but since they'd be on the road again in a few days, he'd make better use of it. Alex found it kind of him, as he didn't have a lot of warm clothes, and graciously accepted it. Especially considering most of the village had gathered in the center of town again that night for yet another meal. They had caught some sort of animal, and were currently in the midst of cooking it. Sunstreaker drank an Energon Cube as usual, keeping close to Alex in case he needed him. A few humans, unable to trust someone who had been with the Decepticons so long, avoided Alex, but the boy brushed it off, having expected it.

Sunstreaker didn't take it as well however, finding it to be a harsh thing to do. Though he tried his best to hold back his natural aggressiveness, for fear of getting both of them kicked out. As Alex stood up to get something to drink Sunstreaker followed him. "Everything alright? No one's being overly cruel, are they?" Sunstreaker asked,frustratedly "Because if they are, just tell me and I'll make their MOTHER's wish they were never born." He noted.

"No D-Sunstreaker, it's fine, the worst I get are uncomfortable glances." Alex told him, carefully taking a bottle of water "You don't have to wory about me all the time, I'm fourteen I can handle it myself." He told Sunstreaker, who nodded a bit "Though I think I kinda scare the crap out of Chip." He admitted.

Sunstreaker noticed the wheelchair-bound scientist, who seemed to eye Alex from afar with an expression of suspicion. Sunstreaker frowned a bit, but knew Chip Chase to be slightly paranoid over a lot of things. As such he didn't take it the wrong way, figuring he'd warm up to Alex eventually. "He's just not sure what you think. Trust me, son, he doesn't dislike you, he just isn't sure he totally can trust you." He shook his head "He'll warm up to you, eventually." He then added "I got us a map, by the way, it'll take us a few weeks to reach our destination, but we aren't as far off as I thought." He admitted.

"Well that's good, you'll be getting home sooner then we thought."

"We'll be getting home, or have you forgotten it's your home too?" Alex grinned a little, liking the sound of that without a doubt "We'll stay here for another day or two and return to hitting the road. We need to get back and report there. And given it could take us up to two months, I want to leave ASAP." Sunstreaker explained, making sure that Alex understood his reasoning "And if you want to stay-." He began.

"Oh please Sunstreaker, you wouldn't last ten seconds out there without me." Alex joked, he patted the mech on the side of the leg calmly "I mean come on Dad, where would you be without your-?" Alex bit his tongue quietly "Sorry, that just kinda slipped." He noted.

Alex was off towards the other humans before Sunstreaker could even respond. Sunstreaker could tell Alex had been mortified by calling Sunstreaker his 'Dad'. It had been a slip of the tongue, as Sunstreaker knew it was early for that. But he definitely was understanding, Alex was just as confused as he was, and it had just slipped. "Alex." Alex stopped a few feet from the others, and turned his head slowly "It's alright, it was a slip of the tongue. Don't get upset, alright? I called you my son, if 'Dad' slips out once in a while, I don't care." He noted, though he felt a little awkward about it.

Alex smiled a bit, and nodded his head before he jogged towards the group as the food was being distributed. Sunstreaker sighed, hearing Alex call him 'Dad' had felt unusually good, but he was still not quite ready for it. By the looks of it, Alex wasn't at all ready for it either, and he didn't want the title to be given until they were both ready. Unless, Primus forbid, things become way _too_ awkward and he screw up the one chance he had been given at responsibility. "I'm actually enjoying responsibility." Sunstreaker's optic twitched slowly, unable to comprehend that "There is something VERY wrong with me." He commented under his breath.

Sunstreaker thought back on what Sparkplug had told him earlier that day, thinking hard on it. Was it love? Could he have really, after all this time avoiding it, could he possibly have started loving Alex like a son? That was bizarre for him to think about it, but not impossible, at least, he believed it wasn't. It was beyond anything he could have ever imagined, needless to say. Yet, he didn't rule it out at all, after all, he'd never experienced that, nor did he know how it worked. "Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker turned his optics down towards Carly "Everything okay?" She questioned.

"Fine. Just thinking." Sunstreaker nodded, then looked down at her "Tell Alex I went on a perimeter check. I'll be back before he heads to bed." He added.

Sunstreaker calmly walked off towards the woods, hoping to clear his thoughts, and feelings. He'd never needed to do it before, but that night, he felt as though it was the best thing he _could_ do. The night air provided a calm for Sunstreaker he didn't quite understand, yet he didn't feel tense, more confused. What did it mean if he really did love Alex like a son? Did he tell him, did he keep it to himself? Did he start showing affection? Which was something he definitely wasn't used to and wasn't sure he was yet prepared for, which did not make things any easier in all honesty.

Yet he did love the boy, and he very well knew that. He was in denial, but he did love him. At first it had simply been like a little brother. But soon after he started taking care of him, that had changed to a Fatherly love. He was confused, but there was one thing he wasn't confused by, and this was clearly it. He stared up at the sky, breathed in deeply and cursed to himself. "Why are you making this so hard for me?" Sunstreaker spoke, as if actually speaking to Primus for once "Put this kid in my care, make me 'love' him, yet I don't get it." He turned to stare down at the ground "Why me?" He muttered to himself.

Yet Sunstreaker somehow knew the answer, it was because he needed to change. His entire life cycle he had never been anything but selfish and he knew it. But with Alex, he now had a reason to start thinking about and putting someone else before himself. Alex had been put in his path to show him another side of himself. As bizarre as it was, this was most likely the case, and even he couldn't deny it. "You have an odd way of teaching lessons, you know that." He added, in hopes that the deity would actually hear him that time.

The sound of rustling behind him caused him to abruptly turn his head, only to find Alex. Who had apparently, or most likely, worried about him, and gone to look for him. "Hey, did... Did I freak you out, Carly said you left in a rush." Alex asked, a little worried, he tilted his head a bit "I know you said I didn't, but I mean... You never need to go for fresh air, seriously. I know you, that's the last thing you ever need." He added.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that punk?" Sunstreaker jested, he chuckled lightly and smirked "I was just thinking about our relationship. I'm having some trouble comprehending how much it's grown, to be honest." The Golden mech took a small breath, and looked at Alex calmly "I never wanted kids, yet I've come to love of all things a... Human, as a son." He crouched low at this, seeing Alex's bewildered face "For someone like me, it's a bizarre feeling." He admitted.

"Did you just tell me you love me like a son?"

Sunstreaker paused for a moment, realizing he had, and without realizing it too. "Yeah, I uh... I guess I did." Sunstreaker blinked a little and stroked the side of Alex's arm with a forefinger gently "Lucky for my rep, no one else was around to hear that." Alex chuckled a little, still completely bewildered by what he'd heard.

That's when Alex dared to do what no one, even Sideswipe, had dared to do to Sunstreaker before. He stepped forward, and hugged the golden mech's thumb, to Sunstreaker's own surprise. Of all the reactions he had expected from Alex, hugging him was the last thing he had on his mind. With a finger however, he gently curved around, and returned it. Perhaps out of the shock of it, perhaps out of the heat of the moment, or perhaps because secretly, he'd wanted to. "I love you too Sunstreaker." Alex whispered.

Sunstreaker smiled a bit, knowing they'd been holding that in probably the entire time they'd been on the road. It felt as though a great wait hand been lifted from him, finally getting it out of the way, and off of his chest. Carefully, he scooped the young man into his palm, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Enough with the sentimental stuff. You're gonna make me too soft." Sunstreaker stated, trying to hold in how good his spark felt at that moment "You need to eat, whether you're hungry or not." He noted.

Sunstreaker carried the young man back off toward the village, allowing himself to react. This had all been easier to get through then he thought, yet on the other hand, he knew this would complicate things, severely. The second any of his enemies learned, they'd take advantage of Alex the first chance they got. They'd probably screw over Soundwave, and keep him hostage for revenge, Because Primus knew Sunstreaker had made more then a couple of enemies over the vorns of war.

But he swore to himself silently, there and then, that he'd_ never_ let that happen.

...

A/N: Man that was a hard one to write, as I wanted to capture Sunstreaker's emotions effectively. Hope I succeeded. :) Reviews make my day! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jason awakened in a cold sweat, his breathing labored, and his stomach churning. He'd been sick for a few days now, in yet he still wasn't used to this. The stomach flu sucked, there was no way around that, yet he still wished the pain would go away. He shifted a bit, his head rested against his pillow. He felt two metal fingers on his forehead, knowing Jazz must have heard him shift positions. "Still have a fever." Jazz noted, he stared at Jason with concern "Are you feeling any better? If not, I really need to getcha to Ratchet." He noted.

"Please don't take me to Ratchet the Hatchet again." Jason groaned as he sat up, to stare up at Jazz "I swear, I'm fine. I just feel a little out of it. I'm fine Ja-." The boy hadn't even finished the sentence before he had vomited onto Jazz "Oh man, I'm so sorry." He quickly told his adopted Father in a panic.

Jazz pulled him out of bed calmly, that had settled it, they needed to see Ratchet. Jazz didn't know what was wrong with him, they had thought a stomach flu, but even with medicine it wasn't going away. "Sorry, son. But you're going to Ratchet, right now." Jazz told him as he carried the human out of the quarters, and started down the hallway "I know you don't like his bedside manner, but I could care less. I don't want to sit around while you're blowing chunks." He noted, then sighed "How bad is the pain?" He questioned.

"Not as bad as yesterday, but it still hurts." Jason commented as he snuggled into the palm of Jazz's hand.

The Med Bay was a slight distance from Jazz's room, so he was careful not to jostle the child around too much. As they entered, Jazz barely managed to avoid a toss of a wrench already whizzing by him, hitting the side of the wall nearby with a clank. Jazz barely got a glimpse of a retreating red blurr, otherwise known as Sideswipe, as he bolted down the hallway. The white and red colored medic known as Ratchet seemed to be ready to rip someone in two. "Don't tell me he got YOU too." Ratchet growled lowly.

"Not here for me doc bot." Jazz explained, and nodded down at Jason "I need you to do a second check-up on my little buddy here." He explained.

Ratchet attempted to calm himself down, knowing he was likely scaring the kid. Considering Jason had done nothing to aggravate him, not yet anyway. "Not feeling well still, eh little one?" Ratchet questioned, the boy shook his head quietly and timidly "Alright, bring him in, I'll do some more scans. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of it." He told Jazz with a small curt nod.

Jazz settled Jason down on a medical berth as instructed, and Ratchet started immediately. Initially, he found nothing, but eventually, he found a small virus, taking a deep breath. "Tell me, has your throat been sore?" Jason nodded his head calmly "Bronchidus, that's what he has. We've been giving him the wrong medicine, which is why he hasn't gotten better." Jazz frowned for a moment, feeling a little stupid "You'd be smart to get him some things to occupy his time with, Jazz. He's going to be staying in bed for at least a week." He noted.

"A whole week?" Jason whined.

"Unless you want to get worse, _yes_ a whole week." Ratchet replied.

Jason groaned a bit, but knew that Ratchet probably knew best, after all, he was the resident medic. The best medic in the world according to most. He only nodded his head after a moment, giving in, he figured it was useless fighting. "Don't worry too much, bud. I'll keep you company and bring stuff into our quarters." Jazz smiled down at Jason, who smiled back up at him calmly "I can take a week of patrol off, just need someone to cover my shifts." He added.

Jazz carefully lifted Jason up and carried the boy out. Though a sinking suspicion in Jason told him there was more to this then just a sickness. It was a sense of dread, or perhaps, sadness, he knew something had happened, but he didn't know what. And if something had happened, he could only hope it did not involve Tony.

...

The day that they had to leave was a sad one for Alex. Though they hadn't spent a lot of time at the village, he was definitely going to miss it. It had been the place where he finally had a moment where he knew he had a family, and a home with Sunstreaker. So perhaps, that was one of the many reasons he was going to miss it. It had brought them together as a Father and a son, in its own strange way. Sparkplug had given him a few things for the long drive to the base, a softer blanket and pillow, some food, water, fresher clothing, and finally given him the jacket he'd allowed him to borrow. "You take good care of that kid, Sunstreaker." Sparkplug told the large golden mech "If I get news that you ditched him somewhere, I won't be happy." He joked.

"Pffftttt, I won't be ditching him ANYWHERE." Sunstreaker grinned, cockily, he added "Whether he likes it or not, he's got me for a Dad now. Meaning he's stuck with me for the long haul." He smirked a bit, Alex only smiled back up at him in response "I'm kinda obligated to take care of the ones I love." He noted, roughing up his son's hair with a forefinger "If I find out what happened to Spike, we will find him." He told him calmly.

"It's much appreciated, Sunstreaker." Sparkplug nodded, then turned to Alex "Now you keep that Father of yours in-line. Don't let him try any Jet Judo with you around." He noted, Alex gave him a confused look "Oh believe me, wait until you cross pass with the Seekers if you do. You'll know what Jet Judo is." He grinned lightly "Hopefully from a SAFE distance." He added.

"Oh don't worry, I know how to keep my old man in line." Alex teased.

"Watch it, call me 'old' one more time punk, and you won't live to see your fifteenth birthday." Sunstreaker snorted.

Alex chuckled then turned to Carly who smiled a bit, and looked up at Sunstreaker for a while. "I guess I should wish the two of you luck. Even if I have bets on who kills who first." Alex chuckled lightly at Carly's joke "But in all seriousness, if you guys do find Spike. Tell him I'm still waiting." She stated, then turned to Alex, and hugged him calmly, Alex hugged her back, looking over his shoulder, and grinning at Sunstreaker with a thumbs up, which he returned "I saw that." She noted.

"Sorry." Alex chuckled nervously as she let go.

"And for the record, Alex. I'm twenty-six." She stated as if matter-of-factly.

Alex's mouth practically dropped at this, to say he was stunned would be an understatement. Sunstreaker patted his son on the back carefully, and grinned. "Tough break little buddy, better luck next time." Sunstreaker told him as he transformed calmly.

As Alex turned to shake hands with Sparkplug, he found himself unexpectedly pulled into a hug again. Alex hesitated, but awkwardly hugged back, as Sparkplug had been a good man, and he'd treated him well. "No hand shaking in this family kid." Sparkplug commented as he also let him go "As far as I'm concerned, you're as much a Witwicky as you are in Sunstreaker's family. So you'd better treat him _well_ Sunstreaker." He noted.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'd treat a son of mine anything less then well." Sunstreaker stated bluntly, though the first part was more joking a tone "Now you're sure neither of you want to come with us? It might help us find Spike faster if he really is taken." He added.

"I'd come, but... I have commitments here." Carly nodded.

Alex nodded, and climbed into Sunstreakers backseat, setting up his new bed items. He turned to look out the window one last time as Sunsteaker drove away. Silently he wondered if they'd ever see Sparkplug or Carly again. He sighed, and leaned against the seats, his mind drifting to the past few days. How much had changed. How much everything had changed on account of running into those two. "Hey, everything okay? I'd think you'd not be shutting up after that week." Sunstreaker commented.

"Just reflecting Sunstreaker." Alex replied as he leaned against the door "You think we'll ever see them again?" He questioned.

"Once we've overthrown the Decepticon scum. I'd be more then happy to take you to see the Witwicky's again." Sunstreaker told him calmly "After all, I'm sure you'd like at least human contact every so often, right?" He questioned.

"I... I would really like that." He noted.

"Though so, now... Let's get going now, we still have at least a month left on this journey." Sunstreaker noted as he drove along the path that he had downloaded into his memory banks "I'm itching to get home, and show off my new son." He noted, Alex rolled his eyes, Sunstreaker always was one to like to show-off, no matter what he was showing off "I have a feeling that Sides is gonna love you, kid. You're JUST like him when he was your age." He noted.

"You really think your brother will like me? He won't think I'm... Intruding?" Alex questioned.

"Of course not! It's been just the two of us for a long time. I think if anything he'll just be stunned I actually found a kid." Sunstreaker mused a bit, then added calmly "Needless to say, I'm not the having kids type." He explained.

"Really? I never noticed." Alex joked.

Sunstreaker drove on with a newfound confidence in his spark. As much as he knew it would be a challenge. Sparkplug had convinced him that he was doing the right thing. And perhaps, just maybe, being a Dad wouldn't be as bad as he had suspected after all.

...

A/N: Originally was going to do a full Jason chapter. But I wanted to put Sunny and Alex on the road again to progress their story forward. Reviews make my day! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Alex jostled himself awake, his body feeling slightly uneasy that morning. As though a bit ancy to wake up for one reason or another. Calmly nestling into Sunstreaker's seats. The darkness of the night quickly caused him to realize it wasn't morning, it was still evening. Looking at the clock, which was linked up to Sunstreaker, and therefore still worked, it read eleven o'clock. He hadn't even slept two hours, he realized. He quickly realized how weak he felt, and tired, he felt really tired too. Alex knew what was wrong, but he didn't want to believe it, he was not getting sick, he told himself, he couldn't be. "Alex?" Sunstreaker questioned "What are you doing up kid? Your bedtime passed an hour ago." He noted.

"Sunstreaker, I don't feel so good." Alex moaned a bit, he rubbed his throat calmly, thankful he didn't have to puke "My throats burning and I'm..." He rested his head against the pillow, unsure of what else to say.

Sunstreaker was quick to open his subspace, retracting the medicines Sparkplug had given him. They'd predicted that with it being winter, there was a chance, however small, that Alex might get sick. Luckily, the medics at the village had started to create herbal medicines that apparently worked. His hologram appeared moments later, resting a hand upon his forehead, Alex's fever wasn't bad, but his forehead was pretty warm. "You've got a fever, but my internal systems... They're saying it's not too bad, luckily." He noted, taking a small capsule labeled 'Cold', he turned to Alex "Sparkplug's a lifesaver for giving me some of the herbal medicines. Or we'd be in deep slag right now." He muttered.

"You should be focusing on driving." Alex said with a quiet cough.

"Alexander Daniel Streaker." Sunstreaker stated, Alex tilted his head a bit "Yeah, I gave you a full name. Figured you were overdue for one." He began with a shrug to which Alex smirked "But more to the point, I AM the car Alex. I can drive and take care of you at the same time." He carefully moved a second blanket they had over his body "You're freezing too, should have told me. It's the dead of fragging winter." He carefully took the capsule and uncapped it "Two drops, he said it'll taste like crap, but it helps." He told Alex calmly as the boy opened his mouth.

The taste that entered Alex's mouth nearly made him vomit. But he managed to hold it in, for fear of what Sunstreaker would do to him if he had. Sunsteaker carefully capped the capsule, and stared down at Alex, who coughed lightly. He could only frown, concerned more then any other emotion. He'd never dealt with a sick human, and now he had to take care of his son, while on the road, for the first time in his long life, he wished that Ratchet was around. "Relax Alex, you need to at least TRY and relax your body. You're just gonna get worse otherwise." He noted, shifting the blankets further over him "That warm enough?" Alex nodded his head "Good. Now, does anything else hurt?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Carefully lowering the sleeve of Alex's shirt a moment, he checked the earlier wound. It appeared to have started healing with no signs of immediate infection. Sunstreaker sighed a bit, nodding, and leaning back. "Alright, so you clearly contracted it by some other means." Sunstreaker took a deep breath, and stroked his cheek calmly "Take it easy little man. You're gonna be fine, but you're going to need to take it easy." He explained, disappearing calmly "Go to sleep Alex, the medicine should help. But you need to get your rest." He added "If you need anything tell me, alright?" He questioned.

Alex nodded a bit, and forced his body to fall asleep. As difficult as it was, he finally managed to relax his body enough to where it allowed him to sleep. He could feel an odd sensation as he slept, a gently caress along his head. Whether he had imagined it or Sunstreaker really had been comforting him, he didn't know, but he none-the-less relaxed, and carefully snuggled into the seats, comfortable, calmed, and in his own way, comforted. Hopefully by the time he woke up, he'd feel much better, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up after all. Sunstreaker on the other hand, leaned back and sighed. It was not exactly going to be the easiest job in the world, but he'd hopefully get used to it.

"Tell me again why I want to be a parent." Sunstreaker whispered to himself with a small groan.

As usual, the answer never came, but Sunstreaker was glad it didn't. The fact of the matter was, he was now a Father, and for whatever bizarre reason, he didn't want that to change. Though at this point, he was wishing he hadn't come to love him as a son, but by some miracle of Primus, he had been doing a good job so far. Yet, he now had to deal with a sick kid, a _sick_kid of all things. It was as if Primus's odd sense of humor had apparently hit an all time level of annoying. Sighing, he continued on through the drive, feeling good to know he'd soon be home and no longer taking care of Alex on his own.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up royally before that.

...

Jazz couldn't help but utter a sigh of complete relief when Jason finally woke up feeling better. He'd not minded taking care of Jason, even stopping by an old toy shop on a patrol when he couldn't get someone to cover his turn, and getting him a Get Well Soon Teddy Bear. Of course, he had had to clean it off as it wasn't in the best shape, but it hadn't been too bad, to him at least. Now that he was feeling better, it was easier to get bonding time in, something he knew they had to work on. "Now this, my little buddy, is a basketball." Jazz told Alex as he grinned from receptor to receptor, and spun the round orange ball on his finger "Which is what this sport is named for." He noted.

"Yeah Jazz, I got that." Jason chuckled a little at his adoptive Father's statement of the painfully obvious.

"I guess that was a little too obvious, eh?" Jazz chuckled as well, and shook his head "Come on though, kiddo, it'll be fun." He carefully passed the ball to Jason who managed to catch it "Alright, now, crouch, and flex yourself, then just... Shoot." He noted.

Jason stared at Jazz for a moment, then around them. They had found the hoop off base, at a barely standing court in the town it was located in. As such he wondered, quietly, what would happen if he missed the hoop and they lost the ball. Taking a deep breath, he slowly shot for the hoop, it flew for a few seconds before dropping. Bouncing for a moment before stopping. "Not bad, not bad, you almost had that one." Jazz noted as he kicked it back over to Jason "Just put a little more force into it." He explained.

Jason tried yet again, this time, Jazz watched with his mouth opened slightly as it went in with a quiet swish of the net. Jazz caught the ball before it landed on the ground, and stared at it, then at Jason. "Way to go little dude!" Jazz smiled brightly and tossed it back to Jason "Think you can do that again?" Jason gave an eager nod, the same result, and catch by Jazz "Primus, you're a natural kid. This is a full-size hoop!" He grinned proudly.

Jason's cheeks flushed as Jazz said this, feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise. Jazz simply grinned however, about to toss the ball back when he suddenly dropped it. "Jason, run!" He hollared.

Jason didn't know what was happening, not until the loud screech sounded. Jason turned his head quickly to see the yellow Decepticon Eagle known as Buzzsaw arming his guns, blasting at Jason's feet. It tripped Jason onto his back, to which the child screamed with fear, and crawled back quickly. It was him, the same Decepticon that had taken his brother, he was _back_. From the side, he also heard, and therefore saw the approaching form of a red version of the same bird, Laserbeak. Jazz's blaster was out rather quickly, taking aim, he managed to clip Buzzsaw in the side as he was poising to snatch Jason off the ground.

"Get away from my son you fragging pit-spawn!" Jazz snarled.

Buzzsaw attempted to straighten himself, but Jason had already gotten to his feet and bolted for Jazz at top speed. Lazerbeak however, was too fast for Jazz to even notice as he swooped down, claws outstretched. Jason let out a startled and terrified scream of horror as the claws dug into his shoulders, and lifted him right off of the ground. Jazz knew this hadn't been a random snatch job either, because only one would go after a human at a time. Someone had tipped neighboring Decepticons off about Jason, and he knew it. "LET HIM GO!" Jazz shouted, aiming and firing at Laserbeak.

But he had already taken to the air too far for any blasts to hit him. Leaving the clipped and downed Buzzsaw on the ground. Jazz stormed towards the yellow Decepticon in a blind furry. "WHO SENT YOU!" Jazz lifted him by the neck, knowing it had not been Soundwave, or he would have been present.

Buzzsaw didn't speak, only glared daggers at Jazz, who couldn't help but want to rip him in half. Jazz's thoughts quickly turned to the Decepticon base deeper in the city. Where they kept Autobot prisoners, where they'd once kept Oliver the one time he'd been abducted. He watched Laserbeak's movements carefully, and could tell that was exactly where the bird was headed. Whether Soundwave was temporarily stationed there, or he had been working for someone else, he didn't know or care. All he knew was that the Decepticons were going to get a few unwanted visitors on their doorstep.

...

Laserbeak tightened his grip on Jason considerably as the ten year old kicked and squirmed. Taking kids was easy, getting them to the base was the hard part. When they were capturing them for sale, also known as 'Collecting' it was easy, they usually netted them or had someone else do so. But this boy was a prisoner, and as such he had to simply carry him by his bare claws, and keep him in-line. He'd gone looking to take the human, Oliver, but someone as young as Jason had seemed to be the easier prey.

He descended upon the Decepticon base calmly, the hatch of what was known as the Nemesis carefully opened, and he slowly flew through it. He dropped Jason unceremoniously onto the ground as he did so. The boy got up, and made an attempt to run away, only to find his path blocked by the snarling form of Ravage. The blue form of Soundwave, who had been stationed at the Nemesis for a few days, stepped from the shadows. "Well done Lazerbeak." He said, his voice showing no emotion as per usual "Ravage, objective: Situate our prisoner." He ordered calmly.

Ravage let out a low growl that almost sounded like a chuckle, and nudged Jason roughly towards where the prisoners were kept. Jason could only wonder what the Decepticons wanted, if not to sell him, then what? His body trembled from fear, and tears filled his eyes. But it got him no sympathy, he was a prisoner to the Decepticons, and as a result, he was at their complete and utter mercy.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow lots of favs and alerts! Thanks guys! It means a lot! :D That's what keeps me writing.

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 12**

10 YEARS EARLIER

The Decepticon's pet shop was unusually disturbing for a pet shop. For Alex at the time, it wasn't even because he and thousands of other humans were the merchandise, at four he didn't even comprehend that. For him, it was the sights, sounds, and smells. It was the itchy clothes made of fur they put you in, it was the fact that it was so dim and dark that you could barely see the hand in front of your face. Children were put in cages with adults, in little 'family' units. Though he and the man he'd been put in with were far from a family, he barely acknowledged him.

Alex was playing with his small green ball the day he was bought. It was a normal day in the shop, lots of shrieking and screaming, wailing, and the like. Soundwave entered that morning as a man on a mission. Nearly the entire base he'd been stationed on had at least one pet, maybe more. He'd liked the sound of keeping an organic pet, and as such, he'd finally decided to seek one out to bring home. He had a collar, a leash (for when the Cassettes wanted to take the pet out for a walk, given the human's size), a cage, bedding, food, water, dishes for both, a toilet, and the like. Now all that he was missing was a human.

Alex caught his optic almost immediately. He was young, meaning he would last a long time, and for owners, longevity was a big thing. It also meant he'd be easy to train, and he could easily raise him. Soundwave looked in on Alex who stared at the mech curiously. Alex only waved, smiling widely, completely unaware of what was happening. "This one." Soundwave told the store owner, pointing Alex out "He will make quite a fine pet." He noted.

Soundwave reached in with his finger, and rubbed Alex's chin fondly before retracting his finger. Alex was lifted from the cage by his handler, and settled gently into Soundwave's waiting hands. Immediately, Alex began examining his new owner, tugging at fingers, crawling around. Soundwave merely stroked the thick of his back. Settling a blue, metal collar around his neck while he was distracted. Alex didn't even tug, earning him a gentle pet on the head. "Good boy." Soundwave said, as usual, no emotions in his voice "You will call me Master from now on." He then added the few words that would torment him forever, even if he didn't know it "Welcome to the Decepticons, pet."

...

PRESENT DAY

Alex woke up feeling better then he had been, but not by much. They had stopped the night before clearly, as Sunstreaker was parked in an old parking complex. He shifted his body over, and snuggled against the seats. He felt oddly safe and despite the sickness, better, to know he wasn't facing it alone. When he had been sick, and Soundwave's pet, he'd given him a shot, and then left him to recover. Sunstreaker had given him medicine and watched over him, and he knew that he had, as he had opened his eyes once or twice to see Sunstreaker's holoform looming over him. "Morning, kid." Alex smiled and nodded at the radio "Feeling any better?" He questioned.

"A little, but I still feel sort of... Sick." Alex noted, he felt Sunstreaker's hologram carefully seat himself beside him "Doesn't help that I... Had a bad dream." Alex settled for not telling the mech that it had been about the day Soundwave had bought him "It's nothing though." He muttered.

"Yeah, I know what 'nothing' means, when I was your age, that was my favorite word." Sunstreaker scoffed, not even buying it for a moment "I have the same types of nightmares from my time in the Gladitorial Ring on Cybertron. Every night." He noted, staring his 'adopted' son in the eyes "You don't have to hide things out of fear, we all have our own, dark pasts these days, it's a sad factor we all have in common." He added.

"You were a Gladiator?" Alex questioned.

"I was one of the best, I always say I loved it. But frankly, I hated it. The same might not be said if I had been killing Decepticons." Sunstreaker looked unamused, his hologram closed his eyes for a moment "I was forced to kill my own kind. Autobots. Sides and I were kidnapped into it, they brainwashed us into liking it." He shook his head and stared at Alex "You aren't the only one with demons, Alex, we all have them." He told him quietly.

Alex stared at Sunstreaker, unsure as to whether to ask what he meant by that or not. He settled for not doing so, figuring Sunstreaker didn't want to talk about killing his friends, if that's what they were, and by the sounds of it, it was. Suddenly, realization hit him all at once, this was why Sunstreaker had taken him that day. The mech had been reminded of himself, kidnapped, and forced to do something he did not wish to. "That's why you saved me, wasn't it?" Sunstreaker stared at him, puzzled "I reminded you of yourself in the Gladitorial Ring. Kindapped, caged, and forced to do something?" He questioned.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't leave you to be like me. I know you claimed you'd liked the attention..." Sunstreaker began, then sighed "But he wasn't giving you love, _they_ weren't. What you get from me is love. To love someone, you have to take care of them, not just put up with them." He scowled a bit, trying to keep himself as calm as possible "How that fragging glitch of a Decepticreep could treat someone like you that way, I'll never know. But I'd never have forgiven myself for leaving someone in a similar situation to my early childhood." He scoffed.

"How young were you?"

"I got out of it when I was eleven vorns, eleven years old in other words. Got in there when I was barely eight vorns." Sunstreaker muttered, shaking his head "Lucky for me, we got liberated, and Sideswipe and I were adopted by a good family unit. The Leader of Cybertron himself, Optimus Prime, and his sparkmate, Elita-1." Alex's mouth gaped open as he stared at Sunstreaker "They were barren, and they liked us, what can I say?" He questioned.

"Robots can be barren?"

"Yes, if two sparkmate's, or a couple's sparks cannot merge together. They cannot produce another spark." Sunstreaker knew that Alex knew what a spark was by now, so he didn't bother explaining "It's the same way if our sparks have certain conditions. But for me, I have neither one. I just... I haven't had the desire to have kids before I met a certain smart-aft." He roughed up Alex's hair as the boy chuckled a bit "I'd be happy with just raising you frankly. I'm sure Sides will want a part in it too. But I'm no even sure I want to settle down." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" Alex questioned, coughing lightly from all the talking they were doing "Don't you want a wife?" He questioned.

"Someday, of course I'd like to be bonded, but I'm still young. Plenty of time for that." Sunstreaker replied thoughtfully, he shook his head and looked at Alex "Besides, once I get back, I'm going to have enough on my plate. I have my job, my patrols, and now I'll be raising you almost full time." He shook his head a bit "Plus Sides and I will go back to pulling our pranks and all. I don't have time for a relationship." He settled the boys blankets over him carefully "I'll likely have Great-Grandchildren before I have a 'wife', as you put it." He told him with an amused snort.

"Something tells me, any kids I have, and so forth are going to be spoiled rotten by you." Alex teased, his voice growing hoarse now.

"Very possible indeed, youngling." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement, he likely would be one to spoil his grandchildren, heck he'd probably spoil Alex "Now relax your vocal receptors. Primus, I can barely hear your voice." He told him, putting his hand on his mouth for emphasis "I don't want you to get worse, and besides. This talk is kinda pointless." He rolled his eyes a bit "A talk for another day. Years from now. Hopefully not with you." Alex let out a quiet chuckle at this.

Sunstreaker sighed a bit, Alex was sometimes too curious about his personal life for his own good. But he'd allow it for now, knowing that Alex was simply curious of how big his family actually was. He just hoped it would stop before they got to base.

...

They'd put Jason in a large cell like the rest of the Autobots, but one with bars close enough together that he could not squeeze through them. Yet, just to make sure, they'd also made sure to put shackles on the wall, and put them around his wrists, and ankles. The chains extended out enough, so that he could move and lie down, but not much else. Ravage kept close guard at him, but offered him no harm. Ravage actually was not mean at all, though he watched his movements closely, he didn't seem to attack him, or try to scare him. But it was more because, quite frankly, Ravage was trained to fight Autobots, capturing kids and scaring them was pointless to him.

Though he did keep Jason amused, seeing no reason not to. Scaring the boy, causing him to be afraid, all it would do was cause lots of crying and whining. If he kept Jason amused and oblivious to the fact he was being used against his Father, he'd have to deal with little more then giggles. His experience with Alex, Soundwave's runaway pet, had made him more able to deal with human kids. Being he had actually been friendly to Alex, he knew what amused human children around ten years of age, as they had owned Alex well after and before that. Mostly he let the boy stroke his head, and would put his paw in, and retract it every so often in a type of game. It kept the boy amused, and mostly quiet, as well as making his job easier.

The click of a nearby door got both of their attentions. Swindle, whom owned the pet shops nearby, and Soundwave stepped inside. Jason stared up as both of them entered calmly, making their way to Jason's cage. "Ohhhh he's really young, isn't he?" Swindle grinned widely, and turned toward Soundwave "You want to know how much to ransom him for? Hard to put a price on one this rare." He noted.

"Logic is to keep him then?" Soundwave questioned.

"Nah, if you're not going to ransom him, I'll take him to the shops. I can tell you an aftload of buyers who'd want someone this rare." Swindle noted, Soundwave's optics flashed "Right, not happening. Well, given the age, and how he's an Autobot kid." He then added "No less then 100 grand in credits." He noted "If not, I'd threaten to kill him or put him in a shop too. That'll get them paying." He noted.

Jason could only silently wonder what that meant, but he wasn't sure he even wanted to know. And as he was soon going to learn, ignorance, in this case, was indeed bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Sunstreaker was much more relaxed when Alex woke up better the next day. The herbal medicine had definitely does its job. But he'd made sure that Alex got changed into a long sleeved shirt, his jacket, a pair of jeans, and shoes. Enough to keep him warmer this time, since he didn't want to deal with Alex sick again. He didn't like seeing him sick, and it took a lot to take care of him to top it all off. Plus, they were stopping over for the day in an abandoned town, and as they were going to be outside most of the time, it was best to keep him from freezing to death.

Alex looked on a building quietly to the point where Sunstreaker knew something was wrong. His eyes were scanning every inch of it, even through the snow that had started to fall. Sunstreaker made her way forward toward the building. The words 'ORPHANAGE' stuck out, and Sunstreaker knew at once what was happening. How Alex knew it was his orphanage was hard to understand, but he could tell Alex just knew. "That's where you lived?" Sunstreaker questioned, Alex turned his head, and gave a quiet nod of his head "We can leave if you need to. I won't make you-." He began.

"No, it's snowing and we're both tired. I'm fine." Alex told Sunstreaker quietly, rubbing the tears that had formed in his eyes away "It's just hard to believe they're all gone, Sunstreaker. Seeing it basically blasted apart... It's just..." He shifted his feet a bit, and stared at the ground "I always wanted to believe someone got away, but I guess not." He felt a gentle arm around his shoulders, and turned his head to find Sunstreaker's hologram beside him "Really, I'm alright, Sunstreaker." He noted.

"I don't buy it." Sunstreaker told him bluntly, rubbing the boy's back carefully "For all you know, they escaped, just like you. Found good parents... I mean, there are a lot of Autobot spies in there Alex." He noted, trying to stay positive to make him feel better "Though none of them are probably _anywhere_ near as awesome as I am." He got a low laugh from Alex, who finally brought himself to smile "Come on, you don't need to stand here and keep looking. It won't help you any." He told him quietly, leading Alex away from the orphanage, not wanting him to be depressed all day "Come on kid, I have a surprise for you." He noted.

Alex blinked at Sunstreaker a little, but allowed him to lead him away. They walked a few feet before coming upon an old toy store. To Alex's surprise, it was still standing and in pretty good shape. He smiled a bit wider then usual, he'd been so used to pet toys and stuff that he'd never gotten the chance to really go to an actual toy store. "Whoa, still standing and everything." Alex looked up at Sunstreaker "Can I?" He questioned.

"I didn't bring you here just to show it off. Just don't go through and get too much stuff. It all has to go in my subspace!" Sunstreaker told him, even as Alex had already rushed into the toy store "Somehow I just know I'm going to regret this." He rolled his eyes a bit.

Alex had already gotten into the store calmly, his eyes moving along the aisles. There were a lot of things, he'd probably have to clean, and dry off any stuffed animals he decided to take. And many of the toys were broken, but there were a few that were still standing and in rather good condition. A few figures were cool looking, and the stuffed animals were pretty nice. But Alex wasn't exactly sure what to take. His fingers traced along the toys slowly, coming upon a small green teddy bear, which was actually not as dirty as he had expected, as well as his favorite color. He carefully tossed it into a cart that had been discarded.

He was careful not to choose anything too big. A portable gaming system was next, though he knew it was likely going to last him a few days, as it was battery powered. Though the one he had came with batteries, lucky for him, as there were no other battery packs left. Carefully collecting the stuff he'd gotten, and exited. Sunstreaker was leaning against the building, his eyes stared down upon him. "Nice choices, small and should provide a good distraction for you." He then pointed at the game "Good for hand-eye coordination too, you'll definitely need that on the base." He noted.

"Why, is it dangerous?"

"With a hard-aft like me for a Dad? I have enemies on both sides. So yeah, you could say that." Sunstreaker shrugged, to which Alex blinked, hoping that was a joke "And no, that is not a joke. I've been called a sociopath more then once. But honestly, I'm far from it." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "I can be cold, but that's because we're at war, and you had to grow up fast on Cybertron. I didn't have time for 'fun'." He then looked at Alex calmly "Don't let yourself do the same thing, kid. Enjoy your childhood while you can." He noted.

"What do you mean, you had to grow up?" Alex questioned.

"I was exposed to the war at a young age. Sideswipe was always... I guess you could say, the goofy one. Someone had to be the voice of reason of sorts." Sunstreaker noted, he shook his head "I guess you could call it, the mature brother. Though I tended to... I guess you could say, take care of Sideswipe. Make sure he didn't get himself offlined." He scoffed a bit, and looked down at the ground, then back at Alex "Which meant entering the war before he'd even graduated the Academy, and fighting. Something, make no mistake, I enjoy." He noted, turning to Alex "After all they did to me, my brother, and other victims of the ring... Those fraggers deserve it." He noted, Alex could see the anger rising in Sunstreaker, slowly.

"So that's why you've always been kinda... Cold?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, call me a sociopath my aft, I'm far from it. If I was, I'd slagging be with the Decepticons." Sunstreaker said, clearly upset by the accusations "The whole reason I joined the Autobots was to protect, and to have my revenge. But mostly the former." He took a deep, inward breath "But we all have labels, I guess. And I've always just shrugged them off, I know who I am, and why I'm the way I am." He slowly calmed himself down "And by now, you know I'm not one either. Because had I been, I'd never have admitted what I did, or even cared about you." He noted.

"I know Dad." Alex finally mustered the courage to call Sunstreaker that without freaking out "You're honestly... And I never thought I'd say this after I first met you. But..." He took a deep breath "You were the best thing that happened to me. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a pet. I'd be going through hell... Maybe you just, you know, need to show it more, then just with me and your brother, you know?" He explained, he put his hands in his pockets "I don't think I could ever thank you enough, Sunstreaker." He added calmly.

Sunstreaker stared at Alex with a small smile, maybe he was right. Though he'd never stop being a hard-aft, he could start showing a different side to him. "Yeah well maybe I should." Sunstreaker scooped the boy up, and settled him on his shoulder "And honestly, just putting up with me is thanks enough. Though making that 'Dad' thing permanent might too." He couldn't actually believe he was saying that "I'm... Actually starting to like the sound of that." He admitted.

"Really?" Alex questioned, Sunstreaker nodded a bit "Okay, who the heck are you and what have you done with my Foster Dad?" He chuckled.

"Oh haha, you little runt. Don't take my generosity for granted, punk." Sunstreaker poked his son calmly in the ribs, chuckling himself "I might not always be this generous." He admitted, only half-joking.

Alex only rolled his eyes, already knowing Sunstreaker was serious. Though Alex had seen his soft side a lot, he'd also seen his cold side. While he didn't like it, the more he got to know Sunstreaker, the more he actually understood why he was that way. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his body against Sunstreaker, and closed his eyes. He had meant what he told him, completely. Sunstreaker had done a lot for him, as uncharacteristic as it might have been for him, he hadn't cared, he'd taken him in, fed, clothed, and taken care of him. "I take it your friends will never let you live this down." Alex teased Sunstreaker calmly.

"Most likely I'll be teased and joked about for about a day. Then I'll scare the slag out of them." Sunstreaker grinned a bit, knowing he probably would do it "Besides, who gives a slag? My personal life is my own, right?" He questioned as he walked along the street, Alex stared back at the orphanage one more time "You wanna go in? Pay your respects or whatever?" He questioned.

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, but knew it would be too hard. As much as he wanted to, he could never bring himself to do that. He didn't want to break down in front of Sunstreaker, not when he was as tough as he was. "No, it's too hard." Alex admitted quietly, he put his hand on the mech's shoulder "Let's go..." He noted "I'm tired and I'm ready for bed." He admitted.

Sunstreaker nodded, and turned toward the orphanage himself before leaving towards a better place of shelter. They both felt a little better then they had before, which surprised them more then anything. But it was a good surprise. And Alex felt almost relieved, finally leaving the past behind, or at least he hoped he was.

...

A/N: Not sure if Alex should actually end up going back after all to make actual peace. What do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Alex rested his head against the pillow he'd been given by Sparkplug, pulling the fur blankets over himself a little more. They'd found a discarded mattress in the building they'd sheltered themselves in, and thus, he slept even more soundly that night. It was old, but it was unusually soft, and durable, enough to afford comfort and allow Sunstreaker to sleep without his weight on his seats. When he came out of recharge, it was still snowing, and thus, Sunstreaker let his son continue to sleep, figuring they still weren't heading out that day. As Alex seemed to shift uneasily, Sunstreaker instinctively stroked his back, relaxing the young human, who clearly had been in the midst of a nightmare.

Sunstreaker was quiet as to stand, and move from where Alex slept, wishing for some time alone before he woke up. He peered from the window and out into the city briefly, keeping watch for any stray hunters who might pose a thread to the boy. His optics settled on a single figure in the snow. He shifted slightly, moving himself out of view, he ran over his scans of the creature. It was Decepticon, that much he knew, and as such, he carefully removed his riffle. Ready to blast the thing apart if they so much as walked in and eyed Alex.

And yet, something was off. As he came closer, and closer, the color scheme became more familiar, as did the energy signature. Sunstreaker knew the signature, and person, at once: Skyfire. The winged, red and white mech made it to the entrance before collapsing. "Skyfire!" Sunstreaker bellowed, rushing forward, and waking Alex without even meaning to "Easy, man." He noted as Skyfire attempted to lift himself, and stared up at Sunstreaker "You're safe." He noted.

"No I'm not, I'm here with you, this must be the Pit." Skyfire joked half-heartedly to which Sunstreaker grinned.

Alex was on his feet, confused by the presence of what looked to be another Autobot. He stepped forward carefully, nervously, unsure of what to do or say. "Oh yeah, probably should get this over with. Skyfire, meet my son, Alex. Alex, meet Skyfire." Sunstreaker nodded at the mech who had his one arm draped over his shoulders as he helped him in "Former Decepticon Seeker, current Autobot Seeker." He noted.

"Lotta good that does me with a clipped wing." Skyfire groaned, as he looked at Alex "Nice to meet you kid." After a moment the words sunk in, and Skyfire's optics quickly widened "Excuse me? Did you just say your son? Or am I becoming delusional?" He questioned Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, it's a long story, we'll get to it in a minute." Sunstreaker told him flatly.

Skyfire simply seemed dumbfounded that he honestly had not just been hearing things. But Sunstreaker figured he'd be getting a lot of that at base, and therefore, brushed it off. He carefully settled Skyfire against a wall, but before he could ask anything, the seeker spoke first. "How the slag do you have a human son? Seriously, who would even TRUST you with a human?" He questioned.

"Long story short, kid was owned by Soundwave, I saved him. We bonded for the last... OVER a month I guess now." Sunstreaker tried to sum up what had happened "To put it simply, somehow my spark decided to love this kid like a son. And here we are." Skyfire tilted his head, as if he was running scans to make sure this really was Sunstreaker, only to find out it was "Now it's your turn for the sharing session, Skyfire. What the frag happened to you?" He questioned.

Skyfire fell deathly quiet for a few moments, before he finally spoke. "I've been searching for some of our missing members. You included. When I was shot down by one of the Seekers, several cities over. I managed to fly for a while, but my clipped wing finally gave in here." He shrugged a bit "Looks like I'm going to be forced to scan some sort of car. Then we can all head back together." He turned his optics towards Alex calmly "So, Alex was it?" He questioned, the boy simply nodded "It's nice to meet you kid." He added.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex said, his shyness showing.

He'd never met any Autobot other then Sunstreaker before, and it was clearly showing. Skyfire grinned a little bit at him, and nodded a little. "Shy, are you?" He questioned, wondering what exactly was making the boy nervous, the boy simply nodded in response "Heh, I'm nothing to be afraid of, kid. No matter what I used to be." He noted, his smile widening "Tell me kid, where are you from?" He questioned.

"Right here in Craterville, Colorado. This is my hometown." Alex explained, much to Skyfire's surprise "I used to live in the orphanage you probably passed on the way in." He explained.

Skyfire looked at Alex then at Sunstreaker, understanding why he'd just randomly taken in the boy. Clearly, he'd already figured out that the boy was an orphan. Skyfire smiled a bit, and looked on towards the window sadly. "Must be hard to see your town like this." Alex only gave a small nod of his head in response "And please tell me that Sunshine over here is treating you well?" Sunstreaker scowled at the nickname "I'm kidding, relax Sunstreaker." He added.

"Eh, Dad's okay, though he's a bit..." Sunstreaker glared in his direction as if to say 'keep quiet' "Nothing." He quickly said, skipping out on his joke "Honestly? He's a lot nicer then you guys probably give him credit for." He shrugged his shoulders "He's taken good care of me, if that's what you mean." He explained.

Skyfire chuckled, having one or two ideas of what the child's joke was going to be. Skyfire already liked the kid, he was a cute little human, as well as being friendly. Though he could definitely detect a hint of smart-aftery that would take getting used to. "I'm a good Father, as hard as it is to believe." Sunstreaker simply shrugged his own shoulders "Sides'll never let me live it down, but hey, what are you gonna do?" He questioned.

"You mean, you're actually going to admit it to the base?" Skyfire asked, surprised.

"I'm gonna have to get permission from my Father to adopt him, aren't I?" Sunstreaker admitted, grinning a bit "It'd be just a little hard to keep it a secret considering that." He explained, then looked down at Alex "Besides, the kid might not look it, but he's worth it." He winked at the boy playfully, to which Alex smiled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment "Even if he doesn't seem to think so ninety percent of the time." He noted.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true, Alex. Or at least, you make it seem like you feel that way." Sunstreaker noted, his hands on his hip plates, he looked at Skyfire "How badly injured are you? Critical?" Skyfire shook his head "So it's just a matter of driving, I suppose. Which we can focus on once the snow finally lets up." He explained, then turned to Alex "So get comfy, we're not leaving for a while, by the looks of it." He added.

"Fine by me, I get a mattress for however long we stay." Alex teased.

"I can imagine sleeping in a Lamborghini, or any car is nothing like a mattress for you humans." Alex nodded in agreement at Skyfire's comment, it was true statement "Well, you get one, at least until the storm lets up." He stared at Susntreaker for a moment "We might be smart to start a fire in here too. I feel a storm coming, already is starting to 'Hail' as the humans call it. Even with warm clothing, he'll need some extra warmth." He noted.

Skyfire slowly removed some logs from his subspace, much to Alex's surprise. "Got these in case I rescued any humans along the way. Didn't think I'd ever need to use this, but I guess they'll come in handy anyway." Skyfire noted, he turned toward Alex who looked to be shivering "Primus, it's already getting cold for you?" Alex nodded, as Skyfire gathered the logs around, and shot a small lazer, starting a fire "Since the building is metal, it won't catch fire." He carefully kicked the front door closed as Alex huddled in front of the fire.

"I was going to get firewood later, but that works too." Sunstreaker nodded a bit, then turned to Skyfire "You're sure you weren't followed?" He questioned.

"Positive, I got lucky and lost them over New England, I believe."

Sunstreaker nodded, taking the blanket from the mattress, he wrapped it around Alex who still shivered slightly. It was only when the blanket draped around his body that Alex felt his body warm up and relax more. "That better, kid?" Sunstreaker questioned, Alex only nodded his head "Good, I got the other two in my subspace if you need them tonight." He nodded a bit, then looked at a bewildered Skyfire "What did I tell you?" He questioned.

"I'm impressed Sunstreaker." Skyfire admitted calmly.

"Yeah, well, an Autobot can't be all bad, right?" Sunstreaker questioned, staring out the window, the storm seemed to be getting really bad "Primus, that is one heckuva storm. Hope we don't get snowed in, wouldn't THAT be a pain in the tailpipe?" He groaned a bit, not liking the sound of that whatsoever.

Alex didn't either but as he looked out the window he knew they probably would be. That being said, he knew the Autobots would have no trouble getting them out. He just hoped it wouldn't get unbearably cold for him, though he knew Sunstreaker would never let that happen at the same time. "Expect the best, and prepare for the worst, that's how I see it." Skyfire admitted "We'll just have to make sure Alex stays warm as possible. This won't freeze our circuits, but it could give him frostbite." He noted.

Alex felt arms wrap around him slowly, looking up to see Sunstreaker. It added a whole other level of warmth, as his hologram was so solid. He snuggled up against Sunstreaker's holoform, feeling warm as he possibly could be. "Not letting that happen. You're sleeping in me tonight, kid. I know you like the mattress. But by tonight, it's going to get only worse. You'll need my heat on full blast." Alex nodded in agreement "For now, just relax though. You'll be okay." He nodded.

Alex only hoped that Sunstreaker was correct, he'd never been snowed in anywhere, and he didn't want to start now.

...

A/N: Figured it was time we added another 'bot to Alex's side of things. And since it's winter, I felt someone would encounter their current situation sometime. :P Reviews make my day!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"You care for him a lot more then I've ever seen you care for anyone." Skyfire spoke up, Sunstreaker looked at Skyfire, Alex was napping against him quietly "You must _really_ love that kid if you're holding him to keep him warm while he naps." He smiled a bit, and Sunstreaker nodded slowly "Well I can't say I'm surprised. He's kinda like you and Sideswipe." He shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Kid could be my real son if he were a sparkling." Sunstreaker admitted.

"And about this son stuff, are you serious? Or is he how that sees it while he's like a pet or something to you?" Sunstreaker gave Skyfire such a cold glare that it was hard not to already know the answer "Alright, alright, I get it, don't call the kid a pet. I didn't think he was, I was just making sure your spark was really... Y'know." Sunstreaker nodded, knowing it likely was a major shock to him "How old is he?" Skyfire questioned.

"He turned fourteen a day before we hit the road. So he's still really young." Sunstreaker noted, knowing he had barely turned fourteen, and thus was young, especially by their standards "Which is why he still enjoys this, I guess. Probably won't last more then a few years." He explained, he took a deep breath, and leaned back "Though it can be a pain in the aft, I have to admit. Children tend to take so much time." He almost felt confused by his own words "But oddly I don't mind it much. He's a handful, but a fun one." He explained.

Skyfire listened to the much younger mech as he spoke with great interest. Having raised a few sparklings, not all of them his own, himself, he knew what Sunstreaker was saying quite well. "Sparklings generally are pains in the aft. Lovable ones though, indeed." Skyfire mused with a smile etched on his lips "That one however, seems to think the world of you." He nodded towards the human who snuggled deeper into Sunstreaker's chest "It's cute, in a way. Though bizarre seeing how it's... Well you." He admitted.

"Oh yeah, because I don't find it bizarre at all, either." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes "It's like an episode of that old human show "The Twilight Zone". I'm suddenly enjoying responsibility, and the company of a human." He shook his head a bit "I know, I was always the 'mature' twin. But I never... Expected to have a kid at only thirty vorns." He noted, taking a deep breath "But I don't mind it, you know? As strange as it is, I like being a Dad." He explained.

"I was scared at the thought of being a Creator myself. Then when my first son was created..." Skyfire smiled a bit, and shook his head "It's like the moment you're given the chance to be a parent, all those doubts are gone, in my opinion. You can't deny love." He shook his head, to which Sunstreaker seemed to be nearly going into stasis "Sorry if I'm boring you." Skyfire noted with heavy sarcasm.

Alex began to shift in Sunstreakers arms, his eyes slowly opening up after several minutes of adjustment. "Nap well, little guy?" Sunstreaker questioned, the boy in his arms nodded, still waking up a bit "Still warm, or are you going to need another blanket?" He questioned, Alex shook his head a bit, and stared at him, laying his head against Sunstreaker "Kid, come on, you need to start waking up. It's getting colder now, we're snowed in. Sleeping in this condition would be bad for you." He tried to reason.

"Five more minutes Mom." Alex muttered.

"First of all, I'm your _DAD_." Sunstreaker scoffed, not enjoying the fact that the half-tired boy had made that mistake "And secondly, if you don't wake up right now, I'll hold you over the fire and get you REAL warm." He noted, Alex was wide awake now, to the light laughter of his Father "When in doubt the right threat gets a human up every time." He noted, to which Skyfire simply face palmed, the mech had a lot to learn, that much was obvious "What?" He questioned.

"You don't get kids to do what you want by threatening them, Primus Sunstreaker." Skyfire scolded him lightly "He's just a kid, give him a break. Though I guess he's awake now, so it doesn't really matter all that much." He admitted "Just keep in mind not to actually do that, it's called child abuse." He added.

"Well no frag Skyfire. I'd never ACTUALLY hurt Alex. I'd take myself offline first." Sunstreaker told him flatly, he shook his head "Do I look like a child abuser to you?" He said, as if taking serious offense to that, due to his own very early childhood.

Skyfire frowned, noting that he hit a soft spot, and feeling quite a bit ashamed. Of course, he knew about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's sparklinghood just like every other Autobot who'd asked what their deal was. So he knew that it was likely a dumb idea to suggest that Sunstreaker might physically harm Alex in any way, shape, or form. Or even verbally, for that matter. "Sorry, I sometimes forget what you went through yourself." Skyfire said softly "I never meant to suggest you'd do him any harm." He explained.

"Good, because that's the last thing I'd do to ANY kid." Sunstreaker admitted, taking a deep breath, he stroked Alex's arm "Especially this little guy here. I think the last thing he needs after being a pet to Soundwave all these years... Is that." He noted.

And that's when Skyfire got the hostility to the 'pet' comment. His spark fell a bit, feeling terrible to have said such a thing, even if he didn't know. He shot Sunstreaker an apologetic glance, figuring this was a subject best left alone after the first comment. "Well, anyways." Skyfire noticed Alex's awkwardness after the comment, and took a deep, inward breath "So, you grew up here, huh?" Alex nodded his head slightly "What happened to your... You know?" He questioned.

"They died a long time ago." Alex told Skyfire bluntly, not sugar coating it in the least "I had the most cliche childhood ever. Parents died when I was really young. Got taken to a shit orphanage. The only good thing being the friends I made there." He felt Sunstreaker hug him a bit tighter, as if he knew he had some trouble talking about this "I was actually glad to be a pet just because I got some attention. Even if I know it wasn't the right kind." He snuggled against Sunstreaker again "Then a certain loud-mouthed mech showed up in my life. And here I am." He joked.

"This loud-mouthed mech saved your life. You could still be wearing a collar and doing tricks you know." Sunstreaker commented, he shook his head a bit "There are some Autobots that would have left you there. You should be-." He began.

"I am grateful though Dad, how many times do I have to say that?" Alex told him bluntly, shaking his head, then turned to Skyfire "It hasn't been the easiest life... But I guess it all ended up okay in the end." He then added as he looked out the window "As long as we aren't trapped down here too far to get out. That storm is going nuts out there." He admitted, shaking his head a little bit.

Skyfire smiled, glad more then ever that this kid had been saved. Alex was not only a good kid, but he apparently deserved the chance at a good life. Whether it was with Sunstreaker or if it was with someone else, he would live a much easier life now. "Well, I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore." Skyfire noted, he nodded at Sunstreaker "Given how possessive Sunstreaker can be, I have no doubt he won't be abandoning you." He noted, then added "And he treats you really well from where I'm standing." He noted.

"Nah, this little punk's stuck with me." Sunstreaker grinned a bit, shaking his head "Giving him up would be like giving away my best paint. It would devastate me, and I'm not ashamed to admit that." He watched as Alex's eyes seemed to continue to close "Tired there, kid?" He questioned, Alex nodded his head quietly "Think you're ready for bed, then?" Alex nodded again as Sunstreaker turned to Skyfire "Sorry for ditching so early on, but I think my little buddy need to go to bed." He explained.

"Of course, of course, I'm tired myself." Skyfire noted as Sunstreaker moved down into his vehicle form "It was nice to meet you kid, I'll see you in the morning." He noted.

Alex only made a little noise, clearly the excitement of the day had worn him out. Carefully setting Alex up on his makeshift bed, he tucked him in carefully. Closing the back door as he did so, he turned briefly to Skyfire, who smiled a bit. "You're right, the sight is bizarre." Skyfire began "But, it's nice to see you care for another person that much, Sunstreaker. It seems you're finally growing up." He noted, as he started to rest against the wall, and head into stasis.

Sunstreaker's hologram looked thoughtful for a long, quiet moment. His mouth curved into a small smile, and he nodded a bit. "I guess I am." He muttered.

As Sunstreaker went into stasis himself. Turning the heat up to nearly full blast so Alex would stay warm, he felt much more confident. Skyfire giving him a thumbs up sort of thing had made him feel a bit better. As he was a Father, and as far as he knew, also a Grandfather by now. He would know, Sunstreaker figured, and it brought his confidence up even the slightest bit.

...

A/N: We'll finally return to a full chapter on the on-base Autobots next chapter. And also find out how Jazz is handling the Jason situation. :) Reviews make my day!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So after much thought and deliberation, I have decided to add a streetwise third major player to this mix. He'll be different then the other two, and his role may not be as big, but he will have a role to play in this story. :)

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 16**

When the Autobots knew they needed someone with street smarts, they only ever turned to one person. Oliver knew the moment that Jason was taken, they would send for said-human. He was young, yet like himself, had survived on his own as well. He'd evaded Deepticon Collectors, and spied on them with a great deal of smarts. At fifteen years old, it was a wonder why Tyler Cross hadn't come to live with the Autobots. As Oliver knew that a lot of Autobots would have been willing to take him in. One of whom, for that matter, was the Autobot leader himself, Optimus Prime. He was one of many reasons they often called on Tyler, the mech trusted his word a great deal.

Yet Tyler still chose living on his own over staying on the Autobot Base, like Oliver did. And like Amy at the East Base did. He was lucky enough to have stolen the spark of Optimus Prime himself, yet though he regarded him as a mentor, Tyler had never even acknowledged suggestions of the idea. And heaven knew that Optimus and Elita had been trying to get him to stay on-base, and be adopted by them. Elita had even once tried to force him to, one of the few times she had been on Earth.

He showed up, as per usual, early in the morning. It had taken a few days to arrive to base on foot, but soon enough the dark eyed, brown haired boy had arrived on base. Optimus was there to greet the boy before anyone else was even aware. The boy smiled as the leader bent low, with a certain twinkle in his optics. "It is good to see you again, young one. Your presence, as always, was missed." Optimus noted, regarding him as if he were a son coming home from College "I hope you bring good tidings." He noted.

Tyler's bright smile slowly curved into a frown, uncertain of how to answer the mech. "Not exactly." Tyler replied, he noticed Oliver nearly as soon as he had come out of his quarters "Hey Oli." Tyler waved brightly to his old friend, before turning back to Optimus "I was able to spot that kid, Jason. The good news about all of this is that he's safe. The bad news? They're plotting out an Energon ransom for him. If my optics on the inside are telling me the truth, the price is pretty damn steep too." He noted.

Optimus's face fell slightly, knowing well enough that Tyler was normally in the know. He'd gotten to know the Autobot spies that usually 'worked' for the Decepticons. He had never been wrong before, so he doubted that the boy would start now. "There's more you're not telling me though." Optimus spoke quietly, knowing the boy like the back of his hand "You have sustained damage to your side, Tyler. What happened?" He demanded.

Tyler bit his bottom lip, unsure of if he should answer the question that Optimus presented. The teenager knew Optimus wouldn't let him off-base if he did, but he also knew that the mech needed to know the truth. "One of your spies turned on us... It turns out they didn't even... Want Jason, didn't know he existed." Tyler eyed Oliver with concern, and Oliver knew exactly what was coming "They were looking to take Oliver, to get to Cliffjumper. Then draw me out, and grab me. Knowing you'd pay a ransom, especially if I was in the equation." He explained "Our so-called 'spy' decided he'd get 'promoted' for catching me, and grabbed me..." He spoke softly "I'm not sure I'd be standing here talking to you right now if Bee hadn't been there." He noted.

"You were lucky for that." Tyler's small yellow minibot friend, as well as ally, Bumblebee stepped forward "That's why you don't go anywhere without back-up, Ty. They know what you mean to Optimus. If I hadn't been there, you'd be on that ship." He turned to Optimus who seemed both concerned and angered "Sir, it's good to see you again." He noted, saluting his leader, he then moved his optics in the direction of Oliver "Oliver." He nodded his head.

Optimus crossed his arms as he stood, and Tyler already knew what was coming. Optimus had always said, if Tyler's activities with only Bumblebee for back-up became too dangerous, he'd be brought to base, and stay there. Tyler knew that Optimus was going to tell him that would be implemented, after all, the Decepticons clearly were willing to use him against Optimus. "Get your things unpacked in my quarters Tyler. I'm not letting you live outside of this base any longer." He thoughtfully turned to Bumblebee "On second thought, Bumblebee, bring his things there. You..." Optimus pointed towards Tyler "Med Bay, now. Get your wounds treated." He noted.

"Optimus, you can't-."

"You were nearly kidnapped and held for ransom on account of your connections to me." Optimus spoke quietly, he stared at Tyler "I already have one hostage situations, young one. I will not have the hostage situation involve them holding you as well." The Autobot leader told him, making sure he got his point "Oliver, go with him, if he resists, do not allow him to escape." He turned his optics on Tyler who sighed with defeat "You've done a great service, Tyler, but your job has become far too risky." He noted.

Tyler cursed under his breath, and made his way for the Med Bay, while Bumblebee stalked towards Optimus's quarters. Oliver made his way after Tyler, knowing that he was frustrated, and needed to talk, being he'd known him for so long. They'd been found around the same time, and were close as brothers. "Ty?" Oliver called after him, as Tyler turned his eyes toward him "Come on man, it's not that bad." He began.

"He can't keep me here, dammit. I don't want to be an orphan in this frickin' base." Tyler muttered under his breath, his frustration evident "I've done just fine as what they call a 'Street Urchin'. It's a lifestyle I chose to save myself the trouble." He turned to Oliver, irritated beyond belief "I was doing fine as an orphan eagle eyes dammit!" Tyler growled.

"You're telling me you'd rather still do that. Rather the be adopted by _the _Optimus Prime?" Tyler stared at Oliver as if he was insane, clearly not understanding whatsoever "Oh come on, man. You know now that you're living here, Optimus and Elita will want to adopt you." He told him plainly to which Tyler's eyes softened "What, you think the Decepticons wanted to hold you because you're his friend? He has plenty of friends for that. They wanted _you_ because if that mech cared any more about you, you'd swear he created you." He told him, with a severe bluntness in his tone.

"He... He doesn't have time for that. I'll probably be taken in by Ironhide an Chromia. Maybe Ratchet and Moonracer." Tyler knew that both were looking to adopt at the moment, and might go for it "But, Optimus has enough on his plate already. Including this poor kid Jason's abduction." He looked at Oliver, who blinked at him, he shook his head "My best guess would be Ironhide and Chromia will Foster me, though. Since I don't think they're ready to adopt..." He began.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his own friend's denial, but still listened as he rambled on all the way to the Med Bay.

...

Tyler sat on the berth in Ratchet's med bay, shirtless, as the mech began stitching up the large gash that ran down his left side. He got a light smack on the back whenever he flinched, and therefore screwed Ratchet up, even slightly. "There." Ratchet noted as he finally finished stitching him up "Now was that so bad? I've had to stitch up much worse for humans before, you're lucky you got away with just that." He then added "Have you bee assigned a Guardian yet? You can be picked up now." He noted.

"I'm not staying." Tyler replied.

"Oh yes you are, Tyler. I'm on Optimus's side here, they know you watch them now. They want you to use against us. You have no choice but to stay here." Ratchet shook his head, moving towards his screen, and along the files "Why does this not surprise me?" Ratchet muttered, and turned towards Tyler, who stared confused "I always told Prime he should just get off his aft and bring you into his home. He wasn't smart to give you a choice, you should have been here here years ago." He added.

"Wait, Optimus assigned himself my Guardian?" Tyler shifted, staring at Ratchet "Temporary?"

"Legal Guardian, actually." Ratchet explained, Tyler simply blinked a bit, feeling as though there were no words he could actually speak "I expect to hear a thank you from you when he comes to pick you up, little one. It's a great honor that you were just given." Ratchet said, a certain sternness to his voice.

"Doesn't he have to, you know, talk to Elita?" Tyler questioned, confusion in his voice.

Ratchet looked as if Tyler had just grown a second head. Had this boy truly been _this_ oblivious to how Optimus and Elita both felt about him? Ratchet shook his head a bit, and stared at the young man calmly. "It stuns me that you were this oblivious." Ratchet shook his head "Elita tried to keep you here so that they could become your legal guardians." Ratchet shook his head a bit, collecting his tools "They've wanted to adopt you since the second you two met. Yet you were too stubborn and too dedicated to that job of yours, it obviously went right over your head." He noted.

"I never thought that someone like Optimus would want to bother." Tyler muttered "I always thought we were just good friends. I-I never."

Tyler felt quite terrible at the moment, knowing how many times he'd turned Optimus down. Optimus had wanted him there so that he might adopt him into his family, make him a part of a family again. The young man felt terrible however, that all these years he had actually been pushing him away. "Really?" Tyler questioned, getting a nod in response "I guess I have a whole lot of apologizing to do to him." He muttered under his breath.

But more then that even, he hoped even with what little they'd found out. They'd be able to figure out a way to get Jason out of there before the Decepticons got exactly what they wanted. He knew the boy wouldn't be safe until he was either rescued, or the ransom paid. And he hoped the latter would definitely not come to pass.

...

A/N: Decided to split up the two chapters, we'll catch up with Jazz and Jason next chapter. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: For those curious, there will be a chapter later on that explores Tyler and Optimus's backstory. It will be touched upon every so often, but I do plan for there to be a chapter that explains things in full. :)

...

**CHAPTER 17**

"So, Legal Guardian, huh?"

Optimus's optics turned towards Tyler as he entered the Med Bay, calm in his demeanor. "Given you've gone far too long without one, yes... I would say that's the best thing for you." Optimus told him, his tone very serious "I'm not taking no as an answer this time, Tyler. You're being adopted, and kept safe here." He told him, he crouched low to the berth Tyler was seated upon "I won't see the day where you are hurt, and I can do nothing about it because I have no idea where you are that day." He told him, bringing his face close to his "You mean far too much to me for me to allow that to happen." He added.

Tyler stared at Optimus who's optics were filled with a seriousness he'd never seen. "Ratchet told me, you know? And I'm sorry... I just figured since you're you, it was only a professional thing." Tyler explained, honesty and confusion both laden in his voice "And Elita just seemed the protective type so... I guess I just was a hardheaded jerk." He looked away "Can I just ask, why?" Tyler questioned.

"You're forgetting, it was I who found you." Optimus noted, Tyler shook his head a bit, remembering it all too well "I put up with you're activities, because you were good at them. And because you had Bumblebee with you to keep you safe." He shook his head "I had hoped, in doing so, the Decepticons might not put you in harms way. It seems, I was wrong." Tyler turned his head towards Optimus quietly "Knowing you were hurt because Megatron caught wind of my care for you... I wouldn't see you hurt, or worse, killed." He then added "You may try to act like an adult, Tyler, but you are still a child." He noted.

"One you shouldn't be concerning yourself with caring for." Tyler commented "You have a war to fight." He added.

"I had a war to fight when I rescued Bumblebee from his destroyed home, and raised him as well." Optimus told Tyler, who turned his head in surprise "You heard right, Tyler. Elita and I were the ones who raised Bumblebee. We loved, we raised, and we reared him as if he were our own." He explained, Tyler listened intently "And look how well he ended up, despite the fact I had to focus on the war." He took a deep breath, and stared him down "If you do not wish for this, I'm sure that Ironhide and Chromia would be willing to take you. But you are not leaving Autobot protection, not anymore." He noted.

Tyler felt his head swirling with thoughts on the subject, he knew there was no arguing on the subject of living on-base. Yet at the same time, he didn't know what to say or do at this point, being he had been oblivious, it was a whole lot for a boy to take in. "If you're really sure you want me." Tyler finally spoke, looking at Optimus "I just want to help still though. I still know these streets really well." He added.

"I will allow you to help on a smaller capacity. But will not allow any more snooping." Optimus told him sternly as he could "If they found out about our connection this easily. It is only a matter of time before they somehow receive word that I have signed papers." He told him, to which Tyler groaned a bit "I can promise you, if you were to continue those exact activities. Next time they would not give up easily. They'd have you. They'd torture you." He shook his head "Please, understand my position." He added.

"I get it, I'm just going to miss doing it." Tyler replied.

Optimus smiled a bit, rubbing the top of the human's head lightly. Though he knew this might have been a lot to process, he knew it would be better for the both of them. He'd not have to worry about Tyler getting hurt again, and Tyler wouldn't be as lonely as Optimus knew he could be. "When you get older, we might talk about more of your special talents, but for now. Your guidance in certain situations may very well come in handy." He then added "Do you have any idea why they wanted yourself and Oliver, though? I thought the Decepticons knew nothing of you." He noted.

"They talked about how you would never let one of your 'pets' die. In my case. They wanted to get you to trade your life for mine." Tyler shrugged his shoulders, that much had been obvious "I have no clue what they wanted with Oliver though, it seemed weird, it was... I didn't get it. CJ's family isn't rich or anything." He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe just to get to two Autobots at once. That was my best guess, anyway." Tyler explained.

Optimus nodded, though his gut instinct said there was more to this then met the eye, or rather, optic. The sound of the doors to med bay sliding open quickly got both of their attentions. Jazz entered the room calmly, his mouth was curved into a sad smile upon seeing Tyler. "Good to see you again, kid." He nodded his head slightly at him "Wanted to thank ye for finding Jason, I heard all that happened you okay?" He questioned.

"Pffft it was just a Deceptifreak, I'll be fine." Tyler replied with a cocky grin "And no problem, Jazz, you know I'll always help a badass bot like you out." He noted.

"Either way, I'm glad you're alright." Jazz noted, he looked a bit stressed, but Tyler couldn't blame him, given the circumstances "Would have been even more mad if they had taken you too. Or Oliver." He scowled a bit, not even wanting to think about that "Decepticons need to learn when something is crossing the line too far." He added.

Optimus stared at Jazz, and nodded in agreement. The Decepticons had only ever abducted Oliver once, and only Oliver. But it was slowly becoming more and more clear that they wanted the children the Autobots had grown closest to. This didn't even count Spike, who not even Optimus himself knew was missing. "They want the children for something more then simple Energon, this much, I am certain of." He then added, frustratedly "It is very likely all these events will come together to make some form of sense soon. Until then, we must do what we can to get Jason back. And keep Tyler and Oliver as safe as we can." He noted.

"What about Amy?" Tyler questioned.

"There is nothing to suggest Amelia is in immediate danger." Optimus admitted, then turned to Jazz, who shifted uncomfortably "Nor is there anything to suggest Jason is, Jazz. They are holding him for ransom. You need to recharge, and relax." He told him calmly.

"I'll recharge when Jason is safe at home with me." Jazz told Optimus with a somewhat tired mannerism "My son's the one in danger here, and I know if Ty was there, you wouldn't recharge either. So please, respect my opinion." He noted "I'm going to go give the news to the scouts. Hopefully we can send them out first thing in the morning." Jazz told him with a nod, then looked at Tyler "It was nice to see you again, as always." He added.

Tyler watched the disshelved mech leave with a look of pure sympathy, he'd never seen him that way before. And seeing him like that now was a difficult thing to watch. He was always such a kind mech, always fun-loving, but apparently, Jason's abduction had done quite a number on him. Tyler looked down, wondering what his abduction would have done to Optimus if the spy had gone through with his abduction. "Don't worry about Jazz too much." Tyler turned his head toward Optimus who stared after him as well "And I wish you not to blame yourself, son, as I know you are." He noted.

"He's just a little kid." Tyler muttered "At least Oliver and I would have been old enough to handle it."

Optimus stared at Tyler, knowing that Tyler blamed himself, but also knowing that it was not his fault. He sighed a bit, and inwardly hoped that they'd find Jason soon, lest the Decepticon do anything to hurt him. Or even worse.

...

The chains had been removed around the third day of captivity, and as such Jason felt a little less restricted. Yet, he was still a prisoner, trapped in a cage, with a panther bot for a guard. Needless to say, the young boy had long passed the scared stage by this point, he was absolutely terrified. It had been five days, and yet, none of the Autobots had come, no one had come to save him for that matter. And he only found himself more scared and uncertain of his fate with each growing minute. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his deep thought, as Soundwave yet again entered the prison hold for what felt like the billionth time.

"Prisoner is: Hungry?" Soundwave questioned, Jason simply shook his head "Prisoner needs to lubricate?" Again the boy shook his head "Your refusals are not warranted. Scans indicate you need fuel, though not to relieve yourself." He was very cold as ever with his tone "Lie again, and starve yourself. And immediate termination will be instituted." He noted.

Jason watched as Soundwave went off to get his daily food, and groaned quietly. He leaned his body against the wall, and closed his eyes, trying to escape to somewhere else, anywhere else. Soundwave quickly returned with a tray of fruits and meats, setting the food in through a smaller door. The mech turned down to Ravage. "Ravage, watch him. If refusal to eat is given, inform me." He then told him, staring Jason down "Prisoner will be force fed if not complient." He added.

Jason watched the mech leave, and slowly crawled toward his food. Understanding that he had no choice anymore, and besides, he was starving, as much as he tried to lie about it. Jason could only hope that his ordeal would end soon. He knew Jazz was coming for him, his heart told him that. But that made him beg the question of how long it would be before he finally arrived, and helped him escape the prison he'd been trapped in.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Chose to get a bit into Tyler and Optimus's history in this chapter.

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 18**

6 YEARS PRIOR

Tyler Cross wasn't normally the type to get scared, he really wasn't. Ever since the Decepticons had taken over, he'd convinced himself to be stronger, to be more mature. He'd fought long and hard for his survival, even long after his parents had died. But that day, he was far from being brave, he was terrified. There were the Decepticons who hunted for people to sell off for pets, slaves, and the like. But there were also those who just hunted, for the thrill, for the sport. They always left one alive to do what they wished with, Tyler was the one that they had chosen from the group he had been running with. They'd butchered the others one by one, feeding their bodies to their animal Decepticon partners, even feeding one to them while he was still alive. They'd skinned two of them for their 'pelts', which they had greedily put into a case.

They actually did not harm another, a child of three years. Whom they'd put in a cage, and sent off one of their own to bring to the shops. He'd fetch a high price, and killing him would have been a waste to the hunter. Tyler wondered why the same wasn't said for him, as he was still very young, not even nine quite yet. Yet he'd been bound to a pole, wrists bound behind his back, mouth gagged with a foul rag that lifted a disgusting scent into his nostrils. They'd tossed the last of the remains of one of their party to their animal companions before it finally came time for them to decide what they'd do with Tyler. "Alright, what of the boy?" One Decepticon questioned, his red optics turned toward Tyler slowly "Do we kill him, or allow him to live, but bind him to our servitude?" He questioned.

"I hear humans acute sense of smell make them great hunting pets. If trained right." Another snickered, looking toward Tyler "I'm sure he'd allow us to train him. But if not, I say we feed him to them alive. They could use a little _dessert_ don't you think?" Tyler sobbed quietly, pulling against the wiring and making whimpering sounds as he tried to break free "Oh come now, little human, you may as well stop that struggling. You're not going _anywhere_." the mech noted with a hiss.

Tyler however, had slowly moved the wiring off of his wrists, ripped the rag from his mouth, and broke into a run. Of course, his run lasted less then a second before he felt the back of his neck clamped onto, and he was thrown roughly to the ground. He looked up, seeing the large jaguar like Decepticon staring down at him. His body trembled, whimpering quietly, he closed his eyes as the Decepticon poised to take a massive bite into his flesh. But the sound of a yelp quickly grabbed his attention, his eyes flew open and shot up to the site of Optimus Prime almost instantly.

The mech was quick to make his move. Taking his battle axe, and quickly decapitating the leader without mercy. The others quickly grew into a panic, and bolted as fast as their legs could carry them away from the scene. Tyler trembled, and curled into a ball, trying to get away from Optimus, who turned his head. His blue optics soft with sympathy as he noticed the body parts, blood, and chunks of flesh that lined the ground. The Autobot Leader made his way forward slowly, his axe retracting back into a normal hand, he crouched down as he reached the form of the clearly traumatized child. "It's alright... They're gone, you are safe." Optimus cooed quietly as the boy stared up at him with his hazel eyes "You're alright." He whispered.

Black fingers curled around his sides, and black palms greeted his back as the Autobot leader gingerly lifted him. Tyler could not control his grief any longer, he sobbed against the nearest finger of the mech, his body trembling, grieving over the loss of his friends. Whom had done nothing but try to survive, and had been so brutally taken out of the world. He'd lost yet another family, this time, not to disease, but to a horrific massacre. "It's alright." He heard the mech tell him "Rest... You need it." He whispered.

Tyler slowly cried himself into a slow endless sleep, though truth was he didn't want to wake up. He wanted it to be a bad dream, all of it. But even he knew that it was reality, a dark, horrific reality.

...

PRESENT DAY

Tyler shot up with a loud scream in the room in Optimus's quarters he'd been given. Warm sweat dripped down his face, mixed with tears as he pulled his blankets close. His body trembled, and he tried to contain his emotions. His eyes moved upward as Optimus entered his room, flicking on the lights, he stared at Tyler quietly. "Nightmares, again?" Tyler nodded, knowing that Optimus had learned about them last time he had been on-base "It's alright Tyler, that time has passed, son." He whispered.

"It's just so vivid in my mind." Tyler told Optimus as he hugged his knees to his chest "I still feel like it was all my fault." He muttered.

"It was not your fault, Tyler. None of you could have predicted what happened that morning." Optimus told him.

Tyler found his hologram carefully appearing, and seating himself on the bed. He always noticed how Optimus was the one Autobot who looked the least like a trucker, for being a truck. He was a tall man, with a soft beard, brown, but greying, shortly cut hair, sharp blue eyes, and always with a smile on his face. Tyler only ever saw it frown at times like these, at times that he was truly concerned. "You cannot blame yourself, son." Optimus stroked his cheek lightly in a tender and loving manner "You did what you could, given the circumstances. Which was not much." He noted.

Tyler nodded, trying to agree with him to the best of his ability. But the boy found it hard to agree, seeing as he could still not get them out of his head, no matter how hard he tried to, they were always there. He did however feel slightly comforted by Optimus's presence and reassurance. "I was the lucky one that day though. Because a certain blue and red mech took mercy on me." Tyler smiled lightly, earning a smile back from Optimus "Did you really want to take me in from that moment?" He questioned.

"It was hard for me not to wish to take you home. You were vulnerable, alone, and traumatized." Optimus replied softly, honesty etched firm in his voice "As well as exceptionally bright and crafty for your age." He winked, knowing that that particular trait had not left the boy at all "It was hard for me to let you leave the base, which is why I assigned you to work alongside Bumblebee. As it turns out it was beneficial to both of us." He noted "And you ended up returning to stay." He added.

Tyler nodded his head a bit, and stared down for a moment, then stared at Optimus. "I'm really here to stay, right? You're not going to..." Tyler bit his lip, he wasn't certain of how to phrase what he wanted to convey "Get tired of me, and my attitude, and just... Ditch me?" He questioned.

Optimus blinked a bit, and shook his head quietly, kissing the top of Tyler's head for emphasis. He had loved Tyler as a son for years now, and now that it was official, the last thing he was concerned about was his actions. He could deal with his children acting up, he'd after all raised the twins. "This is, and always has been your home, Tyler." Optimus told him, smiling at the boy's stunned expression "Besides, I raised the twins, you cannot be any worse then them." Tyler chuckled a bit.

"Where is Sunny anyway?" Tyler questioned.

Optimus's face fell quickly at the mention of his son, who as far as he knew at this point, was still a prisoner of war. One of the many reasons the fact that Tyler had almost been abducted had been so alarming to him. Sunstreaker had already been taken, having Tyler taken would have been even worse for him to handle. One child was bad enough, but adding on a, at-the-time, close friend who was like a son would have made things even worse. "Your older brother was taken hostage a little after you left last year." Optimus noted, to which Tyler's eyes softened "His current status is unknown." He added.

"Knowing Sunny, he's alright, and probably already escape." Tyler told Optimus, trying to reassure him "I wouldn't worry too much." He added.

"Indeed." Optimus sighed, and smiled at Tyler, who seemed to be relaxing, slowly "But you need to get to bed, son. You're tired, and you cannot let yourself loose sleep over that which cannot be helped." He whispered, quietly, gently pushing him down with a hand, he pulled the blankets over Tyler "My room is only next door if you need anything, son. Please, call me, communicate." He kissed him gently on the forehead "I will always be there." He noted.

"I know."

Optimus smiled, his hologram disappearing, his real form carefully made it to the light switch. His optics turned back. "Goodnight little one. May your dreams from here on out be safe and peaceful." He stated, his former of 'sweet' or 'pleasant' dreams "I love you little one." He added quietly.

Turning off the lights, Optimus exited the room leaving Tyler lying inside his bed. The boy felt much better after talking to Optimus, that much was certain. But he still felt terrible for what happened, and he probably always would. Regardless, the boy stretched somewhat, closed his eyes, and let dreams overtake him once more. Knowing that Optimus was right, no matter what way he looked at it. As well as knowing that for the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully, and without fear of a raid in the night. As much as Tyler might have denied it, it was a feeling he was more then grateful for.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Tyler felt the smell of food lift into his nostrils early that morning. It was an abnormal smell considering he was not used to awakening at breakfast time. Yet the boy pulled himself out of bed, and trudged into the kitchen area of the quarters. He had never known Optimus to know how to cook, but apparently, as he had currently been working on some waffles. "Okay, did you slip me drugs, Prime? You COOK?" Tyler questioned.

"I helped the early refugees in providing food for survivors. So yes, Tyler, though I know very little of how to." Optimus commented, his hologram turning, as it was the form that was cooking "Good morning, by the way." He smiled lightly "Sleep well?" He questioned.

Tyler nodded sheepishly, wiping the sleep from his eyes slowly. Optimus cooked, he couldn't wrap his mind around that. Then again, it came as a shock, as whenever he previously visited, he stayed with Oliver in his Guest Bedroom. So he supposed that it was simply the fact he'd never seen how Optimus treated humans who stayed with him. Even if, he had a feeling, he was the first to live in there for years. Perhaps the only one, since Optimus had no other human children as far as Tyler knew. "It was hard not to, the bed was so soft, and the blankets were so warm." Tyler admitted with a smile "Best sleep I think I've ever gotten, at least, after the nightmare." He added.

"I am glad you found your bedroom to be adequate. We can customize it a bit more later." Optimus noted "Once everything has blown over. I will take you to the few stores that are still somewhat-standing, I'm sure we can find some things." Tyler nodded his head a bit, and took the plate of waffles, which were lathered in syrup "Surprised? It's not exactly the type of syrup you once knew, but we learned to create some 'toppings' in order to make food." He noted "We needed to while Oliver was growing up, after all." He noted.

"Oliver said you guys had this stuff, I just thought he was always joking." Tyler admitted with a shrug.

Tyler dug into the food calmly, finding it better then he'd expected a Giant Robot alien to make. Yet it tasted no different then if a human had made it. "Wow, you're a really good cook." Tyler admitted with a grin "So have you told Elita about the fact you decided to adopt me?" He questioned, Optimus nodded in response to this "She was okay with that? I mean, you not consulting her first and all?" He questioned.

"Your Mother." Tyler found it odd to have Elita referred to as his Mother, but he knew he'd have to get used to it "Told me that it was about time I gave you no choice or say in the matter. She told me if I hadn't after what happened, she would have come here and 'Welded my Aft to the Ceiling'." Tyler burst out into laughter "Laugh all you'd like, but she speaks the truth, she would have most likely done just that." He noted, to which Tyler only continued his laughter "I'm glad to see that amuses you." He said with playful sarcasm.

"It's not just that... It's just..." Tyler shook his head "Thinking of you guys as my parents now." He couldn't find the right words "It feels good, like... I guess like I can laugh at that kind of stuff now... And." He looked down and away "I guess it's just put me in a better mood." He admitted.

"Well you can get used to that, because I filed the paperwork into my office this morning." Optimus then added "Welcome to our family, Tyler Pax. And I can say that with affirmation that I've waited for a long time." Tyler was certain behind his battle mask, his Father was smiling.

"Thanks Prime, it means." Tyler felt the tears start to form in his eyes slowly "You don't even know how much it means to me. To know you guys are... You know, really accepting me into your family." He finished his plate and brought it to the kitchen area, washing it calmly "I...I always saw you as my role model. But I always thought, that a human wasn't worthy of being the son of well... A leader of an entire planet at one time." Optimus's optics softened at this "I didn't realize you loved me, or Elita did. Or I'd have asked." He explained.

"If you had, you would have been my son long ago." Optimus told him honestly "But what's past is past, what matters is you are a part of my family now. And are until the day you die." He told him, smiling brightly "And nothing, little one, will ever change that." He added as he stepped behind Tyler, and patted his head gently "And you can rest assured that you are very loved by all members of your family." He crouched low so they could see eye-to-optic "Now, go get dressed, and we'll head out." He nodded.

Tyler nodded back and jogged off towards his room where Optimus had helped him settle in his clothing. He returned fully dressed for the day, smiling a bit, he allowed the Autobot Leader to lift him up onto his shoulder with a grin in the mech's direction. Optimus exited his quarters calmly, noting tat Jazz was already debriefing scouts nearby on the current abduction of Jason, and the mission to rescue and bring him back they'd all been assigned. Tyler stared over, secretly wishing he could help, but not voicing this for fear that Optimus would not like it whatsoever. "Relax, son, things will be alright." Optimus patted the boy's leg carefully "They'll find him." He noted.

"Hopefully in one piece." Tyler noted, knowing that Jason was in danger "I've seen what the Decepticons can do to their prisoners." He noted.

Optimus nodded, knowing that Tyler knew full well the atrocities the Decepticons inflicted upon human beings. But he didn't want to think of that, he wanted to believe that everything would be okay in the end. Tyler leaned against the crook of Optimus's neck, still tired, and simply not wanting to think about that right now. They'd find Jason, he was sure of it, he didn't know why, but his mind kept telling him such. He could only hope and pray for that.

...

Jason paced his cell quietly, his arms crossed, his body somewhat-shaking. He could do little more then continue to consider his predicament further. A part of him wanted to do all that he could to escape the cell. But the smarter half knew there was, as of yet, no means for him to escape. Not with Ravage guarding him closely and the lack of many windows in sight. The only window that he could barely make out was so far out of reach that Megatron himself was likely the only one that could climb through. The doors slid open again, to which Jason groaned, his head turned, finding Soundwave had yet again entered the prisoner hold.

The mech went toward his cage, and to Jason's utter confusion, it was unlocked an opened. Yet Soundwave did not let him out, nor do anything that Jason had expected. He dumped something from a sack, another human being. The mech closed the door quickly, locked it, and yet again left. The sound of a quiet groan caught Jason off guard, having figured that the human may have been dead. "For the last time, my name ISN'T Tyler!" The boy snapped.

The boy who pulled himself to his knees was throughly annoyed, and definitely not Tyler Cross. The boy had sand blond hair, and green eyes, he was about twelve or thirteen, reaffirming the fact that he was not Tyler. "Tony?" The boy questioned, Jason just stared at the boy, and shook his head "Oh wow, you sure look a lot like a friend of mine, sorry." The boy stood, and brushed himself off "You wouldn't... You're not? Jason...?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh man, Jason. It's great to see you! You're ALIVE!" The boy stepped forward and set his hands upon his shoulder's "It's me, it's Drew!" Jason's eyes widened, hugging the young man calmly "Tony and I thought you were dead!" He added.

"You've seen Tony?" Jason questioned, backing up.

Drew stared at Jason with a sad look in his eyes, he stared at Jason with a look of uncertainty. How did he tell him what had happened? He had to be gentle, that much, he knew, but how were you gentle when it came to death? "Yeah, I saw Tony... I'm sorry Jay." Jason's eyes grew wide, already knowing what was coming "When he was taken, I was too... We managed to escape... _I _did anyway. They caught him before he could get away... They killed him." Jason's face slowly fell upon realizing this.

Before Drew could continue to explain the story of what had happened. The sound of a blast clipping Ravage's side and knocking him into stasis caused both boy's eyes to shoot to the side. Jazz stood with his smoking blaster, at his side, a tall, red mech that Jason hadn't seen before. The mech known as Ironhide made his way toward the prison, quickly ripping the bars until they were bent enough that they could escape. "Jazz!" Jason grinned as he bolted from the cage, headed for the large white mech, who scooped him up "I thought you'd forgotten about me!" He noted.

"Forget about ye? Never." Jazz noted headed for the blast in the wall of the base that they'd created "Come on 'Hide, we need to get the frag out of here." He noted, turning his head at the sound of feet outside the door, rushing, having clearly heard the sound.

Drew looked more confused and afraid then willing to leave the cell. His mind was quickly swirling, questioning who these mechs were, and what they wanted. Ironhide's optics settled on the frightened boy, knowing he was scared, and confused. He carefully lowered his hand into the cell with gentle encouragement. "C'mon, we're not leavin' you here." The mech told the small human carefully "Don't be afraid of us, we're the good guys 'ere." He noted.

Drew stared at Ironhide, and quickly bolted forward quickly climbing onto Ironhide's open palm. Ironhide lifted the young humans up, and the two Autobots bolted away to make their escape. Soundwave listened in on everything, it was all according to plan, all of it. He carefully made his way from the door, down the hallway, and carefully towards the room in which Megatron had set his throne. "Tony's Falsified Fate: Planted. Boy Drew continues to believe he has expired." Soundwave then added "Unexpected factor: Drew taken by Autobots." He noted.

Megatron tapped the edge of his throne calmly, and his lipplates curved into a slick smile. Turning slowly towards a cage dangling above his throne. "Let them go, Andrew served his purpose. It is the wild card we will want when the time's right." He flicked the cage, revealing a boy around Drew's age "Isn't that right.. ANTHONY?" He questioned the young man inside.

...

A/N: Originally there was not going to be a Drew, just like there wasn't going to be a Tyler. However, for the sake of bringing together the stories. Which will eventually all fit neatly together, I felt that he was needed. Because as Megatron just proved, Jason's part of his plan is not over yet. When the time comes, the Autobots are going to need Drew for something, but I won't say what. ;) Reviews make my day!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"The boy is obviously a spy!"

Drew cringed upon this, he hated that word, _spy_, he'd been dreading hearing it. The fact was, Drew was far from a spy, perhaps planted with a purpose, but not a spy. If Drew knew anything more about why he'd been dumped in the cell he would have told them. He'd already told him all he'd known, he'd escaped, yet Tony had been killed. He'd gotten away from the pet shop, only to find some Decepticon guards looking for him nearly six days later. They'd picked him up off the street after finding him, sedated him, and he'd woke up in a sack. Being called Tyler by the two Decepticons who had captured him.

That had been the downfall of the whole thing, he supposed. As the real Tyler was there, and he didn't know any 'Tony'. As a result, Drew knew that they thought he was lying, at least, some of them did. So far, the only ones campaigning for his innocence were the Autobot that had saved him, Ironhide. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, Tyler, who believed in his innocence as he didn't 'seem like a liar', and of course, Jason, who insisted he was good guy. Then of course, Jazz, who trusted Jason's judgement. Jason and Tyler had been asked to leave while Drew's fate was decided. He didn't want to be executed for anything, which was what he feared. Not when he wanted to be there for Jason during the time he would be dealing with grief.

His head moved up at the sound of someone leaving the deliberation room. Ironhide stepped toward him, quietly. "Well, it looks like yer not going to be killed for spying." Drew sighed in relief at Ironhide's revelation "Jason told us you haven't got family. You were close to theirs, and stuck with them... But had none of your own?" He questioned, Drew nodded "You've been granted sanctuary here, on the grounds it might be dangerous for you to be on your own." Drew only nodded again, still not speaking "You a mute?" He questioned.

"No sir, I just feel like shit." Drew told Ironhide, with blunt honesty "I can't help you guys at all. I mean, shit. They were looking for me under the name Tyler Cross. That can't do anyone much good." He stood to his feet slowly, shaking his head "I couldn't save Jason's brother." He shook his head, kicking the nearest wall a bit "I don't deserve Sactuary, I deserve execution for some form of murder." He muttered.

Ironhide stared at Drew, feeling quite a bit of sympathy for the boy. He knew that Drew felt stupid, most likely, he felt as if he had been played with by the Decepticons. As most could see that the Decepticons had planted him there for a reason. What that reason was, Ironhide didn't know, and he was certain Drew didn't either. "Don't beat yerself up kid, you couldn't have known why they'd planted ye there." He noted, making his way toward the young human "Now listen, as part of this Sanctuary deal, you need a guardian." Drew turned his head toward Ironhide slowly "Yer gonna be livin' with my sparkmate, Chromia, and I." He noted.

"Why?" Drew turned his head.

"Because yer a minor, and need Foster Parents. And quite frankly, because we offered." Ironhide told him, shrugging his shoulders "We ain't got no kids of our own. And frankly, none of the others either have the time... Or well, trust you." Ironhide shook his head a bit "I do though, so would ye rather be alone on a base, or live with me?" Ironhide questioned, giving the boy a choice.

Drew stared at the red mech, and nodded his head slowly. Ironhide smiled a bit, scooping the boy onto his shoulder. He knew Chromia would be thrilled, even if he was only a Foster Son, it was still a child that would be living with them. Ironhide was careful as he entered his quarters, making sure Chromia was not already asleep. The fact she was wide awake was only confirmed by a frustrated sound. "Where the SLAG have you been?" Chromia questioned as she stepped into the den area "I've been worried sick! You go out to find-!" She began.

"Chromia, we have a visitor." Ironhide noted.

Drew stared at the blue femmebot, who stared at him in surprise. Chromia stared at Ironhide, and then blinked. "No one else could take him. Then there were those that simply wouldn't." Ironhide explained as he gently set Drew on the floor "I know we'd been thinking a girl. But I refused... I refused to let the boy be on his own. Simply because a few paranoid fraggers believed he was a spy." He added, Chromia just nodded "I suppose it's good we got white sheets, and blankets from that store, and didn't do much else. Because we're going to be providing for a boy." He noted.

Drew shifted uncomfortably at Chromia's complete and utter silence. They'd wanted a girl, yet gotten a boy, which made him wonder if she was disappointed, frustrated? Drew couldn't easily read the Autobot's facial expressions. "I guess I just would have liked you to consult me first." Drew was surprised that there wasn't more anger in the Femme's voice, she simply crouched down a bit "You're a cute little guy, you know that?" Drew blushed a bit at this comment "Come on, let me get you settled into your new room, we've been prepared for this chance for a while." She noted.

Drew stared over at Ironhide who nodded, and slowly followed Chromia. They came upon a bedroom near the end of the hallway, Chromia entered slowly, followed by Drew. It was small, and clearly set up for a human being to live in. Drew got the idea that the couple were incapable of having Sparklings, and had expected to adopt. There was a bed near the corner, a dresser, a television hooked up with a VCR Player, and some assorted movies. "You guys have been looking to adopt since before the fallout happened, weren't you?" Drew asked, then stared at Chromia "Or at least, Foster?" He questioned.

"Ever since I arrived on Earth, yes." Chromia nodded, and stared at Drew "What's your name?" She questioned.

"Andrew Kingston, everyone calls me Drew." Drew replied, turning towards Chromia, with a small smile "Is there any way I can see my friend, Jason, soon? I want him to know that I'm okay, he was... He was really worried. And... We need to talk about other things." He added.

Chromia watched her internal clock, it was growing late, and that was not an option that night. But she made mental note to talk to Jazz about getting the two together the next day. Being that he was likely exhausted from his ordeal, if anything else. "I promise, we'll arrange for him to come over tomorrow morning. Right now though, I'm going to get dinner from our storage." She nodded, and looked at Drew with a smile "It'll be ready within the hour, feel free to come out at any time." She added as she left.

Drew watched her leave quietly, thoughtfully staring around. Unlike Jason, or Tyler he had nothing to his name other then the worn out clothing on his back. So there wasn't a lot to get settled in with, more then feeling the bed for softness and examining things. Drew carefully walked out of his room after a few minutes, keeping to the walls as he heard the two of them talking. "And you're sure he can be trusted? If the facts don't entirely add up?" Chromia questioned Ironhide, staring him down "We're not taking in some sort of... Spy, are we?" She questioned, to which Drew's face fell.

"You saw the condition he is in. He doesn't even have fresh clothing Chromia. We know the Decepticons would at least provide him with that." Ironhide explained, being very firm with his defense of Drew "The kid was lucky enough to escape. And for Primus knows what reason, they are probably looking to use him or something." Drew smiled a bit, feeling a whole lot better that Ironhide understood the situation "All the more reason for us to take him. He is in need of protection. Perhaps there's even a chance he'll... Prove valuable to finding other humans." He noted.

"I will admit, he doesn't seem at all dangerous." Chromia smiled softly "I only hope that he won't be in danger. I don't like the sounds of this story." She then added "Tony was listed as alive only two weeks before this happened. It seems too convenient. Especially since they wanted Tyler and Oliver." She shook her head, setting up the food slowly "Something just tells me there is more to this child then we are seeing." She explained.

Drew quietly entered the room, immediately noticing some fresh clothes near the couch. "Are those for me?" Drew questioned, catching the couple's attention.

"Yeah, I went out while you two were in yer room. They'll be a bit big on you, but we'll get something more fitting as soon as we can." Ironhide nodded.

Drew found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of pajamas. Enough to get him through the night, he figured. He left again, coming back dressed in the more nice clothing, fresh clothing, for that matter. "Thank you, they fit pretty well." Drew nodded his head, feeling a little awkward, moreso then he'd admit "And look... I don't know, if the Decepticons want me for something else." Chromia turned her head, frowning a bit "I wish I could help you guys. But all I know is that as far as I know, I lost my friend. And I was captured, heard Tyler at least, mentioned. And dumped in a cell." He noted.

"We trust ye kid, we only question... What they wanted." Ironhide told Drew calmly "I did not expect you to know, so please, do not worry too much." He added, then smiled "You are not here because we want more information from you. As you may be afraid of." He then added "You're here to be protected, remember that." He noted.

Drew smiled a bit, feeling quite a it better by that statement. It felt good to know they weren't feigning trust as he had feared. Drew knew what he knew, nothing more. As hard as it may have been to believe, and as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't help. He smiled a bit, and looked at them. "Thank you... For everything." Drew noted, then added "And I swear, if I do think of anything else, you'll be the first to know, Ironhide." The mech nodded a bit.

Though Drew knew it would be difficult to adjust to this, and gain the trust of the Autobots. He knew he would, and that eventually they would find out the true intentions of all of this. Whatever it was, however, the boy worried that the Autobots were right, and that the Decepticons had far more planned for both him, and Jason.

...

A/N: I plan to get back to Sunstreaker and Alex's side of this story soon. Just a few more chapters on base before that.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Drew woke up to what sounded like explosions, but could better be described as Ironhide's morning training. Sighing a bit, he entered the main room with a small yawn. Ironhide's acute sense of hearing allowed his attention to be caught right away. Mostly because Chromia had gone to work that morning, while he had the day off, so the only other person in the 'home' was Drew. Drew was used to this by now, having been on base for close to a month, but still found himself surprised to wake up each and _every_ morning. "Mornin' son." Ironhide smiled a bit with a nod "Sleep well?" He questioned.

'Son', Drew wasn't used to it still, but Ironhide tended to use that terminology more often then not. He however pulled a smile, and nodded his head a bit, stroking his leg in place of a hug, knowing he was in the middle of training. "Hard not to sleep well on that bed, 'Hide." Drew admitted, nodding a bit.

He'd learned a lot about his new Foster Family since moving in. First of all, that they couldn't have kids, since Ironhide's spark was their form of infertile. They hadn't had the chance to adopt with separate jobs so often getting in the way. So when she had moved onto Earth, they had been working to take in a human. Yet, the fallout had happened and they had just never found a human they could take in. Then Drew had come along, and Ironhide had taken a chance. And quite frankly, Drew was glad they had, he liked them a lot. He had been in Foster Homes before the Fallout, but none of them compared to this final one. They'd accepted him into the family quite easily, and treated him like their own.

"Are ye hungry? I should get your breakfast before too long." Ironhide noted, lowering his weapon, he made his way towards the newly installed kitchen area "I have the day off today. So I figured we could do something. Y'know, get some bonding time in." Drew nodded, he definitely liked the sound of that "Anything in particular you want fer breakfast?" He questioned.

"I'll just take cereal. If we have any here."

"Of course we do, you forget that fresh food thing that Wheeljack concocted." Ironhide shrugged his shoulders a bit, getting the cereal ready for him "So are you liking it here, y'know, with Chromia and I?" Drew nodded his head with a smile "Good, good, just wanted to be sure." He noted, with a smile "Because we like having ye, but we weren't sure if the feeling was reciprocated." He added, Drew simply nodded a bit, taking the food and seating himself to eat.

"I really like living here, which is saying something as I wasn't sure..." Drew stared up at the mech, who smiled lightly "You two have treated me better then all of my Foster Families combined. Which, again, is really saying something. Because there were some really nice ones." He left out the fact there were some really bad ones, choosing not to think about that "You guys really make me feel like part of the family, even if I'm just your Foster Son." He admitted.

Ironhide nodded, knowing that if things continued to go well it wouldn't be a Foster situation for long. Unlike Cliffjumper and Jazz, he and Chromia wanted to see how well things worked out before they filed anything. Things were going great so far, but he could only imagine anything could go wrong at any given time. "It may not always be that way, Drew. Things keep going good like this... And we'll make it official." Drew stared at Ironhide in surprise "We just want to be sure it's what you are sure you want before we sign and file papers. Even in these times, adoption is a real big step." He noted.

"I totally get that." Drew replied, finishing off the bowl, he carefully brought it to the kitchen, cleaning it off for a moment before setting it in a cabinet "If I were you, I'd do the same thing, you guys have only known me for a month. And you didn't meet me in the most conventional way." He admitted with a shrug taking a deep breath "I'm fine if you guys don't even want that. I've been there before, I've been just fostered for a long time." He shrugged his shoulders "That's normal for me." He smiled reassuringly.

Ironhide's spark sank a little at this, that the boy was actually wiling to be on his own with nothing to his name. Never have a true family, just temporary ones, for the next five years on the Autobot base, whenever the others chose to trust him. He knew that was going to happen, somewhere in his spark, he knew that Drew was meant for him and Chromia, and he almost felt bad for saying they were even hesitating. "Not what I meant, I said we wanted to make sure you were ready before we did." Ironhide crouched down to his Foster Son, and stared him in the eyes "Chromia and I really like ye kid, don't think yer going anywhere." He told him.

"No offense 'Hide, but they all said that." Drew admitted "I'm gonna go get dressed so we can head out."

Drew made his way towards his bedroom with Ironhide looking a bit pained by that statement. He could tell that Drew had been hurt a lot, and it pained him just to think about that. He knew he'd have to talk to Chromia that night, about all of it. But that could wait.

...

Drew always hated storms, so the fact that his bed was near a window and it was storming outside did not help whatsoever. He sighed a bit, trying to ignore the lighting and thunder near his window. Taking a deep breath, Drew pulled himself out of bed after a moment. He knew it was crazy to ask two Autobots to sleep in their room that night out of fear, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Sneaking out of his bedroom slowly, he made his way down the hallway towards their bedroom. Only to stop midway to the door itself. "All I'm saying is, even though it's been a short time, we NEED to consider this Chromia." He heard Ironhide speak, Drew was surprised they were online so late "The poor kid has no one, and never has had anyone. He needs a good family, he needs a real home. Not this Foster Care bullslag." He noted.

Drew felt his face fall, he backed up slightly, unable to believe what he was hearing. They weren't considering giving up so early, he told himself. It'd only been a month, they wouldn't-they couldn't be wanting to give up already. "I agree Ironhide, he needs a home. Perhaps it is the best option for him right now. It'll be a hard transition at first-." Drew made his way away from the door in disbelief, hanging his head.

The door slowly slid open to reveal Ironhide, who stared at Drew. "Kid, it's four in the morning, you should be in bed." Ironhide told him, Drew turned his head, quietly pulling back tears "What's wrong?" The mech questioned, concerned.

"I thought you said you liked me." Drew whispered, Ironide's optics grew with confusion "I heard you guys. Talking about-About." He bit his lip slightly "Are you going to already give up on me?" He questioned.

"What? NO! Oh Primus, you must have caught the end of the conversation." Ironhide told him, nervously, staring at Drew "Andrew, we were talking about whether or not we should just get this adoption out of the way." The boy stared at Ironhide in surprise "We realize, you're the only one on base that's 'Fostered'. And a lot of Autobots don't trust you." Ironhide carefully scooped the boy into his hand, and carried him in "And we both know you're very scared of being hurt again." He settled Drew on the edge of the berth calmly "So we had this talk a little earlier then we expected to." He turned to Chromia.

"We wanted more time to think all of this out. If we were even ready for this responsibility." Chromia told Drew calmly, she shook her head a little, then looked at Drew "But in the end, this is just as much about _you_ as it is about us. About what is best for you." Drew felt tears slowly fall from his eyes, expecting it to be a flat 'no' "Which is why, Andrew, we have decided that we _are_ ready, if you are." Drew stared up at her in surprise, unable to believe what he'd just heard "Drew, if you really want to be in our family, we won't say no." She added.

"You'll just abandon me like the rest of them." Drew began "They ALL said they'd adopt me, that they'd-."

"They weren't all US, Andrew." Ironhide interjected, bringing him towards his spark "The last thing we want to do is to hurt you in such a cruel way, Drew. You're a good kid deserving of more then just the rest of his life in Foster Care." He brought the boy into a careful hug, and looked down at him "No one is forcing us to do this. We want to do this, and we _want_ you in our family." He noted, bringing him forward "If you will do us such an honor." He told him quietly.

Drew felt his heart skip a beat, noticing that Ironhide was very serious. He had a good feeling that he was in no way lying, he didn't seem to be the lying type. And to top it all off, he was smiling, a gentle, genuine smile. "Thank you." Was all he could bring himself to say, hugging the crook of Ironhide's arm "Thank you so much." He whispered with a nod, confirming his answer, the two Autobots smiled at one another quite happily.

"Now that that is cleared up. What were you up for." Ironhide questioned, resiting Drew in his arm.

"T-The storm scared me... I know this'll sound immature and stupid but-."

Ironhide smiled, and settled him in a large, but secure compartment in his chestplate. Smiling a little, he patted his head with a forefinger. "Sleep tight, young one. I'll protect you from the storm." He smiled, playfully, but gently.

Drew smiled a bit, and snuggled against the armor gently, falling asleep within moments. Ironhide and Chromia both sighed slowly, hoping they had made the right choice. There would be no going back the next day when they signed the documents, not without hurting a very fragile human being. Ironhide lifted an arm around his bonded calmly, and smiled. "We finally have a family." He told her calmly "So you can stop complaining about it." He teased.

Chromia simply slapped his chestplate, away from where Drew was sleeping. Ironhide chuckled a bit, letting himself fall into stasis. He knew the next day would be a very, very big step in their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Since Chromia had no Earth Alt Mode in G1, I've decided to base her Earth Mode on the Movieverse. She looks no different in robot mode then she did in G1, it's just her alt mode. :)

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 22**

Drew was still fast asleep when Ironhide came out of stasis, so he elected not to move until he was awake. He smiled at the boy, and stroked his spine gently, allowing him to snuggle against him. His son, he realized, they'd be going to Optimus's office that day to finalize that fact. He'd started to believe that day would never happen, that they'd never actually have the pleasure to have a child. Yet here he was, fast asleep, happily in their family. "Drew..."Ironhide poked him lightly when it had hit about eleven "Come on younglin', we got to get to Prime's office before he gets too busy." He noted.

"Five more minutes." Drew protested.

"Drew, we have to get those papers signed. Then Chromia and I both have work." Ironhide was gentle in lifting him from the crook, setting him in his hand "You need to get up, eat, and dressed within the hour." The boy groaned and nodded lightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Chromia already went down to talk to Prime, we're holding them up." He set Drew on the ground "Go get dressed, so we can get ye into our family kiddo." He nodded.

Drew was quite quick to get ready with the proper motivation. He did his daily routine, bathing, dressing himself, and getting something to eat before brushing his teeth in less then twenty minutes. Surprisingly, Ironhide's scans indicate he had done all of it properly. He grinned a bit, and lifted the boy up onto his shoulder with a bright grin. He carefully carried the young human out of the room and into the office where Optimus and Chromia had just gotten out of a conversation. "Alright, we're 'ere, let's get this stuff signed, shall we?" Ironhide questioned, he crossed his arms a bit.

Optimus stared up at his old friend in surprise, as if surprised by how excited he appeared. "You're sure about this now, both of you?" Optimus questioned, his optics moving between them "This is a very big step to take. Especially given the circumstances." Drew felt a nervous lump in his throat, he knew Optimus was only giving fair warning but it did scare him a bit "I do not want any of you jumping into something you're not ready for." He noted.

Ironhide however, was so quick, and firm in his reply that it stunned Drew. "We deliberated all night Prime, we are certain... ALL of us." He eyed Drew who nodded a bit with a smile "That we want Andrew in our family. The sooner, the better too. Given we ain't got more then six months before he were to be transferred." He added, his smile never faltering, he turned to Optimus putting a hand on Chromia's shoulder "I think it's time all three of us finally had a family." He noted, with a wink in Drew's direction.

Optimus nodded a bit, feeling more then a little happy for his old friends. They'd wanted a child for years now, longer then Drew had been alive. And though Drew had questionably come into their lives, Ironhide and Chromia had brought the boy into their home, and chosen to take him in. He knew it would be good for both parties, considering he had learned Drew's past from Ironhide. They'd get a child at last, and Drew would finally have a family. "Well then, give me a minute to get the Data Pads, and we'll get this started." He noted.

Ironhide seated himself next to Chromia, setting Drew on his shoulder as the surprisingly long process began. Drew felt as though hours had passed by the time they were done signing various data pads. "Well then, that would make it official. Andrew is now Andrew Hide, as recognized by the Autobot Faction. And therefore, through our legal system." He nodded smiling behind his facemask "Congratulations to all three of you." He added.

Drew didn't pay much attention to what was said after that. He was still stunned at the fact that this had actually happened, and as such, he mostly zoned the rest out by mistake. By the time he'd tuned back in they were already leaving the office, much to his surprise. It hadn't taken anywhere near as long as he had expected, which in his opinion, was a good thing. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against Ironhide's shoulder, which he had been placed on. "So do you want to go with me today, or yer Mom?" Ironhide questioned, with a thumb pointed toward Chromia.

"I think I'll go with Chromia." Drew grinned, liking how he called her his 'Mom' even more then he expected to "I usually go with you, but I never have really gotten to see what Chromia does." He admitted, allowing Ironhide to set him on the ground and head toward Chromia, who lifted him up to her own shoulder "And guys... Thanks." He said, for what might have been the billionth time, but he felt the need to "I'm... I'm really honored to be in your family." He added with a wide smile.

"We're honored to have you in it." Chromia admitted, though it was overlapped with Ironhide's similar response "Come on, you can come along with me for the day, I don't see why not. See you at home Ironhide." Ironhide nodded his head, heading straight for his own work "My job doesn't allow as much interaction from you as Ironhide, so you'll be doing a lot of watching." Chromia told her son calmly "I hope you don't mind that." Drew shook his head, not minding at all "Though I may take you for a ride after if you're good." Drew grinned knowing that her Earth Alt Mode was a motorcycle "You ever been on a motorcycle." He shook his head again "We'll have to change that." She added.

Drew smiled brightly, feeling a great deal good about this. He knew that it would take getting used to on all parties, but he was ready to handle it. He looked forward to being a part of this family, especially considering how at home they made him feel.

...

Watching Chromia train the on-base femmes was certainly a fun and entertaining experience. Moonracer was quite the fighter, managing to easily keep up with Chromia, who told him it was because she taught her well. Though Chromia seemed to show off as her kid was in the room. Though she didn't need to do much to show off, she was already quite good. Drew knew that they wanted to get him trained soon enough too, and that soon he'd be doing his own sparring matches. But having seen both Chromia and Ironhide fight, he hoped neither of them would be his sparring partner, even with the holograms.

Both Chromia and Moonracer had hold of both of their hands, and rolled forward. Pinning Moonracer to the ground, Chromia grinned a bit, to which Moonracer pouted playfully. "I swear, I'm never going to get the edge on you." Moonracer noted as Chromia helped her to her feet "But I guess that's why I'm here." She snorted lightly, in a slightly unladylike manner "You'll have to show me how you managed to pin me again, I could definitely use that in the field." She noted.

"Looked like she managed to get under you and twist your legs around in time." Drew noted.

Chromia stared at Drew, he'd clearly been learning a lot by watching Ironhide train in the mornings. Chromia smiled a bit, and nodded, pointing to him with a thumb. "My son is right, very good Andrew." She smiled, and nodded "I can see you've learned a lot from Ironhide, eh?" Drew nodded his head with a small shrug "So like he said, it's all about twisting the legs, using your own. And tossing your opponent to the ground in a pin." Chromia demonstrated as best as she could.

Drew watched this exchange for several minutes when the click of boots got his attention. His eyes turned towards a female human near the corner of the room, watching them. She looked around eighteen years old, with shoulder length blond hair, and hazel eyes. She wasn't going to win any beauty contests, but she was very pretty none-the-less. She turned her head towards Drew, and smiled, to which the young boy quickly turned his head and blushed. He'd never really been around girls before, so though at thirteen his hormones were very much there, he was to nervous to say anything.

"Looks like the two of you are in top form." The young woman spoke, Chromia and Moonracer's heads shot toward her "What, I haven't been here in two years and no one gives me even a hi?" She questioned.

Drew watched from a distance as the young woman was quickly greeted by both Femmes. There seemed to be an air of excitement, it was a rare occasion to see Amelia 'Amy' Collins anywhere near the western base, so it was quite the occasion. "And this..." Drew looked toward their direction as Chromia spoke up "Is my adopted son, Drew." Drew only shyly waved at Amy who smiled back with a wave "You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit shy around new people. Come on over and say hi, Drew." She told him.

Usually Drew was not one to argue with Chromia, being it was usually a battle that you would never win. Leaping from his perch, he made his way toward Amy, and held out a hand. "Andrew Hide." He said shyly, allowing her to shake his hand "Are you new here too?" He asked, though it should have been obvious she wasn't.

"Nope, I'm an oldie like Oliver and Tyler." Amy looked like she was ready to say something else when a car horn honked "That's Dad, he's going to want me to be with him at the meeting, figures. Nice seeing you two again, we'll catch up later!" She noted, smiling a bit, then turning to Drew "It was nice to meet you as well." She added, heading off to meet up with Prowl.

Of course, despite the age difference, Drew already had a crush on her. Though the fact he had never been around a girl near his age before made the feeling in his stomach strange and confusing, he was unable to quite understand why it was there. "She's a little old for you kid." Chromia smiled, and led him back inside "Come on, it's time we started showing you some more moves." She noted.

Unfortunately, she and Ironhide were about to learn a tough lesson. That a hormonal teenage boy was all but easy to get to understand age differences when it came to girls.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Drew couldn't get the odd feeling out of his stomach, no matter how hard he tried. He sighed a bit as he laid in his bed that night, watching a movie before his bedtime hit. He heard the door slide open near the end of the movie to Ironhide's smiling face. "Alright li'l britches." Drew smirked a bit at the nickname Ironhide sometimes gave him, it fit his southern accent perfectly "It's late, I think it's time to turn the TV off for the night and get some sleep." He noted as he turned off the VCR and TV carefully, as not to break either one "Alright, I know that look, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"I feel kind of funny." Drew shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of funny, son? Y'feeling sick?" Ironhide questioned, he stepped forward, and felt his forehead "Ye ain't got a temperature." He noted, then thought calmly, thinking of Spike when he'd crushed on Carly, and then of Amy "Is your stomach filled with, as ye humans say, 'butterflies'?" He questioned, the boy only nodded "Did this start when ye met Prowl's Daughter, Amy?" Another nod "Oh, that ain't nothing to be worried about, ye have a little crush on her." He smiled with a low chuckle.

"What? I don't want to crush her!" This gained a hearty laugh from Ironhide "What's so funny?"

"I mean ye like her Drew, not that you want to actually crush her." Ironhide laughed lightly, he carefully pulled the comforter and sheets over Drew's body "It's natural for someone around your age to become attracted to the opposite, or in some cases, same sex." Ironhide noted, fully aware of differences in sexuality, having encountered that before "But she's a little old for ye Drewbie." He noted, using his second nickname he'd given Drew "Not to mention Oliver, being her boyfriend, would not be too happy if you two started goin' out." Drew's face fell a little "Nothin' wrong with a little crush though." He added.

"I take it that means I can't do anything?" Drew questioned.

"Not if you want your actions reciprocated. It's not likely they'll be in this case, sadly." Ironhide, being as honest as he was, told him while patting his head "Someday though, you'll find someone to be with, someone yer age." He shook his head a bit "You'll be fine until then though. Just try and be friends with her." He tried his best to encourage him "You never know what could happen in the future either. I'm older then yer Mother by several vorns, but we're happily bonded." He added.

Drew smiled lightly and nodded, figuring that Ironhide knew best, as he was already pretty old by Cybertronian and human standards. "Now, ye need to go to sleep." Ironhide tickled the boy's side gently to which Drew let out a light giggle and squirmed "You've had a very eventful day, we all have." He noted, carefully belittling his strength to kiss the tip of his forehead "You don't know, nor can imagine, how happy you have made us, Drew." He told him quietly "We love you very much, remember that." He told him quietly.

"Love you too." Drew admitted with a smile.

Drew knew this was what it felt like, to be in a family, to actually be loved. To have a Dad to go to about this stuff finally, after all this time. And it was that reason he felt compelled to reply in such a manner. He did love Ironhide and Chromia as a Father and Mother, and he felt loved by both of them. They were an odd match-up, to child-less Alien Robots and a kid who'd been in Foster Care, and accused of spying for the enemy. Yet they had certainly worked out, and in the end, that was all that mattered. "Sleep well, li'l britches. Sweet dreams." He noted as Ironhide flicked off the light.

Ironhide made his way towards the den, where Chromia was currently relaxing. "He's been our son a day and he already already has his first crush." Ironhide shook his head, Chromia smiled a bit "I hope this doesn't mean I have to give 'im the talk as the humans put it. I'm still disturbed by how it was explained to _me_." He groaned a bit, then added "Then again, since Amy is the only female we've found, I suppose I won't really... Need to for a while." He then looked thoughtful "Then again, it'd be even more awkward to tell 'im when he's already sexually active." He noted.

"Yeah, probably best to get that out of the way soon." Chromia giggled a bit "Though the thought of you giving your adult son the talk is extremely amusing." She shook her head a bit, and rolled her optics "It can't be any worse then it was for Cliffjumper when he had to give it to Oliver once he and Amy started dating." She shook her head a bit, sighing a little "I hope we know what we're doing here, Ironhide. I love the boy, but so many people here don't trust him." She shook her head "Maybe we were-." She began.

"If anyone so much as stares at my son the wrong way, they'll be my target practice." Ironhide said firmly, he shook his head "That boy was put in our path for a reason. Frag what the paranoid people think. What matters is we love him, and he's in our family." He settled his hand upon her shoulder plate calmly "We got a child, Chromia, that's all that matters. Not what others think. I trust him, I know he's not what they are concerned he is." He shook his head lightly "Does anything else matter to ye?" He questioned.

Chromia shook her head, she knew that Ironhide was right, it didn't matter. It didn't matter what others thought of their choice, all that mattered was what they thought of it. "You're right, I just hope he doesn't have to deal with this suspicion for too long." She stood slowly, and smiled "I'm going to go check on him, say goodnight, the usual." She then winked at him "Then maybe we can have a little fun, if you know what I mean." She noted, walking off.

Ironhide grinned a bit, long day or not, he was always up for some fun.

...

Ironhide experienced his son's first nightmare of the experience he went through that night. The scream didn't wake Chromia up, but he already had grabbed his weapon, and was ready to take down whomever was threatening his son. Of course, he came into his bedroom to find the boy violent fighting off nothing, in the middle of a rather violent nightmare. Carefully moving forward Ironhide knew exactly what to do from his time working with younglings on Cybertron. He carefully lifted the boy into his palm, and held him gently against his spark chamber. It was a comforting sound for the young of any species, there was something about how the spark hummed that calmed the, no one could explain it, but more often then not, it worked.

Sure enough, Drew relaxed in moments, though the sound slowly woke him up, his eyes blinked a bit. "W-What?" He muttered under his breath, surprised to find himself being handled.

"You were in the midst of a nightmare. The odd sound you heard was my spark." Drew peeked into the chamber slightly, noticing the blue glowing 'heart' in it "Beautiful, isn't it?" He questioned, Drew nodded his head in agreement "It's sounds are proven to soothe the young. Of most species, human's included, it would seem." He noted, he stroked his back carefully "Do you need to sleep in my crook again? That was a very violent nightmare." He whispered.

"N-No... I just... I saw." Drew couldn't complete his sentence.

Ironhide knew the only event that could weigh so heavily on his mind was what had happened in the Decepticons city. As such he kept him to his spark, stroking the thick of his back carefully. Drew was lucky he had spent some time looking after the kids of the nursery on Cybertron. As such he knew all too well how to handle children dealing with traumatic situations. "It's alright, you're with ME now. The Decepticons don't have you." He told him quietly, shaking his head as he cooed him "You should not be afraid, son." He noted.

Drew snuggled against his chestplate, slowly relaxing. Ironhide didn't leave when he'd gone silent. Only waiting until he'd at last fallen asleep, carefully setting him back into his bed and tucking him in, Ironhide pulled back a yawn. It was late, and he was tired, but he didn't mind, he knew it wouldn't be the first or last time he did this. Taking a deep breath, he exited the room yet again, heading back to his recharging room. Chormia was awake, and blinking a bit. "Everything okay?" Chromia questioned.

"Drew had a nightmare, everything is fine now. Go back to recharge." He told her calmly, climbing on beside her "He clearly has some form of trauma I'd say, given how violent it seemed to be. I'm going to book him up a session with the therapist that Tyler sees." He explained, to which Chromia nodded in agreement "It's starting to help him slightly, with any luck it will be the same for Drew." He noted "And perhaps fill in some gaps he may have forced himself to forget." He admitted.

"Probably would be for the best." Chromia nodded in agreement "As long as it doesn't do anything to hurt him." She added.

"If it becomes too much, I'll pull 'im out, you can trust me on that." Ironhide nodded a bit, kissing Chromia tenderly on the cheek "For now however, I'm tired, and my systems are begging for recharge. Considering it's my turn to take 'im with me to work tomorrow, I need it." He wrapped an arm around Chromia and allowed himself to fall into recharge.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Drew, still somewhat-worried, and hoping taking him to a therapist would ultimately help. Whether it would or not, was up in the air, but it was worth a shot none-the-less. He sighed a bit, and slowly completely fell into stasis, knowing the next day would be even longer then that one. No matter how or what way he looked at it.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Wrote this upon the request of a chapter showing the first meeting of Alex and Sunny, and how Sunstreaker came to care about Alex. Hope you like it Lunar Mist!

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 24**

Alex jolted awake that morning to the sound of arguing. The boy groaned, shifting his body under the mattress, which they had taken with them. They'd camped out in an abandoned building the night before, and as usual, he was awakened to the arguing of Sunstreaker and Skyfire. The teen was nearly convinced his Father and the former Decepticon were unable to agree on just about _anything _by this point. Moaning a bit and pulling the pillow over his ears, he tried to block it out, noting the sun wasn't even quite high in the sky yet, all the more reason to do everything he could to block the two mech's yelling out. "Will you two stop it!" Alex finally snapped sitting up "It's not even sunrise yet, I'm trying to sleep!" He groaned.

Sunstreaker and Skyfire turned their heads quickly. Sunstreaker immediately felt quite bad, especially since Alex barely got a lot of sleep as-is. He frowned a bit, and turned to Skyfire, who nodded. "Sorry, kiddo. Go back to sleep, we'll take this outside." Alex gave Sunstreaker a look "Away from the building, Primus, you're pushy, you know that?" He added.

Alex groaned and turned over in his sleep, waving them off. He knew he was being grouchy, but at this point, he could care less. He was growing tired of waking up to Sunstreaker and Skyfire bickering and whining at one another _every_ morning. Arguing got them nowhere, except angry at each other, and him less and less sleep. That morning though, they actually took it outside, allowing Alex to sleep for quite a while before he woke up as Sunstreaker re-entered the building. "Alright bud, now it's time to wake up." Sunstreaker told him, shaking him gently "We're heading out this morning." He added.

"Why so early?" Alex moaned.

"It's already one in the afternoon, I let you sleep as you needed it." Alex shot up in surprise, staring at Sunstreaker "I figured you deserved it from waking up every morning to that. Well, we both did, really." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, as Alex climbed from the mattress he subspaced the supplies "Sleep well?" He teased, to which Alex didn't notice, and only nodded.

Alex sighed a bit, and allowed Sunstreaker to pick him up. They did a lot of walking lately, at which time, he was normally carried by Sunstreaker. It wasn't that it was any easier to get around this way for Sunstreaker, but driving was hard for a normally flying Autobot like Skyfire. As such, it was simply made easier on him if they walked some of the way, cloaking their energy signatures, and Alex's heat signature in order to avoid detection. It worked, much to Alex's surprise, most, if not all, of the time. He spent most of the time sleeping, or relaxing, but that day, he found it oddly hard to get comfortable enough to sleep.

If he had been asked to explain how he felt, he wasn't sure he could have. But homesick, may have been one word for it. He didn't mind moving around like he was, he especially didn't mind being in Sunstreaker's care. But he'd lived on the Decepticon base so long, the weirdness of not waking up in a pile of blankets and pillows, in a cage was still strange. Perhaps it was because it had been all he'd known most of his life, perhaps not, but he still felt a slight tinge of homesickness on account of it. "Alex..." Sunstreaker stated, noting how drained he appeared "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"You'd laugh."

"I promise I won't." Sunstreaker told him.

"I think I miss... The base." Alex shook his head, surprising Sunstreaker greatly "It's silly, Dad, I know, I just... It feels really weird, not waking up there." He sighed a bit, to which he shook his head "I don't want to go back, I never would want to be a pet again. But I miss sleeping the same place every night. Feeling like we have at least a home." He admitted, quietly.

"We will have a home again, which will be much safer." Sunstreaker told him with a smile, nodding at him "I know, you're scared. That's why you miss it, there was a certain safety there for you. But we're very close to the Autobot Base now." He tried his best to talk the base up, not wanting Alex to feel scared like he was "Lots of actual food, a real bed, more then just a few people to spend your time with. And two of the most fun mechs ever in your family." He patted him gently "Don't miss that living pit, Soundwave is NOT worth that, he's nothing more then a fragger." He noted.

Alex nodded in agreement, knowing that Sunstreaker was right. It wasn't the base he missed, or his life there. What he missed was that sense of belonging he would soon find at the Autobot Base as well, in his opinion. Alex snuggled against his Father's palm gently. "You're right." Alex told him, smiling "I guess I'm just scared... I'm sorry." He shook his head a bit, and leaned against his thmb.

Alex knew why he missed it, what had made him want to be there again. But in reality, it wasn't worth it, not to do stupid pet tricks and be treated like a dog. Not when he could go home with Sunstreaker, and be adopted into a family. One that really mattered, and one that he could be happy to live with. Sunstreaker sighed a bit himself, wondering why in the world the boy would ever be homesick of that place. Especially considering in what condition he'd met him.

...

SEVERAL MONTHS PRIOR

Sunstreaker was a prisoner, but Soundwave told him in his home, he'd be a slave. It wasn't ideal, but it kept him alive, and that was all that mattered. There were no other slaves in the home, but he'd been told one of his duties would be cleaning up after the pet. When Sunstreaker had questioned if he'd meant the cassettes, Soundwave had told him he had a pet human, whom he needed to be sure ate his daily food, hat his toilet was cleaned, and that he was awake by eight in the morning by Earth standards so that he could begin his daily routine of entertaining him, his cassettes, and the like. He was thirteen, and Soundwave had had him for the last ten years, so Sunstreaker, as he entered Soundwave's quarters, half expected to find a dog in a human body, probably wearing furs and on all fours.

Instead, he found a young boy, playing with a few toys, and dressed in normal clothing. The only thing that stuck out as pet like to Sunstreaker was the face he had a blue collar around his neck, with tags that read 'ALEXANDER' with his age, and Soundwave's home and contact info. Sunstreaker groaned a muttered something to himself, he had hoped that Soundwave had been kidding, but of course not, of course he had a human pet. He could smell the waste from over there, and see it as well. "Primus, Soundwave is even sicker then I expected." He said audibly, opening the cage slowly, he removed the litterbox and dumped it into the waste disposal "Does he really KEEP you in here?" He questioned.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex questioned.

"Sunstreaker, I've been instructed to... Take care of you." Sunstreaker sound completely less-then-thrilled at the idea "Do me a favor, kid, and hold your bladder and crapper more. I don't like picking up after organics. And I know you can HOLD it." He groaned, then stared at him "Alexander, eh? Pretty human name if you ask me." He noted "They don't give you dog names?" He questioned.

"Master chose it for me, I used to have another name, I don't remember it though." Alex told him, then told him firmly "And it's Alex, only Master calls me Alexander. I hate it." Alex told him, being honest, Sunstreaker nodded a bit, finding the boy annoying already "Does he need me this morning, or can I... You know, relax?" He questioned.

Sunstreaker scooped him out, and closed the cage door. "I've been instructed to bring you to do tricks for his Guests." Sunstreaker replied, to which Alex didn't look the least bit thrilled "I can tell you must love the sound of that." Alex shook his head "Sorry kid, I'd stop him, but we all do what we can to survive." He noted, carrying him out "Just do what he says, I'm sure you'll be fine." He noted.

Sunstreaker would never have predicted from that day on what would happen.

...

He had planned his escape as throughly as he could. Sounwave had left them both alone for the day, having to go to a meeting. He didn't plan at all to bring Alex along, the boy was frustrating to him, and the vein of his existence, he wanted nothing to do with him. Yet what happened that day changed his mind on Alex completely. "Pet: Needs to do tricks." He heard Soundwave tell Alex as his optics onlined that morning "Alexander is not co-operating." He noted.

"Master, I'm tired..." Alex muttered "I've done everything you want... Can't I have a break?" He questioned.

It was that moment that Sunstreaker saw the Decepticon and Alex's relationship for what it truly was. With a finger, Soundwave roughly slapped Alex across the face, knocking him down. Sunstreaker almost wanted to stand up and beat the living slag out of him, almost. Sunstreaker knew that Soundwave was quite lucky it hadn't been hard enough, because to hit a child, a human child especially, like that at their size could result in their death. "Pet: Learn Place." Soundwave held the boy down with one finger on the table "If Pet wishes to sleep. Soundwave will give him sleep." He then added "Soundwave will put him to sleep." With no emotions.

Soundwave flicked him a second time, leaving the room without a hint of emotion. Sunstreaker watched as Alex drew his legs to his chest, and sobbed quietly into his knees. The golden mech slowly stood to his feet, and made his way over. "Does he... Does he do that a lot?" Sunstreaker questioned, having never seen Soundwave hurt Alex before, the boy nodded weakly, whimpering in pain "Hey, it's alright... Easy now..." Sunstreaker told him softly "You're okay, he's gone now, h-he won't hurt you." He told him quietly.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure whether he felt was sympathy or not. But watching Alex get abused in such a manner, had not been what he'd wanted to see. The human boy was annoying, yes, but he wouldn't wish abuse on him. Nor would he wish being euthanized on him. Sunstreaker groaned quietly, he knew he could not leave the boy here, he wouldn't leave the kid there, it would be sick, and it would be wrong. Carefully, the mech ran a finger along Alex's back gently. "I'm getting us both out of here." Sunstreaker told him, to which Alex looked up in complete and utter confusion "I have a plan." He noted.

"He'll find me... He'll kill me." Alex muttered.

"You have me with you, kid. You'll be safe." Sunstreaker bent down to him carefully, and rested a thumb on him "Come with me, kid. I know somewhere you'll be safe and sound. Where I can find you a real family." Alex stared up at this, and smiled slowly, hopefully "I can get you out of here tonight. But you have to promise me you won't make me regret this." Sunstreaker told him, with blunt honesty "Promise me, that." He noted.

"O-Okay, I promise." Alex told him quietly.

Soundwave re-entered, likely to collect Alex to show off to the board members before the meeting, as their conversation had implied. With calm optics, he removed the finger from the boy, and whispered quietly. "Go with him, do what he says. Don't let him suspect anything." He told him, being quiet about what he said "After today you'll never have to again." He noted.

As he watched Soundwave carry his pet out once again, Sunstreaker could not help but glare. He knew Decepticons could be cruel, he'd experienced it first-hand. But this was sick, especially to do to a child, especially to do to someone like Alex. Even though Alex could be annoying, and often was, he was a kind, good kid. He didn't deserve what he got, and he'd see to it that Alex was kept safe from there on out. Because as odd as it was, he felt the need to keep this boy safe now that he truly knew that the boy had been through a very similar situation as him, he knew it would be the right thing to do.

He just hoped that the boy wouldn't get too much in the way.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: New little for fun poll is up in my profile if anyone's interested. Anyways, this chapter tells a little more about Sunstreaker and Alex's history. :)

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 25**

Sunstreaker pulled himself from the memories quietly. He tried not to think about it, he tried to do so as best as he could. Now that Alex was his 'son', every time he thought of Soundwave hurting him, abusing him, or threatening to kill him it only brought him rage. He vowed that someday, he would make Soundwave pay for what he'd put Alex through, the second he got the chance, he'd offline Soundwave with his bare hands. The more he got to know Alex, and realized he was nowhere near annoying, the more he felt that rage, the more he realized Alex had been annoying because he was scared. The more he realized that Soundwave deserved worse then the pit, even if Alex was no longer in harms way.

Yet he knew he'd get his chance at getting him back, whenever that would be. He looked forward to the day he'd get to stare him in his optics, and tell him "This is for what you put MY son through." before ripping his spark out. It may have seemed violent, but Sunstreaker didn't care, just because he was now a Father would not make him any less violent to his enemies. "Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker turned his head at the light touch of Skyfire's hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" He questioned.

Sunstreaker shifted uneasily, unsure of how he could possibly answer the question. "I'm fine, just... Bad memories of my time as a prisoner. And his time as a pet." He muttered, noting that Alex had fallen asleep "Plotting Soundwave's slow and painful offlining." He added flatly.

"He treated him that bad, eh?"

Sunstreaker slowly, and carefully, lifted part of Alex's shirt, as not to wake him. Revealing slowly healing cuts, bruises, and welts that lined his body before lowering it. Skyfire looked to be at a loss for words. "He also threatened to put him down because he didn't want to do tricks once." Sunstreaker growled lightly, taking a deep, inward, and slow breath "I'm sure you now understand even more... Why I am so protective of him." He noted, shaking his head "The damage is far worse to him then even I had in the Gladitorial Ring. And I never want him to be put through that AGAIN." He noted.

"How did you even find out about that, surely he didn't show you?" Skyfire noted.

"I found out the hard way." Sunstreaker grunted.

The memory immediately came to him, though he wished it wouldn't.

...

APPROX. SIX MONTHS PRIOR

Sunstreaker waited in another room in the shelter they took the first night. Wondering quietly what was possibly taking so long for Alex to get dressed in his new clothing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room Alex was in. What he saw, nearly made him purge his waste tanks to his fullest. His back looked as thought it had been put through a meat grinder. It was carved up, with whip wounds, blade wounds, regular cuts, bruises, and welts. Clearly, Sunstreaker realized, what he saw Soundwave do to Alex was barely even half of what he did to him. "That fragging pit-spawn." He snarled lightly, causing Alex to spin around, his eyes widened "He gave you ALL of those?" He questioned, noticing more bruises along his chest and stomach "Primus almighty..." He whispered.

"They all did, him and his stupid cassettes." Alex fought back tears, clearly becoming emotional as Sunstreaker brought it up "I was basically a slave too Sunstreaker... I was just... I was just there to entertain him. He showed me the affections every pet got, sure..." Alex shook his head a bit "But I wasn't immune to being whipped, beaten, or treated like crap." He said slowly, throwing on a t-shirt "Why do you care?" He questioned.

"You're just a fragging SPARKLING. You JUST turned fourteen." Sunstreaker shook his head in fury, he slowly shook in fury "How could he be so vicious? So CRUEL?" He questioned, turning his head a bit, and finding what appeared to be a large cylinder before purging into it "I'll put it this way, when something makes me THAT sick... You know it's awful." He slowly bent down "Lift your shirt again, I need to do scans... I need to make sure they're healing properly." He noted.

Alex stopped for a moment, but at the genuine concern in Sunstreaker's optics slowly removed his shirt. Sunstreaker did a scan of them, while they were all pretty bad, they were healing properly, and uninfected. It reminded Sunstreaker of his Gladiatorial scars, it reminded him of the pain he went through, it reminded him of all of the wrong things, and for that reason, he was ready to turn around and kill Soundwave there and then. "It's okay kid." He stroked the boy's head lightly as he cried "They're not infected, they'll heal normally. It hurts like a bitch I know, but you're going to get better." He noted.

"How do you know?" Alex questioned.

Sunstreaker fell silent, not at all wanting to get into a discussion about his past with a kid he didn't really know. Sunstreaker stood slightly, and looked down at him, unsure of how to reply. "It's a long story, and I'm tired. Maybe I'll tell you another time when we know each other better." Sunstreaker noted, he transformed down into his Lamborghini form "I'm letting you sleep in me because the floor would be bad on your wounds." He noted.

As the door opened, Alex was more then a little confused by Sunstreaker's kind actions. Yet he had a feeling he might have understood his situation better then he truly let on. Nodding a bit, he slowly climbed into the back seat, taking the blanket and pillow he'd stolen from his 'bed' with him. He carefully climbed into the back seat, setting up his bed, he laid his head against the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. "Thank you." He whispered "Goodnight Sunstreaker." He whispered.

"Get a good sleep, we start off in the morning for base." Sunstreaker stated simply.

It was that night that Sunstreaker realized this boy was going to mean more to him then he'd initially expected. He liked the kid, he wasn't going to lie, he was a tough guy. And though he knew he was having a tough time, he wanted to help in some way. He didn't know how he would yet, but he'd help. But the last thing he'd have expected back then, was to become the boy's Father. "Sleep well." He told the human who was now fast asleep before falling into stasis.

...

"So that's how you started to care about him?" Skyfire questioned, Sunstreaker nodded with a saddened face "The poor youngling, that's just..." He stared at the sleeping boy, as they had stopped for a break, he was lying on the mattress "Do you think he's been doing it since he was FOUR?" Sunstreaker nodded sadly "Kid's lucky to even be alive if that's the case." He noted.

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement, it was the main reason he wanted to adopt Alex. He reminded him of himself, he'd been alone his early years, enslaved and abused for several years of his childhood. All this time, he'd faced it alone, but much like Optimus and Elita, Sunstreaker had seen Alex for what he was. A kid who just needed love, real attention, and a family. All of which he could provide, because deep down, he was a good-sparked mech, whether he denied it or not. "It's exactly why I'm adopting him. He needs someone, I had Optimus and Elita... So did Sides." He then added "He had no one, and I couldn't sit by and let that happen." He admitted.

"You're a good mech when you want to be, Sunstreaker." Skyfire smiled a bit "You know that?" He questioned.

"I know that, I always have been. Do you honestly think Prime would adopt a sociopath?" Sunstreaker snorted, and shook his head "Everyone assumes because I'm cold I don't have a spark. Yet, if I didn't. I would have left him there, left him to suffer." He stroked the boy back, as carefully as he could "But I didn't, because if anything... I don't want him to end up like I did. Having to grow up faster against his will." He shook his head a bit, and looked at Skyfire "With any luck, Ratchet'll get a look at his wounds, and know how to treat them so he can put this behind him." He noted.

"I'm sure he will." Skyfire nodded "He's got a good family he's going into. Primus knows they'll help him." He told him as he stood up a bit "I'll take first watch, you keep an eye on him." He smiled.

Sunstreaker watched the former Decepticon leave then stared at Alex. It had been a long journey to get to this point. But he was glad they had. He was more then happy to know he'd made the choices he had. But he hoped that Alex would be able to move on, to live his life. He knew it wouldn't be easy, yet he was going to try his best to help. He sighed a bit, and looked off into the distance. They were close to the base now, he knew that for a fact. And as a result, the recovery process could fully begin soon.

He just hoped that everything would go well once he showed up and explained everything.

...

A/N: Felt that the extent of the abuse and why Sunstreaker came to care so much needed to be further explored. :) Reviews make my day!


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Alex woke up to Sunstreaker stroking his bare back. Alex knew he was running scans on his wounds, he did it sometimes, and he was used to it. "How are they doing?" Alex muttered, flinching slightly at his touch "Easy, they still hurt..." He moaned.

Sunstreaker did his best to belittle his strength more, not wanting to do him any further harm. He carefully ran his scans, he noted the wounds were healing, but the process was still very slow without the proper medical care. "They're healing, but you still need proper medical attention." Sunstreaker told him honestly, taking a deep, inward breath, he looked at him calmly "Relax Alex, you're so tense, you know I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed, something he only ever did to comfort his son.

"I know you wouldn't..." Alex replied "You've never even raised a hand to me since you met me." He muttered.

"That's because you're what the humans used to say... My little boy." Sunstreaker noted, Alex smiled a little at this, looking at Sunstreaker "If you tell anyone I used that term I will deny it, but you are." He then added, shaking his head "And not some Slave Pet, or whatever the frag Soundwave thought of you as." He added.

Alex nodded, he knew what Sunstreaker thought of him more then anything else he knew about Sunstreaker. The mech would never hurt him, he loved him, he cared about him, he took care of him, and most of all, he made him feel safe. He smiled a bit, and stared at Sunstreaker. "I know, Dad." He noted, he nodded his head calmly "I'm sorry I just... It still really hurts." He felt the bruises on the front of his body calmly "Even after all this time." He added.

"They hurt now, but they will heal. I promise." Sunstreaker told him "The good thing is that since no one will hurt you, it'll be impossible for it to get worse." He added, slowly retracting his hand, he let Alex pull his shirt back on "Are the nightmares of it getting any easier?" Alex stared at Sunstreaker, he shrugged his shoulders a bit "I'll take that as saying, "About the same"?" Alex nodded in confirmation "Once we get to base, you're going through therapy. You need it." He noted.

"What's therapy?" Alex questioned.

"You go there, and you talk to someone about your past. Try and put it behind you. They help you." Sunstreaker explained, looking at Alex, who nodded a bit "You can talk to them about being a pet, the abuse... Even about how you felt about the orphanage." Alex nodded a bit, and rubbed his eyes "Alex, why does it seem you always avoid that subject? Even before I found out about what happened?" He questioned, Alex just became silent "Did something ELSE happen?" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex told Sunstreaker with blunt honesty "Please, drop it."

This caught Sunstreaker more then a little off-guard, Alex never denied talking about anything. He knew somehow it must have been horrible in the orphanage, in what way, he didn't know. But he had a feeling it wasn't anything in the way of mistreatment, as he had been close to everyone inside. He figured it might have to do with families, that would have made sense, at least. But he figured he'd find out sooner or later. "Alright, but you need to tell me SOMETIME." Sunstreaker told him calmly "Talking will make whatever happened easier, believe me." He noted.

"I don't like to talk about it because I was rejected, okay? By everyone." Alex told Sunstreaker, bluntly, almost stunning him "All my friends were adopted out. But no one wanted me, okay?" He turned to Sunstreaker, who looked surprised "You aren't the only one who thought I was annoying." He sat down on the mattress slowly taking a deep, inward breath "I was only four, and I was just... I don't know if you've ever noticed, but I have a physical disability." Alex noted, he stood slowly, and chose to demonstrate.

It was then that Alex did something that Sunstreaker had never seen him do before. He rolled up the left pantleg, and revealed the reason Sunstreaker realized, he always changed in private. Alex didn't have a left leg, Sunstreaker realized, noticing the prosthetic leg he had in its place. It was rather advanced for a human, and build for his current height, so he guessed that Soundwave had known.

"When I was two... That was when I lost my parents." Alex explained, his eyes filling with tears "From what my case worker once told me, their car was hit by a drunk driver, and they were killed right away, from what I know. But my leg was pretty mangled. It had to be amputated." He slowly rolled his pant leg down "When I was little, I had special needs as I had to learn how to walk again with my new leg... Every family said it was too much trouble." He shook his head slowly "This is why I hated being a pet so much earlier on... I couldn't... I couldn't even barely do some of the things Soundwave asked... So he made me a new fitted leg." He shook his head "But even then, I still struggle with it, every day." He shook his head slowly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were physically disabled?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'd slow you down." Alex shook his head a little, and sighed "I still walk with a limp, and I still can't run really well." He shook his head a bit, and closed his eyes "I figured someone like you wouldn't want... Well, you wouldn't want someone who has a physical problem." He shook his head a bit.

Sunstreaker stared at Alex, finally understanding why Soundwave used to carry him everywhere. It wasn't because he was lazy, it was because Alex struggled at times to walk. It also explained the slight limp he had admittedly noticed him walk with. But he didn't care, that didn't matter to him. Sure Alex might require extra attention on the base because of his physical disability, but they could manage that. "You honestly think I'm ANYTHING like those fragging glitch heads? I don't care... You have a disability, so WHAT?" Sunstreaker questioned, walking towards him and crouching down "You think we can't accommodate you? Well you're WRONG. And I bet our CMO, Ratchet, can help you with your walking. Maybe even teach you how to run for real." He noted.

"Really?"

"Of course. It won't be too hard, and I bet we can build you an even BETTER false leg." Sunstreaker slowly rolled his right pant leg up, noticing it was, in fact, both of them "Both of them..." He noted, Alex nodded, having been embarrassed to reveal he had lost both legs "You know what it says, that you've survived with the Decepticons without your legs?" Alex shook his head, confused "That you're tough, you don't need to hide such a thing. You shouldn't feel like you HAVE to." He slowly lowered the pant leg slightly to which Alex looked up slowly "Besides, if anyone EVER says anything about your disability, all you have to do is come right to me. I'll set them straight." He noted.

Alex stared at Sunstreaker, who was the first person he'd ever met to not look at him with pity upon learning it. (With the exception of Soundwave, who showed no emotions) Alex hated getting sympathy for that, but he also hated being rejected because of it. Sunstreaker did neither, he embraced it, he called him tough. Alex smiled at Sunstreaker, and hugged his leg as best as he could. "Thank you." He muttered "I needed to know that you would really accept me, all of me." He added.

Sunstreaker pulled an arm around Alex, belittling all of his strength, in a gentle hug, as he was still crouched. "Hey, we made it this far together. I'm not gonna just decide I don't want you over something so stupid, alright?" He told him, Alex smiled up at the mech fondly "Don't ever think I'll abandon you either, li'l dude. You're stuck with me." He let go carefully, and then turned to the mattress "Now, I need you to go to bed, alright? It's getting late, and I want to set out early." He then nodded "Get some rest." He added.

Alex nodded moving back towards the mattress, he slowly rested against it. This time, as he moved to pull the blankets over himself, Sunstreaker beat him to it, slowly, and surely, tucking the human in. Alex smiled, knowing it was his way of reassuring him he was his, but still, feeling a sense of finally being accepted by someone. Though he had never expected the person to accept him to be a Giant Alien Robot, it still felt good. "I love you Dad." He whispered.

"I love you too Alex, sleep well." Sunstreaker told him, stroking his back in a goodnight parting.

Sunstreaker knew it would take time to accommodate Alex, starting with seeing Ratchet to see if he could help. He didn't want to see Alex struggle like he did over a disability, and he knew that there were ways to help him. If nothing else, he would just accommodate him if he would always struggle with it. He knew Ratchet would tell him what he'd need to use for accommodations, though he hoped they weren't too much. He'd find out soon enough, they both would.

From the shadows of the forest nearby, two red optics listened intently. Taking in the new information, and quietly processing it. The Decepticon knew this was something they might use in the long run. A physically disabled human, with movement problems. One that had escaped captivity, and who now had grown close to someone like Sunstreaker. The soon to be Grandson of a Prime. The Decepticon's mouth curved into a grin, and he moved back into the shadows, he'd wait for when the time was right. But the sadistic stalker, in short, could not wait to have his fun.

...

A/N: Figured it was time we learned a little bit about Alex pre-Soundwave. :) Reviews make my day!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Wow the feedback and favs/alerts have grown a lot the last few days. That's awesome! :D Thanks guys! It's what keeps me going! :)

...

**CHAPTER 27**

Being the son of the Autobot Supreme Commander was not easy for Tyler. It wasn't that Optimus wasn't a loving Father, because he was. But he felt as though, every so often, it was like he was expected to hold himself in a certain way. He'd pranked one of the Autobots the day before, and they'd told Optimus to keep his kid in line, and the son of a Prime should know better. Optimus had stood up for him, and was not mad at Tyler at all, as he felt as though it was just a kid being a kid. But Tyler still felt terrible for embarrassing Optimus like that. Did other mechs and femmes feel that way about him? Tyler didn't know, but he feared this was the case.

Of course, Optimus didn't care anyway. In fact, he seemed to do little more then ask him politely not to do so to that particular mech again. Yet he still felt odd that Optimus wouldn't at least scold him. Yet he didn't question it, not wanting to get into trouble by asking for it. Yet Tyler didn't want to get off easy just because he was Optimus's son, he didn't want to do that at all. Of course, Optimus wasn't oblivious so when they had settled in for a movie that night after Optimus's work, he'd looked at him with a quiet sigh. "I didn't get you off because you're my son you know." Optimus explained.

"Sure seemed like you did." Tyler muttered.

"It was not the case, though, Ty." Optimus told Tyler with a small frown "I did it because you did nothing to harm anyone. You simply were the victim of one of our own overreacting." He told him, he shrugged his shoulders lightly "I hope you understand that, son. I would have punished you if I believed you were at fault. However, you were not, and thus I did not." He noted, then added "If you don't believe me, ask your older brother how tough I was when he did something wrong." He winked.

Tyler chuckled, leaning into Optimus's hologram. He enjoyed these nights, Optimus got two nights fully off work a week. Allowing them time to do whatever, sometimes he took him out to do something. Other times, it was just a movie like now. But Optimus was the type of Father that wanted the bonding time that he gave. Though Tyler had never been into it much before, because he didn't have parents back then. He did enjoy it, and embrace it now. "Prime?" Tyler spoke up, Optimus stared down at Tyler calmly "Thank you for sticking up for me." He told him.

"I will always stand up for you if the need should arise." Optimus replied, he smiled lightly, he pulled Tyler into his arms, and kissed his forehead gently "I look out for my loved ones, you know this by now, my son." He noted, hoping that Tyler would have realized he was a very loving mech by now "If you ever need me, as you did yesterday morning, all you need to do is come to me." He noted.

Tyler snuggled comfortably against his adoptive Father's chest, resting his head against his chest. He knew very little about why Optimus took in orphans like he did, but he knew that he himself had once been an orphan named Orion Pax. He'd been adopted and raised by someone other then his family too, but he knew nothing further about Optimus's childhood. He rarely, if ever spoke of it, or his real parents. All Tyler really knew was that he was an advocate for orphans rights on Cybertron, and before all hell had broken loose, he had been an advocate of the same cause on Earth. And that very well might have told him why the mech did what he did.

The quiet beep of his real forms helm caught the Autobot Leader off guard. Carefully moving into another room while Tyler was unaware, he activated his comm link at once. _"Hound, I am off duty for quality time with my youngest." _Optimus told the mech on the other line _"Please, comm me at another time, whatever this is, I am sure it can wait. Decepticon activity is-." _He began.

_"Prime, this CANNOT wait." _Hound's voice replied on the other end _"I did some research on the new kid, Drew. Everything checks out but something seems odd." _Optimus looked perplexed, but as he expected, Hound continued on with his explanation _"I found records of Jason's brother, Tony. But he is **not** listed as deceased. He's listed as moved by order of Megatron." _Optimus's optics widened _"It's clear he's alive, but the location is undisclosed. But Tony, is definitely alive." _He explained.

_"Find out what you can, Hound. Keep me posted on the status. Relay this information to Jazz. Then to Ironhide so that he may inform Drew. I'm sure the boy will feel much better to know his friend is alive." _Optimus noted, relieved and unnerved by the revelation for obvious reasons _"With any luck, we can find the boy and bring him back safely." _He noted, he sighed deeply _"You've done well, Hound. I thank you for your help." _He noted.

_"Anytime, Prime. I'm not sure I can provide any insight on Drew's past, though." _Hound added, sighing quietly _"All I got from the old files we have up here at the North Base is that Drew was put up for adoption at six months, closed adoption deal, and he was in Foster Care. Nothing you don't already know." _Optimus nodded though he knew Hound couldn't see him_ "I know you wanted to get the kid answers, sorry Prime." _He noted.

_"It is no issue, Hound, Prime out."_ He noted, disconnecting the com link.

Optimus quickly closed the com link, only to find that Tyler had entered, likely noticing the stillness of his hologram. "Everything okay, Prime?" Tyler questioned, he leaned against the doorway "You never walk out like that. What's going on?" He questioned.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Not at the present." Optimus explained, he stepped out of the room, Tyler following him "I was hoping that I could get Drew some answers to his past. As I have been named his Godfather, and he has always wondered. I didn't find anything out that he didn't know, as all of the files we found on most humans is simply fractured." Optimus explained "But there was another matter that needed my immediate attention, which is that Anthony Carter is alive." Tyler's eyes widened, more then a little surprised by this revelation, just as Optimus had been "I know nothing more on the subject, sadly." He noted.

"At this rate, any more kids and this place can become an orphanage." Tyler teased lightly.

"It is our way of giving back to the humans, Tyler." Optimus knew his son had been joking, but it was an honest comment "Yes, we have many children on this base. But it is because if we don't take care of you, who can?" He questioned, Tyler stared at Optimus, he'd never thought of that "Many parents are dead, captured, or struggling. Thus far, I do believe it has been for the better of both parties. You and Drew... Do you believe you'd have stood a chance?" Tyler shook his head honestly "Then you understand why we do this. Bearing spaklings has become hard. So we get to continue on our family, and you all get a real shot at life in return." He noted.

"You forget we also get loving parents." Tyler smiled.

Optimus smiled behind his facemask, that was a given. He was positive that every one of the kids on the base had stolen the sparks of their caretakers with little effort. "That is the best part of this, isn't it?" Optimus smiled gently scooping his son onto his shoulder "You children becoming a part of our lives was something that means the world to us as much as it does for you." He tickled him gently in the ribs, nodding his head at him "You coming into my life was, and I mean this sincerely, one of the greatest moments of my life cycle." He noted.

"And that's saying something considering how old you are." Tyler teased.

"Only makes me wiser, young one, only makes me wiser." Optimus noted, carrying him towards his bedroom "Now, it's about time you got to bed, son. Your Mother arrives tomorrow, and you know she'll expect a greeting when she's in the door." Tyler laughed a little and nodded.

Optimus gently slid Tyler off of his palm and onto his bed, carefully tucking the sheets and blankets up to his chin. He gently stroked the boy's head with a forefinger, a loving gesture he substituted for a hug or kiss in his massive bipedal form. "I do mean as I say, Tyler. I am more then happy to have you in my family." Optimus whispered, in a hushed tone he only ever used around his loved ones "Sweetest of dreams, little one. I love you." He noted.

"I love you too Dad." Tyler told him.

Optimus's optics glinted with happiness, more then a little happy at this. He had never exactly expected Tyler to say it so soon, but then again, Tyler had known him for so long, it was not entirely unexpected. Yet it made him feel quite good to know Tyler had started to look at him in that light. That was all he asked for, for Tyler to accept his place in his spark. To know that he was worthy of his love. "Goodnight." Optimus whispered.

As he exited the room, checking every alarm system he'd installed to be sure he'd be alert if anything unusual entered his room, his thoughts strayed. Tony was alive, this was unexpected, and he expected foul play was indeed involved. But he could only hope, even as useless a hope as it likely was, that Megatron did not have his claws on him. Because Primus only knew how he would use that against Jazz and by extension, the Autobots.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Jen: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it. :) We will see Jazz and Jason's reaction to the news of Tony being alive soon, within the next few chapters. Not sure which one, but very soon. :) Still figuring out how that's gonna go.

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 28**

Tyler was up and ready the next day before the sun had even risen. He never had to wake up this early normally, but the Autobots always landed their ships early so to not draw attention to themselves. It would be the first time in a year that he saw his Mother, Elita. And it would be the first time he got to see her since the adoption. She usually came for four month intervals, the rest of the time, she held up the fort up at Cybertron, so this was no surprise. The ship arrived about an hour after Tyler had woken up. As he was still tired, and barely able to keep his eyes open, Optimus had placed him on his shoulder when they had come out of the base to meet the ship.

Elita was out of the ship almost immediately, quickly followed by Ratchet's sparkmate, Moonracer. Elita smiled upon seeing Optimus, Tyler had finally passed out against his neck, just as he had a feeling he would. "Well he almost made it." Elita commented quietly with a chuckle, she kissed Optimus gently on the cheekplate. "Oh well, we can put him back to bed on our way to the meeting chambers." She noted.

"I was planning on it. I doubted Tyler of all people would make it at four in the morning." Optimus chuckled evenly.

Elita smiled, and gently stroked Tyler's back as she reached up to Optimus's shoulder. She was just as glad as he was to have him in their family. The entire family had liked him, even if others on base found him irritating, he had been loved by the family. She had nearly left Cybertron early upon learning that Optimus had adopted him, just to make sure that Tyler ended up staying. Apparently, it had been unneeded, as he was still there, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "Who would have ever thought when you came to this planet, we'd have a human son." She smiled, still speaking quietly "I was almost afraid he'd run." She admitted.

"He called me 'Dad' last night. I don't believe him to be going anywhere." Optimus replied, he then added "I suspect you had no trouble getting here?" Elita shook her head as to confirm it had been surprisingly smooth sailing.

"How are things here, anyway? I hear Ironhide and Chromia adopted a child too."

"Indeed, as did Jazz. Much has happened while you were away." Optimus noted, avoiding mentioning Sunstreaker, at least for now "We believe that all of the street children on their own in the city are here now. But there is no telling, unfortunately." He added, quietly "However, I would like to believe that the four of them are the only ones. But I imagine in such troubled times, it is likely they aren't." He noted, shrugging the shoulder Tyler was not perched upon.

"What matters is you found and saved whom you could." Elita noted "Now, is there anything else I need to know?" She questioned.

Optimus knew that the thought of what happened to Sunstreaker would enrage Elita, and thus was unsure of how to reply. "Let's get Tyler back to bed, there is much we do need to speak of." Optimus told her quietly.

Elita only nodded as they reached the base, they entered, and quickly made it to their quarters. She knew by Optimus's haste it wasn't good news. She didn't think of it for the moment however, simply watching as Optimus put Tyler to sleep with a smile. She stepped forward, and gently laid a kiss on the boy's forehead, her stature small enough that she only needed to belittle her strength a little. Yet she was still soft and gentle in doing so, she smiled, and hoped he would know she was home by it. They carefully exited the room as Optimus yet again set the alarms, before he led her towards the den. "The Decepticons took Sunstreaker a year ago. I have avoided telling you until we could meet face-to-face." He explained, immediately he could see Elita's face fall "I am sorry I kept this from you Elita, but I did not want to upset you." He noted.

"Have we heard anything from him?"

"Nothing, I wish I had better tidings on that end. But we have reason to believe he is still online." Optimus explained to her, Elita breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that "Especially as there was an attempted abduction of Tyler. Which is why I moved so quickly to adopt him and keep him here." He explained, Elita's optics crossed, as a Mother, Elita very much disliked anyone attempting to harm her children "I would not have the same thing happen to Tyler." He added.

"I don't blame you, the boy's been in our lives since he was eight." Elita told Optimus quietly, she settled a hand on his chestplate "I never liked the thought of him being on his own, you did the right thing if someone really posed a threat." She took a step back, and sighed quietly "I simply wish we knew where Sunstreaker was. That mech can get into a slagload of trouble when left alone." She noted.

Optimus nodded sadly in agreement, knowing she was more then right about the subject. The sounds of footsteps caught Optimus's attention, they had apparently been up longer then he had expected, as Tyler had quietly entered the room, rubbing his eye tiredly. Elita smiled, making her way over, she gently scooped him into her hands. "Well hello there sleepyhead, decided to join us in the land of the living?" She teased gently, trying her best to hide her pain at what she had just learned "Good to see you again." She noted.

"Hey Mom." Tyler smiled, hugging the pink mech's thumb tightly "God, that feels so weird to say." He laughed quietly.

"You'll get used to it." Elita replied.

Tyler grinned, he had to admit, having both Optimus and Elita there, it really felt like he was in a family again. He'd had both of his parents when he'd lost him, so he had been used to having both around. Now that feeling returned, ten-fold, as it had been such a long time. Of course, Optimus made him feel at home, but this, this felt like family to him. "I think I already like the sound of it." Tyler admitted with a smile.

Tyler felt himself set onto the couch, he was clearly a little more awake now then he had been before. Optimus's optics glinted at Elita as if to smile, whereas Elita simply smiled, it was clear they were as happy to have Tyler in the family as he was to be in it. He yawned, stretching a little, he'd only really woken up because he'd heard them awake, but he was still quite tired. "It's still early, Tyler. You may go back to bed if you wish." Optimus noted.

"It's only eight, I can handle it... Really." Tyler replied, he then added, looking between them "Plus, I heard Sunstreaker mentioned. I wondered if that meant you guys learned anything else?" Optimus shook his head to which Tyler frowned "I'm sorry guys, I just I uh-... God do I feel stupid." He smacked the side of his head slightly.

Optimus and Elita looked at each other with knowing glances, there was definitely something else going on. Optimus however, being the one best to get their children to talk, carefully bent down to Tyler. He ran his scans over Tyler, noticing strange, and uneven stress levels. Something was very wrong, Tyler had had many of these since he'd come to live on the base. "Tyler... Your stress levels are high again..." Optimus noted, Tyler turned his head slightly "Ty... What's wrong?" He questioned, quietly.

He reached forward, knowing Tyler well enough now that he needed to be convinced to talk when something bothered him. Tyler looked at Optimus slowly, and turned his head a bit, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. "It's uh... Well..." Tyler sat up slowly "It's nothing Dad, today was just when my real Mom and Dad died." Tyler explained, his voice a little hoarse "It's always hard for me this day every year, just forget it." He added.

He felt Optimus's finger as it rubbed his back gently, Optimus was not one to just 'forget' it. He knew what it was like, being an orphan for so long, the date of your parents death was always the hardest, even when you had a new family. The void of your real parents was never completely filled, no matter how hard you tried to fill it. "I know it hurts, but I will not ignore it." Optimus turned to Elita, asking for help by use of his optics.

"Just because we're your parents, does not mean we expect you to not miss the ones that made you possible." Elita told Tyler, making her way over, feeling as though she had come at the wrong time, but what was done, was done "Do you need to talk about it?" She questioned, not entirely sure how to approach this with a human.

"No, not really. I uh... I'm going to get ready for the day." He muttered.

Tyler couldn't believe how quickly that had hit him, he had totally forgotten after seeing Elita. But his thoughts had strayed when he thought of them as his parents the way he had. It'd hit him that it was that time of year again, that time that he dreaded each and every year. He'd avoided Bumblebee that day for the same reasons when it had just been the two of them, now he found himself unable to talk to Optimus or Elita, not right now anyway. He simply didn't want to be weak in front of them, he didn't like being weak in front of anyone. It wasn't his nature to show weakness, it never had been, and it never would be.

Tyler seated himself and for the first time, questioned if being adopted by Optimus and Elita was betraying his parents. He carefully removed the picture of his parents from his back pocket, it was of them, in happier times. His Father, whom he closely resembled had him high on his shoulders, a young Tyler exuberant with happiness. His Mother, whom he gained his eyes, but nothing more, from, smiled on with her arm firmly around her husband's shoulders. Tyler had been about three in the picture, and at the time, they had been living in New York at the time, as they had only moved to California shortly before the attacks. Making it only two short years before they were both murdered in a massive explosion.

"It's alright to miss them, you know." Tyler looked up as Optimus entered.

"Do you miss your parents?"

"I miss my creators every day that I remain online. Not a day passes where I do not think of them." Optimus noted, he looked at the picture Tyler carried, having never seen it before "You look a great deal like your Father." Tyler smiled a little, and nodded "If you wish, we can frame that picture. So that it is not constantly in your pocket. Primus knows what dangers to something so precious it could posses." Tyler nodded, he knew that was true, and that it was a good idea "It pains me to see you hurt as you are." He noted.

"Do you think they'd be happy?" Tyler questioned, his eyes looking up at his adoptive Father calmly "You know, that I was adopted?" He questioned.

"I did not know your parents, son, but I can imagine they would want you to be adopted into a family that loves you." Optimus told him calmly, he stared down at him "I believe they are in your 'heaven', and very proud of you." He noted, Tyler smiled up at him pushing away tears slowly "And I can very much guarantee, they would not want you to be sad, son. They'd want you to live your life." He explained, and then added "But if you should ever need to talk, if you ever need us. Elita and I are here for you." He added quietly.

Optimus turned, having said what he felt Tyler needed to hear, and leaving him to consider what he had just been told. And Tyler did consider it, quietly and slowly. He knew that Optimus was right, and though he missed them, they'd like Optimus and they'd like Elita. They treated him well, and loved him just as much as they did. Gently, he hugged the picture before setting it on his nightstand, and moving to get ready for the day. Knowing that even with his upset nature at the moment, what he needed at a time like this _was_ to be with his new family.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The best cure for feeling sick and someone trying to plagiarize my work on another site. A package of Sour Patch Kids, a copy of the blu ray of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and Coca Cola. :)

...

**CHAPTER 29**

Irohide had gotten Drew into a regular routine of getting up with him every morning. Some days, he let Drew sleep, but others they got up and trained together. He knew it took a lot of time to train a human. But it not only allowed him to bond with Drew, but also would help his son in the long run. The boy was a natural too, fighting just like him, only not quite as good. Ironhide was gentle and often playful, however. Bringing him into a playful noogie when headlocking him, and the like. He never hurt his son, being very gentle, very careful, as he'd never so much as hurt a hair on his head.

By the end of the training he'd normally treat Drew to a morning of cartoons. Drew would cuddle up against him, he'd let him wrap his arms around him, and they'd put in some old animated film before Ironhide had to go to work. That morning Drew had chosen an old cartoon called Pokemon, which Ironhide only half paid attention to in order to make his son happy. "Ironhide?" Ironhide stared down at Drew, smiling gently "You don't have to watch if you don't want to." He added.

"I do want to, this is precious time spent with my little boy." Ironhide replied with a smile, pulling him close "Yer the only son I got, only kid I got. I'll take you over work any day." He noted, carefully stroking his arm, Drew snuggled up against him slightly "You're cuddling back, that's a first." Ironhide told him, giving his son a gentle kiss on the head.

Drew smiled up at Ironhide, he didn't know what to say. But he liked this, the feeling of security it gave him. The mech was the toughest person he knew, yet there he was, holding him, giving him every ounce of love he had. It was what he had always wanted but never before received. For this reason, he brought himself to finally say something, his broad smile widened and he noted. "I love you Dad."

Ironhide felt stunned, that had been the first time he'd uttered that statement, and called him Dad. And both felt even better then he'd ever imagined, and that was truly saying something. He reaffirmed his embrace of the boy he had come to love as his own, and replied, in the softest voice he could manage. "I love ye too, little one. More then anything in this universe. Just like yer Mom." He whispered, then added "Never forget it either son, ye hear?" He questioned.

Drew smiled, and nodded, knowing full well he was telling the truth. He and Chromia had told him they loved him all the time, especially when one would tuck him into bed at night. He'd just never had the courage to say he loved them until now. He didn't want to rush things, but he knew, he knew more then anything that he did love them. "Still think you're crazy for wanting me." He then added, shifting a bit "I wouldn't have trusted me if I were you." He added.

"Well, we did, and guess what?" Ironhide questioned, Drew looked up curiously "We're all still alive, and I'm now a Father as I wished to be. I have seen nothing horrible happen, have you?" He questioned.

.Drew smiled, Ironhide had a point, he and Chromia had trusted him when almost no one else had. Taken him in, loved him, adopted him, he sighed a bit. Glad that he wasn't a spy, because if he had been, betraying the two of them would have indeed been hard. They were the kindest people he'd ever met, human or Transformer. The sound of beeping grabbed his attention, Ironhide groaned a bit. "You have work?" Drew questioned.

"Unfortunately." Ironhide removed his hold, but turned to Drew for a moment "Would ye like to come and REALLY spend a day at work with me? You only spent a few hours before. But... I could take ye along, rather then..." He wasn't sure how to put this.

"I'd love to, Dad." Drew replied.

"Great, I can show you off to my pupils finally." Ironhide grinned, his real form lifting him to his shoulder "I brag about ye enough." He noted.

"You brag about me?"

"I keep a picture of the three of us on my desk, don't I?" Ironhide replied.

Drew smirked, he'd seen that picture of the three of them, and he still couldn't comprehend that someone like Ironhide kept a picture of his family on his desk. But then again, he didn't often ask, because Ironhide seemed to somewhat have become a family mech after they'd adopted him. Even in a war to save Earth, and the enslaved humans, Ironhide had managed to keep his kindness, and even change a little. "Who would have thought you'd become a family mech." Drew teased lightly.

"Just took me getting a family to get there." Ironhide winked.

Not for the first time since he'd been adopted, Drew realized, that in dark times like these, perhaps Autobots needed that sense of family as much as the humans did.

...

Jazz hated work, but when he had to do it, he had to do it. It had become harder since he'd adopted Jason, as he often worried he didn't spend enough time with him lately. Yet he knew that Jason understood, as the more he worked, the closer he came to finding his apparently still alive brother. Yet he didn't like leaving him with the troops he often commanded, or with Oliver, on occasion. Though his group loved the boy as much as he did, and would never harm him, he did not, by any means, wish to be the Father that was never around. Yet he was at the same time happy his son got along with his comrades, as they visited his quarters often, and he needed to grow accustomed to their presence.

The sound of his office door sliding open grabbed his attention, Jazz first looked up, but upon seeing no one, glimpsed down. Jason made his way inside, and Jazz only smiled. "Hey buddy boy." Jazz told him calmly, curiosity in his voice "Wasn't Bumblebee watching you this morning?" He questioned.

"I wanted to see you." Jason noted.

Jazz knew exactly what that meant, he'd given Bumblebee the slip, as he often managed to. Jazz however, smiled fondly at his son, and put his hand on the ground, allowing the child to climb on. "You could just ask Bee to bring you to me kid. You always worry him sick." Jazz told him firmly, setting the boy on his desk calmly "But I don't mind obviously, he'll be rushing in within a few minutes anyway." He laughed lightly, Jason giggled "Now how's my favorite li'l bitlet this morning?" He questioned.

"Bored." Jason sighed.

"Bored, or is that an excuse for the sadness in your eyes?" Jazz questioned, Jason only nodded "That's called worry, son. Talk to me. I can drop my work for a bit." He told him, setting the data pad he had been examining down, Jason's eyes said it all "Your brother?" He questioned, Jason nodded slowly "I don't know what to tell ye beyond what I already have. Worrying won't do ye anything more than cause stress." He stroked the boy's back affectionately "Do you want me to call Hound and see if they have an update?" He questioned.

"It's only been a day, they wouldn't know." Jason whined.

Jazz inwardly wished that Jason wasn't as smart for his age as he was. Sometimes he felt like he was raising a teenager rather then a ten year old. That was if he hadn't been very child-like, playful, and innocent. "It's going to be alright baby boy." Jazz cooed, gently rubbing his back, and then added "We're going to find him, and the fraggers that are holding him. I can swear to you that." He added.

"Jazz?" Jason questioned.

"Mmmm?" Jazz looked at him curiously.

"Can I call you Dad?" Jason questioned, Jazz visibly became quite stunned "I miss my parents... But you-you're my Dad now, aren't you?" He questioned.

Jazz's lips curled into a smile, he'd been waiting for that for the last several months. But even then, it had happened so soon, he'd hardly seen it coming, at all. Jazz smiled a bit, continuing to rub his back, Jason smiled up hopefully at him. "Dad, Daddy, Jazz... Call me whatever you want baby boy." Jazz noted, his smile widening "I'd love to have the honor of being called your Dad though. I really would." He explained.

"Thank you." Jason noted.

"No need to thank me, I am your Dad, aren't I?" He noted, playfully, poking him carefully in the chest, then tilted his head "And as your Dad, I have to ask that you stop scaring my companions half-to-death. I think Red Alert nearly had a spark attack a few days ago." Jason giggled madly "I'm serious, li'l dude." He added.

"Fineeeeee." Jason whined.

Jazz smiled, happy that he'd brought him out of his depressed mood, even for a little bit. Jason sighed a bit, and looked over his shoulder. "I should go find Bee, shouldn't I?" Jason questioned, as Jazz lifted him down to the floor "You gonna pick me up at eight again?" He questioned.

"Don't I always?" Jazz questioned, and nodded "Go on, go find Bee before he tears the base apart looking for ye." He added.

"Okay Dad, love ye!" Jason noted.

"Love ye too, li'l man."

Jazz watched his young son leave the room, before he might have been worried he'd get hurt. But after all the time he'd been on base, Jason knew where and where not to go, and thus, Jazz settled on relaxing. He was doing a good job, and he knew it, even if he doubted himself. He could only hope that they'd find Tony soon, as he didn't like seeing Jason's moments of depression, at all. He sighed, and looked thoughtfully at the data pads, knowing for now, all he could do is sit and wait. That was until he found the lousy Decepticons that had abducted his boy's brother.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Sunstreaker had awaken to Alex mid-nightmare before, but this, this was different. He had been recharging near him when the screaming and violent movements began. At first, he believed that it was in his head, until he heard whimpering, loudly. That was something that Alex was more likely to do, and that was what gave it away. He found the boy violently shaking his body shifting back and forth, and quietly crying his eyes out before too long. Sunstreaker sighed, lifting the boy up, and resting him in his arm gently, it was how he tended to handle such a situation, most of the time. He was gentle however, as he didn't want to open his wounds.

Alex opened his eyes slowly, and snuggled gently against Sunstreaker. His body relaxed as he leaned his head against his chestplate. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Alex whispered quietly, rubbing his eyes "I-I thought, there was... There was a..." He had no clue exactly what to say "The abuse." He muttered.

"Figured." Sunstreaker frowned "You're sleeping with me tonight, so get comfortable." He told him gently.

"Wow, I think after this the only thing you haven't done is kiss me goodnight." Alex muttered, trying to lighten his mood up a little.

Sunstreaker smirked to himself, he had kissed the boy goodnight many a time. But he'd always done it at night, embarrassed to show such emotions when he was awake. It'd be his secret, just like tucking him in late at night and often watching him sleep was. The boy made him vulnerable, that was the best way to put it, and he'd never deny that. As much as he sometimes wished that wasn't the case. Being that Sunstreaker wasn't supposed to be that way, he never was before he found the boy. "Don't make me say it again." Sunstreaker winked at the boy "For all you know, I already have." He added.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you admit it." Alex smiled lightly.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, the boy never was good at being subtle. Yet the mech didn't care, as long as he kept it to himself, he was fine with Alex being aware of his softness, and fondness towards him. Sunstreaker sighed a little, and allowed Alex to relax further into his plating. "You having trouble getting to sleep?" Alex nodded his head slightly "Alright, this isn't just he abuse, you're never this bad after that. What was it?" The boy turned his head away "Lex?" He questioned, using the nickname only he ever called his son.

"I saw my capture." Alex managed to reply.

Sunstreaker's optics softened, he stroked the boy's back lightly, and eyed Skyfire. Who was still in recharge, which allowed him the privacy he needed. Few people ever saw the side he was about to show, only ever his family. But Alex was family, it was his son. At first, Alex believed he was hearing things when he heard the humming. But it soon became clear he wasn't, Sunstreaker was quietly, softly humming him a lullaby. He'd learned it from Optimus who had also hummed it to him. Now, he was doing the one thing he never expected to, humming it to comfort his own son. Had it been anyone else, Transformer or Human, he'd tell them it'd be okay, and try to comfort them through words. But Alex was different, he was special to him.

"A lullaby...?" Alex asked as his eyes slowly began to droop.

"Optimus did this to me when I was young, to calm me down. A source of comfort." Sunstreaker whispered through the quiet humming, his vocal processors allowing him to do both "I'd never do this for anyone but you, mind you. So you have a real honor here." He noted, Alex smiled slightly, snuggling against his armplate "Tell anyone I did this thought, and..." He began.

"Wouldn't dream of it Dad." Alex whispered.

Sunstreaker stopped not long after those words, the boy slowly falling into a deep slumber. Sunstreaker sighed, he owed Optimus more then he realized, because had he not learned that Lullaby he wasn't sure either of them would have gotten any sleep that night. "Sweet dreams kid." Sunstreaker noted as he fell into recharge, this time, he hoped, for the final time.

...

Alex woke up still held firmly in his Father's arms, a feeling so unusual he'd almost forgotten where he'd fallen asleep. Sunstreaker smiled down, awake, leaving Alex stunned. Skyfire was awake too, making Alex wonder what had caused Sunstreaker to be this way. He never was this way around others, not around Skyfire at least, to his knowledge. "Sleep well little guy?" Sunstreaker questioned, Alex nodded his head slowly "Good, I was worried you wouldn't after what happened last night." He told him, calmly.

"Am I still dreaming or are you holding me in front of Skyfire?" Alex teased.

"Nope you're wide awake, I think I've just... Finally stopped caring. To an extent." Sunstreaker noted, as he set Alex onto the ground, he got a whiff of him "Yikes, you're getting ripe, there's a creek outside, stay within sight. Get yourself cleaned off, bring your clothes." He then stopped Alex before he left "Make sure you fragging YELL if so much as a single thing seems off." He noted.

Skyfire watched in surprise, but Alex only nodded collecting the clothes and towel Sunstreaker tossed him. He carefully jogged out of the building, Sunstreaker allowed him five minutes, before looking outside, making sure he was within sight, and nothing was off. "You're starting to act more like a Father each passing day." Skyfire smirked, Sunstreaker only chuckled, and nodded, knowing that to be the truth "You must be getting anxious to get the papers signed, eh?" He questioned.

"Oddly enough, I am." Sunstreaker mused quietly, then looked over at Skyfire "A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have been. But... Last night." He shook his head "I don't know, last night was the first time I actually felt like a Father." He told him calmly, Skyfire smiled, nodding a bit "I just hope my family will accept him. I know Optimus and Elita will take to him right away. But Sides... I don't want any jealousy or whatever." He grunted.

"I'm sure Sides'll take right to him." Skyfire reassured him.

"He'd better because the kid is getting our game room. We've been using our spare berth room as a game room." Sunstreaker snorted lightly, knowing Sideswipe might object to it, but it was either that or a couch in the living room "There's going to be a lot of changes once I'm back. And while I was... Not looking forward to them before." He took a deep breath, in disbelief he had finally gotten the courage to say what he was about to "I'm really looking forward to showing him off. He's grown a lot over the last few months, a whole lot." He noted.

"You sound proud." Skyfire chuckled.

"Very proud, actually." Sunstreaker admitted, he shook his head a bit, smirked, and checked on Alex again before continuing "He's gone from an abused kid with a fragged up past. To a pretty normal teenager. Something I'm thankful for helping with." He stood up slowly, then stared at Skyfire calmly "Ugh, I sound like a sap." The mech groaned, shaking his head a bit "The others are going to mock me for it, who the frag am I kidding?" He noted.

Skyfire stared at Sunstreaker calmly, frowning at that notion, the fact Sunstreaker actually though that. "You sound like a PARENT Sunstreaker. There's nothing wrong with that." Skyfire smiled a bit, Sunstreaker looked at him, stunned "Anyone who laughs at you for that is probably either... Jealous. Or doesn't understand that feeling." He noted, shaking his head a bit "If you love the kid, does it matter?" He questioned.

"I just don't like being vulnerable." Sunstreaker admitted.

"We all get vulnerable sometime, more often then not, it IS our children who make us that way." Skyfire explained.

Alex sighed as he made his way back toward the shelter, dressed, and drying his hair with the towel. His ears caught the sound of talking and stopped, waiting for them to stop before he decided to enter. "Yeah, but I'm not used to it. And there were actually times I thought about changing my mind because of it. I thought I just wasn't ready..."

Alex stopped there, stunned, his eyes falling. He took a few steps backward, no, not again, he told himself. He had trusted Sunsteaker, he'd trusted him with his life. Sunstreaker wouldn't, he told himself, he wouldn't lead him on. He wouldn't tell him he loved him, then abandon him to who knows who. But it wouldn't be the first time, all those potential parents who'd visited the orphanage, he reminded himself. Now, at least in his mind, he'd done what he'd worried he'd had, forced Sunstreaker to try and adopt him. Sunstreaker wasn't ready, he realized, in yet he'd felt sorry for him and, he figured done it out of pitty.

He felt the tears stream down his eyes, pushing them away. He did the one thing he could do, the only thing he could bring himself to do, he ran. He wouldn't put Sunstreaker through this, and he wouldn't put himself through that, so he ran. Nearly right into a a car, the one time he was happy he had a movement problem, he tripped right before it rammed him. "Oh, Primus! I'm sorry! You okay?" He watched the mech Transform, crouching down to him "I didn't see you!" He added.

"I'm fine." Alex groaned, struggling to his feet, he looked up at the large green and black colored mech "You an Autobot?" He questioned, not seeing a faction symbol on him.

Lockdown grinned wickedly, realizing this was the boy his old 'friend' Sunstreaker had with him. "Yeah, yeah, I am." Lockdown took full advantage of his neutrality, crouching low slowly "I was just heading to the nearby Autobot base. And saw two other Autobots around. Were you with them?" Alex nodded, falling for it hook, line, and sinker "Must be in that building, huh?" He pointed at the nearest building, which Alex nodded in response to "Well, it's pretty dangerous for a kid your age to be out alone. Why don't you get in me, I'll take you to base, and then come and get them, hmmm?" He noted.

He transformed back down into his alternate mode carefully, the door opening. Alex hesitated, just for a moment, but looked back. Sunstreaker wouldn't care about him if he was missing anyway, he figured, it'd be fine. He carefully climbed inside. The door slammed shut, locked, the seat belt shot over his body, and a disgusting scent filled his nostrils. "What the... What is...?" Alex didn't even finish his sentence before the knock out gas rendered him completely unconscious.

Starting up his engine with a snicker, Lockdown quietly chided the boy. "Pleasant dreams." Before flooring the gas, and driving away from the building before either Autobot would even realize him to be missing.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

When Alex came to, he'd been stuffed inside of Lockdown's trunk. His wrists bound behind his back, and gagged firmly with a cloth, taped over for good measure. If he couldn't breathe out of his nose he would have easily been dead. Cloth had been tied around his eyes too, making it impossible to see anything, though by the movement, and small spaces he knew he was in the trunk of a car. Kicking at the trunk, he quietly whimpered, trying to cry out, but got nothing. He'd been tricked, he realized, abducted, being taken to who knew where. There was no nearby Autobot base, and he guessed that, more then likely, this was someone out to get Sunstreaker. Just like the Golden mech had warned, and been afraid of happening should he go out too far.

Lockdown came to a stop after some time of driving, they'd reached a place two towns over. With a large building that he could easily hide in, and keep his young captive in. His holoform opening the trunk, he roughly ripped the boy out of the trunk. "Cry and whine all you want. Your Daddy is FAR away by now." Lockdown mocked his young captive "Don't worry though, you'll get to see him soon enough, before he dies." He told Alex flatly.

Dragging the boy along, he quickly found an area of the building with what could be used as a stake. Lockdown first ripped the boy's shirt from him, unbound his hands, and pulled him forward, chest first, binding his hands around the pole. He roughly took off his gag and blindfold, and smirked devilishly. "P-Please, let me go!" Alex whimpered quietly, though Lockdown offered no sympathy "Shouldn't you take me to the pet shops? Or back to Soundwave? Y-Y-." Alex was quickly cut off.

"Do I look like the type who cares what the law is? I'm not looking to make a profit. This, this is about revenge." Lockdown quickly turned on his inner camera, and linked it to Sunstreaker's comm, where he'd send the actions to once he was done "Now, why don't you give me a name to that cute little face of yours?" Alex cried quietly, his whimpering increasing "Now, now, do you really want Daddy to see you so pathetic? We're making a video for him. After all." He then added "Tell me your name." He repeated, clearly enjoying himself.

"A-Alex." The boy finally managed to choke out.

"Those are some nasty welts Alex." Lockdown mocked, carefully running his real foms claws along his back before pressing harshly on one "Your master gave you those, did he? He must have been easy on you." He swiped down, clawing open a wound as Alex screamed loudly "Because I own you now, and you can thank Sunstreaker for THAT." He slapped Alex roughly across the face, bruising it roughly "And for everything that happens to you after that." Pressing hard against the welt again, Alex screamed louder "Ooooh that looked like it hurt Sunny, wouldn't you agree?" He teased.

Alex sobbed quietly, watching as Lockdown moved so he was now in front of him. "Beg for Sunny to come and get ye, li'l bastard." Lockdown hissed, Alex shook his head slowly, quietly sobbing so hard that he could barely see "Come on! BEG! Or I swear I'll get my whip." He told him wickedly.

"Dad... Please... PLEASE." Alex whispered, barely able to raise his hoarse voice "I'm scared, I don't know what he wants... I need you..." He whispered, unsure if Sunstreaker would even care, he laid his head against the pole quietly.

Lockdown smirked a bit, glad to get his point across, he sent the message and closed his video feed. Lockdown carefully removed a small collar form his subspace, stepping forward, he strapped it around the boy's neck calmly. Reaffirming the gag around his mouth, he grinned. Pressing a button on the side of the collar, he next removed a small remote. "Now, if you make a MOVE to escape, my little friend. This button gets clicked, and you'll be in the most pain you've experienced in your miserable little life." He then added, coldly "I use something similar with your Father and Uncle. Back when I owned them in the Gladitorial ring. Told you all about that, right?" He chuckled wickedly.

"Please, please." Alex whimpered, barely audible.

"Really? You think a slave-owning bounty hunter like me gives mercy?" Lockdown chuckled, doing scans over him "My aren't YOU fit?" He stroked his chin "I might just let you replace your Daddy in the little human ring we've set up." He then added "With the beating you can clearly take, you'll make a PRIME Gladiator." He chuckled lightly, leaving Alex be then, walking off, Alex simply cried quietly, uncertain as to what else he possibly could do.

...

Sunstreaker's whole world had come crashing around him when he'd seen the video message. Lockdown of all people, the mech that had made his life such a living hell, had Alex, and was torturing him. Sunstreaker didn't know how he got his hands on Alex, but he was not about to sit around and wait to find out either. Skyfire struggled to keep up with him, even if they were moving on foot, Skyfire had never seen Sunstreaker terrified, and he still hadn't, as Sunstreaker was better described as mortified. "Why would someone like Lockdown even do this?" Skyfire questioned, Sunstreaker kept quiet "He's a BOUNTY HUNTER." He added.

"He was also the slaver who owned my brother and I... The one that made us GLADIATORS." Sunstreaker told Skyfire, who stopped dead in his tracks "You know that hand, the one that's now a hook? That was me. When we escaped, I blasted the fraggers hand off." He said this very quietly, his voice full of rage "I don't know how he find me, or how he knew about Alex. But that... That freak did and now Alex is-." He fell silent.

"You don't think he'd hurt him further, would he?" Skyfire questioned "Wouldn't he be better to him alive?" He questioned.

"He isn't going to KILL him, Skyfire. He's going to BREAK him, just like he did Sideswipe and myself." Sunstreaker felt his fists clench upon saying this, his spark beating furiously "If he took Alex, it wasn't just because he wanted to get to me. He took him because he saw an easy to take SLAVE." Skyfire felt his spark fall slowly "The Decepticons have human fights. Like those cock or dog fights those sick humans used to have." Sunstreaker turned his head "He took Alex because even with his disability, he's well fed and built. He wants to make him his latest slave." He shuttered his optics "And Primus... If he... If he..." He couldn't even get the word out.

Skyfire stepped forward, gently setting a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "That won't happen, Sunstreaker. We'll find him and get Alex back. He's probably not smart enough to know you can track him. Otherwise he wouldn't make the video so long." Skyfire told Sunstreaker calmly, the mech seemed to visibly shake "And even if he does, it's two against one. Not to mention our holoforms still function. We could get him out of there before Lockdown even knows we're there." He added.

"And what if he's GONE by the time we get there!" Sunstreaker snapped "WHAT THEN!"

Skyfire let go of Sunstreaker's shoulders, and noticed something he never though he'd see. A tear of Energon gently rolled down his cheek, an actual tear. He'd never seen Sunstreaker this vulnerable, or upset, he'd actually never seen him upset at all. Yet his optics did not deceive him, and he knew it. "Then I don't know about you, but I'll _never_ stop looking until we find him." Sunstreaker stared at his friend with a stunned expression "You're not the only one that boy has grown on, Sunstreaker. I'm just as worried as you are. But I'm not giving up on him." He then added "I promise you, we will find him, and we will take that son of a pit-spawn down." He noted.

"We won't, I will." Sunstreaker told him flatly, turning his head towards Skyfire "This is MY son, and this is MY fight. I've waited vorns for the chance to take Lockdown apart." He noted, then told him quietly "I'll go in and get Alex, you'll take him as far away as you can. And leave me to kill that fragger." He noted.

Sunstreaker trudged off at a much faster pace, Skyfire completely floored. Sunstreaker could be dark sometimes, but that was the darkest he'd ever seen him speak. A Sunstreaker that angry, even he knew to be a very dangerous Sunstreaker. Inside though, he understood, this mech was the source of his nightmares, the source of his trauma. And now, he had Sunstreaker's son and planned to do the very same to him. "You know we're going to find him Sunstreaker." He then added "And you know how we can." He added.

"It's too dangerous to get his comm link. If Lockdown hears that, make no mistake, he IS dead." Sunstreaker added, being blunt "Besides, he's probably got him bound and silenced, he always kept his slaves in that condition, doubtful this time is any different." Then added "Probably stuffed him somewhere, blindfolded, and didn't take it off until they arrived." He explained "Lockdown is sadistic, and ruthless. He is FAR from stupid enough to let Alex see where they were going, just in case." He added.

"He treats KIDS that way?"

"Skyfire, he treats ALL of his slaves that way. I saw him slagging do that to a two vorn old child. And then put him into the fights!" Sunstreaker spun around "Why do you think I'm so SCARED. I saw eighty different sparklings DIE because of him. Do you know how lucky my brother and I were." He took a deep breath, and shook his head "No more talking, seriously, not another WORD until we get there." He snarled.

Skyfire quietly obeyed, stunned by the vicious turn Sunstreaker had taken. Yet, he didn't blame Sunstreaker, he'd be no different in his situation. For his sake, and Alex's however, Skyfire prayed they found Alex before they moved. Because Primus forbid Sunstreaker's own son become child eighty-one.

...

A/N: Thought this would be a clever curve ball to throw. :) Reviews make my day!


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

When Alex felt hands on his shoulders, he immediately woke up whimpering. But his fears were quickly calmed at the gentle stroke along his cheek, he knew that stroke, and it belonged to only one person: _Sunstreaker_. Slowly lifting his eyes, he could see his holoform in front of him, gently stroking his cheek in comfort. Alex's eyes brightened up, his heart practically leaping out his chest, Sunstreaker had come for him, all his fears had been for nothing. Because there he was, staring at him. "It's alright Alex, you're okay, I'm here." He whispered, carefully working on his binds "Shhhh. I know you hurt, but you need to calm down. Or he'll hear you." He added quietly.

Sunstreaker carefully removed his gag, allowing Alex to speak. "Y-You came for me?" He whispered, weakly.

"Of course I did, you're my son! Do you honestly believe I'd leave you to my old master?" Sunstreaker questioned, stunned by is words "I'll ALWAYS come for you, kid. Always." He whispered, managing to loosen the wiring slowly "It's gonna be okay, son. Please relax, or this is going to get a bitch to loosen." Alex managed to relax slightly, his body trembling "Primus almighty did he torture you beyond what he showed me?" Alex nodded with a sniffle "It's okay Alex, I'm here now, he won't hurt you anymore." He whispered.

Alex looked at Sunstreaker, it was the first time he'd hear him so soft, so gentle. He was never both of those things at once, but right now, his whole demeanor had changed. "Why do you care... I heard you and Skyfire... You weren't ready..." Alex whispered.

Sunstreaker realized what had happened now. He'd heard what he said, he'd taken it the wrong way. And more then likely, Lockdown had taken advantage of that. "Alex, I love you. You are one of the most precious things in my life. You heard me wrong, bud." Sunstreaker noted, keeping his eyes on high alert "You have no reason to ever think I'd ever feel that way, okay? If I did, I'd have never come for you." Finally getting Alex's wrists free he caught the boy as he fell forward "It's okay Alex, you're gonna be okay." He whispered.

"D-Dad, it hurts." Alex whispered.

"Ooooh isn't that sweet?"

Sunstreaker's real form blasted a hole in the wall upon hearing Lockdown. There was clearly not time to get Alex out, but he was still not leaving until he had Lockdown's head. "Lookie here, little Sunstreaker, all grown up." Lockdown mocked, his hook gleaming in the moonlight "So glad you could join us. I was getting a little tired of making your little brat cry and beg for mercy. Even if it really was music to my ears." Sunstreaker's fists clenched "Ooooh angry are we?" He questioned.

"By the time I'm done with you, I'm going to fragging mount your ugly face up on my mantle!"

Sunstreaker leaped forward, grabbing Lockdown by surprise, he blasted him back slightly. Punching him hard in the face, and managing to knock Lockdown to the ground. Words could not describe the hatred in Sunstreaker's spark, this mech had tortured and forced him to fight. Now he had hurt his son, his son, and all he could think was he wanted Lockdown dead so that he could never hurt anyone again. "I've accepted long ago what you did to me. But you should have known better, being the one who trained me to BE this way, then to hurt my son!" He snarled, throwing him against the wall, and pinning him.

"It was my pleasure to break him!" Lockdown chided, elbowing Sunstreaker hard in the chest, and kneeing him in the jaw, knocking him down as he began to lift himself "Don't worry though, once I'm done with you. And I've got him back to the city, I'll be sure to send you his body if he dies. You can give him a proper burial." Sunstreaker kicked the feet out from under Lockdown, grabbing the Mech's hooked arm, and ripping it off, he stabbed him right through the chestplate "You little shit!" He snarled.

"I'll be sure to send your fragging family your body... IN PIECES!" Sunstreaker snarled back.

Sunstreaker lifted his blaster, firing it right into Lockdowns face, mauling it. Before quickly taking the hook, and slamming it into his spark chamber. Holding it there until Lockdown's body greyed, and the mech went offline. Sunstreaker breathed in and out deeply, then ripped the spark chamber out violently by the hook, and taking the dead spark in his hand. With one violent crush, he made certain that his spark could never be brought back. "You'll never hurt another sparkling again, fragger." He added coldly, dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

His holoform held the trembling Alex, gently kissing his head gently. The first act of true affection he'd ever shown him, rocking the boy back and forth. "It's alright, I gotcha. I gotcha." He noted carefully lifting the boy up into his arms as he stood "Put your arms around my neck, kiddo. Or you'll fall." Alex weakly did as he was told, still trembling "Easy, easy." Sunstreaker whispered, bringing him towards a flat surface as Sunstreaker exited, re-entering with Skyfire, he set him on the table, on his stomach "Relax, Skyfire is better at this then I am. He's going to make you feel better, okay?" He noted.

As Sunstreaker moved to walk away and disappear, Alex quickly grabbed his hand. His eyes turned towards Alex, stunned. "Dad.. Stay with me." Alex whispered weakly, clearly pained, and frightened.

Stepping forward, Sunstreaker squeezed the boy's hand. Alex was stunned he didn't leave, yet relieved, even as he slowly fell unconscious from his wounds. He didn't feel alone, he didn't feel afraid, because he knew he was right there with him.

...

He woke up gently wrapped in Sunstreaker's arms, on the mattress, with Sunstreaker deep in recharge. He knew by the way he was sleeping in his arms, Sunstreaker hadn't left him all night, slowly shifting in his arms, he snuggled up against him. Upset he'd ever doubted him, especially now, knowing how worried he'd been. Sunstreaker's eyes opened, slowly, and he smiled down upon him. "You're awake." He noted, hugging him tighter then he ever had before "Primus, I'm so glad. How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"B-Better." Alex replied, laying his head against his Father's chest "At least, now that I woke up with my Dad holding me. You always make me feel safe." He admitted, taking a deep breath, and shifting himself, realized he'd been wrapped up, and bandaged "Wish you hadn't had to though, I-I know I scared the slag out of you. But he... He tricked me." Alex told Sunstreaker who nodded his head "He said he was an Autobot, said he'd come back for you guys. Next think I knew he knocked me out and I woke up in his trunk." He shook his head a bit, unsure of what else to say.

"How did you even run into him?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"Well, I heard you two talking like I said. I-I was running away because I thought I forced you to be my Dad." Alex looked down, feeling more then terrible for doing what he had "He almost ran over me, I thought it was weird. But I was so upset I-." He looked at Sunstreaker "I thought you wouldn't care." He noted.

Sunstreaker sighed, in disbelief, not only would he have cared, but at this point he would have been _devastated_. If he had run away, disappeared, or any of the like, Sunstreaker would have felt like crap, and he rarely, if ever felt that way. "If I had never seen you again, I would live the rest of my life in depression, kid. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" He looked Alex in the eyes "You are one of only two people I'd die for Alex, the other person being my brother. I'd literally trade your life for mine." Sunstreaker held Alex slowly, so that he couldn't look away "You need to trust that even if I am cold at times, or rough. I would never hurt you, especially not in THAT way." He added.

"I know..." Alex told him, quietly "I've just... I've been hurt before." He admitted, and looked Sunstreaker in the eyes "You know that... I just, I didn't want to be hurt by someone I should have known loved me." He shook his head a bit "You should understand that, didn't you ever feel that way about Optimus and Elita?" Sunstreaker stared at him "Did you ever misread anything?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I did. Right before I was adopted, Sides and I ran away because we thought they were going to get rid of us. Because we misheard a conversation." Alex moved away from Sunstreaker a bit, so that he could face him and listen "We were in the biggest city on Cybertron, alone. We were so scared, regretted it immediately." He then smiled as he remembered the full story "Optimus took off all of his meetings, and work that day. And spent all day LOOKING for us. When he found us, he brought us home, and adopted us within a few days. Told me the exact same thing I told you." He told him calmly.

"Wow, he really did that?" Sunstreaker nodded, Alex stared at the mech "Would you have done the same for me?" He questioned.

"If we were living on base, and you ran away. I would drive until I broke down looking for you." Sunstreaker shook his head, and looked at Alex with a smile, shaking his head "When that fragger had you, and I thought I'd loose you. I swear, I'd never been so scared in my life." He shook his head a bit, and stared at Alex "But if you want real proof that I love you? Here..." He began.

Alex watched slowly as Sunstreaker pulled something out of his subspace. Handing it to Alex, the boy looked down, it was a small chip, golden colored, but big, like it came off of something. "What is it?" Alex questioned.

"The last thing I saved of the first paint job I gave myself." Alex's eyes widened as he looked at Sunstreaker "It's VERY precious to me, which is why I keep it around me. As it was such a big moment for me. So when I scraped it off, and replaced it, I saved one piece." He looked at Alex, who was still bewildered "But I want you to have it, Alex. I wouldn't give that to just anyone." He smiled a bit, knowing that was true proof of how much Alex meant to him.

"You don't have to give this to me, it's too special to you." Alex began.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Sunstreaker smiled a bit "Consider it proof that you are the most special thing in my life. And that no matter what I say or do, I would _never_ abandon you, or even suggest I wouldn't." He admitted, kissing the top of his head in a manner that reflected the night before "I love you too much, Alex. I always will too." He added, his voice continuing to be softer then Alex had ever actually heard.

"I love you too, Dad." Alex replied, hugging Sunstreaker tightly as he settled the shard in his pocket "Thank you." He whispered.

And for the first time, there was no doubt no matter how small, that with Sunstreaker was where he had belonged all along.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Sunstreaker took on a somewhat different attitude in the days that followed. As if following his murder of Lockdown, he was more at peace then before. Alex also figured he did it because of him, because he hated how he had made him feel. But either way, the change in his Father's attitude was more then welcome. Case in point, his mind told himself as he was lifted by the waist playfully, and dangled over Sunstreaker's holoforms shoulder. "Dad!" Alex giggled, as Sunstreaker grinned over his shoulder at him "I get you're trying to be more of a Dad, but you scared me!" He teased.

"I believe I reserve the right to do that." Sunsteaker winked, then added "Besides, you're not going to be this small forever, sport. Allow me the chance to play with you as much as possible." He noted, setting his son back on his feet "A few hours at the most until we're home. Can you believe that?" He questioned, putting an arm around the boys shoulders "Can't wait to introduce you to Optimus and Sides. You may not believe it, but they're gonna love you." He noted, poking him gently in the chest.

"The way you're talking, I'd think you wanted to show off a new paint job." Alex replied.

"Nah, I'm bringing home much better then a paint job." Sunstreaker told Alex as they walked from their current shelter for a moment "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch the first night. I'm going to have to clean out the spare bedroom, we've been using it as a game room. Then we'll fix it up for you." Alex looked quite overwhelmed, his eyes widened, visibly stunned, Sunstreaker frowned slightly "Everything okay, kid?" He questioned.

"Fine, I just... My own bedroom, Autobot base... This is like." Alex looked down, his hands in his pockets "And in a day, you're going to adopt me on top of all of it." The mech smirked, boy did he like the sound of that, he really did "I don't know, I just. I'm happy but I'm scared at the same time." He felt a lump in his throat, he knew he belonged with Sunstreaker, he wanted nothing more then to be his "But what if they DON'T like me, Dad? What if-." He began.

"If they don't like you, they'll have to deal, because I'm _keeping_ you." Sunstreaker reaffirmed, Alex opened his mouth to counter "Nope, no buts. You're not going to not be adopted or in my family because of what others think. If I gave two slag's what the others thought, do you THINK I'd have even agreed to this?" Sunstreaker laid a kiss on top of his head, hugging him tightly "Go get ready kiddo, Skyfire went ahead so that they'll know we're coming. We leave in twenty minutes." He shouted as Alex ran to get ready.

Sunstreaker sighed, he really hoped that he was doing the right thing here. He could have told Skyfire to warn them, but that was going to be a surprise. He wanted to surprise them with Alex, especially since Optimus and Elita had wanted Grandkids for so long. Taking a deep breath, he sighed quietly, a few hours from then, it would be the moment of truth.

...

Even though they arrived in the dead of night, Sideswipe, Optimus, and Elita were waiting for him at the gate. Alex laid, fast asleep, in his backseat, snoring quietly, so Sunstreaker was careful to park in a way that he'd be shaken very little. "Hold on with the hugs and slag. I have some precious cargo to get out." Sunstreaker noted, his holoform pulling Alex out gently before exiting, holding him in his arms as his real form transformed "Jeez, what are you all staring for? Did no one MISS me?" He questioned.

Almost at once, Sideswipe tackled him hugging him tightly. It was rare for one of the twins to share a hug, but given the circumstances it was appropriate. Alex jolted awake at the clang, leaping out of Sunstreaker's arms, though Sunstreaker steadied him a bit. "Don't you EVER do that to us again, bonehead! I have half a mind to deck you! Now what's this precious cargo you were-!" Sideswipe's optics hit Alex almost at once "Who's the kid?" He questioned.

Gently pushing him off, Sunstreaker stood a bit. "Your new favorite nephew." Sunstreaker grinned.

It was so quiet that a penny could have dropped and the sound would have echoed. Optimus eyed Elita as Sunstreaker approached them both, hugging both of them too. Sunstreaker had never been like this before, and at once Optimus was certain the mech was not jesting. "Son, we need to speak, now." Optimus noted, his optics half poised on Alex who shrank back against Sunstreaker "Clearly, more happened on this journey of yours then we had anticipated." He noted.

"It wasn't Sunstreaker's fault!" Alex tried to tell the mech.

"Sides, get Alex to our room, please? Set him up on the couch." Sunstreaker told Sideswipe, his holoform disappearing, he then turned to Alex "I swear, I'll be right there, alright? Don't worry." He winked.

As Sunstreaker left, Alex felt his stomach churn, he didn't even get so much as a "Hello.". He knew this was bad, or at least, that was what his mind told him. A hand gently clamped onto his shoulder, and he turned to find a man like Sunstreaker, but with reddish brown hair standing next to him. "Come on kid, it's gonna be fine." He noted patting his shoulder "Let's get you settled, eh?" He turned to Elita, who looked stunned.

"It's like an A-Bomb just went off." Sideswipe noted in his real form once his hologram had led Alex off some distance "Sunstreaker was dead serious too, I could tell." He added, then questioned "What do you think that Father will do?" He questioned.

"Get him the papers he needs." Elita smiled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Of course, what do you think Skyfire pulled us aside and told us?" Elita chuckled as she walked off.

Sideswipe grinned, slightly wondering what Optimus had wanted Sunstreaker had wanted to see him for. But they could talk later, this was something the two of them needed to handle, and for once, he wasn't needed.

...

"Skyfire told you, didn't he?" Sunstreaker questioned as he settled into a seat, and Optimus nodded "Optimus, I know this is all so sudden. I mean, what with me finally showing up functioning and all. But I swear this is not a stunt." Optimus's optics stared at him, unmoving as he seated himself behind his desk "I get it if you think I'm not ready, but promise me you won't kick him out. He might have been a Decepticon pet, but he's a good kid, and I love him." He noted.

A chuckle.

The sound surprised Sunstreaker, who had expected a long lecture about trust. Not a chuckle, nor a twinkle in Optimus's optics. Or for him to carefully slide him adoption data pads, which Sunstreaker stared blankly at for a few moments. "Skyfire told us about the entire course of events, son. I know how much you care for Alexander, he told me all you have done for him. Even with his disability." Optimus noted, as he stared Sunstreaker in the optics "You do understand though once this paperwork is filed, he's legally in your custody. Forever." He noted.

Sunstreaker looked at the data pad, then up at Optimus, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "Y-You'd just trust me with him, just like that?" He questioned.

"You have my blessing Sunstreaker, if that is what you are asking for." Optimus told him, calmly "Your Mother and I spoke long and hard on this. And though you are not always the best judge on certain things. Between you and your brother, we always expected you to be the one to have children." Sunstreaker stared at Optimus, in confusion "You deny it so often, my son, but underneath your dark tendencies, you have a kind spark. And a fine judge of character." He noted "If it were Sideswipe here in this office, the answer would be no. But you, Sunstreaker, I will gladly grant custody of a child to." He noted.

"You mean you'll accept a kid as your own, even without talking to him?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"I did not speak to him or ask him to come in here. As it is four in the morning, he needs his sleep." Optimus stared Susntreaker in the optics calmly, to which Sunstreaker smiled a bit "If you do not realize this, I will need to introduce you to the concept of bedtime. Or he'll be sick from lack of sleep far too often." Sunstreaker chuckled to himself a bit, knowing he had to work on that "You sign this, and we will give that boy every ounce of the love you give him, son. And even if we did not, it is your choice." He noted.

Sunstreaker stared down upon the pad again, this was it, do or die. If he signed this, he was legally Alex's Dad. He was legally, of all things, a _Father_. For a moment, he stared, as if to consider not doing it, consider giving him to someone else. But he had Optimus's blessing of all people, and that was something he had not expected. He had the pad filled out within a few moments, signing his name calmly, he handed it over. "Promise you'll come by and meet him though, soon. Both of you." Sunstreaker told Optimus as he stood "He's probably scared right now. And frankly, I think he needs reassurance that he's welcome here." He noted.

"Comm me when he's up, we'll come by." Optimus stood, moved around his desk, and hugged Sunstreaker slightly "I'm proud of you, Sunstreaker. More then I could likely ever express." He told him, resting his hand on his shoulder "Now go on, I know you want to make sure he's settled. Don't let me keep you." He winked.

"Thanks." Sunstreaker replied, and nodded "Love you Father."

Optimus was caught slightly off-guard, almost as if wondering how much the mech had changed on his journey. He simply smiled behind his faceplate, and nodded. "Love you too son. Get some well-deserved rest. I will see you in the morning." He noted, as he watched his eldest son leave with a sense of pride.

...

A/N: Figured it was about time this became official. ;)


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Alex had never slept in a room so warm, or on a surface so comfy before in his life. The only indication that he hadn't imagined it all was the feeling of Sunstreaker tucking some much more comfortable blankets over him, and kissing him goodnight. He knew all had gone well because of that, because he would have not come in and bade him goodnight if Optimus had denied him custody. He slept for hours before he finally felt someone sit on the couch, and gently stroke his cheek. "Come on buddy, wake up, breakfast is on the table." Sunstreaker noted as Alex began to slowly wake up squinting and yawning "Sleep well?" He questioned.

"It wasn't a dream." Alex muttered.

"Not unless we're both in recharge." Sunstreaker smiled as Alex slowly sat up on the couch "So, I got custody of you last night. And Sideswipe and I spent all morning working on setting up your bedroom. We left some games in in there, figured you'd want some, you know, to keep you from getting bored." He noted "I didn't move you in there, since I figured you'd wanted to sleep. We got some fresh clothes in there too, some stuff they gathered recently that's your size." He noted "And my parents will be here soon to meet you." He noted.

"What do I wear to meet the leader of the Autobots?" Alex questioned.

"Whatever you want to, you're his Grandson." Sunstreaker chuckled standing up, allowing Alex to get off of the couch "There's no need to be so tense, kid. He's just an average mech, even if he leads the Autobots." He patted him on the back, and let him sit at the table he'd set up for him "Cereal only, I can't cook, neither can Sideswipe." He noted.

"Where is Sideswipe anyway?" Alex questioned as he began to eat.

"Training. I got the day off from it due to just arriving, and getting you settled." Sunstreaker noted, he grabbed a cube of Energon, and began to sip from it "So tell me, you happy now?" He questioned, Alex only smiled and nodded "Good, I am too. But now that we have a home to be in we have ground rules." He noted "No leaving he base without someone with you. Bedtime is ten o'clock, because I don't want you loosing sleep anymore." He then added "And most of all, you're going to be coming with me to 'work' the first few days, I want you to meet some people." Alex smiled "Can you do that?" He questioned.

"Yep!" Alex noted, finishing his food.

Sunstreaker nodded at an opened doorway, and Alex took a deep breath, entering. Clearly, Sunstreaker's time with him had served him well, as the room seemed perfect. A bed was set up in the north wall. A large television on a stand near it, some dressers, filled with clothes new and old. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was his, and considering he'd never had his own bedroom, it was amazing to him. "Like it?" Sunstreaker questioned, Alex turned his head a bit "We have some tapes in the stand the TV its on. And an NES. Some games." He seemed nervous.

"I love it Dad." He then added "Now give me time, I have to get dressed."

Alex watched Sunstreaker leave, and no more then a minute later, he heard the door open. Alex's eyes widened, as he pulled on a brand new shirt. He took a deep breath, he'd never had family before, none this big anyway. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, he really wasn't. Alex felt his body tremble, what if they hated him? That was all he could yet again think. Sure he'd still have Sunstreaker, he'd never stop loving him. But he wanted them to like him, he really did. Sunstreaker appeared behind him, in holoform, as if knowing. "Come on, we'll do it together." He noted.

Alex felt his arm around him and had no choice but to follow him. They were all on the couch when they made their way over. Sunstreaker turned and smirked, picking Alex up, and balancing the young teen on his knee. "And this guy, is the little punk that stole my spark the last few months." Sunstreaker smiled, stroking Alex's back, looking between his adoptive parents "He's a pain in the servo, but he's worth it." He noted.

"Hi."

"No reason to be shy, little one. Skyfire has told me much about you." Optimus spoke first, nodding to him "Besides, you are among family. We don't bite." He added, Alex smiled a bit, already liking Opimus "I do hope however, that my son treated you as well as I have been told he has." He added, looking at the boy who still seemed shy, but nodded "Why are you so scared?" He questioned.

"Because you probably already..." Alex looked up at Sunstreaker for a moment "You guys don't hate me because I was with the Decepticons?" He questioned.

Elita looked ready to speak, moreso then Optimus, which was a first. Yet Elita still let her lips curve into a smile. "I'd think if there was reason to hate you, Sunstreaker would know." She explained, Optimus nodded "We raised this mech, as hard as it may be to believe. And I know if anything, he has a strong judge of character." Sunstreaker grinned a bit, his ego being boosted a tad "Though with his ego, I do worry about your future." Sunstreaker rolled his optics a bit.

Alex chuckled at this, and shrugged. "Well, if I grow up to be a cynic, it's your own fault for giving him custody." He joked.

"And for the record, he learned to be a smart aft on his own." Sunstreaker grinned stroking his back up and down a bit more "Chip off the ole block and he ain't even mine."

Alex grinned, then stared at Optimus and Elita, starting to feel a whole lot more comfortable, and it was visibly showing. "So, um... What do I call you? I mean, I don't want to screw up or anything. I've never had a family really before and-." Alex found himself rambling and bit his lip "I don't-." He began.

"Optimus and Elita will do fine for now, until you're comfortable with our titles in your new life." Optimus noted, being calm and kind about it "Call us as you so choose, Alex, we don't mind." He added.

Alex smiled a bit, he was really enjoying this, more then he'd expected to. All fear slowly leaving him, they certainly were not as scary as he expected them to be. They were actually very nice, and his fears seemed to be much less justified. He definitely was going to like it there, he figured, more then he'd expected to.

...

Sunstreaker had Alex in bed at ten o'clock as planned by some miracle. It was the first night he actually took him to bed, Optimus and Elita taking the whole day to get to know him. He'd appreciated that, as he knew it made Alex feel more welcome. But the boy had quickly crashed not long after they left, and therefore left him to tuck him into bed. Sunstreaker smiled a bit, thankful to now have full custody of him, to no longer fear for his safety every waking moment. They were safe and sound in the Autobot base. Turning his head to be sure Sideswipe was not there to mock him, he gently kissed Alex goodnight, something he'd finally grown used to.

"Goodnight baby boy, welcome home." He whispered.

His hologram fizzled out and Sunstreaker exited, closing the door behind him. He found Sideswipe waiting for him, arms crossed, and grinning. "Baby boy?" Sideswipe questioned, to which his twin rolled his optics "Who are you and what have you done with my twin?" He questioned.

"He's my son, Sides. I think there isn't a Father alive who doesn't think of their son like that." Sunsreaker admitted, staring at him calmly, he shook his head "So, what do you think of him, bro? You got to talk to him a bit, and only a little I know." He then added "But you're cool with me adopting him, right? There's no hard feelings?" He questioned.

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, then back at the door. He had to admit, he was stunned, but the kid was a nice kid. He was cute, funny, even though he was a smart aleck, and he really seemed to make Sunstreaker genuinely happy. "He's a cute little guy." Sideswipe admitted, to which Sunstreaker smiled knowingly "And he really seems to make you happy. Which is... Odd for you." He then smiled a bit "I don't mind having him around, if that's what you're asking. It'll just take getting used to. Especially wit that disability of his." He admitted.

"Ratchet's going to work with him on that, talked to him earlier." Sunstreaker told him calmly "We just have to be careful. He isn't as fast as most kids. We have to be careful and patient, and just watch where we step." He noted, knowing a lot of this from when they were on the road "Alex struggles sometimes. But he does his best, and it's not terrible." He then added, looking Sideswipe in the optics "Spend some time with him, bro. You'll love him when you get to know him. Optimus and Elita took to him right away." He added.

"Of course I'll get to know him, and spend time with him. He's my nephew." Sideswipe admitted, looking Sunstreaker in the optics "I don't get why you did this. But clearly, you really love and care about that kid. And I'm sure I'll feel the same way when I get to know him." He admitted, looking at the door, and looking at Sunstreaker "He doesn't actually ACT like a pet though, does he?" He questioned.

"He likes it when you stroke his back, but that's it." Sunstreaker told him, shaking his head "He's a very normal kid for being raised that way. But don't you _dare_ ask him about it." He noted, trying to be blunt as he could "There's more then just the Lockdown story I told you last night, bro. He suffered vicious abuse from Soundwave too." He then added "He's still getting over both, so please. Don't even mention it." He added.

"Got it." Sideswipe nodded.

"I'm off to bed bro." Sunstreaker noted with a stifled yawn-like noise "See you for training in the morning."

Sideswipe watched Sunstreaker leave calmly, and then sighed. Sunstreaker had gone through a lot of changes, and this kid had clearly brought them about. And he had to admit, he kind of liked it. It reminded him of the Sunstreaker before they were taken as Lockdown's slaves. He smiled a bit, he'd have to get to know his new nephew better, because he promised himself, he'd do everything he could to make the kid feel welcome. If Sunstreaker loved him as much as he did, he'd do what he could to love the boy just as much.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I realized that though I'd shown how Sunstreaker's opinion on Alex changed, I never showed how Alex's opinions on him changed. Figured it might be something interesting to show. :)

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 35**

Alex was up earlier then Sunstreaker was that morning, but that was okay, as Sideswipe was too. He didn't like waking up alone, but he knew he'd have to deal with it someday. Sunstreaker couldn't be in the quarters every time he woke up, he didn't expect him to either. Sideswipe's optics fell on Alex instantly, surprised to see the fourteen year old up and moving before eight o'clock even rolled around. "Hey buddy. I was just making an Energon Cube. Want me to pour you a bowl of cereal?" Alex nodded as he rubbed his eyes "Mind telling me what you're doing up so early? You've only been here a week, but I already _know_ there's something wrong with that." He admitted.

"It's nothing, I just couldn't sleep." Alex replied sitting at the table as Sideswipe brought over the cereal "It's really not anything you have to worry about Sides. You and Dad don't have to be worried about everything. I'm a big boy." He added.

Sideswipe frowned, he'd been there before, he'd been to this stage. Alex felt weak by admitting that something was wrong, both he and Sunstreaker had been there before. "Alex, you know you can talk to me. I know I haven't spent much time with you, but you're still my nephew." He told him, sitting down on a Transformer-sized stool nearby "Sunstreaker isn't up yet, so why not tell me what's wrong?" He added.

"I just... I have reoccurring nightmares." Alex admitted, looking at Sideswipe with honesty in his eyes "This morning though, it wasn't about the abuse. It was..." He looked away, then up at Sideswipe "Did Dad tell you I live in an orphanage before all of this happened?" Sideswipe nodded affirmatively "Well I had a nightmare about what happened. I relived them blowing it up, killing everyone, taking a few of us. I relived the pet shop." His teeth clenched, and his eyes closed "I saw so many people die that day, that whenever I have that nightmare, going back to sleep is impossible." He admitted quietly.

"I hope not because you feel responsible." Alex looked up, and nodded at Sideswipe "Oh Primus, kid. You were barely four years old when it happened, that wasn't your fault. It would be like Sunny and I blaming ourselves for what-." He quickly reminded himself that talking about Lockdown was a bad idea "Well, for what happened to us." He settled for, he shook his head a bit "I'm not saying the nightmares will go away, but you should NOT blame yourself for that." He explained.

Alex looked up at Sideswipe in surprise, he certainly was pretty mature for the immature half of the twins. He didn't really know him extremely well, but Sideswipe seemed like a good guy, and his advice at that moment was better then he had expected. "Dad thinks I was supposed to experience it that day. Because if I hadn't been owned by Soundwave, he would never have found me and I wouldn't be there." He then added "He called it fate."

"Well, he has a point. You guys did meet because of that." Sideswipe explained, shaking his head "But the thing that sucks about fate? You usually have to go to hell and back to find it." He noted, looking down at him "The good news is though, once it's over, it's over. You never have to deal with it ever again. I mean you went through hell, and you know what you got when you came out?" He questioned, Alex looked at his Uncle curiously "You got Sunstreaker. Who no matter how cold he is outside of our family, is the biggest teddy bear on the planet when it comes to family." He noted.

Alex chuckled quietly. "No need to tell me twice, I figured that out a while ago." He smiled, musing upon the journey they'd been on "Some of the stuff he's done I've sworn to secrecy on though. So I really shouldn't say much else." He admitted.

Sideswipe grinned a bit, not even the least bit surprised after how he'd seen Sunstreaker treat Alex the past week. He knew his twin better then anyone, and had more then a few guesses at what he didn't want him to know. "Won't pry it outta you. But I've seen the way he treats you, kid. The way he looks at you." Sideswipe chuckled a bit, then added "Seen the way you look at him too, Alex. Seems like you think the world of him, which is what really matters."

"At first he was kinda like my older brother... I wasn't looking for parents, or a family." Alex admitted, gently pushing the now empty bowl aside "Sunstreaker was like my caretaker when I was with Soundwave. He'd already gone through three, all of whom were cold, unfeeling dicks." He explained, not even sugar coating it "Don't ever tell him this... But not all my scars came from Soundwave. Some came from the Autobot slaves he owned too." He shook his head "Sunstreaker really was the only Autobot I had met that wasn't effed up by their time as a slave." He admitted "But I couldn't bring myself to trust him because he was cold when we first met too. I figured he'd be like all the other mechs." He explained.

"What made you change your mind on him?"

Alex's mind drifted, the day his mind on Sunstreaker changed was remembered by him, clear as day.

...

SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER

He didn't remember where they were staying, but Alex never really bothered to keep track of where they stopped. All he remembered about that night was that it was freezing, they were high up in some mountain. In what looked to be an abandoned small village. Sunstreaker had been hurt earlier, having hit a tree on the way up, so he had to stay in robot form, and do repairs. Meaning Alex was stuck laying on the ground of a half torn down hut, shivering. Sunstreaker's optics turned toward him, as he whimpered quietly. Between the ground on his wounds, and the cold, Alex was miserable that night.

Alex just remembered waking up at the sound of footsteps. Sunstreaker left for a few minutes, before returning with what appeared to be an old net, and blankets he'd found lying around in one of the huts. Tying one end of the net to one beam supporting the hut, and the other to the second beam. "Sunstreaker?" Alex muttered, the mech looked back at him "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You looked miserable." Sunstreaker admitted.

With two fingers, he gently lifted the boy up, moving him onto the net, he carefully moved the blankets over him. Tugging them around his body, all three of them, so that they wrapped around him in a warm cocoon. Alex stared up, stunned by the action, the coldness started to lessen, and his back slowly began to stop stinging. "T-Thank you." Alex managed to speak, smiling a bit "You didn't have to do that." He added.

"Hey, we gotta look out for each other. Get a good sleep." Sunstreaker grunted, still trying to seem tough.

As he moved back to his old position, Alex actually found himself smiling at Sunstreaker. It was then that he realized the mech wasn't all bad, or as cold as he had thought him to be. Something he took with him as he slowly, but surely, fell into a deep slumber.

...

"Up until that point, I thought he was just a jerk. But I think at that point it finally hit me." Alex told Sideswipe, his smile broadening "It was like he didn't even care about his pain. Like... Well, like all that mattered was making me comfortable." He shook his head, then smiled "I don't think I'll ever forget that. Because, I mean... No one, human or mech had ever been that kind. Not since my real parents." He shrugged his shoulders "He made me feel loved that day, like I... Like I wasn't alone." He admitted.

"Well, I wasn't about to let a child freeze out there, or be in that much pain because of my own stupidity." Alex turned his head to Sunstreaker, who had apparently been listening in on them all along "Even if I didn't see you as my son back then, whether you noticed or not, I DID look out for you. You were always my number one priority on the road. If only because you were just a kid." He made his way over, and gently wrapped a finger around his neck "Morning short stack." He added.

"Yeah, after that night it kinda became clear." Alex smiled and hugged the finger back "Morning Dad." He replied with a smile up at the golden mech "Glad you did too, that night was worse then every night I spent with Soundwave." He admitted, getting up from his chair "I'm gonna get dressed."

Sunstreaker watched as Alex headed for his bedroom, then turned towards Sideswipe. Who smirked a bit, and nodded. "I have to say, I do like him." Sideswipe told him to which Sunstreaker gave him a return smirk, which spelled out 'Told ya so' "Wish he hadn't been through what he has though. He reminds me so much of... Well... Us." He admitted, quietly.

"Then you see exactly what I meant." Sunstreaker added, then sighed a bit "Enough about that, though. You have that prank all ready for Prowl this morning? Two days before he leaves, I want to make sure we're ready." His twin nodded and Sunstreaker grinned "Awesome!" He noted.

Because after all, he may have been a Father now, but like he'd told Alex before. He would always be a prankster at spark, and nothing was going to change his mind on _that_.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

The worst part of Drew's nightmares were that they weren't dreams, they were memories. Some of them about the Decepticons, but most of them about the time before, them in the Foster Homes, and those were by far the _worst_. That night, he was back in his last Foster Home, and though he had had many bad ones, that one had been the worst. He called it Alcoholic's Anonymous as both parents were drunk half the time, if not more. How they got past the system, he didn't know, all he knew was that they had. He'd stayed with them the longest, before he'd finally run away, three years, he'd been five when he'd run away, just before the Decepticon occupation.

It'd been one of those days where his Foster Father, Amos, had been really drunk. Ironic, as in reality there wasn't a day that at least one of them wasn't drunk, and didn't hit him or otherwise hurt him. He'd tried to sneak up the stairs to his room, or rather, closet, that morning, having gotten back from a friends house, knowing he wasn't allowed out of the house, or most other things, without permission. He wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom without permission, which had resulted in unexpected accidents that more often then not, got him the worst of the beatings.

"Get your sorry ass _in here_ boy."

Drew stopped dead in his tracks, a lump forming in his throat. The man was going to get the belt out, and he knew it, if he ever disobeyed him, he got the belt. If he run, the overweight man used his fists. He still hadn't decided yet which was worse. He did the one thing he could do, he ran, right up the stairs. He heard the feet bound after him, he made it to the top step before he felt his leg grabbed and he hit the wood stairs hard. Amos began to drag him down the stairs, didn't even let him stand to the point where by the time he was at the bottom, his chin and lip were bleeding a great deal. "What did you tell them!" He barked

"NOTHING! I just went to go-!"

He felt the back of his shirt rolled up the hand go over his mouth, his whimpering silenced. And then the smacking, the loud, hard smacking. He screamed, screamed for his Mom and Dad, his real ones, screamed for help, but they went unheard, they always did. Amos made good and sure of that. By the time he was done, Drew's back wad bleeding profusely, cuts all up and down his back. Amos spat on him and then added "Off to bed, no food, no potty break. If I catch you anywhere near either I'll give you worse." The old drunk told him as he exited the room.

...

He felt his body shaken and Drew shot up in bed, finding Ironhide's holoform. He looked extremely concerned, and Drew already knew that he had been screaming. Drew quickly covered his bare chest and back as best he could, but Ironhide gave a knowing glance. "Let's start with what those scars are, then I'll ask what that was." Ironhide said, his voice soft, gentle, not a hint of anger in his voice.

"Belt marks." Drew muttered "You weren't supposed to see them, you were _never_ supposed to see them." He muttered.

"Where in Primus's good name did YOU get belt marks!"

Drew winced back at the rage in Ironhide's voice, Ironhide rarely got angry. But when he did it was a frightening sight to behold. Drew felt the old scars, they were around his stomach in some places, but mostly his back. Ironhide looked over his body, turned his head, and purged in the nearby waste bucket near his and Chromia's berth. It made Alex look like he'd been hit once. There wasn't an inch of Drew's back that wasn't scarred, some were more visible then others, but they were still everywhere. "Drew..." Ironhide brought him into his arms as the boy began to break down "Shhhhh... It's alright, I'm not mad." He whispered.

"But I never told you. How are you NOT mad?" Drew whispered back.

"Because you were abused, and you couldn't help it." Ironhide told him quietly, holding him out so that they could see eye-to-eye "Did your Foster Parents do that to you?" Drew nodded his head glumly "I hope they're alive, because I want to be the one to PERSONALLY do 'em in." He snarled quietly, Drew pushed the tears from his eyes slightly "Why have you never talked about this, Drew, we could have gotten you help." He noted.

"Because it scares me Dad, there's a reason I ran away." Drew looked Ironhide in the eyes with an honest stare "For a long time, I was freaked out that you and Mom would be the same way. It was hard just to trust you guys. And I thought if you found out why you'd..." The tears kept coming, Ironhide trying his best to comfort him as he spoke "You don't know what they did to me Dad. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without permission. I slept in a CLOSET." He admitted, his body shaking with fear "You don't know how hard it is to talk about three years of your life you spent worrying every day you'd be dead the next." He told him.

It all hit Ironhide like a brick, this was why Drew had been so shy. Why he'd been so nervous to get close, why he was afraid of being hurt. It wasn't just fear of being abandoned, it was fear of being physically and emotionally hurt again. He was thankful he'd never do such a thing, as he'd hate himself for doing it to such a good kid. Carefully pulling him to his chest, he let the boy cry into his hologram. "We would never hurt you son, you're safe with us. Yer mother and I love you very much." He told him, gently kissing the top of his head "I am so sorry you went through that. I wish I could say more. But I never... Actually went through it." He noted.

When Drew had finally calmed himself, Ironhide pulled him against his chest. He was not letting this boy go, he didn't care how much recharge he lost. Optimus would understand if he was late the next day, especially when he found out. He was, after all, one of Drew's Godfather's. "Lay down son, I'm here." He gently settled him onto the bed again, still having his arms gently around him "Yer in the safest arms in the universe." He whispered.

"You never would hit me like that... Would you?" Drew questioned.

"Never, yer my little boy, Drewbie." Ironhide rarely ever called Drew that unless to make a point "I love you, more then anything. I would much rather kill myself then ever so much as lay a finger on you in a violent way." He then added "In fact, if I ever meet those fraggers, if they are alive. I promise you, I will see to it they pay. Both of them." He added coldly.

"It was the Dad more. The Mom... She was more verbal. H-He... He..."

"Shhhhh." Ironhide whispered to Drew "No more little one, sleep now. You're safe, pay them no mind." He kissed his head gently "Pleasant dreams." He noted.

Drew slowly let his body relax, feeling much safer with Ironhide near him, he knew things would change now that he knew but he hoped for the better.

...

Ratchet had never felt sick with a patient before, but when Ironhide brought Drew in to check the wounds, he did. Ironhide had asked him to be one of his Godparents, as well as his bonded, Moonracer, Optimus, and Elita very early on. And Ratchet, being a very protective mech when he wanted to be was disturbed by the story his Godson repeated to him. He knew that there were scars on top of scars, and the like. Which could have only possibly come from years, and daily abuse. "Primus almighty, how often would this occur?" Ratchet questioned, Drew was silent "No silent treatment, I want to know." He said flatly.

"Every day. I don't think there was a day I didn't get hit for some reason." Drew replied, trying to be quiet.

Ratchet was fuming, but for once in his long life, tried to keep his cool. He didn't want to scare Drew, but had he not been in the room, he would have likely gone on a rampage. No one deserved this kind of abuse, no one. Not even if it had been a Decepticon would they have deserved it. "Well then, I am very thankful you got out of that home. If you had been there any longer, at age five. With THESE scars." He shook his head "You would have died, you realize that, don't you?" Drew nodded his head.

"Died?" Ironhide questioned, horrified.

"Yes, Ironhide. He was FIVE, this was daily abuse. A child can only take so much physical trauma before..." Ratchet cut his sentence short, hating the though himself "Either way, I'm just thankful you got out of there." He stroked Drew's back gently "If you tell anyone I was this nice to a patient though." He teased, with a wink to Ironhide who rolled his optics "Tell me Drew, does anything hurt?" He questioned, feeling down his back, Drew winced.

"No, just reflexes, I-." He bit his lip.

"Easy Drew, I won't hurt you, I just want to be sure these are properly healed." Ratchet told him calmly, nodding a bit "You're good, thankfully. They healed semi-normally, but I want to keep an eye on those that haven't healed as well as others." He then added, seriously "I also want you in therapy. The on-base therapist is amazing. And I think you need it if you're having violent nightmares on the subject." He then noted "And lastly, if you need me to check anything that feels weird, my doors are always open." He noted.

"Thanks Ratchet." Drew smiled, thankful he would be as kind as he was.

"Anytime Drew." He handed him back to Ironhide who settled him in his palms "You'd better treat him well now Ironhide." He noted warningly.

"Of course I will." Ironhide replied firmly.

And as he finally left the med bay he made sure to keep that promise to himself. Now that he knew what hell he'd gone through, he swore he'd protect Drew. And he also swore, inwardly, if he ever saw these humans that did what he did to him. He'd make the Father that had done the physical abuse pay for what he did, with any luck, with the man's life. Because if he ever met the man, he'd make him pay, i nothing else.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

When Drew began to go to Ratchet for schooling with the rest of the kids was when Ironhide realized how bad he had it. He'd started his homework at three, and it was now twelve. Drew hadn't written a single word down on the page. And his book still laid open on page one. For a moment, Ironhide questioned if Drew had been slacking off. Until he saw the distress in the boys eyes, as if he was _struggling_. A thought hit him rather quickly Drew had had no formal education, he'd been abused his whole life prior this mess. Did Drew even _know_ how to read and write? "Drew." The boy jumped, and turned towards Ironhide "That homework is due tomorrow." He noted.

"I'm trying Dad, I really am." Drew bit his lip, he then added "There's just... There's a lot of-." He seemed to be looking for some sort of excuse, but was unable to find any.

"Drew, can you read, or write?" Ironhide questioned, Drew stared at him, stunned "And don't lie to me either." Drew finally gave in, taking a deep breath, he shook his head a bit, his cheeks flushing "Why didn't you tell me Drew? I could have helped you out." He stated as he crouched down.

"Same reason I didn't tell you I was abused. I didn't want to look... Weak, or worse, stupid." Drew admitted.

Ironhide frowned, hating the fact that Drew all too often sold himself short like that. Carefully rubbing his back, Ironhide closed the book. "Your teacher is your Godfather. I'll talk to him tomorrow, let him know." He told him "Until I can teach you to read and write. I'm sure we can work out an alternative." He told Drew calmly, as the boy got off the chair "It's way past yer bedtime buddy boy. Bed now." He noted.

"But my homework." Drew muttered.

"Like I said, I'll explain it to Ratchet in the morning." Ironhide told him.

Ironhide watched as Drew made his way over to the bed, collapsing in exhaustion. He carefully settled the comforter and sheets over his son, and sighed quietly. "Any other secrets?" He questioned, Drew only shook his head "Good." He noted, his holoform smiled gently, kissing the boy goodnight "Pleasant dreams baby boy." He noted, adding quietly "Love you." He noted.

"Love you too Dad."

Ironhide sighed as he left the room, checking the alarms that would alert him if anything suspicious took place. He hoped that really was the last secret that Drew was keeping. He wanted Drew to understand that he could come to him and Chromia about everything. They weren't there to judge him, they were there to love and raise him, to be there for him, and support him. Yet Ironhide knew it would take time to gain that kind of trust, especially since Drew's Foster Parents had been so cruel and abusive. He sighed, and left to go and talk to Chromia, they had a lot to talk about.

...

"He's illiterate?" Ratchet questioned, he looked up from the desk in the makeshift schoolroom, and Ironhide nodded "That explains a lot, I wasn't sure why he struggled so much. But that makes sense." He then added "This means he'll need special attention. Like every other child with special needs." He then added "I know you'll work with him on it, but so will I. Especially next weekend when you and Chromia have your night to yourselves." He smiled "Until then, I'll give him extra sessions, help him a bit, teach him the basics." He noted.

"It's very appreciated, Ratchet. He's really scared of looking 'stupid'." Ironhide said quietly, looking Ratchet in the optics "Just... Look out for him. Don't let him feel that way. I really hate seeing hm the way I did yesterday." He looked quite upset himself "He's just gotten used to life on base. And I don't want him to feel afraid of ridicule. People choose not to trust him enough as is." He shook his head a bit.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Ratchet questioned.

"Chromia and I both are. He's been through so much, dealt with suspicions on base. Now this..." Ironhide sighed a bit "I'm just glad you and Prime look after him too. He really needs all the support he can get if ye ask me." He looked at Ratchet slowly "He doesn't say it often, but he really appreciates being surrounded by caring people, if you ask me." He added, he then added "I just want him to have as normal a life as he can in this situation. But I know it's a struggle because he has so much... Well, you know." He added.

"He'll never exactly have the most normal childhood. But for every mech and femme on this base who doesn't trust him. There are still others who do trust him, and who care about him." Ratchet said, his words very true and honest "He also has two supporting and loving adoptive parents. Not much more a child can ask for, is there?" He questioned, Ironhide nodded in agreement "Do you want to pull him out until he learns?" He questioned.

"No!" Ironhide replied, looking at Ratchet, stunned "I don't want him to feel any different! He's already got it rough enough." He added.

"I'm only offering, as I don't want him to feel the way he is either, Ironhide." Ratchet told his old friend calmly "That boy is like the son I don't have. I care about him as much as you do, and I don't like to know he's struggling." He placed his hands on his hips, and sighed a bit "He's going to feel alienated either way, Ironhide. The other kids have trauma yes, especially Alex. But Drew... His struggles started before the slag hit the fan. And that makes it much harder on him." He added.

Ironhide stared at Ratchet, he didn't want to pull Drew from his studies. But at the same time, the mech made a valid point indeed. No matter what he did, the boy would struggle, and likely feel alienated, until he could at least read and write simple words. "You really think it's better we pull him until he's caught onto the simple stuff?" Ratchet nodded, though very solemnly "That's going to devastate him Ratch." He added.

"Only if you let it. You just have to be there for him and encourage him." Ratchet shrugged.

Ironhide peered out the doorway carefully, at Drew. Who he knew could hear their conversation by the look on his face. He sighed a bit, they hadn't had Drew long but he hated to see him upset like that. He'd seen it only a handful of times, but it was just hard to see. "Drew, come in here, I know you're listening." Ironhide commented, the boy walked in after a few seconds "Drew, what do you think? This is about you, after all. Can you follow Ratchet in class?" He questioned.

"Sometimes, I mean, he does say a lot of stuff out loud. It's just the reading that gets me." Drew admitted.

"Fifty percent of what I teach is from the book though Andrew." Ratchet told him, trying to help the boy understand "I'm not trying to alienate you, kid. I just have seen you struggle and now that I know this... I just don't want you to keep struggling." He explained "And neither do your parents. Tell me, would you rather stay here and struggle every day, or let us teach you until you're ready to keep up with everyone else?" He questioned.

Drew crossed his arms, he was clearly flustered by the look he gave. He didn't want to not learn from Ratchet, but he knew his Father and Godfather both made valid points. "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone this stuff." Drew muttered.

Ironhide tried to stop Drew from leaving, but he was out the door before he could say a word. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulderplate to keep him from going after him. "Let him go, Ironhide, he's upset. But he needs time alone." He noted.

Ironhide took a deep breath, nodding his head. He just wished he hadn't had to hurt Drew like he had.

...

Optimus heard the thump against his foot before he even saw Drew on his butt rubbing his head. "Drew, are you alright?" Optimus questioned, helping him to his feet, he quickly noticed the tears in his eyes "How hard did you hit me?" He questioned.

"Not hard." Drew muttered.

Optimus held out a hand to stop the boy from leaving at once. He hadn't known Drew long, but as his Godson, he considered him a part of his family. And he knew his family, all of them, all too well. He knew that Drew was upset, and he was not about to let him leave before talking to him. After all, he probably understood better then anyone else what might be going on. No one knew how Optimus had been brought up, but it had involved very much the same background, a Foster home of abuse before finding a good Adoptive Family in the Pax's. "Andrew, what's wrong?" He questioned "Talk to me." He added.

"You wouldn't understand, no one does." Drew replied.

"Just like no one understands what it's like to carry the scars you carry on your body, right?" Optimus questioned, chipping at a piece of his paint to reveal a gash in his armor that had never truly gone away "You aren't the only one with scars, Drew." He noted, to which Drew stopped slightly, looking up at Optimus "What happened?" He questioned.

"I can't read, or write. So I'm getting kicked out of class. That's what happened." Drew replied, with a deep frustration in his voice.

Optimus sighed inwardly, he'd been there too. It actually disturbed him how much Drew's life had been like his, how it still was like his childhood. He'd wanted to believe no human families were as cruel, and no human life had been as harsh as his had. But he knew that had been wishful thinking, it always had been. "Been there too. I was pulled out of school because I was RIDICULED by my peers. I started school in what you would know as seventh grade. Because the Cybertronians who fostered me before, believed I was not worth the credits." Drew stared at Optimus, stunned "Few know it about me, because it was a dark time in my life. Very dark." He noted.

"You're making that up." Drew tried to argue.

"I wish I was, Andrew. I really do." Optimus told him, shaking his head "But it is the truth. When I was Orion Pax I was called everything from Slumling, to a Glitch. I was even told that I would never amount to anything." Drew noted the seriousness in Optimus's voice "I was even homeless until the Pax's found me. Lived on the streets, and begged for credits." Drew bit his lip a bit "Now look where I am, Drew. Former planetary leader, Father of five adopted children. Godfather of a boy that I know just like I was is destined for _great_ things." He explained "It is as the old human saying goes, Drew, what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." He noted.

"You really-you really think I'm destined for great things?" Drew questioned.

"Usually those who are given the greatest hardships in life _are_ Drew." Optimus noted, staring at him with softened optics "And besides, you have me, Andrew. Someone who knows what it's like. And I promise you, if you ever need my guidance, or simply someone to talk to. My doors will ALWAYS be open for you." He gently stroked the boy's cheek, pushing away his tears "Don't ever feel like you're facing it alone Drew. You have two parents who love you. And Ratchet, Elita, and I do as well." He noted, standing slowly "Now go on, Ironhide's probably worried sick." He noted.

"Yeah, I should..." Drew turned to leave, but stopped and looked back "And Optimus?" Optimus turned his head "Thank you." He whispered.

As he jogged off, even though Optimus knew he wouldn't hear him, he quietly answered. "You're more then welcome, little one." Before going on his way.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Drew still felt floored by the fact Optimus Prime himself had gone through what he had. With his status, he thought he had been Cybertronian royalty, when he'd been Aladdin rather then the Saltan, as one way of putting it. He felt less alone after that day, feeling he had a confident in his Godfather. He'd confided in him a lot of things, how brutal the abuse was, what he'd been called. How he'd avoided any kind of help in his brief period on the streets. Optimus had also taken it upon himself to teach Drew to read and write. He was a very busy mech, but he has six hours after work, granted sometimes emergencies came up, that he had off. And devoting a couple of them to a boy that reminded him so much of himself, teaching him to read and write was no big deal to him.

Drew was a slow learner, but his progress was none-the-less, steady. He had learned to read a few words, but writing was a bigger struggle for him. But Optimus never became frustrated, never gave up, only ever encouraged, and helped. He'd started the way his Father had started with him, children's books. Though Drew felt embarrassed by reading picture books, he knew anything more then one short sentence at a time would stress him out. "I feel like an idiot." Drew stated as he set down "Where The Wild Things Are" "Why is this so hard!" He moaned.

"Drew, we all start off this way. Ever hear the old saying "You have to crawl before you can walk?" Optimus questioned, Drew nodded "It's like that, it may seem strange. But if you've never learned to read or write, you always have to learn like you're a little kid again." Optimus's holoform set a and on his shoulder, and gently rubbed it in encouragement "Keep trying, Andrew, you'll get it." He added in gentle encouragement.

Optimus knew that Drew needed encouragement, as he had low self-esteem. He'd had trouble with that when he was younger, he knew what this was like. Being frustrated, getting upset, feeling useless. People like his and Drew's Foster Parents thrived on making sure the kids had that mindset by the time they left their care. Quite frankly, he was simply glad Drew had come to him, and not been stuck in the pet sops. Had he been a Decepticon Pet, with all this taken into account, he'd loose his humanity, and he knew it. Likely become one of the humans that actually acted like a dog.

He knew the fact he'd been so lucky to be a sign that just like him, someone was watching over the boy from above. He knew there had been divine intervention, either from the human's God, or their deity, Primus. "I just wish it was easier, Optimus. I just want to learn and get it over with." Drew half-muttered to the mech, he sighed a bit "Did you struggle this much?" He questioned.

"Even moreso, you're learning faster then I did." Optimus admitted quietly.

He saw a twinkle in Drew's eyes that showed how much hearing that meant to him. It meant he was truly improving, that he was learning. Optimus knew that twinkle all too well enough to realize this. Smiling a bit Optimus heard the knock on the door. "That would be your Mother, I would imagine." Drew nodded, smiling a bit "Same time tomorrow, I want you to try a little reading on your own. Practice your P's and Q's." Optimus told him calmly.

"Alright." Drew nodded, and stood slowly "Hey, Optimus?" He questioned.

"Yes, little one?"

"I just wanted to say thanks again. You're really helping, and it means a lot to me." Drew smiled a bit, Optimus smiled back "Dad even said, if I keep this up he'll talk to Ratchet and see if he'll consider me going back to class on a trial basis." The mech's smile broadened at this "And for other things..." He noted, biting his lip "I'vue thanked Dad a million times. But I never did thank you for saving me that day. You know, when they tried to kick me out?" He told him, looking at Optimus "If it weren't for you two sticking up for me that day, who knows where I'd-." He began.

"You're welcome Drew." Optimus nodded, he knew Drew had probably wanted to thank him for a long time, but never found the right words "And for the record, you would have never been turned away. You never had a reason to worry." The boy smiled gently "Now go on, kiddo, your Mom is probably waiting." He added.

Drew nodded, collected his things, and jogged towards the door. Feeling more then a little more confident thanks to Optimus, and thankful for it. He sighed, looking at his internal clock and wondering when Tyler planned to get home for that matter. His question was answered when the door opened again to the fifteen year old boy, who stepped inside. "Hey Dad, sorry I'm late. They thought they had a lead on Tony, I was trying to help. Dead end." He explained.

"I thought we discussed this." Optimus noted.

"I wasn't out there Dad, I was only providing my insight of the streets." Optimus relaxed as Tyler explained that "Seriously, Mom might have had to leave early, but it's not like I'm going to act out because of it, have more faith in me then that." He smiled sheepishly "How'd the study session go?" He questioned.

"He's making great progress." Optimus noted, Tyler smiled, happy to hear that "Now, what about you son? Do you have any homework you need help with? I have time to help you as well." Tyler shook his head "Oh, let me guess, already done?" Tyler nodded at him him with a grin "Why am I not surprised? What do you say we pop in a film?" He added, Tyler smiled at the thought "Alright, you go pick, I'll pop some of that popcorn that Wheeljack recently created." He told him as he headed towards the kitchenette area.

Tyler nodded, making his way towards the living room area. Optimus had set it up so that he and Tyler could have nights like these. He knew the boy had been disappointed by the fact that Elita had only been able to stay two months due to a raid, so he was trying to keep him company. It wasn't easy growing up without a Mother that was always around, he was fully aware of that. "Hey Dad, I was thinking of maybe a horror movie?" Tyler asked, Optimus stared at him "That okay with you?" He questioned.

"Depends. What movie?" Optimus questioned, not a big fan of the genre.

"Ummmm, Friday the 13th?" Tyler questioned, holding it up, Optimus shook his head "Oh yeah, forgot, you're not a fan of gore. Only found this one for me." He chuckled a little, going through the rest of the pile "Wow, didn't know you got SCREAM too. Definitely not watching that though." He chuckled lightly, knowing it would mortify his Dad, as Oliver had introduced it to him "Hmmm, how about The Chimpmunk Adventure? I love this movie!" He noted, holding it up.

"That's more like it." Optimus nodded as is hologram settled onto the couch, and Tyler popped it in, and settled on the couch beside him "These truly are fantastic movies for any age. We don't need to watch horror films during bonding time. Those are more meant for you and your friends." Optimus explained, as if to be sure that Tyler understood his reasoning, as he pulled an arm around his son gently "I don't need to see any more carnage set forth on humans then I already have. Watching that is... DISGUSTING enough." He added.

"Sorry Dad, I know, I know." Tyler leaned against him "They are pretty scary though."

"I'll give some of them credit there, they can be quite frightening." Optimus nodded, in agreement "Which is why I see why they are fun for teenagers." He admitted, being honest about it, rather then deny it "I used to like similar programs at your age." He explained with a smile.

"Really? YOU?" Tyler questioned.

"I was a teenage Cybertronian once, my son." Optimus told him with a poke to the chest "As long ago as it was." He noted.

Tyler nodded a bit, knowing that was probably true, he yawned a bit, and leaned against Optimus. He was right, he wished Elita had stayed longer, but at the same time, he had known it was coming. She was never able to stay long, as much as it sucked. But even if that was true, he had Optimus, he had a Father. He also had older siblings, friends, it wasn't like he was completely alone. "Hey Dad, can I ask you a question?" Optimus nodded at him, looking down "Nevermind, it's a silly question." He muttered.

"No question is stupid." Optimus replied.

"Do you really love me?" Tyler questioned, Optimus's eyes widened "I mean, Mom left so fast, and I-I was sort of wondering if-." He began.

The hug Optimus interrupted him with his so tight that Tyler feared for a moment that he'd break his back. "Tyler, if we loved you any more... Well it'd be impossible." Optimus whispered quietly, holding him gently against his chest "She'd never make an excuse to get away from you. Don't even suggest that." He whispered, holding him tightly, but gently enough not to hurt him "You have no reason to fear that. And if you try and suggest that again..." He teased gently as he tickled the boy's sides, inciting a chuckle "I'll have to do this some more." He winked.

"Dad! Dad! That tickles!" Tyler squirmed a bit "I'm too old for tickle tortures!"

"You're NEVER too old for that." Optimus jested.

Tyler grinned a bit, and leaned against Optimus when he stopped. He tried to be mature, he really did, but at fifteen, he was still a kid at heart. He would never question it again either, as he hardly, if ever showed his childish side. He sighed, he needed to stop worrying so much, and he knew it. There was no reason to worry, not anymore at least. And the sooner he figured that out, the better.

...

A/N: Okay, so I'm taking a little hiatus from this for a while guys. :) Not forever, just a small one. I feel like I need one from this for a little while, but it'll eventually be back. :) Thanks for the understanding!


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Alex woke up with a start late that night, he blinked and shifted under the wool blankets and soft sheets. There were days he still wasn't used to that feeling, waking up to such softness and warmth, especially after his nightmares. Yet it was comforting waking up every night he had a nightmare to a nice room, to the glow of a night light, to a real bedroom. Sighing a bit, Alex sat up in his bed, and slipped out of it. Yet before he was even out the door, Sunstreaker had entered. "What are you doing up?" The mech questioned, quietly.

"Nightmares." Alex muttered "Couldn't sleep."

Sunstreaker nudged the boy back towards his bed, and Alex climbed in knowingly. The human hologram was quick to appear near him, tucking him into the bed slightly. "You okay?" Sunstreaker questioned, Alex shook his head slightly "You know you're _far_ away from Soundwave, Alex. I mean frag, when did he give you wool blankets." Alex giggled slightly, as Suntreaker stared at him "You know, sometimes I wonder how in the name of Primus you're fourteen with that giggle." He noted.

"That's because I'm not fourteen."

Sunstreaker stared at Alex in surprise, his eyebrow cocked up a bit. "I know I was four when I was taken. But my town was one of the last attacked." He shook his head a bit he looked at Sunstreaker, who looked curiously "I think I'm more like twelve." He shrugged, Sunstreaker nodded slightly, it did make sense "I mean I am a little small for a fourteen year old. I got a baby face." He noted, then looked at Sunstreaker "And I got a gift every birthday for him, and it was only eight-." He began.

"Why does it matter?" Sunstreaker grunted.

"It's what's bothering me. I don't even know how old I am." Alex admitted, Sunstreaker's face fell a bit "I know it's weird. But every time I have a nightmare, I feel younger, and younger. And I don't act my age." He noted, sitting up a bit, Sunstreaker nodded his head "I don't even remember how old I was when I was bought." He muttered.

Sunstreaker stared at Alex, activating a tiny needle, and drawing a little blood. "Well I can tell you rather easily, if you'd like." Alex raised an eyebrow, and Sunstreaker smiled "I always thought you and Soundwave were right on your age, but if you're not really..." A ding, and Sunstreaker looked over the information that filled his optics "Twelve." He told Alex, staring over at him "Good guess, kid. Though you're sometimes potty mouth now concerns me a bit." He teased, tickling the boy gently, he got another giggle "Anything else bothering you? Like your blood type or..." He began to tease.

"Hey, you wouldn't like not knowing either." Alex replied.

"I'm just teasing you son." Sunstreaker told his softly, kissing Alex gently on the forehead "I wouldn't like it either, I know that. But it didn't really matter what age you were. All this means is I've got the pleasure of raising you for six years instead of four." He told him, running a hand through his hair "And frankly, considering how much I actually enjoy this, that's a bit of a relief." He chuckled, then added "Explains why these clothes are so big on you though. I think I may need to look for more child-sized clothing." He admitted.

"Probably a good idea. My jeans are always sagging." Alex laughed a little.

Sunstreaker smiled at the boy a bit, he'd always known, but never said anything. Now he wished he had, because that was a whole wardrobe he had to replace. "Well this will be a pain in the aft, but it's part of being a Dad, I guess. I feel a bit dumb now, though." He chuckled nervously, gently pushing him down, then sighing "Anything else in your nightmares bothering you tonight? Abuse? Anything?" Alex simply shook his head "Good, now, get some sleep bud. You need it." He whispered, kissing his forehead again.

"Love you Dad." Alex told him quietly.

"I love you too, Alex. Very much. So stop being so afraid I won't over the dumbest things." Sunstreaker told him, knowing it was the reason he hadn't brought this up to him in the past, he made his way for the door as his hologram disappeared "Sweet dreams buddy." He added.

Inside Sunstreaker was a bit more stunned then he showed. Alex was twelve, _twelve_, not a teenage, a child. Sure he had always been playful to him, but had he been playful _enough_? He could feel a slight wave of panic fall over him, but tried his best to cool his fears. Teenagers were easy, children, they required specific and full attention. He sighed a bit, a new wardrobe, a completely new wardrobe. That was going to be hard, very hard, but he had no real choice.

...

He'd come back with a huge bundle that morning. There wasn't too much different stuff, but he'd suspected Alex was more then likely a child's medium. Luckily, Jazz's son, Jason, was the same size. So they had clothing that size on base already, he'd picked up as many changes of clothing as he could and pajamas. They were decorated with cartoon characters, something he wasn't sure Alex was into, but these days, he'd have to make due with what he had. Alex hadn't complained though, knowing it was more age appropriate, so-to-speak, and wouldn't constantly fall.

He'd also taken Ratchet to fix his prosthetic legs, realizing part of his walking problem was they were too big. By the time they'd fixed it enough, Alex was about 4'10" an average size for someone his age. It helped his walking a whole lot, making Sunstreaker relieved they'd learned Alex's real age. Sideswipe was unsure how to take this, they had Alex for at least six years now, that was a long time to have a kid but they would deal. Alex had even started to act his age a bit more, knowing now that he was twelve, and there was nothing wrong with cuddling or watching any type of cartoons. It was still normal behavior at his age.

It felt like everyone, including Alex was much more comfortably in their own skin now. Though Alex seemed to eye his Pokemon themed PJs with slight embarrassment, he'd get used to them. He was currently rested against Sunstreaker's hologram's chest, watching the cartoon on screen. Sunstreaker had to admit, he was enjoying this, being he was still young himself. "Feel more comfortable?" Sunstreaker finally questioned "They aren't big on you, are they?" He questioned.

"Nah, perfect. Just kinda weird wearing 'em." Alex admitted.

"Sorry bud, but it's the best we could do for someone your age." Sunstreaker gave him a gentle poke to which Alex pouted "Hey, you are twelve! Would you rather wear tight belts and still sag, or wear clothes that actually fit?" Alex seemed to get that one, to which the mech smirked "I thought so." He noted, turning to Sideswipe "Besides they look cool, don't they bro." He insisted with a wink.

Sideswipe could have called them cheesy, if it was _anyone_ but his little nephew. He'd never hurt him like that, both because Sunstreaker would kill him, and because it was Alex, of all people. Someone he'd grown to love just as Sunstreaker did. "Yeah, they're pretty sick." Sideswipe gave the boy a thumbs up to which Alex smiled a bit "It's better you dress your age anyway Alex. Better to be nice and comfortable then to try and look 'cool'." He added, that part, he believed.

"Well, I am more comfortable." Alex added, with a slight yawn.

"Third yawn in the past ten minutes, bedtime kid." Sunstreaker noted, nudging him a little to which he got a small whine "We have this on VHS, son. It'll be there in the morning." He noted as Alex slowly sat up and got off the couch "Come on bud, I'll tuck you in." He noted.

"Night li'l man." Sideswipe nodded at Alex.

"Night Uncle Sides." Alex replied.

Alex sighed a bit as they headed into the bedroom, he really did feel better knowing he was supposed to be immature now. Yet he also felt a little babied, which he supposed he should have expected, he was a child after all. He needed to accept that Sunstreaker was going to baby him even a little because of that. Not that he was complaining. It meant more time with the mech, and it meant he would get more lenient punishments. "Am I babying you too much?" Alex turned at the question, and stared at Sunstreaker "Tell me if I am. I've never been around many kids before, and-." He began.

"Just relax, Dad. Yeah, you're babying me a little. But I don't care." Alex noted as he climbed into bed, allowing the covers to be tucked over him "You can be a little different with me then you were. I like that you're more playful, and I liked watching cartoons with you." He looked at Sunstreaker calmly "But you can be the same way with me at the same time you know. It's not like I'm any different." He added.

"I'll try, it's just hard knowing you're a kid now and not a teen." Sunstreaker admitted quietly, he sighed a bit, and sat on the edge of his bed "It's a lot more responsibility then it was before, Alex. I've always been around teenagers. But I've never really been around anyone that young." He sighed deeply, and smiled a bit "I'm going to try though, bud. Just give me time to adjust." He added.

"I understand Dad." Alex replied "Promise you won't baby me around the others though?" He questioned.

"No promises." Sunstreaker winked, kissing him gently on the forehead "Now get some sleep kiddo. It's been a long day for all of us." He admitted, slowly getting off the bed "Besides you need to be asleep early now." Alex glared slightly "Kidding, kidding." He got a small chuckle at this, slowly reaching for the light switch "You get a good sleep, and sweet dreams." He noted as he turned the lights out and left.

Alex smiled a bit, he had to admit, he did like being twelve more then being fourteen. Sunstreaker seemed more playful, and fun. He could get used to it, even if it meant wearing clothes with cartoons on them. Carefully taking the green teddy bear he'd gotten on the road. He settled into his bed once again, this time, as he fell asleep, he felt safer, and for the first time in months, there were no nightmares.

...

A/N: That short hiatus did my muse a lot of good. But updates may become sporadic, I have a lot of school stuff going on. Just as a warning.

A/N #2: And also, the blood test was something that can be done only by 'bots. I'm aware you can tell age only by bones ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Alex woke up slowly the next morning, almost feeling surreal. He realized he had fallen asleep with a teddy bear in his arms and Pokemon pajamas on. And rather then being upset and embarrassed, it actually felt normal, he felt comfortable. It only slightly scared him realizing that. Did it feel more natural? Yes. Was it something he was used to? Not yet, but he was positive he would be. Yawning tiredly, he sat up, and climbed from the bed, leaving the teddy bear on the bed. He sighed a bit, trudging out of the bedroom, he noticed Sunstreaker already up. "That was a cute pose you were in last night." Sunstreaker teased him.

"Oh haha, the teddy bear is... Is just soft." Alex tried to quickly compose himself "Wait a minute, you watch me when I sleep?" Alex questioned.

"I usually wake up for a late night Energon every night. And watch you while I drink, yes." Sunstreaker smiled, surprised that Alex had never even noticed "I just like to make sure that you're okay every night. Those alarms might not _always_ work, and I can be paranoid. So sue me." He teased lightly, his hologram appearing, and carefully lifted the boy over his shoulder, upside down "Got a problem with that, runt?" He jested playfully.

"Dad!" Alex giggled slightly, seeing Sideswipe step out of their berthroom "Uncle Sides! Help!" He shouted.

His Uncle only smiled a bit, chuckling at the sight of Sunstreaker being so openly playful with his son. Sunstreaker was getting more comfortable doing this around him, and frankly, he found it fun to watch. Sideswipe shook his head a bit, grabbing an Energon Cube. "Sorry, doesn't look like your Dad is doing anything to hurt you." He teased gently.

"You suck!" Alex replied.

Sunstreaker simply laughed a little, tickling his side ever so gently. Alex burst out into hysterical laughter, though Sunstreaker had a careful grip on his legs, making sure he didn't fall or hurt himself. He smirked a bit, and finally let off before setting the boy back down. "Ah, I like having you at a more normal size. Gives me an excuse to mess around with ye, short stack." He told the boy, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head "Go get some breakfast and get dressed, we need to get moving." He noted before letting him go.

"You know, you're so lucky that no Decepticons know you adopted him." Sideswipe told him, staring at his twin calmly "He's the one person on the entire fragging planet that you've SERIOUSLY been that loving with." He teased him slightly, getting a slight glare from Sunstreaker "Relax bro, it's really cute. If I didn't like being not tied down, I may even be a little jealous." He laughed lightly.

"It's not like having a kid is a job." Sunstreaker corrected him "It's fun. Even if it isn't exactly EASY." He added.

Alex smirked a bit as he ate his newly made breakfast, knowing it wasn't easy to take care of him. But he also knew well enough that Sunstreaker enjoyed it, and he was lucky to have him, no matter how annoyingly overprotective he could be. Finally finishing up he brought his bowl over, setting it down. "No duh, because I'm an awesome kid to raise." Alex joked to Sunstreaker.

"Frag yeah, you are." Sunstreaker noted, patting him on the head "Now go get dressed. Or I'll make you wear those PJs to class." He teased.

Alex grinned and jogged into his bedroom as Sunstreaker sighed a bit. He didn't know what made doing this a job, other then protecting and providing for him. The rest of the time, he got to be playful, tease him, and enjoy himself. He didn't call that work, he called that _fun_. Alex was out pretty quickly, not surprising for him, at all. His wardrobe hadn't changed too drastically outside of a few themed t-shirts, not that Alex cared too much. As it was only ever the pajamas that looked at all childish. Carefully, depositing the daily lunch bag he packed into Alex's hand he smirked. "Good choice, bud." Sunstreaker encouraged, hoisting him onto his shoulder "Got your homework done and all?" He got a nod, but knew Alex always did it, so he expected nothing less "Can always count on that, don't know why I even ask." He admitted with a chuckle.

"You never have to worry about that." Alex giggled, pulling his backpack over his shoulder "It's all here, ready to go. I just hope I got it right." He shrugged his shoulders "You helped me with Math but the Science stuff was harder." He admitted.

"Sides is good at Science, next time you struggle, I'm sure he'd be willing to help." Sunstreaker told him as he headed out the door "He went out ahead of me though, so you can talk to him tonight." He sighed inwardly, making his way down the Hallway, he could feel his lack of recharge starting to get to him "Last time I decide to stay up even later. Feels like I could drop dead at any moment." He muttered.

"Then go back, take a nap, I don't need to go to class."

Sunstreaker smirked, Alex had been his son way too long, he was actually starting to sound like him at his age now. Sadly for Alex, as immature as Sunstreaker was, he was still an adult, in his thirties in human years, and even if he was well, him, at this point. Getting an education even _he_ understood to be important. "Sorry, little man. But any son of mine is getting an education. I cut mine short at Autobot Academy, I regret it a lot because I do little around here." He patted his head with a forefinger gently, and grinned "In the long run, you'll be thankful for it, trust me." He added.

"Ugh, you're no fun when you go parental on me." Alex replied.

"I may not be fun when I go parental, I may not like acting parental like that. But..." As Sunstreaker finally stopped and set him near Ratchet's makeshift classroom, activating his hologram "It's kinda my job as you're amazingly awesome Dad." He boasted gently, pulling the boy into a noogie briefly before releasing "I'll be back to pick ye up bud, have a good day." He said with a small kiss on the head following making sure no one was around "Love ye." He added before his hologram disappeared.

"Love you too!"

Sunstreaker left with a slight yawn, followed by a long sigh. He could have let Alex skip, but he hadn't. He really _was_ starting to become a parent now, he realized. Was it scaring him a bit? No, it was actually scaring him a lot. He remembered just a few years ago when he'd scoffed at the idea of having kids. Literally laughing off the idea at a party on The Ark back when the Earth had not gone to hell. He'd called kids little demons, pretty much, without even having one. Now there he was, packing lunches and dropping his kid off to Ratchet for schooling. Frankly, he was glad most if not all his war buddies were on Cybertron, they'd have never let him live it down. "Frag, I'm surprised Sides lets me live it down." Sunstreaker chuckled to himself, heading straight for the usual meeting spot of their little platoon so-to-speak.

...

Alex knew that he shouldn't have gone searching for Sunstreaker after class just because he didn't show up to pick him up. But at the same time, he was worried. They'd all walked out to the sound of blaster fire, something Alex immediately panicked at. Oliver had said it was not unusual for there to be fights near the base. He'd tried to keep him away. Alex however, was stubborn as a muel, and had snuck from the base first chance he got. The attack near the base was pure and utter chaos, but he quickly found Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They didn't look injured, not in the least. And the worst part of what came next was, he wasn't even close to the fight. Of course, he didn't have to be close to the fight however. He heard the engines roar behind him before he'd even spun around to see the ship overhead.

Sunstreaker had turned almost immediately himself, hearing Alex's yelp. His optics widened, he was bolting forward within seconds. But the seeker didn't even see Alex as he shot off the blast. If it had been anything higher then low energy, the blast would have killed him. Yet Sunstreaker still felt his spark stop, his eyes widen. "NO!" He shrieked.

Alex fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. The blast had missed him, yet, the heat of it had been enough to slightly bounce off. Hitting him in the face and across the chest, and burning both his cheek and torso. Through gritted metal teeth, Sunstreaker took a blaster riffle and fired it at the Seeker. Firing enough energy that the entire haul of the ship was gone. "ALEX! ALEX!" Sunstreaker screamed, sliding, and taking a chunk of his paint job with him, he crouched low to the ground "FRAG IT! I NEED A MEDIC! HATCHET!" He screamed.

Alex didn't move, but breathed slowly, he was alive. But even Sunstreaker knew that even the slightest contact with a blast that powerful did damage, a lot of it at that. He could hear the footsteps behind him, turning his head to find Ratchet, who simply stared on in horror as Sunstreaker's entire body let out a violent tremble. "I don't know where the frag he came from! And that fragging SEEKER came out of nowhere." Sunstreaker told Ratchet, who was gently moving the human into his hand "I didn't know Ratchet! I didn't know! FRAG IT KID WHY DID YOU-!" Sunstreaker tried to cool himself down, but found it increasingly difficult.

"Easy Sunstreaker, screaming and trembling won't do any good." Ratchet noted, looking at Sunstreaker, for the first time, with sympathy "I need to get him to the Med Bay. These burns aren't pretty. Give me cover." He noted.

Ratchet quickly bolted back for the base, and Sunstreaker barely gained the strength to fire at any nearby Decepticons. His processor was on the fritz, he should have known, he told himself. He should have known that he'd go looking for him. He should have sat this battle out, it was his fault Alex was hurt. All of which were insane, yet not being in the right state of mind caused him to quickly loose it. Alex was hurt, Ratchet hadn't even said he would be okay for sure, and he was hurt. Mentally cursing himself, and ignoring his half destroyed paint job, Sunstreaker found himself bolting after Ratchet, out of the battle.

For the first time in his life, the fact he looked like crap and the fact a fight was happening was meaningless. And for the first time in his long life, Sunstreaker genuinely felt _scared_.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

"Is he going to be OKAY?"

Ratchet couldn't even believe the urgency that he heard in Sunstreaker's voice. And even more stunned at how much of a mess he was. All his paint chipped off, dents all around, yet he had come into the med bay more concerned for his son, only concerned for him. "He's very injured, but he's going to make it. You got one tough little one." He noted, looking at Sunstreaker "The kids all left and I went right out to the battle to make sure everything was okay. Left them with Oliver, apparently he must have snuck out." He explained.

"I don't blame you, I blame me. I should have commed him. Told him I was alright." Sunstreaker half-muttered shakily "When I saw that Seeker coming, I was ready to leap in front of it. But I couldn't get there in time Ratchet. If it had hit even an INCH closer." He seated himself near the berth Alex was laying on "I could have lost him Ratchet, I could have fragging LOST HIM." He added.

"The good news is that you didn't Sunstreaker." Ratchet carefully tried to calm the young Father down "He's going to be scarred, but he's alive. And frankly, that's what matters, ALL that matters." He watched as Sunstreaker's holoform carefully appeared near Alex, and held the boy's hand gently, tightly "Primus, that boy really does mean a lot to you, doesn't he?" He admitted.

Sunstreaker nodded slightly, unsure of how to convey how much his son meant to him. "When have you ever known me to care about ANYTHING more then my paintjob?" Sunstreaker told him, to which Ratchet shook his head slowly "Alex... And I can't believe I actually admit it... IS the most important thing in my life. And when that blast almost hit him... Primus I felt my spark stop." He looked at Ratchet "Loosing him would destroy me." He noted quietly.

Ratchet stared at Sunstreaker, he'd been in that position too many times. He raised several kids, some his own, others orphans. And he'd only had it worse, he'd had to work to save their lives if they were ever hurt. "I know what it's like. You feel helpless." Ratchet told him, as Sunstreaker looked at him "The first time your child gets caught up in a battle like that. You really see how cruel the Decepticons are. And realize how much they mean to you." He told him "It's even worse when later on, you have to perform surgery on your own daughter, and she doesn't make it." He noted.

Sunstreaker stared at Ratchet, perhaps, just a bit, understanding his demeanor better. "I got lucky, then." Sunstreaker replied, watching as Alex slept against the berth, then looking at the medic "It's odd, because when I was younger, I wanted to be a medic. For sparklings and younglings." He noted, wishing Alex would squeeze his hand, just so he'd know for sure he was okay "I was even considering trying it again later. But this sure as pit scared me out of it." He added.

"You a medic?" Ratchet questioned "I get wanting to help kids, because of what happened to you, but why a medic?" He questioned.

Sunstreaker would have blushed if he could have, he looked at him calmly, and sighed. "Because of how hard you worked to save Sides and I. When we were in this med bay. We were two younglings from the Gladitorial Ring... BARELY clinging to life. But you didn't give up." He noted, Ratchet's optics widened "I know we get on ye Hatchet, but I never forgot that. But when I dropped out of the Academy, I just went to be a warrior. It was the best I could do." He admitted.

Ratchet stared at Sunstreaker as if he'd just grown a second head. He didn't think he'd ever gotten through to either twin the way they acted around him. But then again, he did hold a certain trust with Ratchet that he'd always noticed. The old mech smiled a bit, finishing rubbing the ointment onto the burns Alex had sustained. "Never too late to learn, you know. I've been looking for an apprentice." Sunstreaker stared at Ratchet in surprise "Alex would be welcome in any time, as long as he doesn't interfere with your learning. Only a couple of days a week, at most." He noted.

"Ratchet, I don't even-." Sunstreaker began.

"That's the point of learning, you'll have time to spend with Alex all the time. But, you can also be more then what you are." Ratchet told him, looking at him calmly "If you truly want something more then a warrior's life. Let me teach you to be more." He noted.

Sunstreaker wasn't even sure how to respond to that question. He'd never expected to be given the chance to actually become a doctor as he'd once considered. But looking at Alex like this. With his left cheek up to his sideburn burned, and his chest burned, he knew his answer within a few minutes. "Alright, if you're willing to take me. I'd like that." Sunstreaker grinned "The first Autobot Pediatrician on Earth." He grinned.

"Better take it seriously though, Sunstreaker." Ratchet stared him down with a serious look on his face "It's not going to be easy or fun. But if you really want to do this. I'll be happy to have you as my apprentice." Sunstreaker nodded, understanding "I think someone's waking up." He noted.

Sure enough, Sunstreaker felt his hand squeezed, Alex's eyes lifted open slowly, with a soft groan escaping his lips. Sunstreaker sighed in relief, silently thanking Primus, God, whatever deity was watching over his son that day. "Thank Primus, you're awake." Sunstreaker told him quietly, running a hand through his hair "Try not to move much, you _really_ got burned." He told him quietly.

"I thought I was dead." Alex moaned.

"Not on my watch." Ratchet told him calmly, looking over at Alex "Your Dad saw you and saved your life. You're fragging LUCKY." He told him firmly.

"It hurts." Alex whined.

"I know it does. Just relax, the burns will heal." Sunstreaker sighed, and gave him a firm look "We need to have a long talk though, young man. About why you should NEVER be in a battle EVER." He took a deep breath "You scared the hell out of me today, Alex. I thought I was going to loose you. Do you understand you could have very easily have DIED out there?" He questioned.

"I-I was just scared, you-." Alex fell silent.

"And now you're going to be bedridden for a few days to recover." Sunstreaker sighed a bit, and stared down at him "You're lucky Ratchet talked me into pursuing being a medic again. If not, every time I was in a fight. I'd slagging have you picked up by someone, brought to your room with food, and have the door CHAINED shut." Alex bit his lip slightly, knowing his Dad really was NOT happy "But what matters is you're safe, that you're alive. If you ever scare me like that again, however, I will tan your hide." He told him roughly.

"You're going to be a medic?" Was all that Alex could say.

"Yep, the good doc bot decided to take me on as an apprentice." Sunstreaker grinned a little "Surprised? Because I sure as slag am." He added, then sighed slightly, taking a deep breath, and looking over at Ratchet "I hope you know if he's kept here overnight. I'm staying all night until I know that he's okay." He told him very calmly, then held up a finger "And that is NOT negotiable." He added.

"I want to keep him overnight, yeah. There's a berth next to him, take it." Ratchet nodded, then stepped over to Alex "We're both only a shout away kiddo, if you need us tell us. Alright? I have more ointment for the burns if you need it. It's going to really hurt, so don't even HESITATE to tell us." He explained.

Alex nodded, and moved slightly with a whimper. Sunstreaker squeezed his hand a little to reassure that he was there, and that it would be alright. Gently, he kissed the boy's forehead, just gently enough that it was comforting but not painful. "It's gonna be alright Alex, it hurts I know. But you'll be okay." He noted, quiet as he possibly could be, gently rubbing his arm "Your Dad's here and he's not leaving, you're safe now." The boy smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid Dad." He muttered.

"You weren't stupid, you were worried. Just never scare me like that again." He noted, allowing his son to lean his head slightly against his chest "Get some sleep, Alex, I'm not leaving tonight, you'll be okay." He noted, and then stared down at him slightly "Go to sleep." He whispered.

As Alex slowly began to fall asleep, Sunstreaker sighed in relief. He was very obviously going to be in a lot of pain. But with any luck, his lessons from Ratchet would help him to better take care of him if all went well. He sighed a bit, he couldn't believe he was actually going to be a doctor. Of all the things he thought had been lost to him, that topped the list. But it was better this way. Alex wouldn't worry about him so much, and Sunstreaker could have a more relaxing lifestyle that he actually needed. After all this time, after getting a kid, he had to admit, a part of him liked the idea of not being on constant call to arms.

It would be a strange transition for him, but he would be able to do it, he told himself. He'd do it for his sake, and for Alex's. Because he never wanted to see him like this again, getting hurt because he was so worried about him. He sighed, and now that his head was against his chest got a better look at his facial burn. It went from his left cheek to the sideburn, and up the side of his forehead. It would be prominent but he knew no one would talk ill about it. Not if they didn't have a death wish anyway.

Sighing a bit, his real form clamored onto the berth, and his holoform slowly shut his eyes. He knew he'd have to tell Sideswipe what happened, all of it, but that was something he'd worry about tomorrow, for now, he and Alex both needed sleep. And at this point, he gladly welcomed it.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

Optimus Prime could not believe the message that was sent to him. The words were simple "KYLE RICHARDS has gone through all Foster Families on the Eastern Base, and now will be transferred to the Western Base". He didn't know who he was more disappointed with, the families that rejected Kyle, or the boy himself. Kyle was not exactly an unknown kid, he'd been found even sooner then Oliver had. Oliver had only been the first person found by the Western Base, Kyle was the first child ever found by the Autobot Faction. He'd been three when they had found him, and he was now seventeen, having gone through the other three bases, rejected by _every_ family. It sickened him that his own troops could honestly be so cruel.

While most might have freed him as a ward, Optimus could not legally do so. The humans were raised not unlike Transformers, like they did with their young, the human kids were kept in their care until they hit age twenty-two. Though they might have their own place by that time, the children were still in their parents care at least until that time. Meaning that Kyle still had a good five years to go. Between the ongoing search for Tony and the kids already on base, Optimus almost said no, _almost_, but he knew the boy would have nowhere to go if he did, if the parents on the other bases didn't want him before, there was no chance they'd want him now.

The problem wasn't Kyle, he knew that, which is what made him disgusted the most. Kyle was a good kid, he'd met him many times. He dressed normally, talked normally, was excellent in his studies on each base. He wasn't exactly handsome, but if that was the reason he was being rejected, he would have to remind his soldiers of humility. As such, he sent a message back that was simply "send him over", and received a reply that he'd be Space Bridged in that afternoon. Giving him little time to find placement for Kyle. He knew right off the bat Kyle was not going to a family with any children, or parent with any children, as that was where he was always sent. A single mech or femme would do him good, someone without kids or a bonded most likely as lonely as he was.

Hoist wasn't exactly the most natural choice, but since Grapple had been moved off-base, he had been lonely. To Optimus's surprise the mech was actually on the list of those registered to foster humans if the need ever arose. Optimus had simply gotten the information to the mech, and received a reply that he'd take Kyle, followed by a thank you. Kyle arrived less then an hour later escorted from his space bridge by an official before being left alone. The boy shifted his backpack over his shoulders, gently blew a couple of bangs of his sandy colored hair away from his green eyes, and waited.

After fourteen years of being pushed from quarters to quarters, base to base, he wasn't expecting much different this time. Spending the next five years doing most of the same before no longer being a ward, he figured, at best, that was it. Others had come through the Space Bridge, to see families, to go to meetings, and the like. But not exactly knowing who he was looking for didn't help him out much. Sighing, he made his way through the group of Transformers, feeling cramped among the huge group. A hand blocked him, and he stared up to find a burly green, yellow-orange, and silver colored mech. He had a battle mask covering his mouth, but by the look and twinkle in his optics, he was smiling behind it he figured.

"Kyle Richards?" The mech asked, and Kyle only nodded, a hologram quickly appeared, a man in his late thirties with jet black hair "I'm Hoist, your new Foster Dad." The hologram held out a hand which Kyle only calmly took "Here, let me get your luggage, hmmm?" He questioned, to which Kyle shrugged off his backpack and muttered a 'Thank You' before Hoist took his small suitcase "Sorry, I'm being overwhelming, aren't I? I've just been waiting for that message for months now." He noted.

"Just you?" Kyle questioned, confused "Your sparkmate isn't-?" He began.

"I'm not bonded kid, I'm single, no sparkmate, no sparklings. Just the two of us." Hoist explained, his hologram gave a friendly smile "Hence my utter excitement of having you. I mean frag, when I signed up, I hadn't thought I'd get picked." Kyle smiled a little at his new guardian's enthusiasm "Then again, I wanted a teenager, and you are one, so... Well, I guess I got lucky." He put a hand on Kyle's shoulder "I'm sorry I was slow coming here, though. I'd JUST been notified, and I had to get your room neatly settled. Close up my medical bay-." He began.

"You're a doctor then?" Kyle questioned.

"Well, a certain type of doctor, I only really work on surgeries." Hoist explained, to which Kyle nodded and allowed the mech to lead him away "My work these days sometimes keeps me busy, which was why I couldn't handle a young child. But I'm home every day by at least six, at the latest." The teenager nodded a bit, making note of that "Back when Earth hadn't gone to pit, I collected a lot of Earth movies, and music though. I have a pretty big library, and you're welcome to use both." He told him.

Kyle had to admit, he was liking Hoist already. He seemed genuinely happy to have him there. He also liked the idea of having more freedom, and the fact he was the only kid and other person he was going to be living with. All the other families were nice, but already had actual sparklings to take care of too, which didn't seem to be the case on the Western Base. It meant, he figured, that for once, he might actually get more attention, or maybe even a hug or two. But he wasn't pushing his luck, he knew that to be a bad idea. They came upon Hoist's quarters pretty quickly.

It was big, really big. A nice large kitchen that the mech had had Grapple build on one of his visits, following his signing up for the program. A large sitting room with furniture also build for humans added into the mix. Three rooms, including a bathroom he noticed, unlike most who just attached it to his room. And two bedrooms, one he could tell was for Hoist due to the massive furniture inside. "This room's yours." Hoist told him as he gently tapped open the door next to his.

Kyle found his bedroom to be a million times better then he'd expected it to be. A large bed in the center of the room, which was bigger then some of the quarters he'd stayed in before. Silk blankets and nice, clean sheets on it, as well as very soft looking pillows. He pressed on the bed, which was nice and soft, especially for this time. A few bookcases crammed with books with a desk separating them. And a TV and little chair area set up for him. "Whoa. This, this is." Kyle turned to Hoist, barely able to sputter out his words "This is all for _me_?" He questioned.

"Well, I come from a kind of... Rich, family. I was given a lot growing up." Hoist admitted, settling his things in the room "I know even with us, you Foster Kids sometimes get the short end of the stick. And I didn't want to be _that _potential parent." The hologram smiled a bit as Kyle examined it all, no one had given him this much, ever, and Hoist could tell "Are you hungry? I'm not a good cook, but I have some pre-made stuff in the kitchen area. It must have been a long day for you, and I figured you might want something to eat." He added.

"Yeah, my last family dropped me off at the office before breakfast. All I've really had to eat is a nutrition bar." Kyle heard a curse come out of Hoist, who clearly found that cruel "Don't worry, not all my Foster Parents have been like that. They just didn't like me and wanted me out as fast as possible. Frankly, i was glad to be out of there." The seventeen year old reassured Hoist calmly "But something to eat wouldn't hurt at all." He added "And the room's great, thank you." He added.

Hoist looked at Kyle, stunned the boy hadn't been adopted yet. So far, he'd been polite, dressed nicely, and pretty normal. Behind his face plate, the mech smiled, Optimus really was a miracle worker, because he could already tell they'd make a good match. "Yeah, well, I'm not that kind of mech. Unlike those jerks, I got into this program to find someone who I can be a Dad to. I don't want to be in a relationship, so it's my only choice." He noted, Kyle tilted his head slightly "Can't promise it'll work out, but don't expect me to throw you away like a piece of trash if it doesn't." He added.

Kyle smiled gently as the mech exited the room, a mech who actually was looking to adopt. He'd run into some luck, as he'd heard that most adoptees were adopted by those most wanting of children. But again, he did not get his hopes up by any means, he was seventeen, and even though Hoist wanted a teenager, he was a much older teenager. Slowly he set his bags onto the bed, and began unpacking his clothing, and setting them in a nearby dresser. Taking out a few books, movies, and other assorted things he'd brought with him. His mind yet again swirling with thoughts, with hopes.

Yet Kyle had a feeling, as he did every time since he was older then six, that they were empty dreams. No one wanted a kid who'd been in Foster Care, even Autobot Foster Care, for fourteen years. They wanted the kids that didn't have 'problems', they didn't want someone already raised. They didn't want a kid who had literally been found when he had already been homeless prior to the invasion. Someone who they had found living in a former dump, near the bodies of his family. This was shelter, and someone to take care of him, and nothing more, nothing less. Hoist would probably find someone who was thirteen or fourteen, and hand him off to his next foster parent or family.

"Alright Kyle, dinner's on the table!" He heard Hoist call.

Kyle sighed inwardly, and stepped away from the bed before making his way towards the door. As much thinking as that was, some dinner sounded good right now. He took a deep breath, and walked out, even if he was going to be there for only a little while. He swore to himself he was going to make the most of it


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

Kyle hadn't even really left the quarters the first few days. He was nervous to make friends, and even more nervous to meet anyone. He knew Hoist wasn't the only Foster Parent on base, and he didn't want to meet any more. That always sucked, at least to him. Because they were either cold toward him, or insisted that the other wasn't good for him, and they were better. Not that it ever made a difference, they all got rid of him quickly, they all got tired of him eventually. But Hoist, well, Hoist seemed different, he was a good guy. He was gone often due to his job, but he was, as promised, always back by six.

When he got home, he'd always ask Kyle how his day was, they'd chat. He'd have an Energon Cube, and grab Kyle some dinner, and they'd talk, about everything, sometimes so much so that their conversations seemed random. Bedtime was at eleven, and Hoist would never let him argue it, insisting the sleep was good for him. Kyle had to admit that if Hoist already asked him to be his son, he'd have jumped at the chance. But rather then linger on the thought, he'd decided to simply enjoy what time he'd spend with him as his Foster Son, it wasn't bad, that was for sure.

He passed his time when Hoist was away watching movies, but figured it wouldn't be long before he started his studies again. Hoist insisted he continue doing it, and being a bit of a nerd, Kyle didn't argue, he definitely wanted to go back. That afternoon, however, Hoist didn't come home on time due to an emergency. Perhaps by a stroke of fate, because of who he'd meet that day or perhaps dumb luck. But he decided it gave him an excuse to go out and explore the base a bit. Of course, he didn't expect to meet anyone important to his life, but then again, who ever did?

His footsteps clacked along the hallway as he headed down the hallway to explore. The sound that pierced overhead didn't even grab his attention, not until he heard the creak, at least. Then the crash, his eyes shot up as the HUGE panel fell quickly towards him. Then came the voice that he would never forget as long as he lived. "LOOK OUT! MOVE KID!"

Before he knew what was happening he'd been scooped into someone's hands. The green body forming a cradle around his body and taking the blow of the large panel. Bulkhead, the green mech in question sighed in relief, carefully holding him to his chest. "Hey, it's alright, take it easy." He told him quietly, as Kyle began to tremble "You're not hurt." He added, as he set him down.

Kyle stared up at the mech and felt an extremely abnormal connection almost instantly. He was less then used to a connection being made by locking his eyes to a mech's optics like this, but the moment he did, something felt right. Like that panel was supposed to fall and this mech was supposed to save him. Bulkhead seemed to shake off the thoughts himself, but he could visibly see the odd look on his face. "Thank you, you saved my life." Kyle told him quickly, to break the silence.

"Of course kid, not about to let a kid get crushed like that." Bulkhead noted, sighing a bit "I'm Bulkhead by the way."

"Kyle, I'm Hoist's Foster Kid." Kyle explained.

Bulkhead eyed Kyle as if surprised to hear that second part. Maybe a hint of disappointment? Kyle couldn't exactly tell, but his optics seemed to become as friendly as possible, the mech smiled, and nodded his head a little. "I guess I should welcome you to Western Base then. I'm head engineer around here, Hoist and I work together a lot, so you'll probably see a lot of me." He noted, and then added "Why aren't you home, isn't he home by now?" He questioned.

"Nah, he had an emergency at work, and uh... Won't be back until I'm in bed already." Kyle hid the disappointment in his voice carefully, then looked up at Bulkhead "I got a little lonely so I thought I'd go exploring for a bit." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "I didn't know there was work going on here, so I'm so sorry." He added.

"It's all good, you weren't hurting anything." Bulkhead replied "So what, he leaves you alone for the night a few times a week?" Kyle nodded, it was usually twice a week that he noted, most of the time "Well at least you look to be an older teen, right? Not like you can't get your own food and whatnot, always a plus." Again the boy nodded shyly in agreement, though inwardly wished he didn't have to "You don't talk much, do you?" He questioned.

"I do, I'm just... I'm kinda shy." Kyle admitted "I'm not good around new people always, I guess." He admitted.

Bulkhead smiled, he knew he could be intimidating at first, but in reality, he was a gentle giant. He nodded a bit, and then looked around. "Well, why don't I show you around a bit? My team can handle it from here. I've been off work for two hours pretty much." He added, taking a deep breath slightly "I mean I can't exactly let a newbie walk around the base unattended." The boy shrugged, and nodded in understanding as Bulkhead tapped the side of his head and slowly removed his finger "Alright, you ready to do this? I'm off now." He added.

"Sure, where did you plan to show me?" Kyle questioned.

As it turned out, he got a full-out tour of the base, everywhere. Bulkhead took him through a run-through of how everything worked, they started at his office. They'd gone through and he showed him where Hoist worked, but they couldn't go in to visit for obvious reasons. But in case there was ever a serious emergency, Kyle made quick note to remember where it was. He showed him the rec room, where the classes were held, and some of the meeting areas. Kyle asked questions, all of which Bulkhead answered, with a smile and a friendly voice. He had to say, Bulkhead made him feel more welcome then anyone, including Hoist, which was saying something.

"So, how long have you been in Foster Care?" Bulkhead suddenly asked.

"Fourteen years." Kyle told Bulkhead, quietly, he took a deep breath "Ever since they found me at the old dump my family and i were living in, I guess." He shrugged slightly, though he could see the sympathy in Bulkhead's optics, taking a deep breath "It sucks but at least I have Hoist, whose good to me. I wish he was around more, but he's a great guy. And he makes me feel at home." He told him, and smiled "For every crappy family there were a lot of him, they just couldn't support me." He admitted.

"Still not right that no one would take someone for fourteen years." Bulkhead told him, he tried to smile as best he could "But you've got a good Foster Father, and a friend in me. I'm sure you're going to be alright here. We have a lot of good people in the Foster Care program." He then added "Ever kid here's been adopted, and I bet you'll be no different." He added, though Kyle looked extremely uncertain at that "Hey, lighten up, Kyle. I just spent only a few hours with you and I already like you. I bet Hoist does too." He added, with a smile.

"I just don't want to be hurt again, Bulkhead. And I always am." Kyle shrugged his shoulders "Someday's I wonder if it would just be easier to run away. But that'd do me no good, I'd rather be in Foster Care then some effed up Decepticons pet or slave, or whatever." He admitted quietly.

Bulkhead nodded, he understood, the boy was older, he was starting to give up hope of being adopted. But something did tell him if he liked him so much, if Hoist talked about him as much as he tended to, he'd be okay. Someone had to take this kid in, he was such a soft soul, however tormented he likely was. They finally arrived back at Hoist's quarters, and Bulkhead smiled, patting his head with a finger. "Something tells me you'll be fine, little buddy." Bulkhead smiled gently, and nodded towards the quarters "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, talk to you later Bulkhead." Kyle replied, entering the quarters.

Bulkhead smiled and walked off towards his own quarters, which was only a ten minute walk. He entered it calmly, flicking on the lights. As always it was empty, it was quiet, and quite frankly, whether he admitted it or not, he hated it. Sighing a bit, he fixed himself an Energon Cube, and let his thoughts stray to Kyle. He couldn't believe he actually had been alone for fourteen years. How could anyone turn away a kid for that long? It made them look like the Decepticons. He sighed a bit, sipped his Energon, and shook his head. He knew he'd be okay, but it still disgusted him.

"I worry too much about kids." Bulkhead commented to himself.

Yet Kyle didn't leave his mind, not as he finished his Energon Cube. Not as he sat down and watched a video from his collection. Not even as he slowly made his way to his berthroom, and fell into a deep sleep. Something about the boy had grabbed his attention. Somehow, he felt as if there was a connection to him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find out, he had to spend more time and try to find out. Because for the first time, he couldn't get someone out of his mind. And quite frankly, it was driving him _insane_.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Over the next month, Kyle was nearly inseparable from Bulkhead the days that Hoist had to leave him alone. Not that Bulkhead minded, in fact, he'd grown to like having the teenager around, a lot. They did everything together, Bulkhead would teach him about his job, Kyle would tell Bulkhead about his life. He'd told him a lot of secrets the mech never expected to hear either. How he'd lived in a dump until they found him when he was three, and how he'd been in Foster Care ever since. It's stunned Bulkhead the boy had never been adopted, because the more he got to know him, the more the boy grew on him, and the more fond he became of him.

It was the first night that he had invited Kyle to spend one of the nights he spent alone at his place when it happened. That night, whether he knew it would be the night his whole world was flipped onto its head. Kyle had walked into the home and immediately gawked at it, it was small, but it was decorated to look very farm-ish. Never being to a farm, Kyle had found it stunning and quite frankly, cool looking. Bulkhead had food set out on his normal counters, and a bed moved into the Guest Bedroom in case they ever did this again. If he only knew that they'd be doing more then that.

"Wow, Bulkhead, this place is so amazing." Kyle said in awe, then turned to Bulkhead who smiled at him "And I thought Hoist's place was cool. Is this really what an Energon Farm looks like?" He got a nod and a chuckle from the Autobot, Kyle slipped his backpack over his shoulder a bit "Uh, where do I sleep so I can set my stuff in there?" He questioned.

"First door on the left." Bulkhead told him, grinning a bit "Go get settled and all, little buddy, I'll get some food for ye. I don't know many recipes, but I know a few." Kyle smiled, he'd almost forgotten what a home cooked meal tasted like, and as such rushed to the room "Looks like you liked the sound of that." Bulkhead chuckled.

The mech didn't know what had gotten into him. He'd never had a kid in his quarters before, yet he'd invited Kyle without hesitation. Weirdest of all, he wanted him there, he really felt right with having the boy in his quarters. Why, he didn't know, but he figured he'd eventually come to a conclusion, hopefully by the end of the night. Could it be he _wanted_ Kyle to be in his life? No, Bulkhead told himself, Kyle was his co-workers Foster Son, not his adopted one. Yet he smirked as Kyle rushed in after settling his things. "Oh wow, that smells good!" Kyle said as the smell of the stew wafted into his nostrils.

"Have you ever actually had a home cooked meal?" Bulkhead questioned, Kyle shook his head honestly "Well then, you're in for quite the treat, little buddy." He told him as he slowly slid the food to Kyle "I learned from my friend, Oliver. It's very good, very warm." Kyle took a sip, and his eyes lit up, nodding in agreement "What'd I tell you?" He questioned, looking at him calmly "So tell me, Kyle, how old are you EXACTLY?" He questioned.

"I turned seventeen last month." Kyle explained, looking at Bulkhead he stirred his stew slightly and took another sip "So I've passed the age anyone wants the kids. Granted, Hoist wanted an older kid. But even among you guys, the old myth exists, the older the kid, the bigger the trouble." He shook his head "Before Hoist, it felt like everyone threw me into that stereotype. No matter how good I was in class, no matter how much I followed their rules. It feels like I'm always watched." He shook his head "I wish people would just get to know me before they judged, like you and Hoist." He added.

Bulkhead nodded in understanding, he could imagine how hard that had to be on him. "Bulkhead, do you ever think I'll get adopted?" Kyle questioned, almost out of nowhere, the question quickly stunned the mech into submission "Does a kid as old as me actually stand a chance, with anyone?" He questioned, shaking his head a little.

Bulkhead stared at Kyle, smiling a little, he looked the boy in the eyes. "Of course, someone's bound to see you for who you really are, Kyle. You're a good kid, you deserve a home, and I bet you someone on this base will give it to you. Maybe even Hoist." He told him, stroking his head slightly, Kyle nodded a bit, smiling shyly "I'll even vouch for ye, put in a good word if it comes to that." He added.

Kyle stared at Bulkhead, half-tempted to ask if he might adopt him. Kyle wanted that, he wanted it badly. Hoist was an amazing, and kind mech, but he felt at home with Bulkhead, even moreso now. But Bulkhead was a friend, and he knew there was little chance he'd ever take him in. Even if he and Hoist were the only people on any of the bases willing to give him a chance. He finished his stew in silence, and quietly yawned. "Listen, I need sleep." Kyle smiled a bit "Thanks for dinner, and for... Everything." He smiled sadly.

"No problemo, I get it, we had a long day." Bulkhead nodded as Kyle headed for his room "Sweet dreams little buddy."

Kyle nodded as he entered the bedroom, leaving Bulkhead to clean up. Bulkhead sighed and looked at the clock, it was early. He knew something was bothering Kyle, but he didn't understand what. Calmly activating his hologram, a tall, bulky, brunette with a kind smile, he made it enter his room, just to check. Kyle laid half in and out of bed, curled into a ball, snoring quietly. He felt compelled, almost drawn to his form, carefully pulling the covers fully over him, tucking them over him. The moment he leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on the boy's head, what he had done settled over him.

He had just same thing _his_ Father had done for him each night.

And, he realized, it felt so natural, so right. In the kitchen, his real form felt stiff, uncertain of what had just happened. Yet at the same time, he full well knew what had happened. This boy wasn't meant to be his friend, it was meant to be his son. And whether or not he realized that before had become irrelevant. He seated himself on the nearest seat, and allowed his processor to run through this in his brain, he loved this boy. He wanted him in his life. But he was Hoist's foster son, not his. He felt his spark beat quickly, he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do.

And he could only hope it was the right thing.

...

It was two days later that the knock on Kyle's door came. The boy had just pulled on his clothes for the day when Hoist had come in. He looked up and smiled, but the look on his face was so serious, and serious with foster parents was never good. "Kyle I need you to get packed up, and come out here." Hoist told him, sighing a bit "There's someone here to talk to you." He added.

Kyle's heart fell at this, the Autobot social worker. He had one, and he knew that she was there to tell him his next placement, he knew it. Body trembling, he slowly packed as if he were packing to go to a funeral. He blamed Bulkhead, the mech that had gotten his hopes up. The mech he'd looked up to so much, the mech that told him he'd get adopted. Quietly brushing the tears away, he dragged his luggage out, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he found no social worker, but rather Bulkhead waiting for him with Hoist, who smiled with his optics yet again. "Bulkhead, what are you doing here?" He then turned toward Hoist "What's going on?" He questioned.

"I'll let him explain." Hoist patted his good friends shoulder, and allowed Bulkhead to move forward.

The green mech crouched, smiled widely, and looked at Kyle. "Well, I was just in Prime's office for two hours filling out paperwork." Bulkhead told him slyly, to which Kyle cocked an eyebrow "And I figured, rather then have him walk. I'd come and pick up the son I just legally adopted." He told him.

The whole world around Kyle went slow, his backpack dropped to the floor. He stared at Hoist, who seemed happier, rather then sad. But he knew if Bulkhead was telling the truth, it was happiness for him, happiness for them. The tears grew stronger, and the seventeen year old became weak at the knees. "Y-You mean it?" Kyle looked at Bulkhead "You adopted me?" He sputtered.

Bulkhead only smiled more, and held out an arm. "What do you say we go home, little buddy?" Bulkhead questioned.

Bulkhead allowed Kyle to bolt forward and hug his nearest finger, smiling a bit. It'd taken two days of deliberation, and a long talk with Hoist, but Kyle was now his. To hold and love, keep safe, and raise. He was a Dad, a secret wish he'd had for so long. "Come on buddy." He told him pushing his tears away, even if they were happy ones "I've customized your room and everything. It has your name on it." He added.

"My own room?" Kyle questioned.

"No need for a Guest Room anymore." Bulkhead winked, his hologram taking Kyle's things for him.

Kyle followed Bulkhead as he left, but stopped in front of Hoist, who activated his own hologram. Kyle brought himself to hug Hoist as well, as the mech had taken good care of him, it was just Bulkhead who he needed most. "Thank you, for everything." He told him, letting go "You were the best Foster Parent I ever had." He told calmly "But-." He began.

"I understand Kyle, and you're welcome." He patted the child on the shoulder "Go on, your real home's waiting for you." He told him.

Kyle nodded and jogged off, catching up to Bulkhead, he took one last look back. Back at his final foster home, and as Bulkhead gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he inwardly knew that that was never going to change. "Hey Bulkhead?" Kyle questioned, the mech stared at him, and he slowly swallowed, hoping to get a chance he hadn't had sine he was three "Can I call you Dad?" He questioned.

Bulkhead smiled widely he kissed the boy gently on the head, and nodded. "Of course." He replied.

It was one of the happiest moments in Kyle's entire life, after all that time, he finally had a family.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

The first night Kyle spent in his new home felt like it ended too short. Bulkhead had gotten him settled, they'd watched movies, had another one of those home cooked meals, and by the time they stopped watching movies again, he'd been out like a light. By the fact that he had been sleeping soundly in his new bed was any indication, Bulkhead had probably carried him to bed right after he'd passed out against his chest. The teen smiled and yawned quietly before crawling out of bed. It felt good to be home, a thought he never thought would be given the chance to cross his mind. He'd never had a home, even with his parents, he'd lived in a town dump, now he had a bed to sleep on, food to eat, and someone who loved him. And quite frankly, it felt good.

Sighing a bit, he made his way out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes slowly. Bulkhead was having his morning Energon already, but Kyle wasn't surprised to find him doing that at eight in the morning, he knew Bulkhead worked early and got home early. So he figured he'd always be up long before he opened his eyes. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, nearly jumping in surprise he found Bulkhead's hologram. "Oh man, bad aiming of the projection." He chuckled, then looked down at Kyle with a broad smile "Good morning little buddy." He added.

"Yeah, need to work on that aim, ye scared me." Kyle replied, allowing the mech to hug him tightly "You know you can call me Kyle." He added.

"Nah, I think I'll keep calling you 'little buddy' or 'son', if you don't mind." Bulkhead winked as his hologram disappeared, Kyle only smiled in response "Did you sleep well, I know it ain't a fancy mattress, but I hoped it would work." Kyle nodded with a smile, he didn't need a fancy mattress, his was soft as-is "Good, good. Now how about I get some breakfast in you before I get you to class." He told him.

"Oh that's right, Hoist signed me up to start today." Kyle replied "Yeah, sounds good. When do you get off today?" He questioned.

"I'll be back home before you are, I get off at one today. Apparently, there isn't much work needed today." Bulkhead smiled, and nodded "I'll pick you up today. You only get out a half an hour later, so I might as well." He added, throwing in some ingredients to a pan "I bet you're nervous about your first day, aren't you?" Kyle nodded, he did feel nervous, being the oldest in the class, and unsure of what to do about it "Don't worry, the other kids on base are really friendly. I bet you'll all be good buddies by the end of the day." He added.

"I know, Dad..." Kyle tried to keep a serious face, though he wanted to beam yet again at saying that "But I'm older then them, and I've always stuck out like a sore thumb in classes because of my age." He shook his head a bit, and looked at Bulkhead calmly "Do you really think they're going to like me? Or are you just saying that because it's your obligation as a Dad?" He questioned.

"Both." Bulkhead admitted "Just be yourself and I bet they'll like you, son. It's not like you're a mean guy or anything." He added, Kyle nodded a bit in understanding of what Bulkhead was saying "There's no reason to be scared." He added before sliding a plate of food in front of him "Now go ahead, eat up, and get dressed. Class starts at nine." He told him.

Kyle knew there was no way getting out of class, though he wished there was. He was a good student, but he hated first days, they were always hard on him, always. But, he figured, at least he had more support this time. Bulkhead was there, and for once, he had someone who actually cared about how he felt on these subjects. Taking a deep breath he finished before rushing into his bedroom and getting dressed. He didn't have a lot to dress in before, but Bulkhead had gotten him some new clothes, making it a little harder to choose. He decided, and quickly bolted out of the room with his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're in a hurry for someone who's nervous." Bulkhead laughed a little.

"Well either way, I'm going to class, so I might as well make the most of it, right?" Kyle questioned, Bulkhead nodded in agreement "So, Ratchet teaches this class, right?" He questioned, Bulkhead nodded "Awesome, I was First Aid's foster kid for a while, he was one of the better parents. Ratchet used to visit all the time." He grinned, and Bulkhead smiled, that was certainly a relief "He's going to be stunned to see me I bet, I haven't seen him since I was ten." He added.

"You two got along, then?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Oh yeah, he was my Uncle Ratchet for the two years I was with First Aid." Kyle grinned a bit, shaking his head a little "He's great, I mean, he's a little on the cranky side, but he's a sweet mech when he wants to be." He shrugged, Bulkhead nodded in agreement to that "Those were good times. Aid almost adopted me, the one family besides you that did. But... He was too young in your standards to do more then Foster." He shook his head.

"I get that, I'm barely the age you can adopt at. I turned thirty vorns only recently by my standards." Bulkhead told him, then grinned widely "And besides, if you had been adopted by him, you wouldn't have met me." He told him, he could tell it was probably a soft spot for Kyle, but he saw the boy slowly smile "And then I'd still be here as a lonely head technician, and that would suck, wouldn't it?" He jested.

"Yeah, it would have." Kyle chuckled and nodded his head "Shouldn't we get going before I'm late? It has to be almost time for class, right?" He questioned.

"Yep, how about I give you a lift?"

Before Kyle could ask what he meant, Bulkhead had hoisted him onto his shoulder. Kyle grinned a bit, he'd never ridden on the shoulder of an Autobot before, so he was rather stunned at how Bulkhead had just lifted him up. Grinning a bit, he held carefully onto his shoulder blade and allowed him to carry him out of the quarters. The closer they got, the more excited and worried Kyle was becoming. He couldn't wait to see Ratchet again, but he was also nervous to finally meet the other kids on the base. They walked mostly in silence, Bulkhead stopping in front of the classroom, and setting Kyle down. "It'll be okay, Kyle." Bulkhead told him, smiling down at his son "You're gonna do great." He added.

"I don't doubt my grades, I'm just-." Kyle began.

"I meant you'll do great all around." Bulkhead told him calmly, stroking his head a bit "Now, have a good day, I'll see you at one-thirty." He told him "Love ye little buddy." He added.

"Love you too." Kyle muttered.

Staring at the door for a moment, he allowed himself to take a deep, inward breath, and enter the classroom. Hopefully, Bulkhead was right, because if he wasn't he would have to make note of which door to run out of. As he wasn't about to be the victim of bullies in his classes yet again.

...

Bulkhead had been working on a few more broken panels when it had happened. Perhaps he shouldn't have been listening in on anyone, but he couldn't help it. Technicians worked in close quarters almost all the time, it was hard not to overhear conversations. "I heard old Bulk took in that seventeen year old punk. You know, the one no one wanted?" He heard from the other side of the wall, his face falling into a frown "I mean come on, I get Bulkhead's a softie. But why take in something broken?" He questioned.

Bulkhead grimaced, but ignored it, it was his choice, not the mech's. He'd adopted a boy he'd come to love and care for, he'd added him to his life because he wanted to. He knew Kyle wasn't broken, he wasn't a toy. Then another voice grabbed his attention, this time, he found it harder to hold his anger. "Yeah, I mean, I get wanting to adopt a young one. But seventeen? Pssshhh, why do we even bother at that point. Let them fend for themselves, I say." Bulkhead's optics crossed "What, was Bulkhead desperate for-?" He began.

"Get your sorry afts back to work." Bulkhead smacked the wall slightly, turning around to see the two mechs "If you two don't want to loose your jobs, you'll shut your vocal receptors about _my_ son." He added, staring them down, glaring "You two have kids I bet, don't you?" He got a nod from both "Then you should get that you can't choose who you love. You just do. I love Kyle, I adopted him. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Prime." He added.

"W-We're sorry Bulkhead, we didn't mean anything by it." One of them replied.

"Of course you didn't. You never mean things when you're caught saying them." Bulkhead stated, he turned toward Haywire, one of the other workers, only a rank under him "These two get three extra hours of work for that. They can get breaks though, just because I'm such a 'softie'." The two hung their mouths open, and looked ready to protest "Maybe now you'll learn to be respectful of your fellow Autobot's choices, eh?" He questioned.

"Haywire, say something!" One of them whined.

"I would, but I agree with Bulkhead." Haywire nodded at him "So you two had better start working. Those three hours aren't going to go by by just standing around." He added.

Bulkhead smiled a bit, his friend smiled back, and nodded. Haywire had always been a good guy, he had kids of his own too. And frankly, he knew that he would be behind him on this, which is why he had asked him to supervise. "Hey Haywire, I'm clocking out now. Kyle gets out in twenty, and I promised I'd pick him up. Make sure they don't leave." He commented, Haywire only nodded, and Bulkhead simply glared at the other two before leaving.

He didn't care what others thought of his adopting of Kyle, but he wouldn't let anyone talk about Kyle like they had. Like he was some sort of animal, or property. They'd called him 'broken' when he wasn't broken, he'd had it hard, but he couldn't have helped that. Kyle was just in need of love, of someone to be there for him, and treat him like he meant something, like he deserved it. That was exactly what Bulkhead was doing, and he told himself, he'd never let anyone convince him he was doing the wrong thing.

...

A/N: We'll get to see how Kyle's first day in class actually went next chapter. :)


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Kyle noticed he was the first person in class other then Ratchet, but that was not something he minded. Of course, he hadn't expected to be pulled into a hug by Ratchet's hologram, but then again, it was typical Ratchet with those he cared about, and only those he cred about. "Look at you all grown up!" Ratchet told him with a grin, as Kyle gently hugged him back, before letting him go "I almost didn't think that you were seriously here. It's great to see you." He noted.

"It's great to see you too Ratchet." Kyle smiled brightly, looking up at him "It's great to see you after all this time. I can't believe I ended up here, huh?" He chuckled lightly, shaking his head a bit.

"Neither can I. Heard you were finally adopted, by Bulkhead of all people. Congratulations."

Kyle nodded with a small 'Thanks', he looked around the classroom calmly "Uh I hope I'm not TOO early or anything. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late for my first day." Ratchet waved his hand slightly, shaking his head as if to say that he "So ummmmm. Everyone's as nice as Dad told me all about, right?" He questioned, a little nervous.

"They're great, I think you'll get along with all of them." Ratchet smiled reassuringly "No one judges in this class. They've all had hard pasts, you aren't the only one. One of them, Drew, was even in Foster Care for a little bit. You have no reason to worry, if anything I'll look out for you." He noted, smiling a bit, and allowing Kyle to have a seat "So tell me, Kyle, how exactly has Bulkhead been treating you?" He questioned.

Kyle smiled a bit, and Ratchet had never seen the boy smile that widely. The seventeen year old took a deep breath, and looked up at Ratchet. "Dad's amazing. I mean, we only knew each other for a month. And he took me in, adopted me like it was nothing." He then added with a grin "The guy can _cook_ too. I've never got a home cooked meal before I was with him... He's a great Dad." He added.

"Glad to hear it, you definitely deserve it." Ratchet replied, nodding a bit "Bulkhead is a good guy, so I don't doubt that he'd be that way. Typically when he makes a connection with someone, he cares about them, a lot." He added, then smirked a bit "You're sure to be smothered with a lot of love, in a good way." He added.

"Dad already does. He told me twice last night that he loved me, and then this morning." Kyle smiled, he liked hearing the phrase again, as it had been years since he'd heard it last "He's like the nicest person on Earth. I don't even know how I got so lucky. Feels like a part of me wonders if I do deserve it." He admitted, he shook his head a bit, and looked at Ratchet, who shook his head "What?" He questioned.

"You've spent fourteen years without anywhere to actually call your home. I think you're one of the most deserving kids out there." Ratchet noted.

Kyle looked ready to reply when Tyler entered the door, he stiffened a bit at the presence of the young man. Kyle shifted slightly, sinking into his seat, Tyler seemed to notice him in an instant. "Hey, you must be Kyle, Dad told me about you." Tyler said with his usual friendly demeanor, to which Kyle looked up in surprise "I'm Tyler Pax, Optimus's son." He held out a hand which Kyle took carefully, and shook it "Your Dad's Bulkhead, right?" He questioned.

"As of yesterday." Kyle smiled shyly "So you're Optimus's son?" Tyler nodded "He's an awesome guy. He and I are good friends, even though I haven't gotten the chance to see him yet." He added.

"That's what he says. Said he was among the mech's that found you." Tyler added, Kyle nodded, it was true "Still can't believe I'm meeting the ORIGINAL base kid. It's kinda cool, I've heard about you before, and all." He looked at Tyler as if a bit embarrassed "You don't talk much, do you?" He questioned.

"I just didn't think Optimus held me in such high regard or anything." Kyle admitted.

"I think he does, he said for me to look out for you today. Said he knew you'd be nervous." Kyle grinned, classic Optimus, looking out for his friends like that "So, I'm going to look out for you. Any questions, any concerns, or whatever, just ask me." He added, then added "So what were you learning on the Eastern Base?" He began.

Kyle smiled a bit, a friend on the first day, he was never that lucky. Yet today, he surely was. He smiled, and began to speak to him about things, Ratchet watched the two from afar. Leave it to Tyler to take the new kind under his wing like that, he figured. He was just like Optimus in that sense, taking care of those who needed help, and the like. He nodded to himself, Kyle was going to be just fine, he told himself.

...

Of course, Kyle told himself, the first day could never be good. There was always something that went wrong, his was hearing the talk about him. The others had left, he'd been in a good mood, but he'd heard a few of the other Autobots talking. He'd heard the word 'broken'. Kyle had heard a lot of words before, but it was the first time he had been called broken, and it hurt. What was he, a toy? A game? Could a human even _be _broken? Kyle let himself cool down, only slightly, his eyes shifting. Broken, was that how he was really seen? Broken? Just because it took fourteen years to get adopted?

Kyle fell back against the wall, wondering quietly if Bulkhead felt that way. Maybe he did and had only taken him out of pity, or an attempt to try and fix him. He had adopted him pretty fast after all, and without hesitation. "Hey little buddy!" Kyle turned his head to see Bulkhead making his way over "Sorry I was a little late, some idiots kept me away for some extra time." He kept quiet, and looked down "What? Was school that bad?" He questioned

"No, it was great... I just." Kyle shook his head, and started walking.

They walked in silence, until they reached home. Bulkhead made sure the door was closed, knowing something was wrong. He didn't want to make it public if something really bad was going to happen, needless to say. "Kyle, bud, what's wrong?" He questioned, quietly, Kyle shook his head "Come on bud, you can tell me, just say something." He added.

"Dad... Am I broken?" Kyle questioned.

Bulkhead felt his spark fall at that, he didn't know who Kyle had heard that from, but he wanted to kill them. Bulkhead shook his head slowly, but Kyle slowly leaned against the nearby couch, staring up at the mech. "I heard some Autobots saying that the only reason you adopted me was because... I was broken goods, and you felt sorry for me." He looked down, then up at Bulkhead "I know that I seemed miserable at times, but that isn't true, is it?" He questioned.

"Of course not!" Bulkhead crouched down, slowly, calmly, looking Kyle in the eyes as best he could "Kyle, I took you in because over the past month, I've come to love you. You showed up in my life out of nowhere. I showed up in yours out of nowhere. If I only pitied you, I'm not the type to adopt you." He shook his head, feeling irritated anyone would suggest that "Do I look like the kind of mech who goes to get all that stuff for a bedroom for a kid I pity?" He questioned.

"I just, I don't know... It hurts to hear that. I've been called a lot of stuff before... But never broken." Kyle shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath "I don't know what I did to deserve being called that. I've never acted out. Or gotten into fights." He shook his head "The worst I've done is pull pranks. But that's just for fun, no one ever gets hurt." He took a deep breath "I've seen worse kids who were saved by the 'bots, who got adopted." He added.

"You wanna know why people say that?" Kyle stared at Bulkhead silently "Because they're jerks. Some of these guys didn't get lucky like some of the humans did, and so they pick on them to feel better about themselves." The boy stared at him, a bit stunned "You're lucky, Kyle. Because you found someone that loves you, cares about you, and will do anything to protect you. A lot of others aren't that lucky. So if anything I pity _them_ because they have to insult the lucky ones." He added, Kyle nodded a bit, smiling a little "But never question whether I love you or not. Because I do." He added.

"And nothing will change that, right?" Kyle looked down "You'd never start thinking that way too, would you?" He questioned.

"Not a chance, you're mine bud, and you're here to stay, for _good_." Bulkhead gently reaffirmed his standing "You don't ever have to worry about that, alright?" Kyle nodded, to which Bulkhead smiled, seated himself on the Transformer-sized couch near the human one "Now..." He picked his son up off the ground, and seated him on his knee "What about class? I still wanna know how that went." He noted.

Kyle smiled, and began to recap his day to Bulkhead. For once, Kyle felt like he had someone who actually genuinely cared to hear. Someone who wanted to hear and wanted to know about how he was doing. He'd never felt that way in his life, but it felt good. All the while, Bulkhead stroked his back gently and affectionately, and Kyle leaned into it. Kyle had long ago forgotten what being loved felt like, it had been so long since he had been. But there, sitting on Bulkhead's knee, being stroked, and having the giant green mech smile at him and chuckle, and comment.

He knew right then and there that _this _was what being loved felt like.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Kyle snuggled deeply into Bulkheads holoforms chest, his only movement was to smile as he felt the gentle kiss on the top of his head. His eyes were closed, but Kyle still felt comfortable on the couch, laying in the hologram's burly arms. Bulkhead smiled, and allowed the teen to sleep against him. He didn't complain, or even attempt to move his son, because these were the moments he enjoyed the most. The small, sentimental, quiet moments in the home, just being with Kyle. When he'd been alone, he'd hated it, but with Kyle, he loved it, especially watching him sleep the way he was.

He'd always enjoyed seeing kids sleep, on the nursery on Cybertron that he volunteered at it was one of his favorite times in the day. But watching his son sleep was a real treat, because when he cradled him, he was cradling his boy, his son, his child. For a mech who'd never expected to be a Father, he noted, he loved being Kyle's Dad. Kyle had been his little buddy for a month, then his son. Now, he saw Kyle as his special boy. He couldn't call him his little boy at this old, but he could call him his special boy, he was, after all, very special to him. But that night, he did have to leave him.

Every Friday, he, Bumblebee, and some of the others played a little blackjack. The game they'd once been taught, long ago, by humans. And while he loved Kyle, a break for the night would do him some good, he figured. Yet he felt bad, it was only the second night, Kyle was still getting used to his new home. Could he honestly leave him alone for a few hours and risk Kyle waking up and thinking he'd walked out or something? He simply lifted Kyle up, and gently carried him into his bedroom, moving him into his bed with the tenderest of care. He tucked him in, kissed him goodnight, and vanished.

His real form stood there for a while considering whether or not he should really risk it. But slowly, and surely, he took a deep inward breath, and left the quarters, locking them up to be sure that nothing would happen to his son while he was away. It was only an hour later that Kyle seemed to figit under the covers, his eyes lifted and he rubbed them quietly. He hated nightmares, but normally, he knew Bulkhead was up this time of night. Taking a deep breath, he got himself out of bed, and out of his room. The first thing he noticed was that Bulkhead was not around.

The second thing he noticed was there was no note, no warning, no anything. Kyle shifted a bit, nervously, quietly, his eyes staring around and looking for a sign of anyone. Even checking into his Father's berth room. But quickly noticed there was no one around, no one. "Dad?" Kyle called out quietly, realizing Bulkhead wasn't around "Where did he go?" He muttered under his breath.

Without a comm, he had no real way of knowing where Bulkhead was, or what time he'd be home. Or, frankly, if he'd be home, if he hadn't ditched him for something better like some others once had. His stomach did backflips, needless to say. Kyle took a deep breath, and tried to reassure himself that Bulkhead would never do that, Bulkhead loved him. He tucked him in at night and kissed him goodnight when he was seventeen. He would never do that, would he?

Kyle hugged himself slightly and seated himself on the couch, trying to assure himself of that. But the more he tried, the more uncertain the boy became.

...

Bulkhead already regretted leaving, he was losing, badly, for one. And for another he had a deep feeling he was going to regret it. He could have skipped a week, no one would have minded, yet he hadn't. Kyle was still adjusting, and he already knew he'd been hurt countless times before. Taking a deep breath, Bulkhead finally stood slowly. "I'm sorry guys, but I should get back. My day off is tomorrow, and I promised Kyle we'd do something." He added.

Bumblebee, being a very old friend, looked at him. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Bulkhead turned his head, and nodded a bit.

"Kyle sometimes has nightmares. When he does, he wakes up, and after all the times he's been abandoned." Bulkhead grew a little quiet, he wasn't sure how to explain this "Well, after all these jerks have been calling him things like 'broken'. I don't want him to think I think that way too." He added.

Bumblebee grimaced at that, and Bulkhead knew why. He had been older when he was adopted too, he didn't like the sound of a child being called 'broken'. "Slagging jerks, I can't believe anyone here would actually do that." Bumblebee commented, then looked at Bulkhead "Go ahead, Bulkhead, we'll be fine without you if you need to go." He nodded.

Bulkhead simply nodded back and made his way out the door. He was quick in walking back home, arriving in only a few minutes. He found Kyle on the couch almost at once, and frowned. He knew it had been a bad idea, he'd told himself so multiple times. But he hadn't listened to his better judgement. "You know I didn't abandon you." Kyle jumped and turned his head, Bulkhead smiled at him "I went out to a game of blackjack with a few friends." He added.

Kyle's face went red, and he looked away. "Wow, don't I feel like a dumbass now." He muttered.

"Language." Bulkhead warned, not being a fan of cursing, at all "But frankly, I understand. I shouldn't have left you alone this early." He shook his head, appearing beside Kyle, he looked down upon him "I thought maybe tonight you wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. I should have known better, as this is... Well, your adjustment period." He explained, to which Kyle nodded "Do you forgive me bud? I really never meant to upset you." He told him.

"Of course, I just... I feel like, after all these times of being abandoned. I don't know if I can-." Kyle looked down, feeling terrible.

He felt an arm wrap around him slowly, pulling him to Bulkhead's body. Bulkhead stroked his cheek lightly, and kissed him on the top of the head. Regarding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world he possessed. And for anyone with eyes and ears, he definitely was. "You know the difference between me and them?" Kyle looked up at Bulkhead "They don't love you, they didn't adopt you. And you weren't a precious gift from Primus to them." He told him, bluntly.

"Who am I a gift to?" Kyle questioned.

"Me, you silly boy." Bulkhead told him with a grin, causing Kyle's eyes to soften "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Kyle. I've always wanted kids, but people like me, we don't... Normally get looked at in that way." He stroked his cheek more to which Kyle's eyes began to fill with tears "When I met you, somehow I... Knew you were the answer to that. Like, you were supposed to come to me. All you wanted was someone to love you, all I wanted was a kid." He smiled a bit, shaking his head "And that night... I never told you. But I tucked you in and kissed you goodnight." Kyle's eyes widened "That's when I knew you belonged here." He added.

"You mean, it wasn't just some pity thing?" Kyle asked.

"I don't pity people, Kyle, with the exception of a few Decepticons." He hugged Kyle tightly, to which Kyle began to break down even harder "Better be tears of joy right there." He told him, gently wiping some tears away "You never have to worry about being abandoned. Or finding a new home to live in." He then added "You never have to worry about being in danger at night... Because this is your home, and you're safe with me." He told him, smiling "Do you understand me?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry." Kyle whispered.

"Don't be, Kyle, you've been hurt, a lot. I understand how you feel, I understand what I mean to you." He gently cradled him in his arms, not even caring how old the boy was, he needed to be sure he knew what he meant to him "I love you little buddy, and nothing. Not jerks on the base, not how much you cry, NOTHING is going to change that." He told him as Kyle rested his head against his chest "Now sleep, Kyle, you need it." He added.

"Can I sleep here?" He questioned.

Bulkhead moved into his bedroom, returning with a blanket which he gently set over Kyle. The boy shifted a bit, and snuggled against his Father's chest. More then reassured by this. Bulkhead had gained his trust, lost it, and now reaffirmed it for good. He'd never been told him something to kind or sincere in the fourteen years since his parents died. And it meant everything to him, quite literally _everything_. "I love you Dad." Kyle finally managed to say, with more sincerity then before.

"I love you too, very much." Bulkhead told him.

As Kyle's tears started to dry and the boy started to slowly relax against his hologram's chest, Bulkhead smiled. His words could not have been more true, this boy made him happy. Happier then he'd ever been, happier then his days on the Energon Farm, happier then when he did a job well done. Right now, laying on the couch with Kyle, _his_ son, sleeping against him, this was his happiest memory. And one he'd be sure to store in his memory banks in the years to come. For a moment, he looked up at the sky, settling for simply a. "Thank you." Before he gently let his real and hologram form relax, and fell into a deep recharge of his own.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 59**

"So what is this, Thanksgiving?"

Kyle got a ton of stunned looks at this question, as if no one could believe he'd just asked that. It wasn't a big surprise, Kyle had lived in a junkyard for his first three years of life, and been raised on other bases the rest of the time until now. The other bases had celebrated Christmas, but Thanksgiving, that wasn't a big thing for non-humans. So he was stunned that they celebrated the holiday he'd heard the name of, but never actually celebrated. Tyler looked at him as if he had to be crazy, but smiled a bit.

"It's the one time this place gets really fancy food from Wheeljack's machine. Big turkey, lots of food. They break out the high grade energon, and pure energon for themselves." Kyle stared at him calmly, and nodded his head "It's the one time of year besides Christmas the whole base comes together. And it's just... Celebrating what we're thankful for." He stared at Jason and Alex, who were a bit away, playing, then at Drew who was on the couch beside him "Is that a good way of putting it?" He asked.

"Well, I've never been on an Autobot base to celebrate. But that sounds like Thanksgiving to me." Drew replied, nodding his head "It'll be nice, having one day when no one has to do work other then the AI sentries. Mom and Dad have been so busy lately, I can't wait to spend some serious time with them." He added, smiling happily, then looked at Kyle "You're lucky your Dad is head technician. He must be home ALL the time." He commented.

Kyle nodded a bit, looking between his two friends calmly. "I guess I should get more excited now. I mean, this is the first holiday in fourteen years in an actual family." He commented, still a bit surprised by saying that "I mean, I've never really, spent holidays with a real family in a long time." He added, looking between them slowly "I take it you guys are the same way?" He asked.

"Drew is. Optimus always dragged me here for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Tyler shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Ah shit, speaking of family, I just remembered." Drew stood slowly, looking at them "I have to go, I'm sorry. Mom had some big new or something. I'll talk to you guys later." Drew rushed off within seconds, leaving the two of them staring "We're hoping she got promoted finally!" He explained.

Drew rushed quickly outside of the rec room and towards the home. He knew they wanted him there, for whatever reason she wanted them both there. Drew made his way into the room calmly, making his way forward. He could see Ironhide and Chromia already talking. "Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time!" Drew noted as he walked in, breathing deeply, Chromia turned and smiled "What's the big news?" He questioned.

"She was just about te tell me that actually." Ironhide turned to Chromia "Well?" He questioned.

"Well, this is rather huge, our entire life... Everything, is about to change." Chromia told him, her hand moving over her spark chamber, Drew blinked, what was that all about? He wondered "Ironhide, I'm sparked..." Drew raised his eyebrows, though Ironhide seemed to grow a wide smile, she then turned to a very confused Drew "I'm pregnant." She translated.

Ironhide took Chromia into his arms, practically throwing her up in the air. Drew's heart stopped, his body grew weak. Those words were the words he hoped he'd never hear. They were incapable of having kids, but now they were what, misdiagnosed? That was it, his purpose was done, he was there because they were incapable of having kids. They wouldn't want Drew now, and on the day before Thanksgiving too, of all times. Drew did the one thing he could, he ran, he ran down the hallway, into his room, and slammed it shut. Leaving Ironhide and Chromia standing in pure confusion.

Ironhide had a few ideas as to why he'd done that, but knew he had to be the one to approach him. He and Drew had a strong bond, he looked up to him, he'd talk to him. Slowly making his way down the hall, leaving Chromia with a "I'll talk to him", he gently opened the door. "What the slag was that about?" Ironhide questioned the boy, who laid on the bed with his face buried in his pillows "I'd think you'd be happy at the thought of having a little brother or-." He began.

"I guess you'll get rid of me now too." Drew said through already forming tears, to Ironhide's surprise "You only ever adopted me because you didn't think you could have kids! I don't have a purpose anymore, right?" He turned to see Ironhide's hologram seated on the bed beside him "Why the hell would I be happy, Ironhide, when I'm-." He began.

"Now, now." Ironhide ran a hand through Drew's hair, gently, lovingly "You're not going anywhere, not now, not ever." He told him, looking down upon the boy "Yer mother and I love you very much Drew. Yes, we're having a sparkling, and he'd going to need our love and attention to-." He began.

"And they'll have a bond with you I'll NEVER have." Drew sat up, sobbing gently "I could never make you HAPPY like they will." He added.

Ironhide's eyes softened, of course, he would have a creation bond with him. But he didn't need one with Drew to know he loved the boy more then life itself. He would die for Drew, no questions asked, no hesitation. This child would always be his second child, never his first. "Drew..." Ironhide whispered, kissing him gently on the head "Chromia and I have enough room in our sparks for the two of you, and THEN some." He added, stroking his hair gently "We love you, so much, and a sparkling won't change it." He added.

"Yes, it will! It always does! Even when I was an infant, it always did." Drew tried to pull away, but Ironhide held him gently "I don't belong to you, they do." He added.

"No matter what Drew, you're still my baby boy." Ironhide whispered into his ear, bringing him to his body "Drewbie, I love you so much. I would NEVER kick you out because we're having a sparkling. You're my first child, you're the miracle Chromia and I got. This is just a SECOND miracle." He told him gently, stroking his cheek carefully, gently, lovingly "Just ask your Mom too. She'd tell you the same thing." He told him.

"Yeah right." Drew scoffed "How do I know that's the truth?"

Ironhide looked at Drew for a moment, then left the room. Returning after a few moments with something in his hands, looking at him in the eyes slowly. "I saved this for my children, it's... Something VERY dear to my spark. When my parents died, it was the only thing I had left from my Father." He settled onto the bed what appeared to be a large badge, an Autobot Shield with wings "Centuries ago, this was the shield of the Autobot Elite Guard. My Father was one of the top generals. It belonged to him." He stated, looking at Drew "I want you to have it." He told him.

"N-No. I can't. You should save this for your child." Drew tried to push it back.

"You _are_ my child, Drew. My eldest, and my first child." Drew stared up at Ironhide, then down at the shield "Along with this, you are the most precious thing in the entire world I posses. And you are going to make a _wonderful _ big brother." Drew stared at Ironhide slowly, blinking "Bond or not, energon relation, or not. You are our first child, Drew. Anyone that comes after you can never have the bond you have with us for that reason." He told him, looking Drew in the eyes "You mean everything to us Drew, so don't think we'd EVER get rid of you." He noted.

Drew's arms were around his neck in seconds, tightly. Ironhide's return hug was even tighter and reassuring, letting the boy know just how serious he was. Drew was his first child, he always would be his and Chromia's first. Drew was just as important of any biological child he'd ever have. Drew may as well have been born to them, it'd have made no difference. He had two things to be thankful for this holiday. That Drew had been brought to them, into their lives, into their sparks. And that he was now going to have a second child, his own child. Giving him two little ones to teach about the world, to watch grow and learn. To give all of the love his spark had to offer.

But even though he knew he could have children of his own now, Drew would always be his first. "You promise? No matter how many kids you have?" Drew questioned, staring at him "I'll always be yours and Mom's first?" He questioned.

"Did you expect anything less?"

Drew turned finding Chromia's hologram on the bed, one arm gently wrapped around Ironhide, the other around him. She gently kissed him on the head, and held him close to her, putting him between the two of them. "You're a part of our family Drew. This is your home, no abuse, no abandonment." She looked at him "This sparkling is going to need a big brother to protect them, and show them things we can't too." She noted.

"I think it'll be big enough to take care of itself without a little human." Drew stated as he wiped his tears away "But I guess, I guess I could try." He added with a small smile "I know what you're 'thankful' for this year though." He added, with a grin.

"For both of our miracle children." Ironhide questioned, to which Drew looked at him in utter surprise.

"You bet." Chromia told him.

Drew sighed in relief, feeling a sense of relief within him, sure, Chromia and Ironhide were having a sparkling. And sure, it had come at an unexpected time. But looking down at the shield he'd been given by Ironhide, he knew one thing was certain. There was more then enough room in the lives of his parents for not only a little abused human orphan, but for a sparkling of their own as well. "And you know what I'm thankful for?" Drew questioned, then added "Besides you guys?" He questioned, they both eyed one another before shaking their heads "That you two are getting what you wanted after all." He added.

Ironhide and Chromia only smiled at each other, then down at him. "We already had it." They both told him at once.

...

A/N: Never originally planned for Chromia to find out she was expecting. But I figured this had to be explored at some point. The idea that some one was going to end up having a biological child too down the road. Next chapter is Thanksgiving itself, then we'll learn what's happening with Tony, and slowly start moving into the later bits of the story. :)


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49  
><strong>

"So you're going to have a sibling?" Tyler asked, Drew turned, and nodded with a smile "Oh man, that's awesome. I mean I get your initial fear. But dude, this is huge for Ironhide and Chromia." He nudged Drew who only nodded again "Aren't you thankful you get a little brother or sister to boss around?" He teased.

"It's going to be a huge robot baby, good luck with that." Drew laughed.

Drew still wasn't sure what he thought of being a big brother. But at least he now knew for sure that he was going nowhere. His parents had reassured him at least twenty times they wouldn't, and it had only been a day. But he still worried slightly it would be different when the sparkling actually came. "I don't get why you were even scared, bro. Ironhide and Chromia love you a whole lot." He looked over at him for a moment "Why were you so scared?" He questioned.

"Well, when people dump you for their own kids. And when you get abused..." Drew seemed to drift off in his thoughts for a moment "I guess I'm just always kinda scared that I'm not what they really want." He admitted, his voice quiet "Then again, they still tuck me in at night. So it is a little weird for me to do that, I guess." He added.

Tyler smiled understandingly, looking over at his own Father. He'd always thought that, that he could never be what Optimus or Elita had wanted. Yet he still took care of him, still looked out for him. And now, he was happily raising him as his youngest son. Unlike Drew, Tyler had siblings, Hot Rod on the Eastern Base, and Bumblebee, who of course lived on their base. "I know how that feels. But you don't give yourself enough credit." He told him, with a sigh "I didn't at first either. So I know how that is, it isn't easy." He admitted.

"You weren't in Foster Care."

"You're right, I wasn't. But I know one thing about your situation Drew. Ironhide and Chromia chose YOU." Drew stared at Tyler in surprise, he hadn't seen that comment coming "They aren't going to choose the sparkling they get. They don't know what he or she will be like." He looked him in the eyes "But they chose to make you their son, Drew. Even after finding the scars and all of that." He added.

Drew smiled and nodded, staring over to see if the dinner was ready or not. Kyle was with Bulkhead, who was messing around with him. Sunstreaker was playing with Alex, an odd sight before, but now commonplace. And Jazz and Jason were doing the same. But dinner definitely didn't appear ready. "What are you two doing out on your own." Drew was stunned as Ironhide scooped him onto his shoulder carefully, Optimus doing the same to Tyler "This is a family holiday kiddos, join the party." Ironhide poked him gently at this comment.

"We were just talking Dad." Drew replied rubbing his shoulder "How are you big guy?" He questioned.

"Great, except my baby boy wasn't around, and that bothered me." Ironhide winked at his son slightly as Tyler giggled and Drew's face flushed "Heh, sorry kiddo, but I get to embarrass ye once in a while, it's in the parental handbook." He noted.

Drew smiled as he scooted towards the crook of Ironhide's neck. He felt honored getting to be this close, as far as he knew, he was the only human Ironhide allowed to ride on him. And indeed it was true, Ironhide's shoulders were reserved for Drew, and eventually, his own sparkling. He didn't like others riding and scratching his paint job at times, being a little like Sunstreaker in that sense. But Drew was his son, and he proudly let him ride on him anytime he wanted. "Mmmm I can't even have that food and it smells good." Ironhide grinned as he looked over at the dinner finally being set down "Hungry, pal?" He questioned.

Drew nodded with a grin, and Ironhide smiled. Glad that Drew was no longer afraid, as he was really going out of his way to show the boy he wasn't going anywhere. Namely setting up Drew's spot between him and Chromia so that he could spend Thanksgiving dinner. It was usually only the two of them with assorted Autobot families all around, but this year, it would be the three of them. Setting him down between them Ironhide grinned. "What do ye want buddy boy, one of everything?" He questioned.

"Yes please! Extra gravy on the turkey too!" Drew grinned.

Ironhide smiled, doing as was asked, having to remind himself what 'gravy' was. He set the plate in front of Drew, who grinned widely. The boy had never seen such a big or more delicious looking meal in his life. He looked up, looking all around, his friends all looked equally happy. Bulkhead was rubbing the back of a smiling Kyle, who leaned against his Father. Drew could only imagine how it felt to be in a family at last. Sunstreaker actually was beaming for once being with Sideswipe and Alex, trying to coax Alex into the stuffing, an abnormal sight for sure. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Tyler looked happy, talking and chatting. Jazz was telling Jason a story from his older war days as he ate, listening and clinging onto every word. Finally, Oliver and Cliffjumper were sitting nearest to them, happy as could be just to enjoy each other's company.

Drew looked between Ironhide and Chromia for a moment, his parents. Thinking of what Tyler had said to him, and realizing he was right. Ironhide and Chromia had chosen him, they'd chose to adopt him, to love him, to be his parents. They wouldn't choose whatever child they had conceived. But they would have always been the ones who saw not a possible 'spy' but a boy who just wanted a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in, somewhere to call his own, and most of all, to be loved. That, he realized, was what he was thankful for more then anything else in the world. "Hey guys?" Ironhide and Chromia turned "I think I finally know what I'm most thankful for." He added.

They looked at one another and then smiled down at Drew. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Chromia asked.

"That you two chose me." Drew smiled, looking at them "I owe you guys my life. I don't even know where I'd be if you hadn't." A smile crossed both of their lips "Thank you." He added.

"Yer welcome." Ironhide turned to Chromia, then looked at Drew "It was the best thing we've ever done." He noted, conveying what Chromia also said through their spark bond.

Drew smiled, believing what he said, and happy to know that he finally had that kind of love and nurturing in his life. He felt the scars on his body briefly, but for the first time, managed to pull away from them. He no longer would let fear rule his life, he realized. This was home, this was family, and the past was irrelevant. Slowly he began to dig into the mound of food with eager enthusiasm, and for the first time, broke out of his shell and began to join several conversations.

...

It was later that night when Chromia walked into the den of their home to find Ironhide's hologram on the couch. He turned and put a finger to his lips before pointing down. Chromia walked over quietly, and smiled. Drew, full, and exhausted was laying on the couch, head in Ironhide's lap, out like a light. Ironhide was smiling, tracing his fingers along his hair, and gently bending down to kiss the top of his head. Chromia smiled, and let her hologram appear, gently picking Drew up from Ironhide's lap. Ironhide followed he as she carefully brought the boy to bed, gently tucking him in. She laid a kiss on his head, and sat for a moment, allowing Ironhide to wait.

"We really did choose well, didn't we?" She asked Ironhide quietly, turning her head to look at him "I can't even BEGIN to imagine life without Drew." She noted.

"Neither can I. Boy's quite the special little one." Ironhide replied in an equally quiet tone "Te think, anyone could have stepped up to the plate that day. But slag if I ain't happy that they didn't." He added, Chromia stood from the bed and walked over carefully "Now we're going to have two. Two Chromia." He said, his tone full of elation "I only ever expected or wanted one. But after how we've been doing with him. I'd settle for a dozen." He teased.

"Easy 'Hide, two's a good start." Chromia giggled as they both disappeared.

Their real forms settled onto their recharge berth calmly. Ironhide's arm wrapped around her waist, and he smiled happily. "I think I'm thankful fer the same thing Drew is." Chromia looked at Ironhide with a smile "That we chose 'im." He then rubbed her spark chamber "And for the little one who will soon become family member #4." He added "Would it be cheesy te say my life is complete with these two and you?" He questioned.

"Very." Chromia said with a giggle "But I like cheesy."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetspark." Ironhide simply replied.

That night as they both offlined was the happiest, and most fulfilled recharge they'd had in a long time.

...

A/N: A little late, but better late then never! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!


End file.
